Les Années Lycée
by Sedgie
Summary: Les affres et douleurs des adolescents ... et si les membres de SGA, s'étaient connus au lycée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : humour, romance

**Ship** : houlà …

**Résumé** : Et si tous s'étaient rencontrés au lycée ? Affres et douleurs de l'adolescence, questionnements tendancieux, hormones en ébullition et multiples découvertes … Le temps des premières fois et des problèmes adolescents.

_**Voici mon autre fic que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire ! Sachez qu'elle est finie (donc pas de craintes à avoir sur un non postage de suites) et qu'elle est longue (plus de 60 chapitres) ^^.**_

***************************************************************

**1. La rentrée**

Il faisait froid en cette matinée de Septembre. Au St Jones College de Washington, l'effervescence était palpable : des milliers de lycéens grouillaient telles des fourmis ; le jour de la rentrée était LE jour a ne pas rater. Pour les petits nouveaux comme pour les plus populaires depuis le début de leur entrée au lycée, le premier jour de cours décidait de tout le reste de l'année à venir : le moindre faux pas ferait naitre alors les pires brimades, donnant parfois naissance à des surnoms ridicules le suivant jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La première impression … elle était si importante que savoir dans quelle classe on est ou avec quels profs n'était que secondaire. Les adolescents étaient, entre eux, leurs pires ennemis : ils se jaugeaient, scrutaient le moindre de leurs gestes … écoutaient les moindres paroles. Tout était prétexte à se faire descendre : allure louche, fringues ayant le malheur d'avoir une tâche ou un trou, des couleurs qui jurent, ou encore datant de l'année dernière, des amis has been ou alors un loisir ringard comme la chorale, le club d'échecs ou encore la fanfare de l'école … tout pouvait porter à injures ou remontrances des plus rigolotes aux plus méchantes.

Le lycée était un monde cruel où le social était mis à rude épreuve : c'est ici que se forgeait une réputation, une carrière et un avenir : les plus populaires étaient assurés d'avoir une année scolaire idyllique avec, à la clé, le droit assuré d'avoir sa couronne au bal de fin d'année, l'évènement le plus important de la vie d'un ado. Ils avaient le vent en poupe : beaux, riches, sportifs, intelligents … Tout leurs souriait !

Ne dérogeant pas à la règle de « l'échange équivalent », à l'opposé des populaires, ce trouvait les ringards, les boulets et autres loosers. Ceux qui, depuis leur entrée au collège n'avaient pas réussi à se défaire de l'image de débiles qu'ils s'étaient collés en portant un cartable au lieu d'un sac, des lunettes au lieu de lentilles, un pull au dessus de la chemise à carreaux au lieu d'un jean délavé et d'un T-shirt signé « Dogtown ». Ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés avec du PQ collé à la chaussure, ceux qui avaient loupé une marche et s'étaient rétamés devant tout le monde, ceux qui étaient tombés à la cantine le nez dans la purée, ceux qui portaient un appareil dentaire, ceux qui étaient trop intelligents pour faire parti de l'équipe de foot et pas assez baraqués pour entrer chez les caïds !

Oui, le lycée regorgeait de personnalités hautes en couleur et était, sous ses allures de capharnaüm adolescent, un microcosme social où des stratifications s'imposaient : tout d'abord les rois et reines du lycée c'est-à-dire l'équipe de foot US où s'entreposait une armée de testostérones et de muscles outrageusement gonflés par entrainements intensifs ; puis, il y avait les cheerleaders : véritables groupies des joueurs de foot, et accessoirement pseudo top modèles pré-pubères, se trémoussant avec juste-au-corps moulant et minijupes colorées, épelant parfaitement l'alphabet tout en jouant de coups de bassins et de tours de bras dans ce qu'elles aimaient à appeler une « chorégraphie artistique et hautement recherchée ».

La règle lycéenne par excellence mais implicite, voulait que le capitaine de foot, donc l'ado le plus populaire du lycée, et la capitaine des cheerleaders, la fille la plus en vogue, finissent ensemble et deviennent, a fortiori, roi et reine du bal de fin d'année … Bien sur, il existait des exceptions mais la plupart du temps c'est ce qui était « bien vu et convenable » qui l'emportait sur le reste. Ainsi, l'apparence et le statut social régnaient en maitres dans cet univers où finalement les études passaient au second plan.

L'apogée de cette cavalcade hormonale se déroulait lors de la dernière année au lycée, ce que nous appelons la Terminale et qui était sanctionnée à la fin par des examens menant à un diplôme … diplôme remis lors d'une cérémonie officielle où, là encore, l'apparence primait : toge aux couleurs de l'école, chacun essayait lors de cette cérémonie de se distinguer par un geste « cool », un pas de danse « classe » ou encore, pour les plus tordus d'entre eux, venir sans rien sous leur toge …

C'est lors de cette dernière année que se jouait la vie d'un lycéen : celui-ci voulant, avant son entrée en fac, perdre ce que ses parents avaient eu tant de mal à lui faire conserver depuis sa puberté : son pucelage ! Et même si, pour certains, cette étape était déjà passée, notamment pour les populaires, d'autres peinaient à faire d'eux des « hommes » prêts pour l'aventure universitaire. Quand aux filles, chacune voyait la confrontation avec le monde adulte d'une manière différente : certaines voulaient quitter plus que tout ce monde lycéen- gamins puérils, pour enfin rencontrer des hommes des vrais ! D'autres en revanche, préféraient voir venir et se plonger dans une dernière ligne droite studieuse, leurs hormones ne les titillant pas plus que ça.

Voilà ce qu'était le lycéen … voilà ce qu'allaient affronter une bande d'ados tous plus différents les uns que les autres mais qui, au détour d'un couloir, lors d'un cours de math, de sport ou d'histoire, se croiseraient sans peut-être jamais se voir. Car si la reconnaissance était l'apanage d'un petit nombre d'élèves, le reste se murait dans l'ombre et l'invisibilité de la masse : certains rêvaient d'en sortir, tandis que d'autres y évoluaient avec aucune envie d'en sortir.

Oui, en ce frileux jour de septembre, le St Jones College accueillait une nouvelle rafle d'ados en chaleur, d'ados studieux, d'ados sportifs, d'ados ordinaires. En ce jour de septembre, plusieurs d'entre eux allaient de rencontrer, faire connaissance, se lier d'amitié ou se détester.

Comme dans tous les lycées, comme avec tous les adolescents.

Une nouvelle rentrée commençait.


	2. Elizabeth

_**Ashantili : je crois que tu vas être surprise du chemain que j'ai choisi pour chaque perso O_O **_

_**Et merci pour la précision, j'ai toujours tendance à m'emmêler là dessus !!**_

_**Belmene : oui une mise en situation sobre et général, nous rentrons dans le feu de l'action maintenant ^^**_

_**legMa : merci vraiment, je suis ravie que ce début te plaise !!!!!!**_

_**Anna : ah oui la catégorisation des persos va te suprendre je pense. **_

_**Bien, alors voila la suite .... **_

**2. Elizabeth **

Et voilà une nouvelle année … LA dernière année ! Mes parents me soulent déjà pour les exams … Ils ne sont que dans 9 mois et j'ai l'impression que c'est demain ! Ont-ils eu une fois à redire sur mes compétences ??? Ja-mais !! Alors c'est pas parce que je suis en Terminale que je vais me relâcher !

J'avais des ambitions moi ! Et même si les petits merdeux me cataloguaient comme la fille « bonne » du lycée, il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à n'être qu'un physique ! Pour cela, je devais remercier mes parents sans qui j'aurais vite viré cheerleader ou une connerie de ce genre ! Mais j'ais un cerveau moi et je compte bien le montrer cette année encore.

C'est quoi ce truc de mettre des étiquettes à tout le monde : LA cheerleader, LE sportif, LE puceau, LE caïd … Et moi je suis quoi alors ? La nana intello mais qui fait bander les mecs ??? Je devrais prendre un moment de réflexion pour plancher sur le sujet, mais je n'ai pas le temps, ma mère me presse pour prendre mon petit déjeuner :

*** : « Liz, c'est quand tu veux ! C'est pas parce qu'on t'a offert une voiture pour la rentrée que tu dois prendre ton temps ! »

E : « Oui maman ! »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les parents sont plus stressés que nous à la rentrée ? A croire que c'est eux qui vont devoir affronter des hordes d'ados boutonneux et puceaux. Merde ! Et dire que c'est moi qui vais y être dans quelques minutes ! La Terminale … quelle plaie !!!

*** : « Chérie, tu devrais faire attention à ne pas te tâcher. »

E : « J'ai plus 10 ans ! T'inquiète pas ! »

Mais non t'inquiètes pas maman … ma mère … tout un poème : elle me couve, je suis sa petite chérie, sa princesse, son amour. Fille unique, j'ai toutes les faveurs de mes parents : j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, ils ne m'ont jamais rien refusé … En même temps, mes désirs n'ont jamais été au-delà de l'impossible : quand j'ai eu 16 ans, mes parents ont attendu avant de m'offrir une voiture parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée de me voir au volant de quoi que ce soit avec des roues … la vérité était qu'ils économisaient pour m'offrir une superbe BM pour cette rentrée … je leur en ais voulu mais pas longtemps.

J'ai jamais fais ma révolution pré-pubère : j'ai jamais eu ma crise d'adolescence : fugues, caprices, pétages de plombs … je n'en ais pas eu besoin car la crise d'ado est surtout fais pour les coincés qui veulent s'affirmer auprès de la société et des parents ! Moi, ce sont mes parents qui ont fais la leur : crise de la quarantaine peut-être, ils sont partis une semaine au Bahamas pour se remarier une deuxième fois et faire une nuit de noce digne de ce nom …pendant que moi, je faisais la fiesta du siècle chez moi !

Ouais, cette fête était LA fête branchée : j'avais distribué des tracts dans les couloirs du lycée, appeler mes amies pour qu'elles invitent les leurs et, de bouche à oreilles, ma maison est vite devenue l'endroit branché de début d'année. Grâce à ça : je suis passée de fille banale à fille dans le coup tout en restant le nez dans mes bouquin, là où d'autres filles, qualifiées de « branchées », étaient de parfaites idiotes sans cervelle mais avec une poitrine avantageuse !

C'est d'ailleurs durant cette fête que j'ai sauté le pas … Ouais, durant cette fiesta, j'ai perdu ma virginité ! C'est pas une gloire en soi, mais c'est assez exceptionnel pour le notifier ! Le mec ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus … un beau gosse qui dansait comme un Dieu … Après quelques verres de punch, l'affaire était dans le sac. Il semblait aussi expérimenté que moi, le boulet !

Y'avait rien de glorieux d'ailleurs : on était tous les deux un peu bourrés, on est monté dans ma chambre … on s'est même pas déshabillé en entier : il a juste enlevé son pantalon et son caleçon, moi, j'ai relevé ma jupe et baisser ma culotte … et voilà, c'était fait. Que dire de plus ? Pas vraiment un mauvais coup … c'était trop rapide pour juger ! Mais bon, j'avais franchi le pas, ce qui me valu l'admiration de certaines, la jalousie d'autres et les mecs … à croire qu'une fois qu'on avait couché, on avait une pancarte sur la tête clignotant « _je suis baisable _». Heureusement, j'ai pas eu la réputation de fille facile car cette nuit là, lors de ma soirée, plusieurs ont aussi fait l'amour pour la première fois … je me suis fondue dans la masse, et c'était pas plus mal.

Vous allez me dire : et mes parents ? Bah ils en savent rien ! J'ai à peine 17 ans … pour eux ce serait une infamie que de coucher maintenant ! « _Les études d'abord, la bagatelle ensuite … tu auras tout le temps pour ça plus tard, les études n'attendent pas elles ! _» Voilà, c'est ce que me martelait mon père ; bien sur, j'en avais rien eu à foutre quand ce mec était sur moi … Je crois qu'ils ont des soupçons … un jour, mon sac à dos est tombé de la chaise : ouvert, il a étalé son contenu par terre laissant voir mes cahiers, stylos et, entre deux bouquins sur la politique internationale, une capote … Le malaise ! Je devais avoir une belle tête tiens ! Ma mère l'a vu … elle a rien dit, moi non plus … Je l'ai remis dans mon sac comme si de rien n'était ; j'étais à la bourre donc je suis partie en vitesse, je m'attendais à avoir le sermon du siècle en rentrant le soir mais rien … Absolument rien : pas un mot, pas un sous-entendu … Peut-être qu'elle préférait savoir que je étais assez consciente et responsable pour sortir couverte !

Et puis, après ça, j'étais plus à l'aise avec les garçons … Croyez-moi si vous voulez mais avec eux, j'ai toujours été introvertie : j'étais pas une fille moche mais disons qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas. A l'époque, j'avais le nez dans mes bouquins, par ordre de mes parents qui avaient pour moi de grands espoirs, et je m'appliquais à leur faire plaisir. Mais depuis mon entrée au lycée, un autre monde s'est ouvert : celui de la superficialité et de l'apparence ! Et là, j'ai compris que les mecs tenaient une place importante dans la vie d'une lycéenne : une des premières questions qu'on me posait, après les sempiternelles « _salut, t'as quel âge _» et « _tes dans quels cours ?_ » y'avait toujours le « _t'as un mec ?_ » … évidemment que j'en avais eu mais juste des petits copains sans grande prétention.

J'ai réellement compris la chose après avoir perdu ma culotte. J'ai commencé à m'éloigner de mes bouquins, ce qui n'était pas un drame en soi car j'ai des facilités dans les études, mais j'ai pu ainsi me consacrer à autre chose : la drague ! Ce monde m'était inconnu mais je dois bien dire que je m'y complets maintenant. Depuis l'année dernière je sors avec Mike … Mike Branton. On est sorti ensemble en Mai … les grandes vacances sont passés et on est toujours ensemble : il m'écrivait des lettres toutes les semaines, je trouvais ça mignon.

Il m'a appelé ce matin, pour me demander si on se retrouvait devant le lycée ; j'ai dis oui évidemment. Mike est sympa … il est tendre et il fait bien l'amour … mais il est un peu collant je dois dire. Avec ces lettres, j'avais l'impression d'être suivie ! Ca m'a pas empêché de flirter avec un garçon de café rencontré durant notre petit voyage en bateau avec mes parents. Rien de méchant mais il était mignon et on a qu'une vie : des petits bisous ici et là, des caresses … c'est tout.

Mais je suis sage, alors j'ai rien dit à Mike et on va se retrouver ce matin, comme si on s'était jamais quitté !

*** : « A ce soir chérie. »

E : « A ce soir maman. »

Allez, c'est parti ! Cette année sera la dernière dans ce foutu lycée !! Ensuite : à moi l'indépendance universitaire ! Car je compte bien aller à la fac pour étudier le droit international … Ouais, j'ai toujours eu de grandes espérances : dans l'idéal, je bosserais à l'ONU ou pour les Nations Unies : j'écrirais des traités internationaux qui seront des références ! Et sinon, au pire, je serais enfermée dans un bureau, entre 4 murs, attendant qu'on me demande un café … C'est pour ça que je bosse ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle avait eu du mal à faire carrière parce qu'elle était une femme ! Alors, pour sa fille, elle voulait le meilleur et elle m'a toujours dit que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter ! Et je la crois !

Bon, y'a pas d'embouteillage, ça roule nickel, je serais pas à la bourre ! Le premier jour de cours, arriver haletante, ça le fais pas ! Tiens, y'a des petits nouveaux cette année … là bas, les petits intellos ne voyant que par la physique quantique, et un peu plus loin, les copines peroxydées agitant leurs pompoms en cadence. Vraiment je déteste ces foutus étiquettes qu'on vous colle mais on y peut rien : le lycée, c'est comme ça : une microsociété érigée par des règles bien précises et connues seulement des lycéens … les adultes n'y connaissent rien et préfèrent dire que ces des trucs d'ados. Mais en fait, en y regardant bien, le lycée est le meilleur sujet pour un sociologue en mal d'inspiration ! Avec ses habitants spécifiques, ces coutumes, ces règles strictes, le lycée est un monde à part entière et si on s'y fait pas une place tout de suite, on est rencardé au rang de paria, déchet, looser …

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'étiquette … j'étais plutôt quelconque : une jeune fille ayant de bonnes notes, un physique pas plus anormal qu'une autre, il est vrai que j'étais un peu plus grande que la moyenne des filles de mon âge, mais sans plus ; j'avais un mec cool … il m'a dit que cette année, il postulerait pour le poste de quaterback. L'année dernière, il était arrivé en cours d'année et donc n'avait pas pu assister au recrutement. Mais durant toutes les vacances, il m'avait bassiné avec cette sélection … Il était plutôt baraqué j'avoue et je peux vous dire que sa musculature est encore plus impressionnante dans l'effort !!

M : « Coucou toi. »

E : « Salut. »

M : « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Quoi de neuf ? C'est quoi cette question ?? On s'est parlé au téléphone la veille … je lui racontais mes journées dans chacune des lettres que je me forçais à lui écrire, en réponse aux siennes. Alors que dire ce matin ? A part s'échanger un baiser baveux, et me peloter un peu, on avait rien à se dire.

M : « Tu vas venir me voir pour la sélection cette aprèm' ? »

E : « Oui bien sur. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. »

Bah évidemment, il m'en parle depuis l'année dernière, si je venais pas, ça aurait été comme rompre avec lui ! Alors j'ai accepté, même si voir des gros bras en sueur se taper dessus pour un stupide ballon ovale ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Ayez, on y est : une nouvelle année commence … évidemment le cadenas de mon casier fait de la résistance, comme d'habitude ! Je force comme une malade … Ca commence bien !

E : « Et merde ! »

*** : « De l'aide ? »


	3. John

**LegMa : T'inquiètes, le liz/braton ... j'en fais mon affaire XD !! **

**Ashanitilli : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^**

**Anna : Oui, j'ai pris un risque en décrivant une Liz loin de ce qu'elle est aujour'hui. Mais là est tout le paradoxe de Liz ^^ **

_**Bien, et voila donc la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

*****************************************************************************************************************

**3. John **

Qu'est ce que je déteste cette position : le petit nouveau ! Pfff … C'est déjà pas simple d'avoir fait sauter ses vacances en déménageant … parce que c'est ça : j'ai passé mes 2 mois de vacances libres à faire et défaire des cartons, le pied total !! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, mes parents mon inscrit dans un lycée de bourge en plein milieu de Washington !

Et me voilà, affublé de la caisse de mon père … ne croyez pas qu'on soit pauvre, loin de là, mais mon père était un radin patenté ! « _On a rien sans rien_ » voilà son adage : si je voulais une voiture, il fallait que je gagne de l'argent pour ! Mais comment trouver un job d'été en passant ces foutus vacances à déménager ?

Tout ça pour dire que je suis un petit nouveau, avec la caisse pourri de mon père, ne connaissant personne … ça craint ! Je déteste mon père ! Vous allez me dire : « encore une crise d'ado ! » … mais non, rien à voir ! Plus que mon père, c'est son métier que je déteste : un militaire … enfin, ancien militaire. Blessé au Vietnam, il est devenu instructeur dans une école militaire … et nous, sa famille, on a du subir ses sautes d'humeur : quand il est revenu invalide, il pestait contre la terre entière ; et puis le Gouvernement la rappelé pour le service. D'accord c'était pas du terrain, mais mon père faisait ce qu'il adorait faire : donner des ordres et asseoir son autorité !

Il était pas violent ni rien … juste un peu sec et très rigide niveau éducation : comme il n'était pas souvent à la maison, il tenait à ce que tout soit parfait en rentrant : ses fils devaient être de parfaits citoyens, bien éduqués et bien élevés. Il ne supportait pas le désordre et encore moins le moindre écart de langage, d'attitude ou politesse. Même ma mère devait faire gaffe !

Et puis, mon père, derrière un bureau, ça le soulait, alors tous les 1 ou 2 ans, il demandait sa mutation ! On avait rien à dire : c'était le paternel, le chef de famille, il s'était autoproclamé chef de la tribu et donc savait ce qui était bon pour nous. Partir tous les 2 ans … tu parles du rêve ! A chaque fois, il fallait tout recommencer à zéro. Et pour bien faire, on partait à chaque fois à l'autre bout du pays, comme ça, on pouvait garder contact avec personne. C'était chiant, mais je me suis habitué !

Mais le truc que je supporte plus c'est ça : débarquer dans un nouveau bahut avec des têtes inconnus qui me scrutent parce qu'ils m'ont jamais vu avant et donc, qui ne connaissent rien de moi ! Je me souviens d'une année au collège, la deuxième mutation de mon père : j'en avais déjà marre … je me renfermais sur moi-même, je parlais à personne, je restais jamais après les cours, j'allais à aucune fête. Résultat : on avait fait courir les pires rumeurs sur moi, la plus belle étant que j'étais un jeune délinquant sorti de prison et qui avait été réhabilité dans ce collège … que j'étais super dangereux, que j'avais tué un chien en le martyrisant … Ca peut faire sourire une histoire pareille, mais je vous garantis que ça m'a suivi toute l'année et plus encore … maintenant, je fais gaffe quand j'arrive dans un nouveau bahut : je me fais pas remarquer, juste ce qu'il faut et dès que j'entends un truc débile sur moi, je sors les griffes direct pour pas laisser le poison envahir mon espace.

Mais le problème aussi avec ces mutations à la con, c'est que niveau expérience avec les filles … c'était le calme plat ! Bah oui, comment entretenir une relation stable avec une fille si je savais que je la reverrais plus l'année d'après ?!? Ok, je pouvais enchainer les petits rencarts … mais avec les petits rencarts on va pas loin ! En plus, les filles, elles veulent de la stabilité … encore un truc débile de leurs magazines féminins ! Avant, les filles elles couchaient comme ça, en un claquement de doigts … et puis maintenant, avec le Sida et tous ces trucs … elles veulent parler …Pfff … c'est pas avec des mots que je finirais par ne plus être puceau.

Ouais, vous avez bien entendu : je suis encore puceau ! C'est pas que j'ai pas le physique, mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas le temps ! Je crois que je suis le seul mec de 17 ans encore puceau sur cette planète … non, en fait, j'exagère surement mais … à chaque nouveau bahut, ma peur première est que je sois catalogué gros puceau ! Comme si c'était marqué sur ma tronche que j'ai jamais vu sous les jupes des filles !

Parce qu'en plus, c'est faux ! J'ai déjà vu sous leur jupe : j'en ais connu des filles peu farouches qui soulevaient leurs jupons pour un rien, alors moi je tripotais, ça m'excitais et quand je voulais passer aux choses sérieuses, elles se désistaient en disant qu'elles _« n'étaient pas de ce genre là !_ » Quelle connerie ! Faut pas allumer les mecs comme ça si c'est pour leur casser leur coup par la suite ! J'en ais collectionné des frustrations avec elles … Je suis pas non plus un débile qui sait pas ce qu'est le sexe : je sais à peu près tout ce qui faut savoir en matière de sexe : je me suis assez astiqué comme ça pour savoir ce qui nous plaisait … et j'ai assez mis ma main dans la culotte de certaines pour savoir ce qu'elles aimaient ! Mais ça a l'odeur du sexe, le gout du sexe mais c'est pas du sexe !

Faut pas croire que je sois porté que sur ça, mais le temps passant, je vois que j'ai fêté mes 17 ans et qu'aucune fille n'a soufflé ma bougie !!! Ca craint. Enfin bref … tout ça pour dire qu'une nouvelle année allait commencer et que, comme d'habitude, je la commencerais seul et la finirais seul !

Et voilà, je me pointe sur ce parking avec toutes ces BM, ces Mercedes, ces Porsche … et moi avec le pick-up pourri de mon père « _en attendant que tu ais les sous, tu te contenteras de ça !_ » et me voilà flanqué de ce tas de merde ! Je me gare loin, pour pas qu'on me voit sortir de ça … ptain, y'a du monde … que des gosses de riches surement !

Heureusement, je suis peut-être à la ramasse niveau nana, mais mon cerveau compense largement ! Une de mes seules fiertés, et aussi celle de mon père, c'est que je sois un « surdoué » comme les spécialistes aimaient à appeler ça. Du coup, j'ai sauté pleins de classes … mais j'ai été très malade gamin et j'ai du arrêter l'école, du coup, j'ai perdu mes années d'avance ! Et même si j'ai de grandes facilités, je reste avec des personnes de mon âge ! C'est déjà assez frustrant de pas être comme les autres … si en plus, on me fout dans des classes où les mecs ont 2 ou 3 ans de plus que moi, et donc, à coup sur, sont plus puceaux … la galère.

Bon, ce bâtiment est 10 fois plus grand que celui de l'année dernière … espérons que je me plante pas de classes … ça aussi c'est un aléa des déménagements : on a pas le temps de s'habituer à quoique ce soit : les lieux, les gens … et quand enfin, on commence à saisir le système et repérer les classes, bah on doit partir.

*** : « C'est pour quoi ? »

J : « Euh, je m'appelle John Sheppard, je suis nouveau ici … on doit m'attribuer un casier et … »

*** : « Deux minutes ! »

Cette bonne femme au secrétariat semblait aussi aimable que Rosy O'Donnell quand elle s'énervait durant son show. Elle sentait la clope froide à plein nez et elle avait sur le menton un énorme poireau qu'on ne pouvait que fixer. Elle revint non pas 2 mais 10 minutes plus tard, avec un dossier, surement le mien :

*** : « Bon … Sheppard … Sheppard … Ah ! Voilà ! Un nouveau hein … »

J : « Oui je viens de vous le dire. » ais-je dis agacé …

Avec le brouhaha ambiant, les lycéens qui se bousculaient … c'était infernal. La vieille me tendit une feuille rose pale :

*** : « Voici votre emploi du temps et au verso, votre numéro de casier avec la combinaison. Bonne journée. »

J : « Ouais c'est ça. »

Et je partis sans demander mon reste. Je me faisais bousculer dans tous les sens comme si j'étais invisible … quoique, je préférais ça à être le bouc émissaire de la promo ! J'ai galéré à trouver mon casier, ce bâtiment est tellement grand aussi ! On a pas idée de faire un tel monument avec autant de phéromones dedans !

Ayé !!! Trouvé !! Et bah … on peut dire que j'ai lutté ! Ouf, enfin un casier qui coince pas … en 6 déménagements, j'en ais eu des casiers de toutes sortes et celui qui refusait de s'ouvrir était bien le plus chiant ! Y'a qu'à voir comment elle lutte cette fille pour ouvrir le sien …

Je devrais peut-être l'aider ?!? Mais n'importe quoi Johnny ! T'as qu'à carrément lui sauter dessus tant que t'y es !!! Bon … en même temps … C'est juste de l'aide … rien d'autre … pas de promesses de mariage ni rien ! Et puis, elle est mignonne, vraiment mignonne, ce qui ne gâche rien !!! Allez vas-y, tente ta chance avant qu'un autre ne le fasse !

*** : « Et merde ! »

J : « De l'aide ? »


	4. Premiers contacts

_**LegMa : Et oui, JOhn galant homme ^^ **_

_**Anna : et oui, les jeunes et le sexe .. une grande histoire d'amour. **_

_**Voila la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_*******_

**4 . Premiers contacts**

J : « De l'aide ? »

Elizabeth entendit à peine la proposition du jeune homme à coté d'elle : elle tambourinait comme un forçat sur ce fichu casier, maudissant le cadenas récalcitrant. John se sentit de trop et pourtant, il resta là à regarder, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, cette jolie jeune fille dont les boucles brunes s'agitaient vivement sous ses coups.

J : « Tu y arrives ou pas ? »

Elizabeth daigna enfin se tourner vers lui et, dès qu'elle le vit, elle ne pu que fixer ce regard émeraude. Il avait la dégaine des petits merdeux qui s'y croyaient : jean délavé, chemise en jean et perfecto en cuir … agrémentez cela avec une coupe de cheveux plus qu'approximative et vous aviez devant vous le plus grand ringard de la terre.

E : « Oui !! » dit-elle un tantinet agacée.

Puis, dans un énième coup de poing, le cadenas sauta, ouvrant ainsi le casier contenant pour l'instant que du vide … Satisfaite, elle posa ses bouquins, un air de victoire sur le visage, sur une étagère en acier, tandis qu'elle accrochait quelques photos d'elle et Mike datant de l'année dernière.

J : « Je m'appelle John. »

Elizabeth fit claquer alors la porte du casier pour le refermer, elle ferma le tout avec le cadenas, avant de se tourner une seconde vers John :

E : « Tant mieux pour toi ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons … John, légèrement refroidi, ne pu s'empêcher de reluquer l'arrière train de la jeune fille : elle était vraiment très jolie … Mais alors, quel caractère !!!! Si elles étaient toutes comme ça les filles riches, ce n'était pas encore cette année qu'il allait conclure.

Dans un soupir, John tenta alors de déchiffrer l'emploi du temps : tout ce charabia, tous ces étages, ces classes … quand bien même il arriverait à le lire, il ne trouverait jamais la classe adéquate ! Alors qu'il était au milieu du couloir, la sonnerie stridente du début des cours retentit. Chacun s'agita alors, cherchant sa classe … certains s'y rendant avec tout le flegme du premier jour de cours, d'autres couraient pour rejoindre leurs amis déjà en classe.

*** : « Perdu hein ? »

John leva le nez de son papier rose pâle pour porter son attention sur un garçon trapu, châtain clair, tenant dans ses mains des bouquins aux noms assommant comme « _Théories de la physique quantique_ » ou encore « _Les lois scientifiques bouleversant nos idées préconçus de la physique_ » … des noms à rallonge qui parlait autant à John que la carte des vins d'un grand restaurant. Il le jaugea quelques minutes, levant un sourcil : il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ! D'où il venait d'abord ? Ca devait encore être un de ces matheux aimant se rendre utiles.

J : « Euh … Ouais, je cherche la classe 4F … c'est ou ? »

*** : « Ah la 4F … t'es aussi en Terminale alors ! »

Chouette … et si vraiment John avait du bol, ils tomberaient dans la même classe … quel bonheur ! Ravi de rendre service, le petit trapu l'enjoignit de le suivre, et après quelques couloirs et escaliers …

*** : « Voilà on y est : la 4F ! Les cours de langues qui se font un étage plus bas, et ceux de physique-chimie, un étage plus haut dans les labos … J'y passe assez de temps pour le savoir … »

Comme c'est étonnant, pensa John … Il était amusant en fin de compte ce petit matheux ! John lui serra la main, comme un bon petit homme poli, comme son père le lui avait appris.

*** : « Au fait, je m'appelle Rodney … Rodney McKay, Et toi ? »

J : « Mackay ? T'es irlandais ? »

R : « Oh du coté de ma mère seulement … Je n'ais d'irlandais que le patronyme … Alors et toi ? »

J : « John … John Sheppard. Bon bah merci … A plus ! »

R : « Bah attends ! On est dans la même classe ! »

Bah voyons … Ô joie ! John sourit poliment avant d'entrer dans la salle … La première impression … la première impression devait être la bonne ! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ajusta son col de chemise, essaya de se donner un air « cool » et entra dans la classe. A l'intérieur, un échantillon plus que représentatif du lycée dans sa grandeur et décadence : aux premiers rangs, les petits matheux … évidemment Rodney y trouva une place de choix, fier d'être juste devant le bureau du professeur ; sur le coté gauche, à coté de la vitre, les bohèmes : ceux qui aimaient la nature, les babas cool en somme ; sur le coté droit, près de la sortie donc, les pas trop nuls mais pas des flèches non plus : les pompoms girls et autres joueurs de foot ; au fond, les cancres : ceux qui allaient au lycée parce que leurs parents les y poussaient, ceux qui n'avaient pas assez de bagout pour dealer dans la rue ou pas assez de muscles pour raquetter les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne venaient en cours que pour faire bénéficier leurs parents des aides appropriées, ou encore les petits caïds ; et pour finir, au milieu, ceux qui n'appartenaient à aucun « clan ». C'est là que John trouva une place … entre un joueur de foot au brushing impeccable et une place vide …

*** : « Pardon, excusez-moi, je … »

Une jeune fille à la silhouette fine et frêle, entra haletante dans la classe ; coiffée de deux couettes basses, elle remit derrière son oreille, une mèche s'étant fait la malle durant sa cavalcade. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de style, une fille banale sans grand intérêt et pourtant, les quolibets allaient déjà bon train : « _regarde moi cette allure … _», « _T'as vu ses chaussures ?_ » … « _quelle ringarde !_ ». Mais la jeune fille n'en eut cure et s'avança vers la seule place libre : à coté de John.

Elle posa avec précaution ses ouvrages, une pile d'ouvrages, sur la table, ne laissant guère de place pour autre chose. Elle souffla longuement et sourit, heureuse d'être arrivée à bon port. Machinalement, John jeta un œil vers elle : de longues couettes blondes foncées, un T-shirt bleu ciel serré dans un jean. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'allure, mais seulement qu'elle était banale. Elle avait un beau petit sourire et des yeux marron lui donnant un air mutin … Si elle n'était pas en classe avec lui, John jurerait qu'elle était beaucoup jeune que lui … la coiffure sans doute !

Comme si elle sentait un regard sur elle, la jeune fille, tout sourire et ravie d'engager la conversation, se tourna vers John :

*** : « Salut, je m'appelle Jen. »

J : « 'lu. »

Je : « Euh et toi ? »

J : « John. »

Je : « Enchantée John ! Je te connais pas, t'es nouveau non ? »

J : « Ouais. »

Je : « Ok. »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en dire plus car le professeur entra. Un professeur aux allures d'Hitler sur le retour : costume kaki, cravate de même couleur, chaussures impeccablement bien cirées, le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne étaient gominés et plaqués dessus. Doté d'un certain embonpoint, il avait une démarche de gros ours et eut bien du mal à enfoncer ses larges fesses sur la chaise. Le cours commença avec plus ou moins d'attention de la part des élèves : certains comme Rodney ou Jen, buvaient littéralement les paroles du prof, tandis que d'autres griffonnaient des petits mots qu'ils faisaient parmi les élèves. John, lui, appréciait moyennement ce cours d'histoire … ça n'avait jamais été sa matière de prédilection. Il préférait les matières dures comme les maths ou la physique ! Jamais Ô grand jamais il ne dirait qu'il aime les maths, sous peine de se voir rencarder au rang des petits boutonneux, matheux et puceaux du lycée … bien sur, pour un des adjectifs c'était la vérité mais ça n'était pas une raison.

2 heures de blabla sur la politique du pays et John commençait déjà à dormir … ça promettait ! Et quand la sonnerie le tira de son coma, ce fut pour être bassiné par autre chose :

R : « T'as quoi comme cours après ? »

Sans vraiment répondre, John jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps : Français. John adorait les langues, alors il était ravi ; Rodney, lui, avait chimie avec une prof d'une beauté incroyable avec des jambes interminables ; bien sur, Rodney affirma que ce qui l'intéressait le plus était le contenu du cours plus que la personne qui le donnait, ce que ne croyait pas une minute John. Ils se séparèrent alors … John parti un étage en dessous, tandis que Rodney parti un étage au dessus.

John, ses quelques bouquins à la main, partit d'un pas lent vers les labos de langues. Les langues étaient la seule matière non dure qu'il aimait et maitrisait. Il trouva la salle, non sans quelques petits soucis, et s'empressa de trouver une place libre … Quelques secondes plus tard, une connaissance entra à son tour : la jeune fille du casier !

John sourit alors : il aurait probablement une seconde chance de faire bonne impression. Elle était vraiment très belle … elle s'installa à deux rangs plus loin de lui, sans même lui jeter un regard … l'avait-elle vu au moins ? Il se redressa tout fier, et avait dans l'intention de se lever pour aller la voir mais il fut bousculée par un mec baraqué, portant une veste de l'équipe des _Diablo_, l'équipe de foot du lycée.

*** : « Oh désolé. »

Il avait dit cela sans même se retourner … parce que son attention était reportée plus loin, deux rangs plus loin. Il entoura la jeune fille brune de ses bras musclés ; elle se contenta de sursauter de surprise avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres ; il s'installa à ses cotés. John n'avait pas loupé la scène d'une miette : il n'avait pas non plus loupé le fait que ce musclor avait posé sa main au creux des reins de la jeune fille. Il sourit alors : c'était obligé qu'une fille comme ça ait un mec !

Le cours passa et John n'avait quasiment pas détaché son regard de cette fille, ou plus particulièrement de son dos et de cette main masculine à la naissance de son jean. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait faire ça lui aussi !!! Non pas avec cette fille, car elle était prise et hors de sa portée, mais avec une fille … il devait bien y avoir une fille ici qui voudrait bien de lui ?!?

Dans chaque collège et lycée fréquentés, il avait toujours trouvé une fille facile qui aimait qu'on la pelote et qui levait facilement sa jupe. Bon ok, ça n'allait jamais plus loin, mais c'était déjà ça de pris ! Et puis là, c'était différent : il était en Terminale … des filles voulant sauter le pas avant leur entrée à l'université ça devait bien exister ??? Et il allait la trouver !!

Après le cours, il ne vit même pas cette jeune fille partir au bras de son bel apollon … Et puis, après tout, ce n'était que le premier jour de cours … Il devait d'abord faire un tour des environs. L'heure du déjeuner serait parfaite pour ça.

Pendant ce temps-là, après quelques détours, Rodney arriva devant le labo, quasiment vide. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, on lui tapa sur l'épaule, il se retourna :

*** : « Désolé mais, tu pourrais m'aider ? »


	5. Rodney

**LegMa : Tant de questions petite curieuse, patience !!!!! Et oui ca n'a pas été le coup de foudre entre john et Liz XD **

**Anna :Ne t'inquiètes pas la fic est loin d'être finie et les changements seront conséquents ^^**

**Belmene : Merci, contente que tu apprécies ^^**

**_A présent, voila la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*****

*****

*****

**5 . Rodney**

Eh bah voilà, on y est ! La dernière année dans ce fichu bahut ! Si vous saviez comme j'en ais marre ! J'ai souffert durant ma scolarité : quand j'étais petit, j'étais rondouillard avec des lunettes et on se foutait de moi à tout bout de champ ! Je vais pas énumérer tous les surnoms qu'on m'a flanqué mais disons que, pour les moins disgracieux, on me nommait « Bouboule », « patapouf » ou encore le « craignos »… Ca s'était encore à l'école primaire … et puis, j'ai pris les choses en main : au collège, j'ai fait du sport, j'ai perdu du poids et mes parents se sont ruinés pour m'offrir des lentilles de contact.

Mais l'apparence est une chose … mais l'intérieur reste le même : j'étais toujours ce petit rondouillard peu sur de lui, n'osant pas prendre la parole en public de peur qu'on ne le conspue. Car en plus d'avoir un physique ingrat, j'avais un cerveau qui marchait sur du 1000 volts ! Je suis intelligent, c'est un fait !

Vous pouvez me dire où on trouvait des intellos qui se renient ? Des intellos qui préféraient se taire plutôt que de faire partager leurs connaissances ? Eh bah moi je vais vous le dire : au lycée ! Y'a qu'au lycée que je ne trouvais pas à ma place ! C'est un comble pour un temple du savoir et de la connaissance comme une école de ne pas pouvoir étudier en paix.

J'ai souffert de mon physique … mais bizarrement, au lycée, je suis passé inaperçu, parce que je me suis aperçu qu'il avait plus ringard que moi : des gars qui avaient gardé leurs lunettes et leur ventre rond ! Je m'estime donc heureux de me fondre dans la masse.

Mais bien évidemment … avec un tel manque de confiance en moi, avec les filles, j'ai jamais eu de chance ! Et quand je dis jamais, c'est vraiment jamais : le désert, le vide, le néant, le gouffre sans fin … vous vous rendez compte que j'ai même jamais embrassé une fille ?!? A 16 ans ! Ca s'est pire que tout ! Y' a bien eu cette gamine au cours préparatoire … on avait 6 ans … et elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche, ça compte pas ça ? Si ?

Pfff … chui désespéré et désespérant ! Si au moins j'avais des potes qui eux ont la classe … mais qui voudrait d'un matheux comme moi comme ami ? Tout ce qu'un mec pouvait récolter en me côtoyant, c'est une réputation de mec ringard et has been.

Y'a bien ce type là … ce John, il a l'air sympa … et c'est un nouveau, il n'a peut être pas la même mentalité que ces bourges de lycéens. Vous allez me dire : « mais toi aussi t'es dans ce lycée de bourge ! » … et oui ! Mais si vous croyez que c'est par plaisir … Mes parents ne sont pas plus riches que d'autres mais mon père est architecte voyez-vous et il a rénové une partie de ce bâtiment … Il a gagné pas mal mais l'avantage qu'il a préféré était de pouvoir y mettre ses enfants plus tard.

Et voilà, 4 ans plus tard, j'ai pu rentrer dans ce lycée huppé ; ma sœur et moi n'avons pas eu le choix … Oui parce que j'ai une sœur Jeannie, elle a 2 ans de moins que moi et, pour mon plus grand malheur, elle était aussi intelligente que moi ! Mes parents pensaient que c'était un dont du ciel d'avoir deux enfants sur 2 surdoués, moi je pensais que c'était une malédiction : on se chamaillait souvent elle et moi pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. C'était pénible et je dois bien avouer que j'avais souvent raison !!

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais deux problèmes à résoudre cette année, des problèmes bien plus compliqués que tous les théorèmes que j'ai pu résoudre jusque là : je devais sortir avec une fille et, le cas échéant, coucher avec ! Pfff c'était pas une mince affaire ! J'étais aussi doué pour les filles que pour le sport … j'enviais parfois ces joueurs pour lesquels toutes les plus belles filles se pâmaient : regardez le capitaine de foot, ce Ronon Dex : depuis le début de sa scolarité au lycée, il a eu la côte : il était immense, musclé, avec des cheveux rappelant fortement les tentacules d'une pieuvre et qui, sur n'importe qui d'autres aurait paru ridicule, sur lui avait la classe ! Depuis le début, il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait … et il sortait depuis 1 an avec la capitaine des cheerleaders. Elle aussi c'était une belle fille : fine mais musclée, elle avait un sacré caractère, mais ils allaient si bien ensemble.

Et moi … moi j'étais seul … seul avec mes algorithmes … beaucoup moins bandants que les jambes et les seins d'une fille je vous avoue ! Mais je n'avais que ça … et avant qu'on me colle une réputation de puceau ou d'homo parce qu'on ne m'avait jamais vu avec une fille, je devais en trouver une. Mais attention, je ne voulais pas en choisir une qui craignait ! Je veux qu'elle soit intelligente et jolie évidemment … et pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'elle ait autant d'expérience que moi en matière de sexe, c'est-à-dire : aucune !!!

Peut-être que ce John pourrait m'aider ? Il avait une certaine classe … il devait s'y connaitre en filles, si j'arrivais à m'approcher assez de lui et entrer dans son cercle d'ami, alors je côtoierais des belles filles et au détour de quelques bières m'en faire une ! Parce qu'il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'y aurait guère que les filles bourrées qui voudraient coucher avec un naze comme moi …

Tout ça, c'est la faute de mes parents !!! Ou plutôt de leur éducation ! Ils ont toujours privilégié le coté ludique mais la pédagogique adolescente ça, ça toujours été et restera un mystère pour eux comme pour moi ! Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'ils s'étaient connus au lycée … qu'ils étaient tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre … qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois ensemble et qu'après ça, ils ne se sont plus jamais quitté pour finir par se marier et avoir deux enfants !

Vous y croyez vous à cette histoire ? Comment un homme et une femme peuvent finir ensemble alors qu'ils n'ont rien connu d'autres comme partenaires ?!? Perso, c'est impensable qu'un mec ne fasse l'amour qu'avec une seule femme dans toute sa vie ! Il doit avoir des expériences multiples pour … comparer ; Idem pour la fille. Alors comment croire mes parents quand ils disent n'avoir connu personne d'autres ??? Et puis … les temps ont changé : du leur, faire l'amour et se marier revêtaient une connotation sacrée et hautement symbolique : quand on était avec une fille s'était pour la vie. Aujourd'hui, coucher avec une fille c'est … dans le coup, à la mode. Ca montre que le garçon sait se servir de ce qu'il a entre les jambes ; c'est comme un rite de passage … un rite initiatique où l'ado en chaleur doit libérer ses hormones en montant tout ce qui a une paire de seins !

C'est pathétique et dégueulasse, mais c'est comme ça … c'est le lycée. Et du coup, mes parents ont pas mal négligé mon éducation dite sexuelle ! Non pas que mon envi de parler de sexe avec mon père m'enchante mais si j'avais eu les bases, j'aurais peut-être eu un peu plus d'expérience qu'un bisou échangé a 6 ans … la honte.

Faut absolument que je me rapproche de ce John … Pour l'heure, vive la chimie !!!! Avant d'étudier un jour la chimie des corps, je me contenterais de la chimie des matières.

*** : « Désolé, mais tu pourrais m'aider ? »


	6. Carson

**LegMa : oui, je crois que c'est leur but à tous cette année .... XD ! Ah ah pour la cheerleader .. patience petit scarabée ^^ **

**Anna : Ah je suis ravie que cette vision de Rodney te plaise !! **

**Pour ce qui est d'Atlantis, disons que ce que je décris est un univers parallèle où la cité n'existe pas et ou tous les protagonistes sont humains ... **

**Belmene : merci oui je l'ai pas épargné le pauvre mais .... **

_** En tout cas, merci de m'être toujours fidèle ! Je vais tâcher de rapprocher mes publications, je vous le promets !!!! **_

_**A présent, voila la suite ... ENJOY !!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*****

*****

*****

**6. Carson**

Je suis perdu … totalement et carrément perdu ! Les Etats-Unis c'est trop grand ! Ok, Washington c'est cool et jamais je n'aurais pensé y venir un jour mais les gens et les mentalités sont si différents ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec les écossais !

Ok on a un accent à couper au couteau mais la convivialité est là et le respect aussi. Et puis surtout, nous, on a le paysage … Et même si Washington est la moins pire, les villes américaines sont … Moches ! Mais les filles sont plutôt jolies, ce qui compense largement.

Quand je me suis porté volontaire pour un voyage d'échange, je n'avais jamais envisagé de partir aussi loin … moi je croyais rester en Europe et dès que j'aurais un coup de blues, reprendre l'avion pour revenir chez moi à Glasgow … mais là, à des milliers de kilomètres … On a beau partagé la même langue, je suis un étranger.

Et le lycée … une vraie torture ! J'y comprends rien : je suis sûr qu'il y a des codes spécifiques mais moi j'y comprends rien !! Je débarque de ma campagne natale pour une mégalopole … tout est surdimensionné ici, à l'image de ce lycée : pourquoi autant d'étages, de salles et d'élèves ! On dirait un immeuble ! Quand j'ai mis les pieds ici, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué : la démesure et la grandeur ! C'était l'image que les américains voulaient donner au monde entier, et franchement en venant ici, on comprend de quoi ils parlent.

Je suis impressionné mais aussi apeuré : on se sent si petit, si insignifiant, noyé dans la masse … perdu au milieu des buildings … on a l'impression de ne plus exister : personne ne vous regarde, tout le monde vous bouscule … dans les couloirs, les autres vous passent dessus comme si vous étiez transparent … vous errez tel un fantôme de classe en classe, et vous faites votre chemin dans l'indifférence totale, sauf si vous voulez vous faire connaitre !

Et moi, c'était pas vraiment mon cas ! J'essayais de m'en sortir dans cette jungle urbaine. Je regrette déjà mes falaises écossaises ! Mais je crois que ce mal du pays est normal les premiers temps … j'espère juste me faire vite des connaissances pour mieux apprécier mon séjour.

Déjà, il faut que je trouve ma salle … et c'est pas gagné ! Dire que mes parents m'ont dit que ce serait la meilleure des expériences … J'en doute pas, mais je me demande quand même quand je vais de l'anonymat à … à quoi au fait ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment me faire remarquer ? Déjà que certains me regardent bizarrement … Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon look ? Il est banal ! Peut-être qu'ils aiment pas la banalité ici ?!? Y'a qu'à voir la déco de leur lycée : toute bariolée des couleurs du lycée : si on n'a pas compris que c'était le jaune et bleu …

Enfin bref … le pire je pense c'est leur regard quand je m'adresse à eux : ils me jaugent de haut en bas, prennent un temps d'arrêt, avant de partir dans un fou rire duquel je peux déceler quelques « quel naze » ou alors « je comprends rien à ce qui dit » et enfin des « retourne dans ton iceberg ! » … Ca aussi j'ai pas compris : Iceberg ? C'est quoi le rapport ? Va aussi falloir que je me fasse à leurs coutumes, leurs langages, leurs attitudes … Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais vite être le bouc émissaire de certains … J'ai intérêt à vite me dégourdir !

Et pour ça, faut que je me trouve une tête sympathique avec qui je pourrais peut-être entamer le dialogue sans qu'il se foute de moi … Ah tiens !!! Lui il à l'air sympa … bon, allez, lances-toi ! Il ne va pas te mordre … Au pire, il ferait comme les autres, il rira …

C : « Désolé, mais tu pourrais m'aider ? »


	7. Le sport c'est le sport

**Anna : ahoui plus paumé là tu peux pas XD !!**

**LegMa :Oui désolée pour la longueur mais elle varie selon les chapitres.  
**

**Belmene : Ah mais mon pauvre Carson fait limite pitié a ce que je vois XD**

**LetyBaroque : merci pour ton com ^^ et je suis ravie de te compter parmis nous ^^ **

**Chaeos : ah merci merci !! de nouvelles reccrues ... j'aime !!!!!!!!!!**

**_Et donc sans plus tarder, voila la suite !!_!**

*****

*****

*****

**7 . Le sport, c'est le sport !**

*****

C : « Désolé, mais tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Rodney, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, leva doucement son regard, interloqué par ce petit accent.

R : « Attends, attends, ne me dis rien … Ecosse ! »

C : « Oui … Comment tu sais ? »

R : « Le roulement des « R » est caractéristique, et cette petite pointe aigue finissant les phrases.

Carson était heureux : non seulement celui-ci ne se foutait pas de son accent, mais au contraire, il semblait même assez réceptif ! Enhardit par l'attitude de ce petit trapu, il enchaina :

C : « C'est ça. Dis … tu pourrais m'aider ? Je suis perdu. »

R : « Ah ! Qui ne l'est pas ici, surtout le premier jour. T'es nouveau à St Jones ? »

C : « En fait, je débarque directement de mon Ecosse natale. »

R : « Ahhhh : programme d'échange ! L'année dernière on a eu une horde de chinois ! J'ai rien contre eux mais avec toutes leurs marques de respect et de bonne conduite, on en finissait plus de se saluer et de faire attention à ce qu'on disait pour pas que ça prête à confusion. »

C : « Oui, heureusement les écossais sont rustres et pas vraiment civilisés » ajouta Carson, légèrement irrité.

R : « Exact … Euh NON, mais non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !!! Bref, de l'aide donc ? »

C : « Ouais, je cherche cette salle. »

R : « Oh bah t'y es ! »

C : « Merci mon Dieu. Je m'appelle Carson. »

R : « Rodney alors comme ça … »

Et voilà … parfois des liens se créaient aussi simplement que ça ! Parfois une amitié s'était comme un coup de foudre ! Carson et Rodney finirent cette conversation dans la salle, puis en commencèrent bien d'autres … Carson, bien heureux de trouver une âme charitable pour l'aider à se repérer, en contre partie, il devait écouter sans broncher les sempiternelles égocentrismes de Rodney qui lui, voyait ne Carson, un mec encore plus paumé que lui !

Il était maintenant près de 16h ; la fraicheur retombait lentement sur le stade. Les gradins, désertés à cette heure, faisaient face à un terrain où une multitude de sacs remplis de testostérones échauffaient leurs muscles, étiraient leurs membres … un combat silencieux sur celui qui aurait fait le plus de gonflette durant l'été.

Que les mecs peuvent être pathétiques parfois … Voilà ce que pensait Elizabeth, assise dans les gradins, supportant de sa simple présence son petit copain en train de trotter sur place en levant haut les genoux. Certaines disent qu'il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un joueur dans l'effort … Pour Liz, il n'y avait rien de plus dégoutant : affublés d'une véritable carapace sur le dos, coiffés d'un casque et d'un protège-dents, et en sueur : qu'est qu'il y avait de sexy là dedans ? Au sortir de l'entrainement, ils sentaient le bouc à plein nez ! Eux disaient sentir le mâle, le vrai !!! Mais si Mike n'avait pas au moins pris 2 douches, il pouvait toujours courir pour toucher Elizabeth !

Alors elle était là à regarder son homme courir après un ballon et se faire défoncer la tronche par d'autres joueurs. De temps en temps, elle replongeait son nez dans son livre de français. Elle n'était pas sortie avec Mike pour ses compétences sportives, d'ailleurs si elle avait su qu'il voulait postuler cette année pour jouer au foot, elle l'aurait probablement quitté ! Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant les grandes vacances ? Même elle, n'avait pas la réponse : ils s'étaient connus alors qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un …

Elle venait d'avoir sa première fois et ses hormones la titillaient. Et Mike était un petit nouveau : mignon, seul et surtout attiré par elle dès le premier regard. Ils avaient flirté quelques jours, s'étaient tournés autour, avant de finalement sortir ensemble … Et parce qu'Elizabeth partait 2 mois en croisière avec ses parents, ils avaient décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure dans leur couple et 2 semaines avant qu'elle ne parte, ils avaient fait l'amour … pour le romantisme, on repassera car, leur maison respective étant bondé de monde, ils avaient du faire cela dans une chambre d'hôtel !

Le problème s'est qu'après cela, Mike semblait encore plus accro à Elizabeth qu'elle, elle l'était de lui. Elle aurait pu dire à ses parents qu'elle refusait de les suivre pour passer deux mois avec Mike, mais cette longue distance lui avait fait du bien : Elizabeth était indépendante. Elle avait besoin de son espace … et Mike avait tendance à l'étouffer un peu.

Ne serait-ce que cette après midi : pourquoi avait-il insisté pour qu'elle vienne le supporter ? Alors qu'elle ne faisait et ne disait absolument rien pour signaler sa présence. Si Mike n'était pas arrivé avec elle au stade, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué. C'était peut-être une manière pour lui d'avoir une main mise sur elle, de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle détestait ça !!!

Mais il était si mignon et si tendre avec elle ! Il la traitait bien, il avait des petites attentions pour elle … C'était le petit ami idéal. Mais pour autant, Elizabeth aurait aimé quelque chose de plus … tumultueux ! Elle aimait le risque ! Elle aurait tout le temps d'être sage une fois entrée dans le monde des adultes ! Mais là, elle n'avait que 17 ans … Si elle n'en profitait pas maintenant, quand le ferait-elle ?

*** : « Salut. »

E : « 'lu. »

*** : « Alors, tu te présentes cette année ? Il nous manque 2 pompoms. »

E : « Non, je suis peut-être désespérée mais pas à ce point-là, désolée. »

*** : « Comme tu veux … Mike va faire parti de l'équipe cette année, c'est quasiment sur. Ca aurait été bien que tu fasses parti de l'équipe, même dans celle de réserve. »

E : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

*** : « Bah pour la symétrie ! On n'a jamais vu un quaterback sortir avec autre chose qu'une cheerleader. C'est … contre nature ! »

E : « Et tu en connais un rayon sur la nature toi ! Y'a pas plus naturelle comme fille que toi : il suffit de voir avec quel soin, et tonne de laque, tu coiffes tes cheveux ou encore ce teint si naturellement bardé de maquillage ! »

*** : « Je vois que d'année en année tu es toujours aussi aimable. De t'envoyer en l'air, ça t'as pas réussi ! »

E : « Là encore, tu sais de quoi du parles … »

Sans répondre, la cheerleader fit volte face, vexée, et parti d'un pas sportif vers ses compatriotes, tandis qu'Elizabeth étira un sourire mi-vainqueur, mi-amusé. Elle la connaissait assez bien cette cheerleader : avant de le devenir, elles étaient amies, mais depuis qu'elle avait intégré cette équipe, ses « _centres d'intérêts avaient changé _» comme elle se plaisait à le dire : en d'autres termes, elle préférait à présent la compagnie du capitaine de l'équipe de foot plutôt que celle, plus instructive, de Liz. Depuis cette divergence d'opinions, elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait les cheerleaders moins que ce qu'elles représentaient : l'abaissement de la femme au rang d'objet potiche à la disposition de son petit copain de joueur ! Plusieurs fois, Elizabeth avait été appelée pour faire parti de l'équipe ; elle n'avait aucun talent pour la danse et elle savait parfaitement que c'était surtout à cause de son physique !

Evidemment, les pompoms étaient des athlètes mais la plupart ne voulait y entrer non pas pour l'exploit de soutenir leur équipe, mais pour accrocher à leur veste la renommée qu'apportait un tel titre. Faire parti des cheerleaders était classe, cool, dans le coup. Pour Liz, c'était has been, ringard et de se trémousser devant une assistance en minijupe multicolore était non pas une fierté mais une honte !

Elle reporta alors son attention sur son ouvrage … enfin … jusqu'à ce que ces demoiselles décident de donner de la voix en accompagnement de leurs gestes saccadés :

« _Aujourd'hui il fait beau … dans le stade il fait chaud … Allez les Diablo !!! Alleeeezzz les Diabloooooo !!_ »

E : « Mon Dieu … » soupira-t-elle dépitée.

A l'autre bout du stade, les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe commençaient à peine : sur la pelouse, une vingtaine de garçons : des nouveaux, des anciens … chacun espérant faire parti des chanceux qui deviendraient joueur des Diablo … avec tous les avantages que cela apportaient : des filles à l'appel, une reconnaissance et le respect de tous, et peut-être la chance d'entrer à l'université par leurs facilités sportives : ainsi, de parfaits cancres mais doués en sports avaient de grandes chances d'entrer dans une bonne fac s'ils brillaient lors de la saison … Là où les intellos trimaient toute l'année pour rester au top afin d'intégrer Harvard ou Stanford ! C'était injuste mais c'était le sport !!

*** : « Alors Mike, tu tentes ta chance cette année ? »

M : « Ouais. »

*** : « Quaterback hein ? Ca nous ferait du bien un peu de chair fraiche dans l'équipe. »

M : « Et c'est le receveur vedette et capitaine de l'équipe qui me dit ça ! »

*** : « Mouais … Tu sais, ta place est quasi assurée tu sais, les sélections pour toi c'est juste pour la forme ! »

M : « Ouais mais je voulais pas débarquer comme ça et qu'on me traite de pistonné ! Je veux faire mes preuves auprès du coach. »

*** : « Allez ! c'est parti ! »

La première ligne commença à courir, tandis qu'un deuxième groupe s'entrainaient aux lancers. Les sélections durèrent jusqu'à 18h30. La plupart était sur les rotules, essayant de reprendre leur souffle le nez dans la pelouse. D'autres pétaient la forme et croyaient en leur chance de rentrer dans l'équipe. Mike, lui, n'était ni fatigué, ni satisfait de sa prestation, et pourtant, comme le lui avait assuré le capitaine de l'équipe, il en ferait bien parti !

*** : Alors ? Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! » lui dit-il avant de lui taper dans le dos.

M : « Mouais … »

*** : « Je suppose que tu vas te faire masser par ta copine … »

M : « Après deux douches ouais ! En parlant de copine, voilà la tienne … »

*** : « Salut, salut ! Mike tu as été génial ! »

M : « Merci. Bon, j'y vais à demain. »

Mike couru en direction des vestiaires, Elizabeth ayant disparu des gradins. Pendant ce temps là, la cheerleader donna à son homme de quoi boire.

*** : « Tiens chéri … Tu sais Elizabeth m'a encore envoyé sur les roses ! »

*** : « Laisses-la. Si elle veut pas faire parti de l'équipe c'est pas un drame ! »

*** : « Mais Mike sera Quaterback nan ? Et elle … On a jamais vu un joueur sortir avec … enfin tu vois. »

*** : « C'est pas une obligation ! Y'a rien dans le règlement qui stipule qu'un joueur doit sortir avec une pompom girl ! »

*** : « Tu sortirais toi avec autre chose qu'une cheerleader ? Toi qui es le capitaine ? Laisses-moi rire. Allez, viens, il commence à faire froid ! ».

*** : « … »


	8. Ronon

**_Après un week-end de pures folies londoniennes, me revoilou ! Dsl donc du retard ^^ _  
**

**Chaeos : Merci des compliments et ravie de te compter parmis nous !!**

**LetyBaroque : quel plus beau compliment venant d'une sheyla que celle-ci !! **

**Franchement, j'en viendrais presque a etre fiere de moi XD ! Merci encore !!**

**Anna : Oui Liz, je l'ai pas épargné là ... mais ca va changer, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^**

**LegMa : hihi merci ^^ je vois que tu es toujours aussi impatiente, J'ADORE !**

*****

*****

*****

****

*

**8 . Ronon**

*****

Je suis grand, beau adulé par les filles et reconnu par mes pairs. J'ai rien non plus à envier aux intellos : j'ai des bonnes notes, j'ai pas à me plaindre … même si j'en branle pas une non plus. Les études ça m'intéresse pas des masses. Je vise pas l'université … juste une bonne équipe de foot. Je rêve qu'un sélectionneur me voit jouer et me demande à la fin du match, de tout plaquer et de venir dans une grande équipe ! Ouais, le rêve absolu !

Mes parents ? Ils s'en foutent. Mon père me pousse dans cette voie … ma mère, femme au foyer, n'a jamais eu son mot à dire sur la question ! Quand elle avait le malheur de me parler de fac et de grandes études, mon père rétorquait : « _Qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre des études ? Il en aura pas besoin quand il droppera pour les plus grands !_ » et à cela, ma mère de répliquer : « _Oui mais, ça serait pas mal qu'il puisse écrire un autographe sans fautes d'orthographe !_ ». Elle n'avait pas tort, il avait donc raison … Moi je me retrouvais entre les deux dans un enjeu qui me dépassait parfois. Le mariage de mes parents bat de l'aile, ça se sent, je le vois …

Ca sent le divorce … Et quand je veux leur en parler, ils me balancent que c'est pas mes histoires, que ça me concerne pas, que c'est des affaires d'adulte ! Ils croient que j'ai quel âge ???? Je suis pas con, j'ai bien compris qu'ils faisaient plus l'amour depuis un bail, alors que mon père, en rentrant du taf, il sentait la gonzesse. Ouais, je pense qu'il trompait ma mère … D'ailleurs, ça s'est confirmé quand, un soir, je suis rentré de l'entrainement plus tôt. Y'avait une voiture inconnue garée devant la maison. Alors je rentre, j'entends et vois personne. Je monte dans ma chambre et là … un bruit de grincement … je m'approche et …

Ptin, il prend même pas la peine de fermer la porte ce con ! Alors je vois : au début j'ai cru que c'était mes parents mais en y regardant bien … elle est blonde celle-là !

Mon père s'envoyait en l'air avec sa secrétaire ! Ca fait cliché hein ? Mais le pire c'est qu'il faisait ça dans le lit conjugal … Bon ok, peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose de conjugal chez mes parents mais quand même ! Ma mère rentrerait ce soir et elle se coucherait dans ce lit où, quelques heures plus tôt, mon père avait défoncé sa secrétaire ! J'avais envi de vomir !

Si j'avais été aussi salaud que lui, je les aurais interrompu en plein coït … mais j'ai rien dis … j'ai fais demi-tour, je pouvais pas rester dans cette maison … ça puait. Alors, chui sorti prendre l'air : j'ai acheté des bières dans un troquet du coin, pas regardant sur l'âge des acheteurs, et je me suis soulé la gueule ! Quand chui revenu, ma mère était rentrée, la blondasse s'était cassée …

Le plus dur je crois ça été de faire semblant ! De rien dire ! Durant le diner le soir même, j'ai rien pu avaler, ça passait pas : elle, crevée de sa journée de travail, n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher, et lui, comme si de rien n'était, il bouffait sa viande et ses légumes. Il me dégoutait, mais en même temps je me suis dis « si t'avais fais des efforts aussi toi ! » : ouais j'insultais presque ma mère intérieurement : si elle avait été plus câline ou plus attentionnée, mon père aurait peut-être pas été voir ailleurs ; Quand j'ai commencé à penser comme ça, j'ai eu peur … Peur de devenir comme mon père !

A partir de là, j'ai changé d'attitude, surtout avec les filles : je devenais protecteur, attentionné … je cassais jamais avec une fille, c'est toujours elles qui en avaient marre les premières. Je m'astreignais à pas les faire souffrir, à toujours faire ce qu'elles voulaient … En fait, j'avais peu mon mot à dire, mais je m'en fichais. Les filles étaient pour moi un agréable passe-temps. Le sport avant tout !!!

Ouais, j'ai toujours fais ce qu'on attendait de moi : devenir capitaine, faire du sport tout en gardant de bonnes notes, être un bon fils bien gentil et poli, être un petit copain attentionné et tendre et surtout, selon la convenance, sortir avec la capitaine des cheerleaders.

Comment je l'ai connu ? Simplement par la force des choses. Quand je suis arrivé au lycée, je me distinguais déjà par mon physique : grand, musclé, avec des grosses locks, genre rasta. Je savais que je voulais intégrer l'équipe de foot ; j'ai fais les essais, j'ai été pris et là, tout est allé super vite : je suis devenu la coqueluche du lycée, apprécié même des dernières années. Et puis avec les filles s'est devenu plus simple : moi qui n'ais jamais été expansif avec les sentiments, j'ai vu des filles venir de partout, mon casier était rempli de lettres et billets doux anonymes … J'étais flatté, même si je m'y connaissais en fille autant qu'en vignobles français.

Et puis, et venu cette fille avec une classe folle ! Elle avait un physique à tomber et un sourire magnifique … son teint halé et ses longs cheveux caramel … Elle était sûre d'elle et prête à conquérir le monde. Malgré mes 15 ans, je suis entré dans l'équipe du lycée et là, c'était magique : cette fille que je regardais depuis la rentrée est venue d'elle-même et m'a sorti que, maintenant que j'étais des leurs, j'avais le droit à des avantages en nature. J'ai pas tout compris à ce moment-là : Des leurs ? des avantages ? en nature ?

Bon, évidemment, j'ai compris par la suite que si je n'avais pas fais parti de l'équipe de foot, elle m'aurait jamais approché … ouais, on peut voir ça comme un rapprochement par intérêt mais j'étais content.

Au collège j'avais pas de copine … peut-être mon look qui les rebutait, je sais pas mais j'avais personne et une fois au lycée … waouh ! En deux mois, j'ai eu pour copine une cheerleader … bien sur, moi je convoitais la capitaine moi, mais bon … j'allais quand même pas faire le difficile !!! Et puis, de toute manière, ma copine est devenue capitaine des cheerleaders l'année d'après !

Et ouais, depuis que je suis au lycée, j'ai la même copine … Ca fait un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ma première vraie copine est devenue ma première vraie relation stable et durable. Evidemment, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'avais pas été dans l'équipe, jamais elle ne se serait retournée sur mon passage et j'aurais passé mes années lycéennes dans son indifférence totale.

C'est avec elle que j'ai eu ma première fois … c'était génial … enfin, j'avais la trouille de ma vie mais c'était génial ! On est allé chez elle, ces parents étaient quasiment jamais à la maison, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait … Moi, en 2 ans, j'ai du les voir 5 fois en tout et pour tout. Bref, je savais que ce serait pour ce soir là, pour l'occas', j'avais acheté des capotes … quel puceau, je vous jure : vous m'auriez vu en acheté à la pharmacie : vous savez cette impression que tout le monde vous regarde comme si vous étiez le pire des criminels … bah voilà. J'ai pris les capotes que je me suis empressé de mettre dans mes poches … j'avais 16 ans et j'aurais bouffé le monde entier !! J'avais une pêche d'enfer et je savais que tout changerait après ça.

Alors je me suis rendu chez elle, elle était sublime … la soirée a débuté par quelques bières et quelques amuse-gueules et ensuite on est monté dans sa chambre : une vraie chambre de cheerleader : des coupes de partout, des pompom trainant par terre, du rose et du parme … Elle avait pour l'occasion, agrémenté l'ambiance avec des bougies parfumées. Et puis bah … on l'a fait. C'était court … mais bon !!! Bien sur, on a réitéré la chose … encore et encore …

Et voilà … j'en suis là aujourd'hui : en couple depuis deux ans avec une fille géniale … géniale ouais …

Mais vous voyez, j'ai 17 ans … 17 ans bordel ! Je peux pas encore me maquer avec une fille … Je suis trop jeune : j'ai envi de bouger, de voir du monde, de voir des filles … Je dis pas que ma copine est pas faite pour moi mais … j'ai connu qu'elle … j'aimerais voir autre chose, peut-être pour comparer …

En fait, pour être franc, j'ai des vues sur une autre fille … elle est super mignonne et … enfin, je saurais pas expliquer bien les choses, ce que je ressens en la croisant des les couloirs, à la cantine … je sais pas : peut-être ses yeux ou alors ses cheveux de feu …

Je ne l'avais jamais vu encore … mais maintenant, je ne vois qu'elle. Comment je vais faire ? ah ouais, comme le dis ma copine : « un capitaine de foot va avec la capitaine des cheerleaders, c'est comme ça. » Ouais, c'est comme ça … mais moi, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier de cette étiquette qui m'a valu tous ces honneurs. Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Vous imaginez : la dernière année de lycée, la plus importante avec la saison de foot, le diplôme et le bal … Pfff, je peux pas planter ma copine maintenant … mais en même temps, rester avec elle ça relève plus de la pitié que de l'amour à ce stade : vous savez quand vous vous dites : je vais lui faire de la peine, elle sera triste.

Je sais plus quoi faire ; et si les autres me rejetaient à cause de mon choix ? Vous marrez pas ! C'est sérieux ! Qui a déjà vu un capitaine de foot sortir avec autre chose qu'une cheerleader ? Qui a déjà vu un capitaine de foot sortir avec une matheuse … car oui, la fille qui me branche, je crois qu'elle est du genre studieuse vous voyez : pas la studieuse a vous bassiné avec sa connaissance ; non, la studieuse qui rend excitant le fait de la draguer : ouais comme un défis ! Elle a l'air si inaccessible. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher … chui vraiment dans la merde !


	9. Teyla

**Belmene : Ah ah .. Teyla - pas Teyla ??? A suivre dans les prochains chapitres XD **

**Anna : Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Contente que tu continus a suivre !**

**Chaeos : Oui Ronon est pas gaté par la vie :s .... Les stéréotypes, j'en ais fait mon credo dans cette fic ^^**

_**Merci de continuer à me lire, voila la suite (et encore désolée du retard, ce WE j'ai zappé, et le WE dernier, j'étais un peu à Londres XD !!!!!) **_

_**ENJOY !**_

****

*****

*****

*****

**9 . Teyla**

*****

*****

Une nouvelle année … LA dernière année : celle de mon sacre, celle de la réussite et de la popularité ! Quoi de plus populaire qu'une capitaine de cheerleaders ?!? Sortant en plus avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot … équipe ayant remporté 3 fois de suite le tournoi inter lycée. Cette année est la bonne ! Et surtout, c'est la dernière.

J'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Mes parents n'étaient pratiquement jamais à la maison : j'ai été très vite autonome et indépendante. Je suis aussi devenue très populaire avec les fêtes que j'organisais chez moi ! Non, vraiment j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais : mes parents étant rarement là, ils se dédouanaient en m'offrant ce que je voulais. C'était pas des caprices d'enfant pourri gâté mais juste des envies que je devais assouvir. J'ai pas l'habitude de pas avoir ce que je veux quand je le veux, alors je fais tout pour l'avoir en temps voulu ! Avec les mecs s'est pareil : si j'en vois un qui me plait, alors je fonce. Je me suis rarement fait lourder d'ailleurs ; ça peut faire peur aux mecs si la fille prend les devants mais parfois, ils sont si peu dégourdis, que si j'attends un geste de leur part, je serais encore pucelle à mes 30 ans !

Y'a qu'à voir mon copain actuel : Ronon … le capitaine de l'équipe de foot : beau, grand, fort, gentil mais alors … si peu expansif. Des fois, j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense … Au moins, lui il pense … pas comme d'autres. Vous allez dire que je suis une fille matérialiste et sans scrupule mais on est au lycée ! C'est ça la loi : les plus populaires devant et les ringards derrière. C'était le jeu et si certains s'en plaignaient, moi pas ! Evidemment, ma position était avantageuse et c'est toujours les mieux lotis qui ne voient pas le problème : mais parce que je suis capitaine des pompom girls et que j'ai un rôle, un poste et une réputation à tenir ! SI je sors avec Ronon c'est parce qu'il est mignon, mais aussi parce qu'il est capitaine ! Je ne dis pas que sans ce titre, il ne m'aurait jamais attiré, mais disons que … ça aide.

Et puis la popularité … c'est éphémère … un jour on est capitaine et adulée et le lendemain, on fait une bourde et on est la honte du lycée ! Le lycée : un monde cruel pour les ados … surtout pour ceux qui se cherchent … j'en vois certains, des minables ringards qui s'en sortent comme ils peuvent … ça me fait rire … en fait, non, ça me fait pitié ! Je remercie Dieu d'avoir doté mes parents d'un gros compte en banque et que la nature m'ait gâté …

Mais faut pas croire : j'ai aussi des soucis … même s'ils peuvent paraitre superficiels ! Regardez par exemple cette Elizabeth : mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle devrait être des notre et pourtant, elle refuse catégoriquement ! Si elle croit être indispensable à l'équipe, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil ! C'est juste que … elle sort avec un joueur quoi !!! Vous vous rendez peut-être pas compte mais c'est une affaire publique !

C'est rare qu'une fille sorte avec un joueur, une fille qui ne soit pas pompom girl ! Imaginez ce qui va se passer : toutes celles qui prendront Elizabeth comme exemple se sentiront capable elles aussi de tenter leur chance : j'ai rien contre mais l'un des privilèges des pompom girls c'est de pouvoir sortir avec les joueurs de foot ! Si toutes les filles peuvent le faire, où est le privilège ??? Notre rang et nos postes s'en trouveront amoindris et on sera moins … admirée !

Bah oui : si toutes les filles peuvent avoir elles aussi des privilèges des pompom girls, qu'est ce qui nous distinguera du commun des lycéens ?

Non, il faut cesser cela. Il faut que cette Elizabeth nous suive ou qu'elle lâche Mike ! S'il le faut, j'en ferais mon cheval de bataille cette année !

Et les cours dans tout ça ? Je m'en fous des cours ! Je compte pas aller à l'université de toute manière ! J'aimerais entrer dans une école de mannequinat et d'esthétisme … Mes parents s'en foutent : ils m'ont juste dis qu'il fallait que je passe mon diplôme et qu'ensuite je serais libre de faire ce qu'il me plait !

Mon leitmotiv ? Fonder ma propre école : danse, chant … une école artistique ! Ouais, parce que j'adore la danse … et aussi le chant. Je pousse quelque fois la chansonnette … Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivée au lycée, j'avais 15 ans, j'ai eu le malheur de fredonner un air dans les toilettes … je me suis faite surprendre par le prof de chant qui, comme par hasard, était aussi le chef de chorale du lycée. Il m'a demandé d'en faire parti … Il est fou lui !!!!

La chorale ? Y'a rien de plus ringard : chanter aux différents défilés, aux événements majeurs … En plus, j'avais dans l'optique de devenir cheerleader alors chanter très peu pour moi ! C'est un loisir rien de plus. Mais vous allez me dire : comment ouvrir une école de chant et danse si tu ne t'exerces pas ne serait-ce qu'au lycée ?!? Simplement parce que j'ai tout le temps de chanter ailleurs ! Cette année est MON année !

Je suis capitaine des cheerleaders, je compte emmener mon équipe au championnat, je sors avec le capitaine de foot … que demander de plus ??? Oui, je le sais, cette année sera la meilleure …


	10. Les 3 Mousquetaires

**Ashanitilli : Oui, j'ai choisi de faire camper Teyla en garce de service .... il en fallait une XD **

**Belmene : Euh ... un ti miracle ... alors, un indice j'ai écris cette fic avant la saison 5 ... Donc ta porposition ne tient plus ^^**

**Anna : oui merci, j'aime entretenir le suspens .. même si je sais qu'à trop le faire, je risque de lasser les lecteurs XD**

**Julie : oui Teyla est CELLE qu'on déteste ici ... pour une fois XD ! Pour la fille dont Ronon à le béguin ... patience !**

**Chaeos : Merci beaucoup ! Oui la Teyla, elle laisse pas indifférent (dans tous les sens du terme)**

**LegMa : j'aime ton enthousiasme, et tes idées XD !!**

_**Merci d'être toujours présents et nombreux à me lire .. Voici à présent la suite !! ENJOY !!!!!!!**_

*

*

**10. Les 3 mousquetaires**

*****

*****

Voilà à présent une semaine et demie que les cours avaient commencés, confortant les étudiants dans une paisible routine. Les cours s'enchainaient, les lycéens allaient de jours en jours … des amitiés naissaient tandis que d'autres s'évanouissaient, les vacances d'été ayant été fatal.

Une semaine durant laquelle, Rodney, John et Carson s'étaient rapprochés : loosers attitude oblige, chacun avait ayant une bonne raison pour s'accrocher à l'autre : Carson s'accrochait à Rodney par peur de se retrouver tout seul, Rodney s'accrochait à John en pensant être en contact avec des filles et John … John avait besoin de compagnie : étant le petit nouveau marginalisé par son accent de la campagne, il aimait la compagnie assez distrayante de ses deux comparses.

Ils partageaient la plupart des cours, se complétant aisément : là où l'un avait une lacune, l'autre venait l'aider. John, qui n'avait guère besoin d'aide, voyait déjà se profiler le diplôme. Les 3 Mousquetaires … c'est comme cela que l'on commençait à les surnommer ! Cela ne les dérangeait en rien tant que ça n'amenait pas de rumeurs homosexuelles !!!

John aimait la compagnie de ces deux gais lurons : ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, ce qui distrayait quelques peu John qui, étant nouveau, avait le stress de l'inconnu. Bien sur, entre garçons et, les hormones les titillant un tantinet, ils s'adonnaient à un jeu bien masculin qui occupait les intercours.

R : « Alors … Sandy Reardon ou … Mme Hill ? »

C : « Ahhh nonnnnnnnnn pas Mme Hill … c'est dégueulasse ! »

R : « Réponds ! C'est le jeu : alors, tu baiserais qui ? »

Carson, faux pudique, rougit quelques peu avant de bredouiller un léger Sandy Reardon.

R : « Je m'en doutais !! »

C : « Tu me demandes de choisir entre une fille avec un appareil dentaire construit en même temps que la première ligne de chemin de fer et une grosse avec une verrue poilue dans le cou ! J'ai pas vraiment le choix ! »

R : « Rabat-joie ! Allez, à toi, proposes ! »

C : « Ok … Johnny : Teyla Emagan ou … Jennifer Keller ? »

J : « C'est qui ça Jennifer Keller ? »

C : « Tu sais, la petite blonde … on a l'impression qu'elle a 13 ans ! »

J : « Ah ouais … Alors … pour la perf', je me ferais bien la cheerleader parce qu'elle a pas l'air farouche et qu'elle est bien gaulée ! Keller est trop … enfin elle fait trop jeune ! Après ça fait abus de mineur !! »

Ils partirent tous dans un rire assez sonore et se voulant viril … viril alors que la plupart n'avait pas encore mué et oscillait entre les graves et les aigus ! Assis sur un banc, au soleil, malgré le mois de Septembre bien entamé, ils jouaient innocemment à un jeu qui pourtant était tout sauf poli ! Mais ado oblige, ce jeu les émoustillait, les enfonçant un peu plus dans leurs fantasmes de pré-pubère … Surtout qu'aucun n'avait franchi LE pas. Rodney pensait que John l'avait fait de puis longtemps et tous les deux pensaient que Carson l'était aussi !

J : « Alors !!! Rod : tu sauterais bien Jennifer ou … Mlle Simpson ? »

C : « N'importe quoi ! Simpson est une bombe ! c'est quoi ce choix débile ! »

J : « Bah quoi ? Jen n'est pas moche non plus … perso, j'hésiterais pas une minute mais … »

R : « … Je choisirais Jennifer. » coupa-t-il.

Devant l'air abasourdi de ses deux amis, le fixant avec de grands yeux ronds, Rodney devait forcément s'expliquer : pourquoi choisir une lycéenne insignifiante, discrète, qui ressemblait plus à une petite sœur qu'à une future femme fatale ... tandis que Mlle Simpson était … époustouflante : grande et belle blonde, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'une série pour ado : malgré le fait qu'elle soit professeur et qu'elle ait une trentaine d'années, elle s'habillait et parlait comme une ado : jean moulant, haut flashy, expressions « jeun's » … tout l'inverse de Jennifer qui elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit ado, ressemblait plus à une petite fille sortant à peine du collège plutôt qu'à une lycéenne en dernière année.

J : « Tu peux répéter ??? Jennifer ? »

R : « Bah quoi ?? Elle est jolie … et je me tournerais volontiers plus vers une jeune fille qui fait plus jeune, qu'une femme faisant un complexe de Peter Pan surdimensionné ! »

John parti dans un fou rire presque incontrôlable : se tenant les cotes, il essayait, entre deux éclats de rire, de répondre à son ami :

J : « Tu … tu me fais trop rire toi ! Impayable mon vieux ! Tu hésites entre une paire de nichons superbes et … rien ! Elle a pas de seins cette fille ! Faut quelque chose à peloter !! »

R : « Désolé mais je suis pas comme ça ! Je sors pas avec une paire de seins ou un corps moi, mais avec une fille ! Et cette Mlle Simpson …ok, elle est bonne mais niveau intellect … moi je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ! Elle aguiche volontairement les ados en furie ici ! S'habiller et parler de la sorte dans un lycée, c'est comme plonger dans une piscine de requins enroulé de viandes saignantes !!! C'est un appel au viol ! »

J : « Calmes toi vieux, c'est juste un jeu ! Bah moi, je me ferais bien cette Peter Pan là !!! »

C : « La mentalité américaine me surprendra toujours … » sortit Carson, dépité.

J : « Pauvre petit écossais … » balança John, amusé.

Puis, l'heure du prochain cours approcha pour Carson et John, qui se dirigèrent vers le cours d'anglais, tandis que Rodney avait encore une demi-heure de rab avant son cours d'informatique. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide à l'étage, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta violemment quelqu'un, le faisant tomber à la renverse et faisant voler les bouquins qu'il avait à la main. Encore surpris, Rodney réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard en voyant une jeune fille, à genoux, ramassant ses cours étalés par terre, tout en se massant l'épaule :

R : « oh … Oh pardon, pardon … je … ça va ? »

*** : « Oui, oui … »

R : « Désolé … je … je regardais pas en face, t'as mal à l'épaule ? »

La jeune fille releva alors le visage pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son assaillant … à ce moment-là, dans leur poitrine, un battement plus fort que les autres leur décrocha un frisson … leurs regards se croisèrent …


	11. Jennifer

**Chaeos : merci merci et réponse .... tout de suite :p**

**LetyBaroque : ah ah pour ronon, dsl c'est po ca ^^. Pour Teyla oui et j'en suis dsl, mais fallait une peste XD**

**prochain chap mckeller ????? hummmm nope XD**

**Ashanitilli : héhéhé .... pi etre bin qu'oui, bi etre bin qu'non XD**

**Anna : Merci encore !! j'espere ne pas lasser, car elle est assez longue.**

**Dure de faire tenir lecteurs ... :s **

_**En tout cas, merci encore de me suivre et de reviewer (ou pas) ! A présent LA SUITE !!!**_

* * *

**

* * *

  
**

J'en ais marre ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le petit caliméro : je me plains tout le temps ! Pourtant j'essaie de voir les choses positives, le verre à moitié plein et tout ce bordel … mais en vérité, si ce verre était plein d'alcool, je me l'enfilerais avec joie !

J'en ais marre que l'on me prenne pour la petite dernière, la petite frêle, la petite gamine intelligente … mignonne mais surtout intelligente ! Et c'est ça que je ne supporte plus : d'être considérée comme une fille intelligente qui n'a pas besoin d'un physique puisque l'intellect suffit amplement !

Résultat ? Je me suis toujours négligée … Ok, j'ai été à fond dans les études, et j'ai des années d'avance mais niveau socialisation … zéro, nul, le néant … Pour preuve, je n'ai jamais eu de réels petits amis : toujours des petits bisous dans la cour de récré … mais depuis le lycée, rien, nada !

Je suis trop jeune … c'est ce qu'ils disent pour s'excuser d'être de parfaits goujats ! Mais je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser d'être intelligente quand même ! Oui, je suis plus jeune … mais … pfff, non je n'ai aucune excuse : je joue de cette attitude candide, ne serait-ce que par mes fringues : je suis aussi bien foutue que n'importe quel autre pouffiasse se trémoussant dans des jupes raz les fesses, ou dans des jeans outrageusement serrés … sans parler du rembourrage qu'elles foutent dans les soutifs ! Je ne suis pas plus moche qu'une autre … simplement plus jeune.

Et il en sera toujours ainsi : j'ai beau montré autant de maturité et de lucidité que les autres, ils ne voient en moi qu'une enfant ! Peut-être qu'en laissant tomber mes sempiternelles couettes ou tresses … et que je devrais peut-être adopter la « _fashion attitude_ ». Mais s'il faut que je perdre ma personnalité pour plaire aux mecs, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont … j'arrive au lycée, en Terminale, et j'en suis toujours au même point : pas de mec, pas de vie … Et quand je vois Elizabeth qui file le parfait amour avec son quaterback de copain … j'en suis presque jalouse … alors qu'elle, elle semble s'en foutre : ce qui lui arrive, elle dit s'en lasser … moi je rêverais d'être à sa place : courtisée et adulée par tous les mecs et jalousée des filles ! En plus d'être belle et d'avoir un fort caractère, elle est intelligente …

Parfois, en regardant ma vie, ma courte vie, en arrière, je me dis que tout est de la faute de mes parents ! Si vous les connaissiez, vous diriez la même chose. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu un père et une mère mais un meilleur et une meilleure amie. Vous voyiez, mes parents sont … des babas cool dans l'âme !

Ce qui est paradoxal parce que ce sont de brillants médecins ! Autant, au niveau des études, ils savent être pointilleux, voire sévères, autant au niveau de l'éducation sexuelle ou autre, ils sont à la ramasse ! Ils étaient partisans de l'éveil de l'enfant par l'apprentissage : en gros, tu apprends que le feu ça te crame la main une fois que tu t'es bien foutu la main dans des flammes !

Bah mes parents c'est ça : ils ne gèrent rien, hors école : il me laisse me débrouiller car, comme ils aiment à le dire à leurs amis, je suis assez mature pour faire par moi-même.

Et vous me direz : « mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé directement à tes parents de t'en parler ? » et je vous répondrais que je l'ais fais … mais à chaque fois la même réponse : t'es trop jeune, ça viendra en son temps… C'est la honte parce que j'ai du faire mon éducation sexuelle en écoutant les récits glorifiant des copines racontant leurs soirées coquines : c'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour les capotes : comment on les mettait et quand … c'est aussi là que j'ai appris que la fellation était aussi considérée comme une relation sexuelle … j'ai appris le nom de certaines positions …

Enfin bref, je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe sans jamais en avoir parlé avec mes parents ou même sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué !! Mais je ne désespérais pas ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai testé la « cool attitude » de mes parents en leur lançant, avant d'aller en cours, que j'avais décidé de perdre ma virginité dans le courant de la semaine … Leur réaction ? Nulle … rien ! Je suis rentrée le soir en pensant que j'allais avoir le droit à un sermon et rien !

J'y croyais pas … à croire qu'ils se foutaient que je couche avec le premier venu ! Mais peut-être qu'ils savent que je ne leur ferais jamais un coup pareil : que je suis trop sage et trop assidue en cours pour m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ou encore sécher les cours … je suis trop prude et lisse … inintéressante et plate … aucun relief, aucun caractère … qui voudra de moi ?

Je suis si pathétique … en m'écoutant, on a l'impression que je n'attends que ça qu'on me saute dessus ! Ok, je n'ai que 15 ans mais … étant entourée de plusieurs couples, j'ai envie moi aussi de gouter à ça : me sentir aimer et compter pour quelqu'un, me promener dans les couloirs en tenant la main de mon copain et puis … avoir ma première fois avec un garçon spécial … je sais, je suis idéaliste mais … j'aimerais que ça soit doux, tendre, et qu'il prenne son temps … qu'on s'aime tout simplement.

Aïe !!!!!!!!!! Et merde ! Voilà ce que c'est de penser sans regarder devant soi ! Je viens de me détruire l'épaule ! Mais quelle conne ! Et tout mes cours qui sont par terre, moi qui avait passé un temps infini à les classer … pff

*** : « oh … Oh pardon, pardon … je … ça va ? »

J : « Oui, oui … »

*** : « Désolé … je … je regardais pas en face, t'as mal à l'épaule ? »

Il est … pas mal … lui …


	12. Coup de foudre

**Belmene : Ah oui, Jen, elle casse limite les pieds ^^**

**Chaeos : oui merci ^^ **

**LetyBaroque : réponse de suite ma belle ^^**

**Anna : oui, dsl pour les fautes, j'avoue l'avoir écrite il y a pas mal de temps, sasn vraiment la relire :s **

_Mesdemoiselles, à présent voilà la suite !_

_D'avance je vous souhaite Un joyeux Noel et pleins de belles et bonnes choses pour vous._

_Je vous donne RDV le 27 ou bien le 3 janvier. _

_Take care_ !

* * *

**12. Coup de foudre ?**

**

* * *

  
**

R : « Désolé, ça va, t'es sure ? »

J : « Oui c'est bon … »

La jolie jeune fille se releva, s'époussetant le jean et remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Une fois debout, Rodney pu enfin contempler la plastique de son interlocutrice … mais n'étant pas vraiment discret, quand la petite blonde le regarda, elle fut gênée de voir qu'il n'en avait qu'après ses seins.

J : « Euh … pardon mais … mon visage est plus haut !! »

R : « Hein ? Oh oui, oui … pardon. Je m'appelle Rodney. »

Quand leur regard se croisa une nouvelle fois, Rodney avait cette impression de déjà vu : cette fille c'était …

J : « Jennifer. On est dans le même cours de sciences naturelles non ? »

R : « Euh … bou ... boui. »

J : « ? »

R : « Euh, je veux dire oui on l'est. »

J : « Ah ok, je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu … on partage d'autres cours peut-être ? »

R : « Non je crois pas, mes cours sont assez … barbants et pointus. »

J : « Comme ? »

R : « Informatique, biologie, chimie, physique appliquée, et mathématiques. »

J : « Oh bah ce n'est pas si barbant puisque je suis à peu près les mêmes cours, à part la chimie. »

R : « Ah non, mais moi je suis des cours de maths supérieurs : le niveau de fac. »

J : « Oui j'avais compris et je suis le même cours !! » dit-elle amusée.

Elle esquissa un timide sourire quand elle vit la déconvenue de Rodney : il semblait n'avoir jamais vu une fille aussi douée que lui. En y regardant bien, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle : elle était discrète en cours, un physique banal, quoique quelque peu fluet … il l'avait déjà entre aperçu au détour d'un ou deux cours ; jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une fille soit douée, et aussi douée que lui par la même occasion !

R : « Ah oui ? Mais tu es en Terminale ? Comment tu peux … »

J : « J'ai quelques années d'avance sur le programme … je suis en parallèle des cours de fac. Je compte devenir médecin. »

R : « Intéressant … » murmura-t-il.

J : « Pardon ? »

R : « Euh non rien. Alors, je suppose que tu vas en informatique là ? »

J : « Oui, toi aussi ? »

R : « Yep. »

J : « On peut s'y rendre ensemble … enfin si ça te dis … »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Rodney sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper : son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et cette sensation d'estomac qui s'entortille, comme lorsque l'on est dans une montagne russe, l'envahit alors. Etait-il heureux qu'elle lui propose de l'accompagner ? Pour une fois, une fille voulait de sa compagnie …

R : « Avec plaisir !!! » dit-il avec entrain.

Sur le chemin les menant au cours, la discussion se fit plus rare : tous deux assez coincés, la conversation se borna à quelques « _et tu connais untel …_ » ou « _tu penses quoi de ce cours._ » mais rien de bien concluant. Une fois arrivés devant la salle de cours, loin de se séparer, ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre à une table ; comme si cela était naturel, ils ne se posèrent aucune question sur le quand dira-t-on.

Epaule contre épaule, ils suivirent le cours attentivement, Rodney surpris de plus en plus par l'habileté et l'intelligence de cette jeune fille ! Loin d'être aussi mutine que son physique, dès qu'elle parlait d'un sujet la passionnant elle était intarissable ! Rodney était admiratif de cette passion avec laquelle elle essayait de lui faire partager ses passions.

R : « Pourquoi médecin ? »

J : « Mes parents d'abord : médecins tous deux, ils m'ont guère laissé le choix. Et puis … j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour la bio, m'occuper des gens, comprendre le mécanisme d'un corps. Si je n'avais pas pour but de devenir médecin, je me serais surement tournée vers des études pour devenir vétérinaire. Et toi, tu aimerais faire quoi ? »

R : « L'astrophysique a toujours été ma passion. J'aime chercher et comprendre l'univers. »

J : « C'est marrant : tu t'intéresses à tout ce qui est macro et moi micro : tu étudies l'univers et l'espace dans lequel vivent les gens que je vais soigner ! »

Tout en lui parlant, elle le fixa de ses grands yeux pétillants : Rodney était totalement subjugué ! Cela devait se peindre sur son visage car Jennifer détourna le regard, son teint prit alors des nuances rosées. Aucun garçon ne l'avait regardé comme cela ; même ses discours sur la génétique et ses théories sur la biologie moléculaire ne semblaient pas ennuyer Rodney.

J : « Alors … tu … tu déjeunes avec quelqu'un ce midi ? »

R : « Ouais, avec des potes, tu veux venir ? »

J : « Oh non, non ! Moi aussi je dois manger avec des amies. C'était juste pour … savoir. »

Evidemment : il n'y avait rien de pire pour une fille que de se retrouver au milieu de garçons la scrutant des pieds à la tête ! Comme si elle était une bête de foire, elle serait à la merci de ses ados en chaleur, n'espérant que titiller leur ami pour savoir s'il comptait « se la faire » !

Quand la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours d'informatique, chacun se leva et sorti de la salle. Ne voulant se séparer, ils tardaient à aller manger chacun de leur coté.

R : « Bon bah … on va donc se revoir par la suite si j'ai bien compris ! »

J : « Oui c'est ce qu'il semblerait. Tu … tu as quels cours cette après-midi ? »

R : « Oh … français et infographie. »

J : « Moi j'ai arts plastiques et sport. Alors … peut-être à un de ces jours. »

R : « Ouais … »

Elle le salua par un large sourire avant de le quitter, à contrecœur semblait-il. Rodney, lui, semblait sur un petit nuage : elle était gentille et jolie … et surtout intelligente : il pouvait sortir sa science sans que cela ne la soule, ce qui n'était pas une chose négligeable. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il se rendit à la cantine, prit un plateau bien garni et s'assit à une table en attendant ses compères … compères qui ne se firent pas attendre, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, c'est chacun avec un plateau qu'ils rejoignirent Rodney, qui avait déjà bien entamé le sien.

J : « Alors ça été l'info ? Pas trop chiant ? »

R : « L'informatique n'est pas chiant du tout ! Novice !! »

Et alors que chacun entamait son plateau gaiement, un petit groupe de filles les frôla, attirant le regard de Rodney et de John : toutes souriantes, Elizabeth, Jennifer et une jolie rousse passèrent, plateau en main, et s'installèrent quelques tables plus loin ; évidemment, Jennifer remarqua de suite Rodney … et Elizabeth ne se priva guère de le lui faire remarquer :

E : « Eh bah, qui tu mates comme ça ? »

Elizabeth suivis du regard son amie, regard qui se posa sur les 3 garçons un peu plus loin.

E : « Ah je vois … il est mignon ! C'est pas un mauvais choix. »

J : « Quoi ? Tu trouves ? »

E : « Bah ouais … il est mignon, il a du charme … bon, il faudrait qu'une âme charitable lui apprenne à se servir d'un peigne mais sinon, il est pas mal. »

J : « Un peigne ? »

E : « Regarde-moi cette allure : le style « _je viens de me lever_ » c'est pas trop mon truc … ça donne un coté mauvais garçon qui n'est pas négligeable mais c'est limite cliché ! »

J : « Attends, mais de qui tu parles toi ? »

E : « Bah et toi ? »

J : « Rod … enfin du type avec sa chemise à carreaux. »

E : « Quoi lui ??? »

J : « Chut !!! Cris pas comme ça. »

E : « Tu parles, avec le bordel qu'il y a dans cette cafétéria … alors comme ça t'en pinces pour un petit matheux … enfin, ça devrait pas me surprendre. »

J : « Et pourquoi donc ? »

E : « Bah, tu es une grosse tête aussi. Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! »

J : « Ca ne veut rien dire ! Regarde toi et Mike : c'est un sportif et toi le seul sport que tu tolères c'est le sport en chambre ! En parlant de lui, il est ou ? »

E : « Il mange avec les gars de son équipe. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un cou d'œil vers une table à l'écart où joueurs et pompom girls mangeaient bruyamment.

J : « Tu ne devrais pas manger avec eux ?? Avec lui ? »

E : « J'ai pas envie de côtoyer une bande de muscles gélatineux et des cervelles évaporées en mangeant … ça me couperait l'appétit. S'il veut manger avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir lui. » dit-elle en picorant sans vraiment d'envie dans sa purée.

Jennifer jeta un coup d'œil vers Mike, puis vers Elizabeth et enfin vers Rodney : heureusement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas les mêmes problèmes de compatibilité avec lui. Car oui, malgré les recommandations de Liz sur les mecs et leurs pénis en forme de cervelle, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait tenter quelque chose avec lui. Ok, les mecs ne pensaient qu'à ça, intello ou sportif … et elle avait quand même envie que sa première fois ne soit pas le coup d'un soir … elle devait y réfléchir et prendre son temps … mais lui, attendrait-il ?

A la table des joueurs, Mike jetait quelques coups d'œil vers sa copine.

R : « Pourquoi elle s'obstine ? Pourquoi elle vient pas ici manger avec toi ? »

M : « Laisse tomber … elle a un foutu caractère … je m'y suis fait ! »

R : « Mouais … »

Alors que Ronon avait replongé son nez dans son plat, Teyla s'assit a coté de lui, attirant ainsi son regard … mais l'attention de Ronon dévia vers la jolie rousse assise en face de Liz.


	13. 13 Ronon

**Anna : ah ah pour les entremêlements amoureux, t'as pas fini d'en voir, crois-moi XD ! **

**LetyBaroque : oui les cheveux de JOhn ... Tout est subjectif ma foi XD**

**Belmene : Ah ah ... Je vois que tu ne tiens plus :p ... Ne t'inquiètes pas, la réponse a ta question arrive dans le prochain chap ^^**

_**Pour l'heure, merci encore de me lire ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noel et qu ele jour de l'an sera tout aussi joyeux ^^**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

**13. Ronon**

**

* * *

  
**

C'est bien ma veine … comment je me dépatouille de ça moi ? Je suis en train de devenir dingue : quel mec censé laisserait tomber une capitaine cheerleader, super bien faite, super belle … C'est vrai : Teyla a beau avoir un caractère assez … superficiel, ne voyant son avenir qu'au travers de son image, elle est jolie et sait être douce de temps en temps : elle aime me faire plaisir et être tendre avec moi. Je sais que parfois, elle peut être une vraie peste mais il faut savoir la connaitre !

Moi aussi, aux premiers abords, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dis qu'elle pétait plus haut que son cul ! Et je ne m'étais pas trompé … elle aimait qu'on l'adule, qu'on l'aime et qu'on l'admire. Elle n'était pas née pour passer inaperçue. Je suis bien conscient que si elle est aujourd'hui ma petite amie c'est parce que je suis dans l'équipe de foot et plus particulièrement capitaine. Je sais que c'est intéressé et que si je m'étais blessé et dans l'incapacité de rejouer, elle m'aurait laissé tomber !

Mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité là dedans : j'ai encore mon libre arbitre, j'aurais pu la repousser et refuser de sortir avec elle, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont … un capitaine ne peut sortir qu'avec une capitaine … c'est la règle. L'enfreindre serait mal vu et on serait considéré comme un paria, un alien …

Oui car quel est le fou qui laisserait tomber une cheerleader pour une fille insignifiante, sans personnalité extravagante … Mais moi, c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin : une fille calme qui ne se fait draguer toutes les 5 minutes ! Car le problème quand on sort avec une bombe c'est qu'elle se fait draguer par tous … et moi, je dois sans cesse faire gaffe, c'est usant …

Mais cette fille … je ne l'avais jamais vu avant … et pourtant … elle est si belle : les traits fins de son visage, ses longs cheveux flamboyants … Merde mais qu'est ce que je dis moi !!!! Je suis avec Teyla !

Et en même temps … je me demande si c'est encore de l'amour entre nous … Si ce n'est pas plus une attitude politiquement correcte à adopter ici. Mais j'en ais marre : j'en ais marre de faire semblant … c'est ma dernière année au lycée, j'ai envie de la vivre pleinement : jouer au foot comme j'en ais toujours eu envie, aimer la fille qui m'attire … et là, c'est mal parti ! Je la vois, je la regarde, je pense à elle, et pourtant, j'en suis toujours au même point ! Je suis nul … un vrai boulet des sentiments … je sais bien que je me sers aussi bien de Teyla qu'elle se sert de moi ; ça nous arrange bien cette situation de « capitaine à capitaine » ; mais au final, on nous colle une étiquette et s'en est fini de nous. On est enseveli sous cette marque et on a du mal à s'en dépêtrer !

Mais moi, je veux vivre autre chose … en plus, l'année prochaine, Teyla ne veut pas me suivre à l'université et donc, je risque de me retrouver seul. Vous vous rendez compte qu'à 17 ans, j'ai déjà vécu une relation de 2 ans avec une fille ?!? Si c'est pas être enfermé dans un carcan ça …

Et voilà où j'en suis : je suis à table avec ma copine à coté de moi et je pense à une autre … je suis pitoyable ! Mais en même temps, si vous la voyiez … elle est si belle … j'ai qu'une envie : glisser mes mains dans ses longs cheveux ! Ouais je sais, ça fait pervers dit comme ça mais … c'est limite si j'en rêve pas la nuit !

Bah voilà, le déjeuner est fini et j'en ais encore plein l'assiette ! A force de penser à elle et de la regarder, j'en oublis de manger ! Et Teyla qui me demande si je me sens bien … elle est attentionnée … je comprends pas pourquoi en face des autres, elle se montre si hargneuse : avec moi, quand on est seule, elle est toute douce. On essaie souvent de se trouver un moment pour nous deux : chez elle ou chez moi … et on passe un bon moment ensemble : on se fait un ciné, un petit repas sympa et on fait l'amour. Mais depuis quelque temps, lui faire l'amour ne suffit plus à ne pas me faire penser à … l'autre.

Je sais, c'est vraiment salaud de faire ça : coucher avec une fille en pensant à une autre. Et c'est là que je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps d'en finir : arrêter avant de tout gâcher … même si je sais que si je casse avec Teyla, il y aura forcément des rumeurs : pourquoi il ne barre et qu'il laisse en plan Teyla ? Et sans parler de la pauvre fille … si jamais je sors avec elle, ils vont tous l'accabler en disant que c'est elle qui m'a mis le grappin dessus … ils l'accuseront peut-même d'avoir provoqué une rupture … je peux pas lui faire ça …

Je suis condamné à me taire ou à vivre cacher … tu parles d'une année ! Et voilà : chacun repart : moi j'ai pas cours, Teyla si … Et j'ai même pas remarqué que la fille que je convoite est partie ! Pff … je suis un looser …

Et même dans mes relations amicales : ils attendent toujours plus de moi : que je joue de mieux en mieux, que je sois toujours au top … quand ils me voient avec un bouquin, ils se foutent de ma gueule … et pourtant, malgré cela, c'est bien à la bibliothèque que je vais là. Dans une semaine, j'ai un dossier en histoire et j'y connais que dal ! Le sport ne fait pas tout : Ok, si j'ai de bons résultats durant cette saison, je vais passer aisément en fac, mais je sais que le sport n'est pas tout ! Il faut un minimum … et le lycée tient à montrer que ses joueurs ne sont pas que des muscles mais aussi un cerveau.

Ouais, ma vie se résume à ça : je ne dois pas décevoir.

Et me voilà dans un lieu que les plus étroits d'esprit diraient non conforme à un joueur de foot : une bibliothèque. Faut que je me dégote un bouquin sur la guerre de Sécession … Putain, je suis rarement venu là dedans moi !!! Je vais me perdre si ça continu … mort entre deux rangées … putain, mais qu'est ce que je peux débiter comme conneries, c'est pas possible ! Bon, et si je demandais ? Ce serait pas plus mal et ça m'éviterait d'y passer la journée … non pas que je sois allergique aux livres mais disons que les regards en biais, ça me soule légèrement !

C'est ou l'accueil ?? Ah voilà … génial, y'a personne … le sort s'acharne !

*** : « De l'aide peut-être ? »

C'est pas vrai … je rêve ! Hasard ou …


	14. Rencontre du troisième type

**Anna : Merci oui elles étaient géniales ^^ ! pour Teyla la peste .... héhéhé**

**Belmene :Merci pour Ronon, oui il semble passablement "normal". Pour les ongles : il te restera toujours la main droite XD **

**LetyBaroque: Mouhha ravie que vous aimiez Ronon vraiment ^^**

_**Ahlalala cette fameuse rousse, vous l'attendez tellement que j'ai peur de vous décevoir quand vous saurez :s **_

_**Avant totue chose : BONNE ANNEE 2010 !!!!!!!! En espèrant qu'elle vous apportera pleins de bonnes choses !!!**_

_**Voilà à présent la suite !!!!!! ENJOY **_

* * *

**13. Rencontre du troisième type**

**

* * *

  
**

*** : « De l'aide peut-être ? »

Ronon sursauta à l'entente de cette voix douce et fluette ; il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie rousse, le regard bleu intense le fixant. D'abord surpris, il ne prononça rien puis, voyant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, il essaya de bredouiller quelques mots …

R : « Beuh … bah euh … je … »

*** : « Oui ? »

Se sachant complètement débile, il essaya de reprendre contenance en se redressant, raclant sa gorge et toussotant un peu. Puis, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur « mode cool », il prit la parole comme si de rien n'était :

R : « Euh Ouais … je cherche un bouquin. »

Ce visage … elle avait l'air si doux … elle sourit légèrement, amusée par la situation :

*** : « Oui, je me doute que si tu es là c'est pour ça … tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »

R : « Euh … sur la Guerre de Sécession. »

*** : « Ok, suis-moi. »

Il acquiesça et suivit cette jeune fille … celle qui hantait ses nuits, celle qui faisait chavirer ses principes … il l'avait remarqué dès la rentrée, il se triturait le cerveau pour trouver un moyen de s'approcher d'elle, et là, elle était à coté de lui … il devait engager la conversation ; ça ne se reproduirait peut-être pas une occas' pareil !

Ils arrivèrent dans une des nombreuses allées de l'immense bibliothèque. Elle chercha quelques secondes, relevant de l'index ses lunettes à monture noire … en temps normal, une fille avec des lunettes serait ringard aux yeux de Ronon, mais là, ça lui donnait un air sexy ! Elle sortit alors un épais libre dont la couverture en cuir était quelque peu abimée.

*** : « Tiens, c'est le livre le plus complet sur cette guerre ; tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin sans lire autre chose. »

Ronon prit doucement le livre et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Ronon se donna un coup de pied aux fesses et …

R : « Tu … »

Elle se retourna alors et le fixa … il perdit pied …

R : « Je … euh … je m'appelle Ronon. »

*** : « Je sais. » dit-elle sereinement.

R : « Ah ? »

*** : « Oui, tu es quand même le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée … »

R : « Ah oui ok… je suis bête. Et … et toi ? »

*** : « Kate … Kate Heightmeyer. »

R : « Tu … tu bosses ici ? je veux dire à la bibliothèque ? »

K : « Oui. Pour me faire un peu d'argent. C'est un bon compromis. »

R : « Ah ouais … »

K : « La Guerre de Sécession hein … je ne savais pas que les gars comme toi lisaient des ouvrages si volumineux. »

R : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

K : « Bah … je t'imagine aisément sur un terrain et non dans une bibliothèque ! »

R : « Je vois … tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de lire ce bouquin ? »

K : « Je demande à voir. »

R : « Et comment te prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un tas de muscles sans cervelle ? »

K : « Lis-moi un livre en entier … » dit-elle amusée.

R : « Lequel ? »

Elle s'absenta quelques secondes puis revint, un livre à la main.

K : « Celui-ci : tu le lis en entier et tu m'en fais un résumé précis. »

Ronon prit le livre et lu le titre :

R : « _Guerre et paix_ … en combien de temps ? »

K : « Comme tu veux, ça m'est égal. »

R : « J'adore relever les défis ! C'est parti » dit-il sur un air de dédain.

K : « Bon, je dois y aller … A la prochaine. »

Elle le salua d'un sourire et disparu derrière une rangée, laissant Ronon, debout et seul, tenant dans ses mains ces épais livres … il était sur un petit nuage : elle était parfaite ! Elle était complètement indifférente … elle se foutait de qui il était … ça serait plus dure que prévu. Il fixa « Guerre et paix » … elle avait à son encontre les pires préjugés qu'une fille pouvait avoir sur un sportif ! Mais il lui montrerait … il lui prouverait !

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le chemin pour aller en cours, il tomba sur une petite boutique de livres d'occasion … Il farfouilla un peu et trouva alors un résumé simplifié de « _Guerre et Paix_ » … il sourit alors et se dirigea vers la caisse. Mais alors qu'il allait payer, il se rétracta et reposa le livre sur l'étagère avant de sortir du magasin.

Non, il ne devait pas tricher … il devait lui prouver qu'il était au dessus de cela, honnête et bosseur ! Il lui montrerait qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il n'est pas que des muscles ! Il saurait être à la hauteur et peut-être … peut-être qu'alors, il serait celui qui lui montrerait qu'un footballeur peut aussi avoir de la matière grise et s'en servir. Et puis … ce n'était qu'un livre après tout ! C'était pas le bout du monde : il en avait lu auparavant … et rien ne garantissait qu'après avoir relevé ce pari elle serait tout acquise à sa cause !! Mais il devait le faire … pour lui et pour elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit accro à cette fille pour le faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à prouver qu'il était le meilleur : partout où il allait et quoiqu'il faisait, tout le monde se pâmait devant ses performances … et là, pour une fois, une fille lui résistait et mettait en doute ses capacités. Et lui, c'était un mec, un vrai … il n'allait pas se déballonner devant elle, elle n'attendait que ça !

Alors, durant 3 jours, il jongla entre son devoir en histoire à faire et la lecture de ce pavé … où qu'il se trouvait il lisait paragraphe par paragraphe : au vestiaire, au self, le soir dans son lit … il prenait consciencieusement des notes. Et enfin, il revint à la bibliothèque, tout fier, une semaine et demie plus tard, le pavé dans la main.

Elle, elle était au comptoir d'accueil, et quand elle le vint revenir, elle afficha un petit sourire. Ronon se posta devant elle, tout fier.

K : « C'est pour un retour d'ouvrages ? »dit-elle innocemment.

R : « Oui on va dire ça … je viens ramener ces deux livres. »

K : « Oh … La guerre de Sécession et … Guerre et Paix … voyez-vous ça … alors ? qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Ce petit jeu innocent amusa Ronon qui s'y plia gracieusement : il lui fit alors un résumé complet et répondit même aux questions, même les plus insidieuses, de la jeune fille. Agréablement surprise, elle alla donc ranger les ouvrages, suivie par Ronon.

R : « Alors ? Verdict ? »

K : « Tu t'es bien débrouillé je dois l'admettre. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi avoir accepté de relever ce défi ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer bouler et refuser de faire ça. Alors pourquoi ? »

R : « Pour te prouver que les sportifs ne sont pas que des muscles sans cervelle ! »

K : « Non, il y a autre chose … beaucoup de personnes pensent cela mais c'est à moi que tu as voulu prouver le contraire … Pourquoi ? Depuis le temps, tu en as entendu des vertes et des pas mures sur les sportifs sans neurones par plusieurs personnes, alors pourquoi te soucier de ce que j'en pense ? »

Décontenancé par l'aplomb de la jeune fille, Ronon ne su quoi répondre : avait-elle deviné ? Mais comment ? Non, elle cherche seulement à … mais à quoi ???

R : « Et bah … en fait … je voulais te montrer ce que je valais ! »

K : « Pourquoi ? »

Ronon sentait que si elle continuait comme cela, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps … mais il y eut le mouvement de trop … ce petit geste qui le rendit dingue : elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les remettre derrière son oreille … elle était si belle et si désirable ! Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha d'elle, encercla son visage de ses mains, la poussa contre une rangée et l'embrassa : un baiser chaste, un simple baiser sur les lèvres … et quand il s'écarta, il comprit à peine son geste … Elle, elle le fixait avec de grands yeux …

K : « Mais … mais … »

R : « Merde … pardon … »

Il s'écarta … il s'humecta les lèvres … elle fit de même … ils se regardèrent … puis elle partit, disparaissant derrière une rangée … Leur cœur, malgré la distance des rangées les séparant, battait à l'unisson …


	15. Kate

**Anna : merci de ton enthousiasme !!! ravie que ça te plaise toujours !!!!**

**Belmene : Ah oui Katie ... Non, je lui réserve un autre destin à la botaniste XD ! Effectivement, j'ai écris cette fic courant saison 4 ...**

**du coup, Amelia est hors jeu pour Ronon, elle n'existe d'ailleurs pas ici. Mais je suis tout a fait OK avec toi : je suis a fond pour ce ship aussi !**

**LegMa : eh bah O_o ... courageuse tu es !!! Mais heureuse de te compter toujours parmis nous !!**

_**ps : a force, cette fic va lasser j'avoue ... mais j'avais prévenu : plus de 60 chapitres .... :s **_

_**En attendant, pour se réchauffer un peu de se froid hivernal, voici la suite mesdemoiselles !!**_

_**ENJOY **_

* * *

**15. Kate**

**

* * *

  
**

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ???? J'ai rien compris là … pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il a voulu se jouer de moi c'est ça ! Oui, ça ne peut être que ça : pourquoi un mec comme ça, population, beau et capitaine, s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi ? Je suis banale, j'ai rien d'exceptionnel … Je suis juste … moi !

Pff … et moi qui pensait qu'il ne relèverait pas le défi : un sportif qui sait lire … Oui ok, c'est un cliché … mais j'ai eu mainte et mainte fois affaire à des mecs avec un petit pois dans la cervelle ; faut pas croire que je suis un rat de bibliothèque : j'ai eu pas mal de petits amis … et pas les plus glorieux parfois. J'ai eu une relation qui a duré presque 3 ans … mais je l'ai découvert avec ma meilleure amie de l'époque …

Depuis, j'accorde une confiance toute relative aux mecs et aux nanas qui m'entourent. C'est pour sa, qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de « meilleure amie » … tout d'abord parce que je n'ai plus confiance et aussi parce que, pour moi, cette appellation ne veut plus rien dire. Et les mecs … n'en parlons pas ! Tous les mêmes : ils se croient futés mais ils sont aussi débiles que leurs potes : toujours à parler de sexe : quand ils n'ont jamais fait, ça les titille, et quand ils ont déjà fait, ils en veulent encore plus !

Je n'ai qu'une considération très limitée pour les hommes : de mon père à mon voisin, tous m'ont montré à quel point ils pouvaient trahir et mentir ! Mon père tout d'abord : un homme bien sous tout rapport mais qui entretenait, depuis 5 ans, une double vie … j'ai découvert avec horreur que j'avais 2 jeunes frères ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ??? Et ma mère : quand elle a appris ça, elle a failli faire une syncope ! Et mon père à quand même trouvé le moyen de tout lui mettre sur le dos : pas assez présente, pas assez tendre, pas assez câline …

Alors il a été voir ailleurs … mais tout en la gardant ! C'est un salaud ! Heureusement l'adultère fut assez facilement prouvé et ma mère a pu le dépouiller de son fric ! C'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire ce salopard ! Par la suite, il est venu se plaindre : qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre … des conneries de ce genre. Parce qu'avec le divorce, son autre femme fut aussi au courant de l'affaire et le laissa tomber ! Résultat : il n'avait plus personne : ni femme, ni enfants … garde partagée … je ne le voyais que quelques week-end durant l'année, avec obligation les vacances et parfois durant mes anniversaires … Voilà, ça c'est mon premier exemple !

Le deuxième : mon voisin. Alors lui … Il avait 3 ans de plus que moi … il me faisait du rentre dedans comme un gros boulet ; par exemple : quand j'étais dans mon jardin, il faisait « exprès » de laisser son ballon de basket atterrir dans mon jardin … des trucs de ce genre. Pas vraiment dégourdi, il avait fait passer, par l'intermédiaire de ma petite sœur, un petit message à mon intention me demandant de le rejoindre dans un parc … Evidemment, ma sœur c'est empressée de tout raconter, en criant haut et fort que j'avais un rencart …

Mais bon, j'était jeune, j'avais 14 ans … et lui presque 17 ; il m'impressionnait : il était beau, sportif mais pas très malin à l'image de ce petit mot donné à ma sœur … C'était pas une lumière mais il était tendre … Je suis donc allée à ce rencart, vous me direz, j'aurais pu le planter, mais j'étais en pleine période « _toutes mes amies ont des copains et pas moi …_ » et du coup, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas. Et voilà … ma première vraie relation avec un mec. J'en ai eu pleins mais là, c'était LA relation : elle a duré près de 3 ans.

Comme je le disais, il était sympa mais n'avait pas inventé la poudre !! C'est avec lui que j'ai eu ma première fois d'ailleurs : ça c'est passé chez lui … ses parents étaient au taff … alors il m'a invité : pas de diner romantique, pas de préliminaires prolongés … il m'a fait faire le tour du proprio … on s'est vite retrouvé dans sa chambre et une chose en entrainant une autre … C'était pas vraiment l'extase mais je l'avais fais, je n'étais plus la copine pucelle … j'étais devenue une grande … tu parles ! Plus ça allait, et plus il en voulait : à croire qu'il n'en voulait qu'à mon cul - et maintenant que j'y pense, il n'en avait qu'après ça – et moins de préliminaires pour plus de culbutages en long en large et en travers … il aimait qu'on le fasse dans des positions pas possible, digne du kama sutra, qui a mon avis était son livre de chevet, et dans des lieux toujours plus risqués : des cabines d'essayage, des toilettes de restaurant, voiture, parking …

Et quand j'en ai eu marre de jouer à la poupée gonflable, il est allé voir ailleurs … et pas si loin que ça : ma meilleure amie ! Cette salope ! Elle m'avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas son type, qu'il faisait trop ringard … mais bien sur !!! Il m'a suffit de refuser une fois d'exécuter un de ses caprices lubriques pour qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Je les ai trouvé au pieu tous les deux chez lui … il m'avait donné sa clé, après 3 ans de relation, et là … dans son lit, dans une position digne des plus grands pornos, elle gémissait comme la grosse vache qu'elle était !! Evidemment, il a vite débandé, s'est habillé comme il a pu et m'a supplié de lui pardonner, que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais : non mais sans blague, pas ce que je croyais : il n'était pas en train de s'en taper une autre peut-être ??? Il a pas su quoi répondre, rien pour justifier l'injustifiable … je lui ais jeté ses clés à la figure et les 3 années qu'on avait passé ensemble.

3 ans … 3 ans gâchés avec ce minable ! J'ai cassé depuis quelques mois, 4 pour être précise, et depuis je ne veux plus rien, plus de relation … je n'ai plus confiance … les mecs ne pense qu'avec leur pénis. J'en ais eu des exemples personnels mais aussi des amies qui venaient pleurer sur mon épaule, couinant qu'elles avaient été trahies. Tous les mêmes !

Et ce Ronon … c'est pareil : il est maqué avec une autre et pourtant, il m'embrasse comme ça en plein milieu d'une bibliothèque, un endroit où tout le monde pouvait nous voir ; avec le bol que j'avais, si une personne nous avait vus, elle aurait été capable de dire que c'était moi qui m'étais jeté sur lui !!!

Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus ! Il a l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait … et bien, ça ne marchera pas avec moi !!! Il pourra courir ! Il a une copine … je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour, je sois cette pétasse que l'on découvre dans le lit avec un mec déjà pris … je refuse ce rôle !

Mais pour autant … s'il avait été célibataire … il est mignon et en plus il sait lire, ce qui n'est pas négligeable : il a fait l'effort pour moi ! Je sais que beaucoup de garçons, en voyant le pavé « _Guerre et Paix_ » m'auraient envoyé bouler. Mais lui il a accepté … à moins qu'il n'avait déjà une idée derrière la tête … il est rare de voir un joueur de foot si attentif à un devoir, surtout de l'histoire.

Mais alors … pourquoi j'ai cette impression de … d'envie. Pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre … non, je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas … je ne dois pas retomber amoureuse …


	16. Autour d'un repas

**Anna : oui je te promets une scène shweir bientot ... enfin je crois :p**

**Belmene : Ah bah oui, y'en a qui on faim hein ..... *sifflote***

**_A présent, voilà la suite ! _  
**

* * *

**16. Autour d'un plateau repas**

**

* * *

  
**

Voilà encore quelques jours de passés … quelques jours durant lesquels beaucoup de choses avaient bougé : Rodney et Jennifer s'entendaient de plus en plus et se voyaient régulièrement durant leurs cours en commun. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça un flirt car il n'y eut aucun signe de l'un ou l'autre tendant à prouver qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux ; et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui les titillait ! Mais novices en la matière, aucun n'osait faire le premier pas.

J : « Alors quoi de neuf ? Vous en avez serré quelques unes ? »

Qu'on se le dise : c'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins ! John ne dérogeait pas à la règle : dans toute situation, à tout moment, il parlait de sexe ! Et malgré son physique et son bagout, lui non plus n'avait fait aucune avancée en la matière … mais il n'en disait rien, mieux encore, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, s'inventant des conquêtes d'un soir, des « coups du siècle » … Evidemment, Rodney et Carson, puceaux dans l'âme et dans la chair, buvaient ses paroles comme s'il était le messie.

John jouait de ce rôle « d'initiateur » même si pour l'instant, il s'y connaissait autant en sexe que son voisin de 12 ans. Alors, pour compenser son manque de pratique, il parlait, parlait et reparlait encore de sexe en long, en large et en travers … et pour faire plus vrai, il allait même dans le détail salace, preuve qu'il avait réellement vu dans la culotte des filles !

C : « Absolument rien … Je crois que c'est mon accent qui fait peur … »

J : « Quand tu baises, t'as pas besoin de parler : tu fourres ta langue dans sa bouche et le tour est joué ! »

C : « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !! »

J : « Et toi Rod ? Des nouvelles de … ta mineure ! » pouffa-t-il.

R : « Arrêtes !! Elle est plus mature que la plupart des filles ici. Elle est gentille et … »

J : « Ouais blablabla … mais tu la sautes quand ? Tu sais que le bal d'Halloween approche … Il serait temps que tu te réveilles ! »

R : « Eclaires moi mais … Y'a une loi sur le fait qu'il faut coucher avant un bal ou … »

J : « Nan imbécile ! Il te faut bien une cavalière … si tu attends trop, tu vas te la faire piquer ! »

R : « Je croyais qu'elle était trop insignifiante pour qu'un mec s'y intéresse ?!? Qui la voudrait ? »

J : « Moi par exemple ! »

R : « Si tu fais ça, j'te démoli la gueule !!! »

J : « Waouh T'es accro ! Je me demande encore ce que tu attends ! »

Et effectivement, Rodney lui-même se le demandait encore. Mais terriblement novice, il avait peur de mal faire et de la faire fuir en fin de compte. Il ne se débrouillait pas comme un manche qu'il ne se débrouillait pas du tout !!! Mais John avait raison : il devait agir et la fête pour Halloween allait être le déclencheur : il devait l'inviter.

E : « Arrêtes de le regarder comme ça, c'est pas discret ! »

Jennifer, Kate et Elizabeth, comme tous les midis mangeaient ensemble, Mike n'ayant toujours pas décidé de rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Elizabeth ne s'en formalisait plus et d'ailleurs préférait cela : le repas du midi était l'un des rares moments ou Mike n'était pas collé à elle. Elle respirait enfin !

J : « Arrêtes, je ne le regarde pas ! »

E : « Ah non pardon … tu ne le regardes pas, tu le dévores des yeux !! Tu vas te faire griller si tu continus. »

Jennifer rougissait tellement qu'Elizabeth en trouva cela mignon ! Elle ne se souvenait plus le temps où, elle aussi, avait cet air candide des premiers amours, le temps de l'insouciance et de l'excitation de l'inconnu. Elle avait très vite trouvé stabilité et convenance dans son couple avec Mike. Il n'y avait plus de surprise, plus d'étincelles à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Mike s'approcher … Cette même étincelle qu'elle voyait en ce moment même dans les yeux de sa jeune amie.

Elle avait connu Jennifer dans un cours avancé de science politique, une des options à choisir durant la Première. L'une à coté de l'autre, elles s'étaient très vite entendues. Et quand Elizabeth a su qu'elle avait deux ans de moins, elle fut prise d'un « devoir de protection » envers elle, telle une grande sœur. Depuis ce jour, elle avait pratiquement pris le rôle de sa mère, celle de Jen étant, selon ses dires, d'une insouciance sans borne. Ainsi, ce fut Liz qui lui appris les rudiments sur les mecs : comment embrasser, comment mettre une capote, que dire lors d'un rencart … Jennifer la suivait à la trace.

J : « C'est juste que … »

E : « Que tu en pinces pour lui ! Y'a rien de mal … saches juste que les mecs ne pensent qu'à une seule et même chose … »

K/J/E : « Le sexe ! »

Elles partirent à rire … Jennifer n'y connaissait rien en relation amoureuse, ses quelques aventures se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Elizabeth : d'ailleurs, cette dernière était la seule à savoir qu'elle était encore vierge, ce qui n'était pas une tare mais normal à 15 ans comme lui soulignait Liz. « _Il ne faut pas se presser, choisis le bien … on a qu'une première fois dans sa vie !_ » Voilà ce que lui répétait sans cesse Elizabeth, avec justesse d'ailleurs !

E : « Tu sais … c'est bientôt la soirée Sady Hawkins … Je te paris qu'il va t'inviter dans le seul et unique but de s'envoyer en l'air à la fin. »

J : « N'importe quoi ! »

E : « Tu verras ce que je te dis : il t'invitera. »

J : « Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on va coucher ensuite ! Et puis … moi j'ai envie qu'il m'invite. »

E : « Ok, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. Et toi Kate … toujours pas décidée à revenir à la vie active ? »

K : « Non toujours pas. »

Kate aussi était une amie proche de Liz : une fois par semaine, toutes les 3 se faisaient une « soirée fille » chez l'une des 3 pour se raconter leurs déboires de la semaine. Evidemment, Kate n'avait pas relaté ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque avec Ronon, sous peine de railleries de la part de ses amies, et surtout de Liz.

K : « Non pas le moins du monde. »

E : « Tu ne viens donc pas à la fête ? »

K : « Non, ça me dis rien … »

Elle jeta furtivement un œil sur une table un peu plus loin … la table des joueurs : il était là, il riait … parfois même elle croyait voir son regard bifurquer dans sa direction. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours … et il n'était pas revenu à la bibliothèque … elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas un pari stupide avec sa bande de copains lobotomisés. Elle tanguait entre la déception, l'envie et la fureur ! Oui, il était là, tout près …

E : « Tu peux pas continuer à éviter toutes les sorties comme ça ! Allez, viens avec nous. »

K : « Pourquoi faire ? Tenir la chandelle entre toi et Mike et Jen et son intello ?!? »

E : « Si tu ne viens pas, je te traine de force … par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! »

K : « Arrêtes, tu me fais peur ! » ironisa-t-elle.

E : « T'es pas drôle … ça te manque pas ? Le sexe je veux dire … Jen elle, elle sait pas encore ce que c'est, mais toi, tu y as gouté … t'en as pas envie ? »

K : « Le sexe c'est rien … juste des pulsions … et comme toutes pulsions, celles sexuelles peuvent se contrôler. »

J : « Comme l'a si bien dis Liz, j'y connais rien en sexe mais … certains disent que c'est comme une drogue. J'ai étudié un cas d'une femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'amour : c'était des pulsions et … c'était incontrôlable. »

K : « Je ne suis pas une droguée du sexe … il fut un temps où, c'est vrai, je m'envoyais en l'air d'un claquement de doigt, mais c'était surtout au bon vouloir de mon ex … »

E : « Tu ne me feras pas croire que du jour au lendemain, quand on te prive de ce que tu as l'habitude d'avoir tout le temps, ça ne te manques pas … même un petit peu ? »

K : « Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas prête de recoucher avec quelqu'un pour l'instant. »

E : « Mais tu n'es pas contre une relation ? »

K : « peut-être. »

E : « Alors tu tentes ta chance à la soirée ? Tu viens ? »

Après un regard vers Jen, puis de nouveau vers Liz, elle acquiesça en souffla, dépitée, tandis que Liz sourit de plus belle, fière d'avoir eu l'ascendant.

J : « Bon alors, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je veux dire pour lui demander de venir avec toi. »

R : « Bah … j'en sais rien moi : au détour d'un cours … »

J : « Faux ! Ca fait le mec qui a pas que ça à foutre. Il faut un minimum de cadre. Déjà, évite le lycée, essaie une cafétéria … tu l'invites à boire un verre et dans l'ambiance tu lui proposes. Et le tour est joué. Ensuite … »

R : « Ensuite ? »

J : « Bah … après la fête : tu vas le faire où ? comment ? Un conseil, évites les voiture, ça craint le premier soir. »

R : « Mais j'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec elle ce soir-là ! »

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es puceau ou quoi ? »

R : « Bah … euh … non, non. »

J : « Attends … t'es puceau ????? »

R : « Tu devrais le crier plus fort, je crois que toute la cantine n'a pas entendu. »

J : « Bah merde alors … ça, ça craint … »

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas plus bon acteur que celui qui se sent concerné.


	17. Une expérience inédite

**Belmene : Oui effectivement, les initiales similaires font qu'on a un peu de mal, mais si l'on regarde bien, chacun à sa propre conversation.**

**Lety : merciiiiiii te revoilou XD ! Ravie que tu sois ravie ^^**

**Anna : Oui ca m'a bien fait marrer d'écrire ce genre de scènes entre ados! le shweir arrive !!  
**

**Sheppard 26 : Bientot le shweir ne t'inquiètes pas, en totu cas, bienvenue !**

**LeGma : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j'avais pas vu tous tes coms !!! désolée !! mouhahahha j'aime que tu aimes XD !!**

_**A présent, voila la suite **!  
_

* * *

**17. Une expérience inédite**

**

* * *

**

Le Bal de Sady Hawkins était dans tous les esprits : les filles parlaient déjà des robes et déguisements à mettre, les garçons spéculaient sur les filles à inviter. L'ambiance était fraiche, due à ce début d'automne, mais aussi festive. Des décorations fleurissaient dans les couloirs et le gymnase commençait à accueillir quelques citrouilles et toiles d'araignées.

Et parce que la gestion d'une fête amenait des points en plus, Elizabeth, Kate et Jennifer, s'étaient portées volontaires pour le faire : ainsi, Kate se chargeait de l'administratif, Jennifer des stocks de bouffe et de boissons et Elizabeth de la déco. Les jours qui suivirent furent donc intenses pour les jeunes filles, alors que la soirée n'était que dans 2 semaines.

Entre temps, la première fête hors lycée allait se passer ce week-end, comme une tradition : ainsi, Teyla, dont les parents avaient déserté une fois de plus la maison, profita de cette absence pour organiser sa fête ; au programme : bouffe, alcool, pétards et sexe ! Car s'il y avait bien une maison où tout était permis c'était celle là. Non seulement parce qu'il y avait un nombre infini de pièces dans lesquelles s'ébattre joyeusement, mais aussi parce que le lendemain, une ribambelle de bonnes et de jardiniers seraient là pour redonner à la maison un aspect potable, avant même que les parents de la jeune fille ne reviennent et ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Tout le monde connaissait la villa, ou plutôt le manoir, de Teyla ; tous attendaient cette première fête de l'année avec impatience. Pour se faire, chacun y allait de ces petites bassesses et s'abaissaient avec bonnes grâces au bon vouloir de la jeune fille : ainsi, une tripoté de petits boutonneux étaient prêts à lui faire ces devoirs pour le trimestre à venir, pourvu qu'ils puissent assister à sa fête, les filles usaient d'adverbes et adjectifs glorifiant l'intelligence et la beauté de Teyla. Bien sur, tout cela n'était que faux-cul et compagnie, mais cela arrangeait amplement la cheerleader : tous étaient à ses pieds et faisaient ses 4 volontés ! Elle qui était adulée, à présent, elle était même mise sur un piédestal si haut que même Ronon ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Ce dernier était loin, très loin des fantaisies de starlette de sa copine, il avait en tête bien d'autres soucis à régler dont son attirance grandissante pour Kate, laquelle essayait constamment de l'éviter. D'ailleurs, elle se faisait de plus en plus rare à la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand malheur de Ronon.

En parallèle, John essayait de se dépatouiller des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth : il la savait prise, il la savait inaccessible et pourtant, peut-être par simple défi, il était de plus en plus attiré par elle. A chaque cours en commun, il occultait totalement l'environnement l'entourant pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle passion : l'espionnage !

Ainsi, dès qu'il l'apercevait, son regard ne se fixait plus que sur une chose : ses courbes avantageuses ! Car elle était belle, oui ça elle l'était : son sourire illuminait une pièce, ses gestes étaient gracieux et dociles, sa marche toujours svelte, ses cheveux parfaitement noués … elle était belle tout simplement.

Aujourd'hui encore, il aurait l'occasion de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori ; Ils avaient cours de chimie et comme à son habitude, John se mit au fond de la classe pour avoir tout le loisir de scruter les courbes de sa belle : en commençant par son dos : il aimait à compter chacune de ses vertèbres, visibles au travers des hauts moulants qu'elle arborait, et descendre son regard jusqu'à ses reins : il priait à chaque fois pour qu'elle mette un de ces nouveaux pantalon dont la taille basse laissait apparaitre, une fois la jeune fille assise, la naissance de son dessous.

C'était assez pervers comme attitude mais il n'avait trouvé que ce stratagème pour imaginer être près d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas l'occasion de la reluquer outre mesure car aujourd'hui en chimie, c'était visionnage d'une expérience que chérissait le professeur en la matière. Ainsi, une fois tous les élèves arrivés, John ne manquant pas l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, le professeur plongea la salle dans le noir total pour son expérience sur « la fluorescence ».

Les élèves furent priés d'approcher et de se mettre autour du bureau du prof où se dressait un immense aquarium. Alors que le prof entamait son laïus chimique, John, lui, n'avait encore et toujours d'yeux que pour la jolie brune à quelques mètres de lui.

Mais comme si elle sentait le regard pressant de John sur elle, elle se retourna vivement, ce qui ne permit guère à John se feindre de regarder ailleurs, puis, elle fit de nouveau face au professeur, semblant très absorbée par l'expérience lumineuse devant ses yeux. Mais, subrepticement, elle se décala sur sa droite, encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver épaule contre épaule avec John. Mal à l'aise, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'elle, mis à part leur première rencontre devant le casier de la jeune fille. Il déglutit difficilement et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand il sentit la main de Liz frôler la sienne, puis s'y glisser.

Il la regarda alors, elle fit de même, agrémentant son visage d'un sourire mutin, puis John se sentit tirer en arrière. Elizabeth venait de l'attirer derrière la foule des lycéens, curieux de l'expérience devenant de plus en plus attrayante. C'est en murmurant qu'ils échangèrent leurs premiers mots :

E : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

J : « Qu… Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

E : « Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège ces derniers jours : tu me suis, m'espionne … espèce de pervers ! »

J : « Non !!! » lança-t-il un peu plus fort.

E : « Tais-toi ! Je sais ce que je dis ! »

J : « Je t'ai jamais suivi … on allait juste aux mêmes endroits … c'est le destin. »

E : « Le destin ? Mais d'où tu sors toi ?!? »

J : « C'est … C'est moi, John. »

E : « John ? »

J : « Tu sais, le premier jour de cours, tu avais un problème avec ton casier et … »

E : « Ah oui ! Et y'a quelque chose dans mon comportement ce jour-là qui t'a fait croire que tu pouvais m'espionner ?!? »

J : « Non pas du tout mais … enfin … »

E : « T'as de la chance que mon mec soit pas là, sinon il t'aurait cassé la gueule ! »

John tira une grimace en imaginant aisément comment ce baraqué de petit copain lui referait le portrait ! Heureusement, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là.

J : « Ecoutes, je suis pas un pervers … c'est que … enfin tu … »

E : « … Je te plais. »

L'aplomb de la jeune fille déstabilisa John qui voyait dans le regard de Liz de la fierté de faire autant d'effets à un garçon. Gêné, mais aussi vexé, il ne répondit pas et préféra reporter son attention vers le prof qui entamait la fin de son expérience. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Elizabeth : Elle le tira un peu plus vers le fond de la salle, dans l'obscurité, et l'attrapa par le col avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis de les décoller. Tout cela c'était passé en quelques secondes et John eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elizabeth elle, pouffa de rire devant l'air ahuri de John.

E : « Voilà tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! »

J : « Pas tout à fait non … »

Et sans ménagement, poussé par une vague d'hormones en ébullition, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille, la colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser goulument, glissant maladroitement sa langue dans la bouche de la demoiselle qui le repoussa violemment ; John buta contre une table, attirant alors quelques regards curieux mais qui se reportèrent bien vite sur le prof.

E : « Espèce de malade !!! Ca va pas non ?!? »

J : « C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

E : « T'es un porc … tu as bavé partout ! Tu sais pas embrasser ou quoi ? »

J : « N'importe quoi ! Tu m'as pris au dépourvu aussi !! »

Elizabeth le fixa alors : elle ne voyait que ses yeux émeraude se reflétant avec les produits fluorescents dilués dans l'aquarium. Elle perdit, pendant un bref instant, son habituel contenance et baissa sa garde … juste le temps que John s'en aperçoive et lui envoie l'un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Elizabeth reprit vite pied et arbora alors un visage plus neutre, presque méchant :

E : « Tu me prends pour une fille facile ? Je sais que tout ce que tu veux c'est coucher avec moi !! »

J : « Pas du tout !!! »

E : « Chut !! Baisse le son. »

J : « Pas du tout : je … tu m'intéresse … depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu … c'est physique je te l'accorde mais pas seulement : tu es intelligente et sensée. Je te trouve très belle et gracieuse. »

E : « N'en jette plus la coupe est pleine. Ecoutes … si vraiment je t'intéresse alors … »

Elle sembla réfléchir à la suite à donner à sa phrase.

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « Viens à la fête de Teyla Emagan ce week-end. »

J : « Comment j'y entre moi ? »

E : « Je sais que ton copain l'intello va inviter mon amie Jennifer. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu les connais. »

J : « Et pourquoi ne pas dire que je te connais toi ? »

E : « T'es fou ou quoi ??? Alors, tu viendras ? »

J : « Pour y faire quoi ? »

E : « Tu le sauras si tu viens. »

Sur ce, et en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle retourna vers le petit groupe pour voir l'apothéose de l'expérience fluorescente du professeur, tandis que John oscillait entre joie d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille et peur de ce qui pourrait se passer durant cette fête : Dieu seul savait ce dont elle était capable.

Et si elle fomentait une petite vengeance de l'avoir embrasser de la sorte ? Et si elle allait faire de lui une nouvelle tête de turc ? Celui dont on rirait tout le reste de l'année ? Il avait peur qu'elle ne le fasse marcher, qu'elle ne lui laisse entrevoir une possibilité pour eux deux, pour qu'ensuite elle l'humilie devant tout le monde … que devait-il faire ?


	18. Le grand saut

** Lety : oui j'avoue que JOhn, je l'ai pas épargné sur ce coups :s mais ca va s'arranger ! tout comme pour Liz d'ailleurs ! Patience ! **

** Anna :Quel enthousiasme !!! Merci merci !! Ravie que ca te plaise toujours autant !  
**

** sheppard26 : JOhn est toujours en mode boulet .... *je sors***

_**Merci bien pour ces reviews et je m'excuse du retard mais ce WE j'étais en Angleterre à une convention XD  
**_

_**J'ai oublié de vous le dire la semaine passée, so sorry ... **_

_**Pas de souci, la prochaine suite n'attendra pas, elel sera en ligne, comme dab' le lundi !!!!!!!**  
_

* * *

**19. Le grand saut **

**

* * *

  
**

Dans 3 jours, LA fête de ce début d'année allait avoir lieu et ni Rodney, ni Carson n'avait encore de cavalière … et tandis qu'ils désespéraient de rester sur le carreau, John, lui, se triturait le cerveau imaginant de multiples scénarios des plus rocambolesques, au plus dramatiques. Ne voulant se faire charrier par ses amis, il avait tu sa petite escapade fluorescente avec Elizabeth. Il n'avait pas dit non plus qu'elle lui avait sommé de venir à la fête de Teyla.

Assis tous les 3 comme des âmes en peine à l'ombre d'un grand peuplier, ils se lamentaient sur leur situation amoureuse plus que précaire, avec une légère variante cependant pour l'un d'entre eux :

J : « De quoi tu te plains toi ? Tu as Jennifer ! »

R : « Pas du tout !! J'ai rien du tout ! Jennifer et moi on est ami simplement. »

J : « A d'autre !!! Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. Je me demande d'ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas déjà ensemble … »

R : « N'importe quoi !!! »

J : « Tu attends quoi bon dieu ! La fête est dans 3 jours et tu lui as toujours rien demandé … elle va croire qu'elle t'est indifférente. »

R : « Mais je … Je sais pas … je sais pas comment aborder le sujet ! »

J : « Mais quel cucul je te jure ! »

R : « Pourquoi tu es si pressé de me voir avec elle ? Tu vis par procuration ou quoi ?!? »

John ne pouvait avouer à son ami que s'il voulait plus que de mesure qu'il soit avec Jennifer, s'était surtout pour entrer aussi à cette fête ! Au lieu de cela, il rétorqua par une banale réponse :

J : « Parce que … je suis ton ami. »

R : « Ouais … mais … je suis nul moi … elle va s'en rendre compte … elle va me plaquer avant même de sortir avec moi … chui un handicapé des sentiments … »

J : « Mais non, moi je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que toi … mais à trop attendre, tu vas te la faire voler ! Tiens … en parlant du loup … »

John jeta sa tête en direction de 3 jolies jeunes filles, tout sourire, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers leur prochain cours.

J : « Allez, vas-y maintenant ! »

Poussé par John, Rodney se leva … comment allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il avait deux pieds gauche et un vrai cœur d'artichaut … Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de guide sur « comment séduire une fille et ne pas se prendre un vent ? » ou alors « comment éviter d'être ringard ». Rodney tremblait à mesure qu'il approchait des 3 jeunes filles. Comme si elles le savaient, elles s'arrêtèrent et Jennifer se tourna vers lui ; feignant la décontraction, il lança un sourire crispé avant de venir à leur hauteur.

R : « Sa… Salut les filles … »

E : « 'lu. »

K : « Hello. »

J : « Coucou … le cours d'infos n'est pas maintenant ? »

R : « Non, non je sais … je … je voulais juste … enfin, tu peux … 5 minutes ? »

Jennifer vit et comprit la gêne du jeune homme, et acquiesça ; elle fit un signe de tête aux filles pour qu'elles l'attendent un peu plus loin. A l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Rodney se sentait un peu mieux.

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

R : « Je … enfin … tu as entendu parler de la petite fête de Teyla ? »

J : « Oui, LA fête de ce début d'année … comment ne pas en avoir entendu parler. »

R : « Ouais c'est vrai »

Mais qu'est ce que je suis con ma parole !!! Allez Rod, tu peux pas aligner 3 mots d'affilé sans bégayer ???? Rodney se sentait mal à l'aise et le regard de Jen ne l'aidait pas vraiment : comme si elle attendait impatiemment qu'il se déclare, elle le fixait intensément.

R : « Je … et tu y vas ? »

J : « Oui surement. Et toi ? »

R : « Bah justement … je me demandais si … enfin, si personne t'as … invité, si tu voulais venir avec moi !! »

Il prononça cette dernière partie de phrase si vite, qu'il du reprendre son souffle. Jennifer oscillait entre rire et libération : enfin il s'était décidé ! Et bien qu'elle aurait trouvé cela amusant de le mener en bateau, elle décida d'écourter ce douloureux moment d'attente pour Rodney.

J : « Avec plaisir ! Tu passes me prendre vers 20h ? »

R : « Ok, ça marche » s'enhardit Rod, tout sourire.

J : « A tout à l'heure alors. »

R : « Hein ? »

J : « En infos Rodney … en infos. »

R : « Ah oui … ok, pas de problème … »

En guise d'au revoir, et parce qu'elle le trouvait trop craquant quand il était gêné, Jennifer se pencha et lui déposa un timide baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses amies. Rodney lui, resta quelques secondes immobile, essayant de comprendre se qui venait de se passer : il sentait encore ses douces lèvres sur sa peau, même furtivement. Une fois ses pieds touchant terre, il retourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas perdu d'une miette la scène :

J : « Alors ??? Raconte !!! »

R : « Elle a dit oui. » dit-il dans un soupir de contentement.

J : « Bien. »

John sourit alors, outre le fait de voir son ami heureux, il venait, pour sa part, d'avoir son passeport pour la fête où l'attendrait Elizabeth. Cette dernière justement sourit malicieusement quand Jennifer revint toute guillerette en annonçant qu'elle et Rodney allaient aller ensemble à la fête de Teyla ; Elizabeth jeta un œil discret vers les 3 garçons un peu plus loin …

E : « Bien. »


	19. 19 Rodney

**Belmene : Arf oui désolée ... et certains sont plus courts que d'autres :s **

**Lety : oui une tite pointe de shweir ... ca fait pas de mal XD**

**Anna : Désolée encore pour la taille :s Je peux pas vous promettre que ça changera car y'a encoe pas mal de chap. assez courts **

_**Place a un nouveau chapitre, un POV encore ... donc pas vraiment long, encore dsl *pas taper***  
_

* * *

**19. Rodney**

**

* * *

  
**

Je l'ai fais !! JE l'AIS FAIS !!!!!!!! J'y crois pas ! Je l'ai fais et elle a dis oui ! Merde … je fais quoi maintenant ?!? J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une fête étudiante … merde ! J'ai toujours eu le nez dans mes bouquins … me confronter avec des ados de mon âge … je vais paraitre encore plus misérable à ses yeux : elle va comparer et voir qu'elle a fais une boulette et s'en sera fini de notre couple : il se sera terminé aussi vite qu'il a commencé, et j'aurais même pas réussi à lui décrocher un baiser !

Il faut … Il me faut des conseils ! John sera le mieux placer pour ça : il me dira quoi faire pour que je ne reste pas en plan ; ohlala, elle sera surement sur son 31 pour cette soirée : elle sera sublime … Et moi un vrai cancre à coté : la belle et la bête, voilà ce qu'on sera.

Et si je fais une boulette ? Si je dis ou fais quelque chose qui la fera fuir ? Je me trainerais une réputation de gros puceau pour le reste de l'année, ça, ça craint.

Bon, relax Rod … de toute manière, tu as tout à apprendre ! Il faut juste … tu as encore 3 jours … John t'aidera ! Je vais juste faire du shoping pour trouver des fringues cool, me faire une tite coupe de cheveux potable … et le tour sera joué. John me donnera quelques tuyaux et je serais fin prêt !

Mais fin prêt pour quoi ? Vous croyez que … nan pas le premier soir, les filles ont des « principes ». Et si elle veut juste que je l'accompagne en ami ? Si elle le voulait pas de moi ? Merde, ça se trouve, je me fais des films … Elle voulait juste de la compagnie si ça se trouve, et moi, en mâle en rut, je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Bon, et si j'arrêtais de spéculer … je verrais bien comment les choses avanceront : qui sait, avec un peu d'alcool et la chaleur de l'ambiance, elle me concédera peut-être un baiser. J'arriverais peut-être à voir son sous pull … la peloter un peu avant qu'elle me repousse comme un mal propre.

Je … je vois bien que vous vous marrez en vous disant : mais quel abruti ce mec, il pense trop ! Mais le problème avec moi, c'est que ne pense plus que je n'agis ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis encore puceau … Je me contente des faits, des données empirique … j'ai jamais été sur le terrain, je suis trop trouillard pour ça ! Oui, les filles me font peur car c'est les seules choses que je ne peux les étudier avant sans les approcher ou leur parler. Je suis un nul …

Je n'y arriverais jamais : elle se foutra de moi et pourtant … je l'aime bien. Je la trouve jolie … et en plus elle est presque aussi intelligente que moi, ce qui ne gâche rien je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me trouve, et franchement si j'avais été une fille, je ne me serais jamais retourné sur un type comme moi : banal, pas sportif, pas le physique d'un Apollon … se joue-t-elle de moi ?

Trop de blabla et pas assez d'action … ce soir, c'est ma chance ! Pour la première fois je vais me montrer à une soirée … qui plus est en charmante compagnie. J'ai galéré pendant 3 jours pour trouver les bonnes fringues, avec l'aide de John. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir aussi ; il n'a pas de cavalière, je me demande bien pourquoi … il est beau gosse et à la classe … tout mon contraire et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis accompagnée … ma revanche sur tous ces gros bras qui se disaient plus futés !

J'ai une de ces trouilles ! Peur qu'elle regrette, ou carrément qu'elle me pose un lapin… J'imagine qu'elle sera en beauté … et moi, j'en baverais d'envie. En parlant de ça … il me faut des capotes !!! Bah quoi ? c'est comme les flingues ça : il vaut mieux en avoir et ne pas avoir à s'en servir que, d'en avoir besoin et se retrouver dans la merde !

Je sais bien qu'elle a trop de classe pour coucher le premier soir mais on sait jamais ! Allez, c'est parti … ma première vraie soirée … avec une vraie fille !


	20. Permission de sortir !

**Anna : Ahhhhhh désolée, vraiment ... J'y peux rien (enfin si un peu mais bon) ...**

**Lety : J'adore ... Tu résumes bien le tout je trouve !! **

**Sheppard 26 : Merci encore ! et oui C'est toujours les cordonniers les miens bien chaussés !!**

**A présent, la suite !!!!!!! ENJOY**

* * *

**20. Permission de sortir !**

**

* * *

  
**

L'on entendait la musique jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue … des ballons fait avec des capotes pour baliser le chemin jusqu'à la villa de Teyla poussaient à chaque coin de rue, des lycées guillerets et surexcités arrivaient à pieds, en motos ou belles décapotables … Tout le lycée, ou presque, s'était retrouvé chez la cheerleader !

Evidemment, elle avait fait un tri sélectif et seuls les plus branchés, les joueurs de foot, ces copines cheerleaders, les filles cool, les beaux mecs, et surtout les riches y étaient conviés !! Bien sur certains, comme John, avait su jouer de leurs relations auprès de personnes déjà invitées : ainsi, il avait profité du fait que son ami Rodney aille à cette fête en compagnie de Jennifer, pour s'y faire une petite place.

En parlant de Rodney : ce dernier avait appelé son ami à la rescousse au dernier moment : paniqué à l'idée de décevoir Jennifer ou de lui faire honte, il ne savait quoi mettre ! John, après s'être foutu royalement de sa gueule et l'avoir traité de vraie fille, l'avait aidé à rendre son look un peu moins ringard. Il s'était alors pointé chez la jeune fille avec pas moins de 15 minutes d'avance, ce qui est une vrai catastrophe pour une fille qui, on le sait, passe surtout les 15 dernières minutes pour agrémenter sa tenue de bijoux, se recoiffer un tantinet, juger de sa prestance …

Rodney avait alors été invité par la mère de Jen à attendre dans le salon : Pour passer son stress, il arpenta la pièce en inspectant quelques photos au mur : à priori, Jennifer était fille unique et traitée en véritable princesse par ses parents : des dizaines et dizaines de photos de leur fille chérie à tout âge ornaient les murs : en couleur, en noir et blanc, à la plage, sur un poney …

*** : « Oui ma femme a eu sa passion pour la photographie ! »

Rodney sursauta alors, comme prit en flagrant délit et se tourna pour voir un homme assez baraqué, brun, une barbichette ornant un menton carré, comme l'étaient d'ailleurs ses épaules.

*** : « Et son modèle favori était Jen. »

R : « Je n'ais aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi … Pardon, je suis Rodney McKay. »

*** : « McKay ? C'est Irlandais ça ? »

R : « Je n'ais d'irlandais que le nom. »

*** : « Enchanté, je suis Franck, le père de Jen. »

R : « Enchanté. »

F : « Alors comme ça, tu comptes sortir ma fille hein ? Toute la nuit je suppose ? »

R : « Euh … Toute la nuit ?? Non, non, je … je la ramènerais avant minuit je vous assure ! »

F : « Avant minuit ?!? Mais vous comptez y faire quoi à cette fête ? Jouer au scrabble ? Une vraie party ne commence qu'à minuit ! Il est idiot de me ramener ma fille si tôt : faut pas la sortir si c'est pas pour qu'elle s'amuse. »

Rodney était décontenancé par les propos du père de Jen : il semblait si … cool à l'idée que sa fille ne rentre pas de la nuit. N'importe quel père aurait fixé une limite d'heure avec tout un tas de règles barbantes à retenir : ne pas coucher, ne pas boire, ne pas se faire arrêter … Non, ce père là semblait s'en foutre totalement !

F : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon gars ! On n'a jamais rien interdit à Jen. On a toujours eu confiance en elle, et elle ne nous a jamais détrompés. Elle ne nous a jamais menti, nous avons fait de même. La confiance se gagne, Jen l'a bien compris ! Par contre, c'est dans les autres que je doute … »

R : « Oh je peux vous assurer que je … je ne tenterais absolument rien ! »

Et là, il ne manquerait plus que son père lui dise que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il pelote sa fille, et Rodney serait dans la quatrième dimension !!

F : « Bien … Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Jen ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un petit ami en ce moment … »

R : « En fait, nous … nous ne sortons pas encore ensemble … »

F : « Encore ? » lança Franck amusé.

R : « Euh non, non … non pas que je veuille faire d'elle ma petite amie ce soir mais … enfin … je … elle me plait beaucoup : elle est intelligente et gentille, en plus d'être belle mais … je … je ne précipiterais jamais les choses ! »

Rodney avait l'impression qu'à chaque mot prononcé, il s'enfonçait un peu plus.

F : « Tu as l'air d'un type bien … mais je t'averti, je peux paraitre cool comme ça mais si jamais ma fille pleure un jour à cause de toi, je te ferais passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle est fragile et jeune … »

R : « Je … je prendrais soin d'elle. »

Alors que son père allait répliquer, un petit raclement de gorge les fit s'interrompre : Franck se poussa alors pour laisser Jennifer apparaitre dans une robe magnifique : arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, à fines bretelles et de couleurs rose pâle, elle dessinait parfaitement les courbes de la jeune fille qui, pour l'occasion, avait remonté ses cheveux en une demie queue finissant par quelques anglaises. De discrets bijoux vinrent alors habiller son cou et ses oreilles. Rodney était sans voix, son père était fier et sa mère émue aux larmes.

*** : « N'est-elle pas magnifique mon bébé. »

J : « Maman !!! »

*** : « Pardon chérie. »

Son père s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front : aucun mot échangé, juste un regard … puis ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans le salon. Rodney ne savait pas quoi dire mis à part un grand : Waouh !

J : « Ca te plait ? »

R : « Tu es sublime, vraiment ! »

J : « Merci … On devrait y aller … Rodney ??? »

R : « Ah ? euh oui pardon ! Allons-y. »

Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir : Rodney lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture somme toute banale.

R : « Désolé pour la voiture … »

J : « Elle est très bien ! »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Rodney ne reporte son attention sur le volant : il avait à ses cotés, la plus sublime des filles qu'il n'ait jamais connu ! Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux : s'il avait pu, il aurait tout filmé pour montrer cet instant à ses anciens potes de son collège pour les détromper : eux qui disaient qu'il ne ramènerait jamais aucune fille et qu'il resterait peut-être puceau toute sa vie ! Aujourd'hui, il avait à ses cotés, la fille dont il avait toujours rêvé alliant intelligence et beauté …

Il n'eut à rouler qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se retrouver dans le quartier huppé de Teyla, les basses de la musique de la soirée se faisait déjà entendre et semblait répondre aux battements de cœur de Rodney, de plus en plus forts et rapides. Sa première vraie fête lycéenne !

Il gara sa voiture sur le trottoir en face et, tel un gentleman, il ouvrit la portière et tendit la main à Jen.

J : « Merci. »

R : « Waouh ! Sacré demeure … »

J : « Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur … »

Ils traversèrent la route et, en traversant le petit jardin devant la villa, des soutient gorges jonchaient le sol et certains étaient accrochés aux branches d'arbres. Devant l'air surpris de Rod, Jen lui expliqua :

J : « C'est une tradition : quand tu arrives tu lances ton soutif dehors … »

R : « Mais ça veut dire que … »

J : « Nan, t'inquiètes pas : généralement, les filles en ont un deuxième dans leur sac ! »

R : « Ah oki. » dit-il avec soulagement.

J : « Quoi, tu as peur de me voir sans soutif ?!? »

R : « Non, non … j'aimerais ça d'ailleurs … »

J : « Ah oui ? »dit-elle amusée.

R : « Oui … … Enfin non, non !!! non pas que je veuille te voir nue mais enfin … je… »

J : « Rodney … tais-toi. »

Ils toquèrent à la porte et quand cette dernière s'ouvrit, une vague de chaleur, d'alcool, de clopes et de musique rock les submergea : étrange sensation d'ailleurs : on entrait dans un autre monde, celui des fêtes … Le mec à la porte leva un sourcil en face de Jen qui, dans un soupir amusé, donna son petit sac à Rodney et, avec quelques acrobaties, enleva son soutient gorge qu'elle fit virevolter au dessus d'elle, avant de l'envoyer valser derrière : il rejoignit bien sagement les autres dans la pelouse. Satisfait, le « portier » se poussa pour les laisser entrer en leur balançant :

*** : « C'est l'heure de la fête !!!!!!!!!! »


	21. Party Time

**Ashanitilli : Oui j'aime aussi l'idée XD**

**Anna : j'avoue, j'en ais pas fait beaucoup, mais elles étaient loin d'etre comme ca aussi XD**

**Kiwxi : une nouvelle (ou nouveau ?) : bienvenue et ravie que ca te plaise !!**

**Lety : oui l epère de Jen .. un tantinet jeune dans sa tête, le genre baba cool dans sa jeunesse quoi ^^**

**Sheppard26 : Ah ah ! suspensssssssss ^^**

_**Désolée, pour le retard, je n'étais pas là ce WE, mais je vous promets de me rattraper bientot ! **_

* * *

** Time**

**

* * *

  
**

La chaleur, l'odeur âcre et le brouhaha ambiant aurait pu en faire tomber plus d'un dans les pommes, et pourtant, tous les ados présents s'agitaient sur la musique et s'enfilaient bière sur bière … Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de déco festive, à part un impressionnant jeu de lumières, une platine pour le DJ et des ballons à l'hélium flottant au plafond.

Ou que l'on regarde : des jeunes ! Des jeunes partout : certains affalés sur les canapés ou fauteuils, voire même par terre, d'autres tenant le mur, ou alors le mur les tenaient, avec une bière dans une main et une fille dans l'autre. Du bruit et encore du bruit … on ne distinguait même plus les paroles, s'il y en avait, tellement les basses étaient fortes ! Mais ils s'en foutaient : c'était leur première fête de l'année, celle où l'on déchargeait tout sa frustration : des cours à la con, des profs qui le sont tout autant, les vacances arrivant et avec elles, ces premiers exams blanc … Ils avaient besoin de s'amuser, et ce soir, ils ne s'en priveraient pas !

John se serait cru au paradis ! Des filles de partout, de l'alcool … certains même lui avaient filé des capotes à l'entrée de la villa en lui souhaitant bonne pêche ! Il avait bien sur assisté à des tas de fêtes mais jamais de telle envergure : cette villa était en elle un spectacle : des portes en chênes massifs, des meubles baroques, de la faïencerie, de la vaisselle de luxe que Teyla n'avait pas peur de montré ! Elle n'avait pris aucune précaution en cachant les plus couteux, ne serait-ce qu'en les protégeant … John s'était dit que si l'une des assiettes en porcelaine venait à se briser, les parents de Teyla ne le remarqueraient même pas tellement ils ont de vaisselle : il serait alors facile de la remplacer par une autre tout aussi luxueuse.

Cela fascinait John autant que ça le dégoutait ! Mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, il était entre ces murs, dans une fête qui promettait d'être intense ! Il ne connaissait pratiquement personne : quelques ados partageant les même cours que lui, les plus connus, les plus riches … il ne les connaissait que de vue et cela lui suffisait largement … Et bien que la maison soit bondée de monde, la seule personne qu'attendait de voir désespéramment John n'était qu'une seule fille …

Ne voulant pas lui courir après, et sachant que si elle voulait le voir, elle finirait bien par le trouver, il décida de passer le temps en sirotant un punch corsé : la première gorgée lui brula les lèvres, la seconde, la gorge et à la troisième … il ne sentait plus rien !!!

Il fit un rapide tour de la grande salle d'un coup d'œil : plus loin, il aperçut Rodney et Jennifer semblant être en grande conversation, appuyés contre l'immense cheminé, chacun avec un verre à la main. Ils rigolaient bien … John aussi voulait rire … mais pour l'instant, à part s'ennuyer ferme et boire un punch amer, il ne faisait rien …

Car la seule raison qui l'avait motivé à venir était la demande d'Elizabeth … sinon, jamais il ne serait venu ! Il détestait ce genre de fête où même s'il se passait quelque chose avec une fille, il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité : généralement les chambres, salles de bain, dressings, couloirs et même jardin, étaient pris d'assaut par les couples en rut !

John ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Elizabeth : allait-elle larguer son mec pour lui ? Allait-elle larguer son mec et faire mumuse avec lui ? Allait-elle garder son mec et s'en prendre un deuxième ? Allait-elle venir … Tous ces questionnements se perdirent dans un nouveau verre de punch.

T : « Allez viens !!! »

R : « Non. »

T : « T'es pénible, tu le sais ça ! C'est moi qui organise, je devrais me marrer et danser avec les autres mais non ! je reste ici avec mon mec qui ne veut rien faire ! »

R : « Je t'empêche pas d'y aller. »

T : « Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me voit avec toi un peu … les gens pourraient se poser des questions … et puis, tu es distant depuis quelques temps … c'est la saison de foot qui te pèse ? »

R : « Ouais … » dit-il sans conviction.

T : « Raison de plus pour te défouler ce soir : allez, viens danser ! »

R : « Tu me soules ! Je viendrais plus tard … je vais prendre l'air. »

T : « Qu'est ce que t'es chiant ! »

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et s'engagea sur la piste avec quelques amies, tandis que Ronon, lui, sortit par la porte de la cuisine pour prendre un peu l'air. Depuis quelques jours, il avait la tête ailleurs : il pensait constamment à elle … à leur baiser … et malgré le fait qu'elle le fuyait à chaque fois, il ne cessait de penser à elle.

Sa canette de bière à la main, il s'assit sur les quelques marches de la terrasse, fixant la pleine lune, éclairant l'immense jardin aux couleurs blafardes. Il soupira quelque peu … comment se dépatouiller de ça ?!? Et comme une réponse à sa question, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit derrière lui … Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, pensant que c'était surement des tourtereaux ayant envie d'intimité. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaitre devant lui la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui, d'habitude, avait une chevelure de feu mais qui là, avec les reflets de la pleine lune, prenait une couleur étrangement terni. Ronon crut s'étrangler avec sa bière quand il comprit … elle ne l'avait pas vu …

Il la contempla alors : dans ce jardin, le nez en l'air scrutant la lune, elle avait un coté féérique. Ce moment aurait pu se prolonger à l'infini si la jeune fille ne s'était pas retournée pour rentrer dans la maison : quand elle vit une ombre impressionnante sur la terrasse, elle sursauta :

K : « OH !! »

R : « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur … »

K : « … »

Toujours mal à l'aise depuis leur baiser volé à la bibliothèque, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne plus s'y trouver durant les heures creuses. Mais le sort semblait s'acharner ! Dépitée, elle n'allait plus fuir … de toute manière, il courait plus vite qu'elle ! Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

R : « Tu veux t'assoir ? »

K : « Non merci. »

R : « Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps … à croire que tu me fuis. » dit-il ironiquement.

K : « … »

R : « Je t'oblige pas à rester tu sais … De toute manière, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. »

K : « J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air … la chaleur est étouffante là dedans ! »

R : « Ouais je sais. »

K : « Tu ne devrais pas être avec Teyla ? Elle organise une fête et toi, tu te terres ici. »

R : « Ouais … J'ai pas la tête à m'amuser là. »

K : « Oh … Le foot c'est ça ? »

R : « Non, c'est toi. »

Kate blanchit alors comme un linge son estomac remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu répliquer … elle aurait voulu lui dire non mais … Ronon se leva et se posta devant elle, le regard déterminé ; troublée, elle ne se défendit même pas quand il caressa sa joue de son index, elle ne le repoussa même pas quand ces mains s'appesantirent sur ses hanches, elle soupira quand il posa une nouvelle fois ces lèvres sur les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, hors de question de s'enfuir au détour d'une allée de livres : elle enroula ses bras fins autour du cou de Ronon et appuya l'échange ; quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit les siennes pour l'accueillir. Un baiser doux mais fougueux à la fois … quelques soupirs se mélangeant … des mains qui se faufilèrent sous les hauts …

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent : Kate savait bien qu'il avait une copine, qu'elle serait malheureuse, mais pour autant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela … Ronon esquissa un petit sourire, prêt à recommencer, mais Kate le freina.

K : « Non … On ne doit pas … Tu as une copine et … je ne veux pas de copain, désolée. »

R : « Mais … »

K : « Non, désolée … Je sais que je vais souffrir avec toi … »

R : « Parce que je suis avec Teyla ? Mais … je vais la quitter ! »

K : « Peut-être, mais c'est pas encore fait … tu es pris et moi je ne veux pas jouer la remplaçante ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Ronon la retint par le bras et la colla à lui, visage contre visage, il lui murmura :

R : « C'est à toi que je pense constamment depuis quelques temps. »

Puis il s'écarta un peu pour juger de la réaction de la jeune fille : le regard dans le vide, semblant fixer un point imaginaire, elle semblait surprise … Il avait réussi son coup ! Satisfait, il rentra de nouveau dans la villa, tandis que Kate caressa du bout de l'index ses lèvres foulées quelques instants plutôt par la fougue d'un garçon.

Il était environ 22H quand Liz et Mike firent leur apparition sous les cris de joie de leurs camarades ! Bien sur, John avait soupçonné son arrivée mais il ne fit rien : c'est elle qui viendrait … Et alors que son nez semblait irrémédiablement plongé dans un énième verre de punch …

*** : « Tu m'en offres un ?!? »


	22. Et pourquoi pas

**Anna : voui je sais, je suis très "trop" missante XD !!**

**Lety : j'avoue que le Ronon aurait pu avoir plus de charisme, quand je relis maintenant je trouve ça un peu bizarre qu'il ne soit pas plus affirmé avec son statut de quaterback !**

**Belmene : a vrai dire, j'ai rarement eu à faire aux fêtes estudiantines ... J'ai d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans des TVfilms ou séries US ^^**

**kiwxi : Agrh désolée, il est vrai que mon délice est de vous faire souffrir lentement XD**

**Missphilou : Bienvenue ! Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fan XD ! Je te remercie et espère ne pas te décevoir au fils des autres chapitres ! **

**So, let's go to another chapter !!! ENJOY !**

* * *

**22. Et pourquoi pas ?**

**

* * *

  
**

*** : Tu m'en offres un ? »

John releva le nez de son verre de punch pour voir devant lui … Teyla ! En 1 mois et demi, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé, jamais même elle ne l'avait vu ! Et là, l'organisatrice de cette gigantesque fête était devant lui, un verre vide à la main, le fixant intensément. John failli cracher son punch, mais au lieu de cela, il avala difficilement avant de bredouiller un imperceptible :

J : « Euh ou … oui. »

T : « Merci. Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité ! »

J : « Je suis venu avec Rodney et Jennifer. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en lançant un regard vers le petit couple, toujours adossé à la cheminée, regard que suivit Teyla pour qu'elle découvre elle aussi les tourtereaux.

T : « Bah je vois que certains profitent bien ! Et toi, t'es venu avec personne ? »

J : « Euh non … Je pensais trouver sur place ! » dit-il en blaguant.

T : « C'est une tactique comme une autre … Alors, tu me l'offres ce verre ou pas ? »

J : « Ah oui pardon. »

Il lui prit le verre des mains et se dirigea vers le bar, pas encore certain de ce qui venait de se passer : Teyla, la fille considérée comme la plus cool, la plus riche et surement la plus chanceuse du lycée, lui adressait la parole ! Pourquoi ? Ca il n'en savait rien … D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui faudrait-il une raison pour lui parler à lui ? Elle ne le connait même pas … Il pensait même qu'elle allait le planter là, ses deux verres à la main … puis il revint et … elle était toujours là !

Adossée au mur, bras croisés, elle l'attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres ; John lui tendit son verre plein et ils burent ensemble la première gorgée.

T : « Alors comme ça tu es un ami de Jennifer ? »

J : « Non, enfin … plus celui de Rodney. »

T : « Tu es nouveau ici ? je ne t'avais jamais vu encore au lycée … »

J : « Oui. »

T : « Tu viens d'où ? »

J : « Texas. »

T : « Attends, laisse moi deviner : tes parents y ont un ranch et tu es fan de Johnny Cash non ? »

John était surpris mais aussi vexé qu'elle sorte de si gros stéréotypes sur son pays ; il ne daigna même pas répondre … il rigola quelques peu puis rebu une gorgée de punch ... punch qui commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête ! La chaleur n'aidant pas vraiment, sa tête lui tournait et ses yeux lui piquaient un peu. Teyla voyait bien là les prémices d'une sacré gueule de bois pour le lendemain, et, abandonnée par son petit ami, elle profita de la situation : après tout, il était beau garçon et plutôt bien bâti … si Ronon ne s'occupait pas d'elle, alors elle s'en chargerait elle-même !

T : « Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ?!? »

J : « Ou ? »

T : « Suis-moi. »

Sans vraiment opposer de résistance, il la suivit jusqu'au jardin ; ils jonglèrent entre de grands hêtres et sapins.

J : « Tu sais où on va au moins ? »

T : « Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi. »

Ils arpentèrent un petit chemin de sable pour arriver à une petite cabane en bois … Sans poser de questions, et parce que l'alcool annihilait toute résistance, il entra.

A l'intérieur : un débarras pour outils de jardin : des dizaines et des dizaines d'outils, alliés à des fleurs en pots prêtes à être plantées et des sacs énormes de terreau. Une odeur désagréable de terre mouillée, mêlée au bois de la cabane envahissait les lieux. Teyla ferma la porte derrière lui ; elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle s'assit alors sur un des sacs de terre posé au sol. Quelques rayons de lune passaient au travers de l'unique petite fenêtre de la pièce.

T : « Assieds-toi. » Fit-elle tout en papotant la place vacante à coté de la sienne.

John s'exécuta gentiment et s'assis à ses cotés … sans vraiment attendre qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, Teyla plongea ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune garçon ; surpris, il sursauta avant de la freiner en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

J : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

T : « Tu le vois bien ! Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes venus ici pour faire un poker ! »

J : « Mais t'as un copain ? »

T : « Et alors ? Il est là ? Non, mais toi oui … »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en plaquant vigoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. En temps normal il se serait laisser gracieusement faire … mais là : il n'était venu à cette fête que pour une seule fille ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de fricoter avec une autre ... surtout une fille déjà prise … surtout Teyla !!! Le plus poliment possible, il la repoussa une deuxième fois ; énervée par son comportement de puceau effarouché, Teyla soupira bruyamment avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'allonge : elle monta alors sur lui à califourchon :

T : « Laisse ta conscience de coté ! On est seul, personne ne saura … tu n'as pas envie de te taper une cheerleader ?? » dit-elle coquinement, tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa petite chemise.

John, malgré ses prérogatives, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps magnifiquement sculpté de la demoiselle : elle était sur lui, prête à se donner, ils étaient seuls, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là … et puis, s'il faisait sa première fois avec elle, il assurerait à coup sur pour les prochaines fois avec Elizabeth !!! Oui, car Elizabeth aimait surement les mecs expérimentés … coucher avec un puceau c'est la honte … mais s'il le faisait là ce soir avec cette fille, il ne le serait plus ! Allez Johnny, personne ne le saura de toute façon et puis tu n'es même pas encore avec Elizabeth …

Alors, guidé par une effluve d'alcool, il se redressa et l'embrassa goulument, fourrant sa langue sans vergogne dans la bouche de sa partenaire ! Tout d'abord surprise de se revirement d'attitude, elle enchaina en enlevant le T-shirt de John.

T : « Muscu ? »

J : « Ouais un peu … »

Elle sourit alors et lécha son torse … Un homme restait un homme surtout dans de telles positions ... et quand Teyla sentit, en dessous de la ceinture de John, qu'il était plus que réceptif à ses caresses, elle accentua le mouvement.

T : « T'as une capote ? »

J : « John se redressa et réfléchi quelques secondes … il sortit de sa poche de jeans une des capotes qu'on lui avait remis à l'entrée de la fête en lui souhaitant « _bonne pêche !_ ». Teyla la prit alors et se laissa glisser le long des jambes de John … Ce dernier n'y croyait pas : il allait enfin le faire : Bon le cadre n'était pas des plus romantiques et la fille avec qui il le faisait était une quasi inconnue mais … il allait le faire !!!!!!!!!

Pendant ce temps là, dans la maison, la fête battait son plein : les jeunes dansaient, jonglant entre alcool et copine. Le DJ s'épuisait sur ses platines et les couples cherchaient de plus en plus un endroit pour être tranquille … C'est dans cette optique que Jennifer et Rodney sortir de la maison : la chaleur devenait étouffante, irrespirable et la musique bourdonnait encore dans leurs oreilles. Une fois dehors, ils respiraient enfin :

Je : « Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! »

R : « A qui le dis-tu !! Je crois que j'ai perdu l'audition à mon oreille droite ! »

Je : « On va faire un petit tour ? Il parait qu'il y a un terrain plus bas … »

R : « Ok. »

C'est donc main dans la main, qu'ils partirent au fin fond du jardin … ils marchèrent durant 10 minutes sans échanger un seul mot : Jen trouvait ça embarrassant, pensant que Rodney n'avait rien à lui dire … Peut-être fallait-il faire le premier pas ?!?

Je : « Rod ? »

R : « Hum ?? »

Je : « Tu … enfin je … »

Voyant la gêne et la difficulté de Jennifer à dire une phrase, il stoppa leur marche.

R : « Quoi ? »

Je : « Je … tu aimes être avec moi ? »

R : « Etre en ta compagnie ? Bien sur pourquoi pas toi ? »

Je : « Si, si, si … c'est juste que … »

Rodney se serait donné des baffes : il voyait bien que ce qu'il aimerait lui avouer là maintenant tout de suite, Jennifer essayait elle aussi de le lui dire ! Il était lâche de la laisser se dépatouiller avec ça toute seule ! Alors si les mots ne voulaient sortir ni d'un coté que de l'autre … les gestes parleraient d'eux-mêmes !

Lentement, il poussa Jennifer contre un arbre, posa ses mains autour de sa taille fine … approcha son visage, le tourna légèrement sur la gauche … elle fit de même sur la droite et quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent … avant de se sceller plus tendrement … pour se séparer quelques secondes plus tard. Ils étaient soulagés … heureux et soulagés.

R : « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Je : « Oui. »

Et c'est par un nouveau baiser qu'ils débutèrent leur idylle … baiser plus passionné où les langues dansèrent un somptueux ballet. Heureux, ils continuèrent, enlacés, leur petite balade pour arriver jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois …


	23. Mike

**Kiwxi : Merci merci, oui j'avoue mes chapitres sont courts :s ...**

**chachou35 : tout d'abord, bienvenue !!! Et ensuite : merci pour ta review !! j'essaie de faire au mieux**

**Lety :je suis ravie d'avoir quasi-converti une sheyla pour cette fic *petite gloire perso XD***

**Anna : j'avoue les couples Rod/jen & Teyla/john son tplus opposés que jamais ^^**

**Zimra david : bienvenue a toi aussi et ravie, plus que ravie que cette fic te plaise malgré le portrait que je peints de teyla :s**

**Belmene : Oui, comme je le dis au dessus, la teyla de ma fic, je l'ai pas épargné ... Pourtant le perso dans la série ne me gêne pas plus que ça ...**

_**En tout cas, ravie de voir de plus en plus de reviews sur cette fic que j'aime beaucoup**_

_**J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier so ... ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER ! **_

* * *

**23. Mike **

**

* * *

  
**

Vous vous dites : ce mec a tout pour lui : un physique pas trop mal, une place de quaterback dans l'équipe de foot de son lycée, un avenir en fac, une petite copine depuis plusieurs mois …

Ouais … j'ai de la chance … et je me dis qu'un jour tout ça se paiera ! J'ai toujours cru à l'échange équivalent : pour une chose positive dans la vie, une autre mauvaise nous tombera un jour au coin du nez …

J'ai passé ma vie à me demander quand la malchance allait me tomber dessus … Vous vous direz surement : mais pourquoi attendre de savoir quand on va marcher dans la merde, alors qu'il est si agréable de marcher sur la pelouse ?!? Et bien … Je ne sais pas !

Je me suis toujours dévalorisé auprès de ma famille, mes amis, mes petites copines … Ils parlent de fausse modestie … moi je dirais juste une grande timidité de vivre et un absolu manque de confiance en moi …

Pourtant, cette vie je ne la renie pas … j'ai juste peur que tout s'arrête … que quelque chose change ! J'ai horreur du changement … du moins, celui qui perturbe une vie, un point de vue ou une manière de pensée … J'ai peur que ma vie m'échappe … la perte de contrôle ; cette perte je sais qu'elle arrivera un jour, je suis sur le qui-vive, je guette son arrivée et est prêt à me la prendre en pleine gueule.

C'est toujours trop tôt pour ça … mais ais-je le choix ? Pourtant, ma copine, je l'aime à en crever … et même si parfois je me dis que je ne la mérite pas, je suis bien heureux de partager ma vie avec elle.

Ma famille n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis jeune, que j'ai le temps de me poser avec une fille … qu'il faut que je vive maintenant ! Que je rencontre des gens, des filles … parce qu'après le lycée … la fac, c'est autre chose …

Ca aussi c'est la merde : la fac … Elizabeth m'a annoncé qu'elle n'irait pas dans la mienne … je suis démoralisé ! Non seulement parce qu'on ne sera plus ensemble tout le temps l'année prochaine, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a annoncé ça comme si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je me demande ce qu'elle me trouve ? Je me demande si … si ça n'avait pas été moi, est-ce que ça aurait été un autre ? Je veux dire, m'a-t-elle choisi pour moi ou parce que j'étais là au bon moment ?

Elle est si jolie et intelligente, elle a du caractère et ne se laisse pas faire … Peut-être que … que c'est la fin … Je veux dire, ça fait 4 ou 5 fois qu'elle repousse un rencard en prétendant avoir du taff ou être fatiguée … mais pour être franc, je sens qu'elle s'éloigne … peut-être envisage-t-elle de me quitter simplement parce qu'elle sait qu'on sera loin l'un de l'autre l'an prochain.

En fait, j'en sais rien … regardez ! Ce soir par exemple, je voulais qu'on passe la soirée bien tranquillement chez moi, mes parents étant en voyage ; on aurait fait un petit diner sympa et elle aurait dormi à la maison … mais elle a refusé en disant que Jennifer avait besoin d'elle pour cette fête … Cette Jennifer, je l'ai croisé au détour d'une bière : elle semblait s'amuser avec un autre mec … Je voyais pas où était le malaise … mais elle a tenu à venir ici.

Perso, ce genre de fête moi ça m'emballe pas des masses. Je suis plutôt casanier … je pensais que Liz l'était aussi.

Regardez-moi cette déchéance : ce genre de fête amasse les ivrognes, les boulets et les hypocrites du lycée. Ils viennent tous se faire mousser, se montrer, faire des blagues stupides et des défis idiots. Un exemple avec cet Evan Lorne : il est beau gosse, il pourrait facilement faire des pubs pour Colgate ou Petrol Han … et pourtant, il est là avec son pote en train de jouer à celui qui viderait le plus de cannettes de bière en une minute ! Vous pouvez me dire en quoi c'est amusant ? Je suis peut-être vieux mais je vois pas en quoi se bourrer la gueule est un gage de passer une bonne soirée ! Au contraire : quand on est bourré, on se défoule, on fait les pires délires mais à quoi bon quand on fini malade, la tête dans les chiottes à sentir le vomi et que le lendemain, on oubli tout !

Pfff … je crois que je suis vieux jeu … et je pense que ça soule Lizzie … Et me voilà, un verre de soda à la main, assis dans un coin, cherchant ma copine du regard qui est surement en train de se déhancher sur la piste … je devrais aller la chercher et m'inquiéter comme un fou jaloux … mais il n'en est rien … ça veut dire quoi ?

E : « Tu es là. »

M : « Mouais … »

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

M : « Je m'emmerde, tu viens on rentre ? »

E : « Mike … faut que je te parle. »


	24. Rumeurs

**Kiwxi : Ahlala oui hein, moi aussi plus ca va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont courts :p oui je vois que tu es au taquet au niveau des suites XD **

**Lety : Alors exceptionnellement, je vais répondre a tes questions : oui et non XD ! Oui son coté gentil renforce le coté garce de Lizzie du coup ...**

**Anna : et bien la voila ^^**

**Chachou35 : oui j'avoue ... j'aime vous torturer psychologiquement ^^**

**sheppard26 : ah ah j'aime ton enthousiasme !!**

_**Bien bien bien ... Avec un peu de retard, je le confesse, voici la suite !!!!!**_

* * *

**24. Rumeurs**

**

* * *

  
**

E : « Mike … faut que je te parle. »

Cette phrase n'était jamais bonne à entendre pour une couple, elle engendrait souvent tristesse et déception. Elizabeth se tenait là, debout en face de Mike qui lui était affalé dans un coin des marches. Le regard de sa copine fit froid dans le dos à Mike qui se leva pour arriver à sa hauteur.

M : « On se barre ? »

E : « Non … écoute … moi je reste … »

M : « Oh … »

E : « Mais toi tu devrais rentrer. »

M : « Pas sans toi ! Je sais que je suis lourd à pas vouloir m'amuser mais je partirais pas sans toi. »

E : « Tu ne m'as pas comprise … je veux que tu rentres sans moi … je … je n'ai pas envie que tu restes ici. »

Cette phrase jeta un froid entre le couple : Mike fixait intensément la jeune fille qui semblait quelque peu embarrassée … elle détourna le regard et tritura nerveusement ses doigts.

M : « Mais … si je rentre ce soir sans toi, demain, je pourrais … »

E : « … Non. » la coupa-t-il.

M : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu ne veux plus moi ? Tu veux rompre ? »

E : « Mike … écoutes, tu peux pas renier que depuis quelques temps, nous deux ça va plus. »

M : « Ca vient surtout de toi ! »

E : « Ok, ok … c'est moi !! »

M : « Alors tu veux me quitter ? Pourquoi ? ça va bien entre nous, je veux dire, on s'est jamais engueulé … »

E : « Bah justement ! Ca devient … monotone, je m'ennuie Mike … J'ai besoin de bouger, de voir autre chose … »

M : « Un autre mec ? »

E : « Pas que je sache non. Et quand bien même … Je t'ai pas fais tout un cake quand j'ai entendu la rumeur selon laquelle avec Sara tu aurais échangé plus que des mots … »

M : « C'était une erreur et on avait décidé de faire un break … »

E : « Tu vois … c'est parce que notre couple est en perpétuelle contradiction que ça me gonfle ! Je préfère qu'on reste amis. »

M : « Non mais je rêve … des amis … tu me plaques lors d'une fête de seconde zone et tu voudrais que ça passe comme une lettre à la poste ?!? »

E : « … »

M : « J'ai besoin d'air là … excuse-moi … »

Sur ce, il la bouscula un peu avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison dans l'indifférence totale … sauf celle de Liz. Elle aurait pu choisir un autre moment mais le fait de le voir là, assis collé contre le mur à siroter son soda … elle savait … elle savait que ça n'allait plus.

A ce moment même, un tourbillon de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres : elle semblait soulager que tout soit terminer mais en même une sensation d'inconnu l'envahissait : elle était à présent seule … non ! Libre … elle était libre. Elle ne savait plus par où commencer … ah si ! Elle savait : elle allait se défouler sur de la musique forte tout en se noyant dans un cocktail détonnant de bière, punch et coca !

Et alors qu'elle s'envoyait un énième verre de punch, elle entendit deux crécelles piailler, adossées à l'immense cheminée :

*** : « Tu as entendu la rumeur ? »

*** : « Quoi ? »

*** : « Il parait que Teyla s'envoie un mec dans son jardin ! elle est gonflée quand même : faire ça durant sa fête et dans son jardin ! elle fait cocu Ronon devant tout le monde … le pauvre ! »

*** : « Mais d'où tu sors ça encore ? »

*** : « Tu sais la fille là … la gamine qui est en Terminale, merde je sais plus son nom … je l'ai entendu en parler à son copain … un certain Rodney ou un truc comme ça … ils disaient les avoir vu … »

*** : « Tu parles !!! Tout le monde est bourré ici … ils auraient vu un éléphant baisant une girafe dans le jardin que ça n'aurait surpris personne ! Vraiment fort ce punch … »

*** : « Mais non, j'te le dis moi ! Même que ce Rod quelque chose, il disait connaitre le mec … c'est un ami à lui … un nouveau … »

Elizabeth tiqua alors sur cette dernière partie de phrase. Elle s'arrêta net, la tête lui tourna que plus fort, et se tourna face aux deux chipies :

E : « Excusez moi mais … vous les avez croisé où Jennifer et son mec ? »

*** : « Ils étaient sur le perron … »

Sans attendre, et en bousculant toutes les personnes se dressant sur son passage, elle disparue.

*** : « Tiens tu sais pas la dernière ? Il parait que son mec, le quaterback, il a quitté la fête sans elle et en pétard … y'a de l'eau dans le gaz … »

*** : « T'es irrécupérable ! »

Elizabeth se fraya un chemin vers la cuisine dans laquelle comatait quelques accros de la bière fraiche dont leur tête était plongée dans le bac à glaçons ! Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin et tomba le sur le petit couple s'embrassant langoureusement.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas ; et quand ils virent le visage cramoisi d'Elizabeth, ils se levèrent tous deux :

J : « Tiens Lizzie, qu'est ce que tu … »

E : « C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »

J : « De quoi ? »

E : « Il se dit que Teyla s'envoie en l'air avec un mec … »

J : « Euh … »

R : « Ouais, elle fait mumuse avec mon pote. » dit-il amusé.

E : « Et ton pote c'est ?? »

R : « Ché pas si tu le connais, il s'appelle John. »

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos … longeant sa colonne vertébral et serrant son cœur … quel beau salaud !

E : « Ou ça ? »

J : « Dans la cabane au fond de … »

Mais Jennifer n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Liz était déjà partie sur les traces de cet enfoiré ! Jen se leva alors et la suivi.

R : « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

J : « Je vais pas la laisser seule ! Viens !! »

A contre cœur, Rodney se leva et s'apprêta à suivre les deux jeunes filles quand une main vigoureuse s'abattit sur son épaule le faisant légèrement fléchir. Il se retourna doucement, comme au ralenti, et ce qu'il vit, lui glaça le sang : Ronon !

Ronon, le mec le plus populaire, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, lui-même en personne était devant lui … lui qui était toujours passé inaperçu !

R : « Qu… Quoi … »

Ro : « Y'a une rumeur qui circule et t'en es l'instigateur ! »

Outre le fait de se demander si Ronon savait vraiment la signification du mot « instigateur », Rodney se demandait pourquoi cela tombait sur lui !

R : « Je … je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Ro : « Je crois bien que si ! Montres moi !!! »

Bien sur, répondre négativement aurait surement signé l'arrêt de mort de quelques molaires du jeune homme ; alors, sans broncher c'est au pas de course qu'ils rejoignirent Liz et Jen quelques mètres plus loin. Sans vraiment faire attention à leur présence, les filles continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient enfin la petite cabane en bois. Ni une, ni deux, Elizabeth et Ronon se précipitèrent et c'est ensemble qu'ils ouvrirent la porte avec fracas.


	25. L'affront

**Anna : Ah ah oui c'est mélodramatico adolescent je te l'accorde ... XD**

**Lety : c'est en demander beaucoup a JOhn que de réfléchir avec autre chose que son apendice sexuel, surtout a une johnny ado **

**Ashanitilli : John est le plus fort il sort toujours des guêpiers XD**

**Kiwxi : J'adore !! continu comme ca, j'aodre XD !**

**Chachou35 : Ah merci merci 3**

**Belmene : ah ah la réponse maintenant mademoiselle ^^**

**Zimra david : Sadique,juste voir la réaction hein .. ca va péter ^^**

**Sheppard26 : ah ah curieu(se)x tu es ^^ la réponse now !! **

*****

_**A présent, voila suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et merci encore d'etre de plus en plus nombreux"ses" a me lire !!!!! **_

*****

* * *

**25. L'affront**

**

* * *

  
**

Jamais Teyla et John n'avaient eu aussi peur ! Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé quoique se soit mais avaient largement entamé les préliminaires, Teyla étant en soutien gorge, tenant dans sa main la virilité du jeune homme qui, lui, était torse nu, le pantalon aux chevilles, a demi allongé, tandis que Teyla s'occupait de son entrejambe.

Quand elle vit Ronon, elle se releva avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans une telle situation … que faire ? que dire ? la phrase bateau « _chéri ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_ » n'était pas vraiment de rigueur dans ce cas là, chacun sachant de quoi il en retournait ! Rodney et Jen étaient restés en retrait et auraient préféré être en dehors des confidences … mais il était trop tard, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui allait suivre serait en parti de leur faute.

T : « Ronon mais … »

Ro : « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu es … tu es une belle trainée ! Faire ça ici, durant une fête que tu as toi-même organisée … »

T : « Ecoutes … on peut parler de ça ailleurs et surtout … en privé ! »

Ro : « Privé ? PRIVE !!!! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu pensais pas qu'en t'envoyant en l'air ici, t'allait pas te faire choper par quelqu'un ! Et moi pour qui je passe ? Le cocu de service ! Tu me dégoutes ! »

T : « Mais laisses moi t'expliquer. »

Ro : « Pour me dire quoi ? des mensonges ? J'en ais assez entendu et vu surtout ! Sois heureuse : maintenant célibataire, tu vas pouvoir baiser qui bon te semble ! »

Sur ce, il sortit aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré dans la cabane … ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que John vit Elizabeth … Il se redressa et blêmit …

J : « Elizabeth … » murmura-t-il.

Mais plus que des mots, c'est le silence qui lui pesa : elle le regarda avec dédain pensant surement « les mecs, tous les mêmes », et elle aurait raison. Que l'imbécile qui ne pense pas que faire une fellation n'est pas rapport sexuel se montre … Quelle belle image de lui venait-il de lui montrer : pas encore ensemble, il la trompait déjà ! C'est dans un silence et une indifférence totale qu'elle fit demi-tour et disparue dans la petite forêt bordant la cabane.

Rodney et Jen firent de même, Jen sachant très bien que Liz aurait besoin d'elle … car quelques jours plutôt, elle lui avait confié, lors d'une de leur réunion entre filles, qu'elle en pinçait pour lui … amère et cruelle déception …

T : « Je crois que … »

J : « Ouais ça serait préférable ! »

Il se releva à son tour, remballa le matos et sortit de la cabane : à l'extérieur, le froid l'agressait, mais cela n'était en rien comparable aux murmures et commérages des autres sur son passage : tout le monde savait … tout le monde savait ce qu'ils avaient fait … Bien sur que non ! qui aurait pu savoir ce qui venait de se passer dans cette cabane ?!?

A moins que Ronon n'ait hurlé les faits en sortant de la maison, personne ne savait à part Elizabeth, Rodney, Jennifer et Teyla. Alors, c'est calmement qu'il entra de nouveau dans la villa dans l'indifférence générale et les canettes de bières. Il prit sa veste et partit … il ne recroisa pas une seule fois Elizabeth : était-elle elle aussi partie ? S'était-elle planquée ? ou se vengeait-elle avec son mec dans une des chambres … Peut importe, à présent, il avait tout fait capoter … Quel crétin ! Il est donc vrai que les mecs pensent et agissent avec leur queue … ça craint … à cause de ça, ses chances avec Elizabeth, qui étaient bien maigres au départ, s'amenuisaient jusqu'à devenir microscopiques !

Les seuls qui avaient su pleinement profiter de la fête avaient été Rodney et Jennifer : ce dernier, heureux comme un pape, souriait à s'en bloquer la mâchoire, tandis que Jennifer était mi-apeurée, mi-excitée par la situation : elle était avec un mec ! Bon ok, ce n'était pas la première fois mais là, elle sentait qu'il pourrait être le bon, celui avec qui elle pourrait …

R : « Bon, on fait quoi nous ? on reste ? »

J : « J'en sais rien … Liz est surement partie, John aussi … et perso, Teyla et Ronon, j'en ais rien à foutre … alors c'est comme tu veux. »

R : « J'aimerais qu'on soit un peu plus au calme … il est tard et j'aimerais qu'on soit un peu seuls avant de te ramener chez toi. »

J : « Chez moi ? a cette heure-ci ? »

R : « Bah, il est près de minuit … »

J : « Mes parents s'en foutent tu sais ! Ils savent très bien que je ne vais pas découcher alors peu importe l'heure à laquelle je rentre, tant que je rentre ! Tu vas chercher nos manteaux, on y va. Tu me rejoins à ta voiture. »

R : « Ok, à tout de suite. »

Alors que Jennifer sortit de la villa, Rodney se dirigea vers le débarra où s'entreposait toutes les vestes, manteaux et sacs des convives. Et alors qu'il cherchait désespéramment la veste de sa copine, il entendit des cris et la porte qui s'ouvrit. Poussé par je ne sais quel pulsion, il s'engouffra dans une rangée de manteaux, tandis que 3 jeunes filles entrèrent dans un concert de cris et d'injures :

*** : « Mais quel enfoiré !!!! Il s'est bien abstenu de me le dire ça ! Ah elle est belle la morale : il me fait une scène alors qu'il n'est pas mieux de son coté ! Quel enfoiré !! »

Rodney reconnu une des voix : celle de Teyla ! Elle et deux de ses amies venaient de se réfugier dans le vestiaire.

*** : « Oui mais tu avoueras que ce n'était qu'un baiser … toi, tu as carrément taillé une pipe à un inconnu … »

T : « Là n'est pas la question ! Il m'a fait une scène parce que, selon ses termes, je l'ai trahi, alors que lui, il explorait la bouche d'une autre !! Non mais vous vous rendez compte : il fait ça ici, à MA fête !! Quel affront ! »

Ces deux amies s'abstinrent de tout autre commentaire mais n'en pensaient pas moins … Bien sur, Teyla ne pensait, ne parlait et n'aimait qu'elle, et savoir que son petit ami depuis plus de 2 ans avait eu l'affront d'embrasser une autre qu'elle … ça, elle ne le concevait pas !

Evidemment, le fait qu'elle l'ait elle aussi trahi, à une plus grande échelle, lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête : John était loin à présent ! Dans sa tête, elle ne voyait que Ronon roulant une pelle à une autre ! Mais qui était-elle ? qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ? Etait-ce une autre pompom girl ? Assurément ! Un capitaine de foot ne pouvait sortir qu'avec une cheerleader !!!

T : « Vous imaginez ?!? Tout le monde doit le savoir à présent ! »

*** : « Et que dire de ton comportement ? Teyla, avoue quand même, que la pierre n'est pas à jeter qu'à Ronon. Tu as fait une fellation à un type, le soir de TA fête, dans une cabane … n'importe qui pouvait vous surprendre … ça m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez fait choper ! »

T : « Peu importe ! Maintenant, c'est fini entre lui et moi ! Il m'a trompé ! A MA fête, il en a embrassé une autre ! Si j'apprends qui est cette fille … Vous vous rendez compte ? Si l'une de vous ne l'avait pas surpris, j'aurais été la seule à blâmer ! »

*** : « Mais c'est le cas non ? »

T : « Non idiote ! Maintenant, si la rumeur selon laquelle j'ai fait une pipe à un mec lors de ma fête s'apprend, je pourrais, non pas démentir, mais dire que c'est parce que j'avais appris l'infidélité de Ronon juste avant et que je voulais me venger ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

*** : « En somme, toi tu passerais pour la pauvre victime et Ronon pour le salaud de service ! »

T : « Ma chère … Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, il est hors de question que cet affront ternisse ma réputation ! »

C'est donc avec un plan machiavélique et dans une avalanche de rires qu'elles quittèrent le vestiaire … sous le regard d'un témoin involontaire qui, là encore, avait vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir et entendu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du entendre !

S'assurant qu'elles étaient loin, il sortit de la pile de vêtements … après avoir digéré les propos entendus, il trouva enfin sa veste ainsi que celle de Jennifer, puis sortit avec discrétion avant de rejoindre sa bien aimée qui l'attendait patiemment a demi assise sur le capot de sa voiture.

J : « Tu en as mis un temps !!! Je me les gèle ! »

R : « Ouais ouais … pardon mais j'ai eu un contre temps … »

J : « De quelle nature ? »

R : « Je sais pas si je dois te le dire … »

J : « Si tu me caches des choses alors que ça ne fais que deux heures qu'on est ensemble … je ne donne pas chère de notre couple ! »

R : « Promets-moi de ne rien dire ! »

J : « Promis. »

R : « J'ai entendu Teyla qui était folle de rage : elle disait que Ronon l'avait trompé avec une autre … »

J : « Ce soir ? »

R : « Ouais … elle était verte de rage … c'est ironique quand on sait que c'est quand même elle qui a été le plus loin… Ronon n'aurait échangé qu'un baiser avec une fille … »

J : « On sait qui c'est ? »

R : « Non ! et je veux pas le savoir … on va se promener ? »

J : « Avec plaisir. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, Jennifer embrassant Rodney sur la joue avant que celui-ci ne mette le contact. Puis ils roulèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans un parc … Aucun ne reparla de la soirée et des événements préférant se laisser aller à quelques câlins sur la berge du lac bordant le dit parc. N'ayant pas de restriction d'heure, ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à 2 heure du matin, apprenant ainsi à mieux se connaitre.

Quand Rodney raccompagna Jennifer jusqu'à chez elle, cette dernière lui accorda, sur le perron de sa maison, un tendra baiser sur les lèvres.

J : « A demain. »

R : « Ouais, à demain. »

Rêveur, il retourna dans sa voiture … à demain … à ce moment là, il n'imaginait pas que ce lendemain serait si mouvementé !


	26. Elizabeth 2

**Chachou35 : oh et bien merci, je suis ... gênée Oo !! j'ai bien aimé cette suite à écrire, faut l'avouer ^^**

**Belmene : Mazeltov \o/ !!!!!  
**

**Sheppard26 : ah tu représentes donc la gente masculine ici ... oui, j'avoue je ne brosse pas un tableau très glorieux des mecs jusqu'a maintenant ...**

**Lety : effectivement, tout va bien pour le mckeller ici ^^ contrairement aux autres ships .... XD**

**Anna : ah ah merci, je vais essayer de garder un attrait certain de la fic ^^ **

**Kiwxi : oui un F majuscule XD !! Et bien la voila !!**

*****

_**Merci de continuer a me lire, bien que cette fic soit assez longue ... Oo**_

*****

* * *

**26. Elizabeth**

**

* * *

**

Vous savez … nous les filles nous avons deux façons de voir les choses : soit nous sommes nées pour attirer les boulets de première catégorie, soit nous avons une chance de cocu et, du coup, on se méfit de tout !

C'est pas une vie je vous l'assure ! Fais chier !!!!! J'ai quitté un mec bien pour me fourvoyer avec un enfoiré ! Un mec reste un mec avant tout … Comment j'ai pu croire que celui-ci serait différent ?!? J'imagine très bien que Teyla a su être persuasive aussi … elle n'a eu qu'à s'agenouiller et ouvrir sa braguette et … pfff … quelle salope tout de même : faire ça à son mec durant sa propre fête … elle est bien gonflée ! Et lui un beau salaud.

Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? J'ai tout laissé tomber pour lui : un mec qui m'adorait, une réputation sans faille … qu'allait-on dire maintenant ? J'entends déjà les gamines écervelées cancaner sur mon passage ; au mieux, elles penseront que j'ai rompu pour me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, au pire, Mike aura fait courir le bruit que c'est lui qui m'a plaqué et non l'inverse.

Je suis coincée … je suis seule et plus bête que jamais ! Et puis, parlons de ce John … un mec dans toute sa splendeur ! Il n'a pas su résister quand Teyla lui a agité ses seins sous le nez. Il savait pourtant que je lui avais dit de venir … j'aurais peut-être du être plus concise …

Enfin, je suis heureuse d'avoir évité le pire en sortant avec un salaud de plus ! Oui, grâce à cette mésaventure, j'ai vu ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre … Et pourtant, même si je dis être heureuse d'avoir échappé à cet enfoiré, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue … et triste.

Car oui, au-delà de ce sentiment d'avoir été trahie, je comptais beaucoup sur lui, sur ce que nous aurions pu construire ensemble … il aurait su m'apporter ce que Mike n'avait su me donner : cette excitation de l'inconnu, de la nouveauté ou de l'étrangeté ; ce petit instant, ce bref moment où notre cœur fait un bond dans notre poitrine quand il nous regarde, quand il nous touche, quand il nous parle, quand il nous sourit. Oui, je pensais ressentir ça avec John …

Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, et maintenant, me voilà seule et dépitée ! J'en connais une qui va se marrer en le sachant … ah mais d'ailleurs, elle le savait, puisqu'elle y était ! Au moins, il y en a une a qui cette fête a profité : Jennifer !

Je la connais depuis qu'elle a débarqué au lycée : elle était si petit, si jeune ! tout le monde se moquait d'elle et l'ignorait. Moi je la trouvait sympa et jolie … Alors je l'ai prise sous mon aile : c'était donnant-donnant : elle m'aidait pour les cours et moi je lui faisais connaitre les joies et douleurs de la vie lycéenne ! C'est grâce à moi qu'elle a eu son premier petit copain.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : j'étais invitée à une fête entre potes et j'ai poussé Jen à me suivre : lors de cette party, elle a flirté avec un mec … elle était si mignonne : si discrète, si timide … elle était si jolie …

Ca n'a pas duré longtemps avec ce mec mais c'était son premier. Et puis, elle a voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure : aller à des fêtes étudiantes et surtout franchir le pas … sa première fois. Mais là, je l'ai arrêté tout de suite ! Elle ne devait pas finir comme moi ! Elle ne devait pas finir par faire l'amour pour la première fois bourrée, avec un quasi inconnu qui l'était tout autant dans une chambre sinistre durant une fête alcoolisée.

Non, elle était différente ! Elle était gentille et c'était une fille bien, elle n'avait pas à subir ça … il devait en être autrement pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle suive le même chemin que moi : fille unique, elle avait fais de moi sa grande sœur par substitution … j'en avais fais de même.

Et maintenant, elle sortait avec ce type, qui plus est ami de John ; il semblait bien pour elle, il va falloir que je mène une petite enquête : il est hors de question que ce mec me dévergonde ma petite Jen …

Je lui fais confiance à elle, mais pas aux autres, pas aux hommes ! Elle est innocente, elle n'imagine m'aime pas ce qui l'attend ! Quoique ... avec la mésaventure de John et moi, ça a du lui donner une idée de ce qui l'attendait avec eux. Parfois, je me demande comment je ne suis pas devenue homo !!!

Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Demain, je vais surement le voir, on a des cours en communs, et ensuite quoi ? Moi je sais ce qu'il va faire : il va me supplier, me dire que j'ai tort, que ce n'est pas ce que je croyais … quel abruti : bien sur que c'est ce que je crois : une fille qu'il connaissait à peine lui taillait une pipe … quel romantisme !!! Ce n'est pas ce que j'envisageais … et puis merde ! Tant pis pour moi ! A vouloir tout, on finit par ne plus rien avoir …

J'aviserais demain …


	27. Réveils difficiles

**chachou35 : ahlalal merci merci , je sais plus ou me mettre XD Ah si je sais, devant mon PC ^^**

**sheppard 26 : prends quelques calmants hein pour patienter ... **

**kiwxi : houlala oui oui, je suis désolée .. et encore j'en ais vu d'autres ... dsl **

**Lety : oui la Lizzie est un peu moins .. lizzie là XD**

**Belmene : ah merci, j'ai fais lire cette fic à d'autres qui l'ont détesté dans cette fic la Lizzie ^^**

**Anna : merci merci, je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée ^^**

*****

**A présent, THE suite ! **

*****

* * *

**27. Réveils difficiles**

**

* * *

  
**

Une affreuse, douloureuse et honteuse migraine cloua John dans son lit ; la tête lourdement enfoncée dans son oreiller, il ouvrit péniblement un, puis 2 yeux … il fit pivoter sa tête vers la droite pour voir les chiffres écarlates affichant un pénible 7h15. C'est donc dans un râle sourd, qu'il se leva et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, histoire de se réveiller un bon coup, mais peine perdue : des cernes proéminentes, un teint blafard et une haleine encore alcoolisée étaient les signes avant coureur d'une gueule de bois assez sévère.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille : sa bêtise l'avait vraiment anesthésié ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer là dedans ?!? Cette fille l'avait manipulé comme un pantin ! Bon ok, cela ne lui avait pas déplu qu'elle s'occupe de lui de la sorte, d'ailleurs elle l'avait fait assez bien, mais il s'était foutu dans une merde monumentale : il avait pris son pied durant 10 minutes pour des semaines de calvaire par la suite: comment convaincre Elizabeth de sa bonne foi après un coup pareil ? Comment retrouver la confiance perdue ? Qu'il avait pu être con … et maintenant, il allait retourner au lycée, il la croiserait à coup sûr ! Il s'aplatirait comme une merde devant elle pour qu'elle daigne ne serait-ce que le regarder quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'il couine quelques excuses bidons, digne du lâche qu'il était en définitif …

Il n'y avait pas plus pathétique … en fin de compte, il ne la méritait pas. Et aujourd'hui, il allait la voir au bras de son quaterback de copain … décidément : il devrait rester coucher aujourd'hui … même si cela n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Et s'il pipotait ? S'il faisait croire à une poussée de fièvre fulgurante ? Il pourrait alors avoir un jour de sursis pour échafauder un plan pour reconquérir Elizabeth, même si c'était cause perdue.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était cette réaction débile digne d'un enfant de 10 ans ? Tromper sa môman pour ne pas aller en cours … Découragé par tant de neurones si peu actifs, il prit une douche froide, glaciale punition pour avoir été si débile !!

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il en sortit frigorifié mais bien réveillé, prêt à affronter cette journée qu'il avait déjà baptisée « La pire journée de ma vie ».

Et dans une autre partie de la ville, dans une autre maison, un autre réveil, tout aussi difficile, pointa : dans une chambre aux couleurs de l'équipe de football américain de son lycée, entre coupes et photos sportives, Ronon s'éveilla lui aussi douloureusement : dans un grognement bestial, il s'étira franchement, avant de retomber lourdement sur son lit, et de se cacher sous sa couette :

Lui non plus ne voulait pas aller au lycée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il connaissait Teyla … et même s'il était évident que c'était lui le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire, il sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Car si la traitrise de Teyla faisait bien ses affaires, cette dernière avait toujours le don de retourner les choses à son avantage. Il savait qu'il allait s'en prendre plein les dents !

Et comme sa mésaventure dans la cabane de son jardin avait du faire le tour de la fête, et donc du lycée le lendemain, Teyla avait surement du échafauder un plan pour que les gens la plaignent au lieu de la fustiger ! Car elle était comme ça Teyla : tout devait tourner autour d'elle : le lycée, la ville, le monde !! Et c'est cela qui pesait sur Ronon, celui-ci n'aspirant qu'à une relative tranquillité, loin des fastes des fêtes étudiantes et des effusions sportives de son équipe … il voulait des soirées tranquilles avec une copine non superficielle dont le seul intérêt était de choisir les bonnes chaussures allant avec le bon haut …

Et l, ses pensées se dirigèrent évidemment vers Kate … ce baiser échangé, ses regards suggestifs et ces paroles prononcées … il frissonnait à l'idée de la revoir aujourd'hui … car, oui, s'il y avait bien une chose qui le motivait à aller en cours c'était Kate. A présent libre, il pouvait comme bon lui semblait faire du rentre dedans à la jeune fille qui lui avait dit qu'il y aurait peut-être une ouverture quand il serait libre … elle ne pensait pas, à l'époque, que cela serait fait aussi vite et surtout à l'initiative de Teyla !

R : « Bon allez mon vieux, on se lève !! »

Suivant sa parole, il se leva d'un bond et tel un jeune pré-pubère, il s'affaira pour trouver l'accord parfait pour séduire sa belle. Mais il n'en oubliait pas que, la veille, il était encore en couple avec Teyla … S'il sautait direct sur Kate cela paraitrait suspect et donnerait surtout du grain à moudre pour Teyla … Il devait rester à bonne distance tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lâchait pas le morceau !

Dieu que le réveil était difficile pour Elizabeth : la veille, la fête avait été la pire qu'elle avait vécu ! Entre la rupture avec Mike et l'attitude de salaud de John … elle avait tout perdu et rien gagné dans l'histoire … Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si crédule ! Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce John et pourtant elle avait été prête à chambouler sa vie bien tranquille … et pourquoi en définitif ? pour voir le mec qu'elle convoitait se faire tailler une pipe par la pire des chaudasse du coin !

En y repensant, Ronon aussi en avait fait les frais. Décidemment, cette Teyla savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Elle avait eu le culot de se faire un mec durant sa propre fête au nez et à la barbe de son copain actuel … enfin qui n'est plus actuel maintenant.

Rien que de penser qu'elle le verrait aujourd'hui lui donnait la nausée … se retiendrait-elle de lui foutre sa main dans la gueule ? Ou alors, allait-elle le faire souffrir comme il avait su la faire souffrir ? Ceci semblait être un bon compromis et qui plus est, elle s'amuserait, se jouerait de lui comme bon lui semble, pour le malheur de John. On ne met pas en colère Elizabeth sans en subir les conséquences ! Et là, John allait s'arracher les cheveux tellement elle le ferait tourner en bourrique … et quand elle estimerait que son châtiment serait à la hauteur de l'affront subi, elle daignerait peut-être lui accorder le droit de s'expliquer !

C'est donc un peu moins déprimée qu'Elizabeth se leva et s'habilla, prête à affronter cette journée qui, au départ, semblait brumeuse, et qui pourtant serait surement la plus ensoleillée de toute !

La musique de Star Wars comme réveil, Rodney s'éveilla doucement. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi ! La veille, il était rentré chez lui dans l'indifférence la plus totale de la part de ses parents ; ces derniers n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit, ayant laissé un mot sur le frigo de la cuisine « _Rodney, quand tu rentreras, n'oublies pas de donner à manger au chien, merci. _». D'habitude, il rechignait à s'occuper de cette bestiole poilue, mais là, il était tellement sur son nuage, qu'il en doubla même les doses pour le plus grand bonheur de Mars !!!

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, repassant sans cesse la scène dans le jardin avec Jennifer : ils s'étaient embrassés !!!!!!!! Ils sortaient ensemble !!!!!!!! Il avait enfin une petite amie !!!!!!!!!!!! La fatigue eut raison de lui, et il s'endormit sur les coups des 3 heures du matin. C'est donc en ayant peu dormi qu'il se leva pour juger de l'état de fatigue dans lequel cette petite fête l'avait rendu : Des cernes noires, le teint livide, les cheveux en bataille … s'il se présentait comme cela en cours, Jennifer reconsidèrerait le fait de sortir avec lui ! Il devait se rendre potable et la première chose à faire était de prendre une bonne douche froide, ne serait-ce que pour calmer son « envie grandissante » matinale, décuplée avec les rêves peu chastes qu'il avait fait de Jennifer !

Ils avaient décidé la veille de venir ensemble au lycée ; Il ne devait donc pas être en retard ! Le fait de venir ensemble au lycée officialiserait leur couple en quelque sorte : tout le monde les verrait ensemble et Rodney ne passerait plus pour le puceau de service ! Il était heureux !!

Dans la même veine, Jennifer était sur un petit nuage : même si la veille avait eu son lot de rebondissements, elle n'en était pas moins heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait à elle : elle avait embrassé Rodney !!! C'était encore le flou sur leur futur mais pour l'heure, elle avait passé une fin de soirée idyllique : il l'avait emmené dans un parc où ils avaient longuement discuté de leur vie, leur famille, leur enfance … ils s'étaient découvert des points communs, des divergents, s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, chacun écoutant les petits secrets de l'autre …

Tout semblait couler de source entre eux, comme s'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre … et ce baiser sur le perron de sa maison : si doux, si tendre … si jeune. Là était aussi la magie de leur relation : l'inconnu et ce gout de première fois pour tous les deux : premier petit copain sérieux, première sensation de « on pourrait aller plus loin », premiers picotements au creux des reins en le voyant, même de loin, premières caresses passives sous un arbre à minuit …

Oui, ils n'entrevoyaient que le bonheur de cette relation à peine sortit de son œuf. Bientôt, ils partageraient un déjeuner ensemble, un cours où leurs mains se tiendraient en secret sous la table, où leurs regards se croiseraient furtivement pour ne laisser paraitre qu'une envie réciproque d'être ensemble seuls.

Elle imaginait déjà la sublime journée qui l'attendait : Rodney n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher : c'est ensemble qu'ils partiraient en cours et qu'ils reviendraient ! Elle se hâta donc de se préparer avec les sempiternelles questions féminines : Qu'est ce que je vais mettre ? Quelle coiffure prendre ? Cette couleur ou celle-là ? et le parfum, le même qu'hier ou un autre ?

Oui, cette journée, qui avait commencé pour chacun par un difficile réveil, promettait d'être riche en événements …


	28. Les Losers du Sexe

**Anna : l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ^^**

**chachou35 : ah oui mais les longueurs, je pense, ne vont pas s'arranger XD**

**Belmene : j'avoue, "pipoter" est surement un néologisme de mon cru :s ! Merci ^^**

**Lety : oui pour l'instant le couple, si ce n'est parfait, est le plus normal pour l'instant ^^**

**kiwxi :il y a en tout 63 chapitres ..... courage presque la moitié XD **

**sheppard26 : si tu n'as pas besoin de calmants alors tant mieux \o/**

*****

_**Désolée de poster si tard *punie* .... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ^^ So ... la suite now !!!**_

*****

* * *

**28. Les losers du sexe**

**

* * *

  
**

Comme promis, Rodney arriva à 8h15 devant chez Jennifer : quelle attitude adopter ? Rester dans la voiture et klaxonner ou alors sonner à la porte mais au risque de retomber sur ses parents ? Mais d'un autre coté, klaxonner reviendrait à dire « _je suis l'homme, c'est à toi, femme, de bouger tes fesses pour venir jusqu'à moi._ » ; mais Jen n'était pas de ce genre. Que de questions pour un simple geste !

Mais ce fut Jennifer qui lui apporta la réponse : elle apparut dans un jean moulant, et un pull large lui tombant en dessous des fesses ; elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue haute.

J : « Coucou. »

R : « Salut ! Justement, j'allais venir sonner … »

J : « Je t'ai vu de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Heureusement que tu n'as pas klaxonné … mon père à horreur de ça ! »

R : « Ah ouais ?!? » lâcha-t-il, limite gêné.

Jennifer s'installa aux cotés de Rodney dans la voiture et fixa le jeune homme. Rodney, indécis, n'osa pas faire le premier pas …

J : « Tu m'embrasses ? » lança Jennifer amusée.

R : « Oh oui, oui … pardon. C'est juste que j'ai pas … »

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la jeune fille qui avait pris les devants, lasse d'attendre : elle prit le visage de Rodney entre ses mains et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes ; surpris, Rodney ne fit aucun geste jusqu'à ce que Jennifer se détache.

J : « Bien dormi ? »

R : « Euh … euh … oui, oui … génial. »

Rod !!! Mais retires-toi les doigts du cul et fonce !!!! Regarde ça : coincé et empoté, elle va te larguer avant même que cette relation est pu commencer !! Allezzzzzzz … voilà ce que ce ressassait sans cesse Rodney dans sa tête !

J : « Perso, j'ai eu du mal à dormir … je pensais à toi … à nous … »

R : « Ah oui ? »

J : « Oui … je me disais qu'on avait eu de la chance hier d'être passé entre les mailles du filet : entre Ronon et Teyla, et Liz et John … »

R : « Liz et John ? Je savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! »

J : « Ca n'était pas encore fait … et au vu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est pas prêt de se faire … Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on a eu de la chance nous, non ? »

R : « Oui, je suis content … enfin content pour nous. »

Il parvint enfin à dépasser sa peur et sa timidité pour s'approcher de sa belle et l'embrasser furtivement avant de mettre le contact et de partir en direction des cours.

Une fois au lycée, les tourtereaux se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs amis respectifs en sachant que la veille n'avait pas été aussi idyllique pour eux : ainsi, Jennifer rejoignit Kate et Elizabeth, alors que Rodney retrouva John et Carson.

C : « Alors, il parait que la petite fête de Teyla a été assez agitée ? »

J : « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

C : « Personne, des les bruits qui courent … »

J : « Bah dis donc … ça a pas trainé … »

R : « Fallait s'y attendre ! Vous n'avez pas fait dans la discrétion tous les deux ! »

C : « Oh ? John t'as fait des cochonneries à la fête de Teyla ??? Avec qui ? »

R : « Bah avec Teyla tant qu'à faire ! Figures-toi qu'elle lui taillait une pipe dans son jardin. »

C : « Qu… Quoi ? c'est pas vrai ? Mais … et Elizabeth ? Je croyais que t'en pinçais pour elle ? »

J : « Justement, c'est parce que je voulais pas la décevoir … »

R/C : « ? »

J : « Laissez tomber. De toute manière, c'est foutu maintenant. »

R : « Putain, au moins tu t'es fait sucer toi … moi j'ai jamais trouvé une fille qui a voulu ! »

J : « Je m'en serais bien passer au vu du résultat. »

C : « T'as du débander à une vitesse … »

J : « C'est clair ! Putain … Elizabeth, qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

R : « T'as été lui parler ? »

J : « Pour lui dire quoi : « _Elizabeth, je te jure que ce que tu as vu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _» … Teyla était entre mes jambes, à moitié à poil, et elle me suçait … je me demande en quoi ça n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle croyait ! Je suis qu'un con !!! un gros con … un gros con qui va finir sa vie puceau … »

Rodney et Carson se regardèrent alors, interloqués :

R : « Attends … t'es puceau ? »

John, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, semblait toucher le fond du pathétisme et du ridicule : alors qu'il avait toujours fait croire à ses potes qu'il s'y connaissait en matière de sexe, il venait, dans un accès incontrôlé de déprime, d'avouer son manque d'expérience sexuelle.

J : « Et merde … ouais, bah ouais, je suis puceau, allez-y marrez-vous ! De toute manière, je suis plus à ça près … »

R : « Bah tu sais, c'est pas une tare d'être puceau … on l'a tous été un jour : je le suis encore et je parierais ma chemise que Carson l'est encore ! »

C : « … »

R : « Carson ? tu l'es nan ? »

C : « Euh … »

R : « Tu peux le dire maintenant, on se foutra pas de toi ! »

C : « Bah en fait, je le suis plus … »

R : « QUOI ???????? tu te fous de nous ??????? mais pourquoi ?????? »

C : « En fait … c'était … un accident. »

J : « Comment on peut coucher par accident ? »

C : « J'étais bourré, la fille tout autant … »

R : « Mais quand ? vas-y raconte !!!!!! »

Devant l'empressement, presque pervers de Rodney, Carson expliqua qu'il avait franchi le pas un soir, lors d'une soirée bien arrosée à la bière écossaise pour le départ des étudiants à l'étranger : il avait fini à l'hôtel avec sa copine du moment … et ils avaient couché ensemble, complètement ronds … le lendemain, aucun ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais les vêtements par terre et eux deux, nus dans le lit, leur confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus puceaux tous les deux.

R : « Bah merde alors … et depuis t'as … »

C : « Ca s'est passé juste avant que je parte pour venir ici … j'ai pas eu le temps de me trouver quelqu'un ici. »

R : « Mais ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est rentré en cours ?? Tu vas prendre la main si tu t'en trouves pas une autre ! »

C : « Y'a bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse mais pour l'instant, je préfère me contenter d'étudier ! »

R : « Non mais écoutez le celui-là : blasé parce que plus puceau … Faut foncer mon gars ! Alors raconte, comment c'est ? »

C : « De quoi tu parles ? »

R : « Bah de baiser ! C'est comment ? »

C : « J'en sais rien, j'te dis ! je me souviens plus de rien … d'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu faire l'amour vu comment j'en tenais une bonne … »

R : « Mais tu te souviens plus quand tu t'es désapé ? Quand tu l'as désapé ? Quand t'es rentré dedans ? Quand t'as joui ?? Rien ?? »

C : « Absolument rien ! »

R : « Putain, les mecs … chacun dans notre style on est des losers du sexe … »

Sur cette belle phrase, chacun soupira … décidément, cette année n'allait pas être la meilleure ni la plus belle.

Quant à Elizabeth, même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure, elle n'en pensait pas moins : elle avait mal dormi et elle aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de venir en cours aujourd'hui.

E : « Les filles … ça craint ! »

J : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

E : « Mais non pour toi tout roule : tu as un mec ! Mais regarde nous : Kate est seule et moi j'ai plaqué mon mec pour un loser pas foutu de garder sa braguette fermée même devant une pute ! »

J : « Teyla a vraiment de quoi convaincre tu sais … elle lui a peut-être pas donné le choix. »

E : « Arrêtes ! On ne force pas un mec … eux ils ont toujours envie ! Non, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas su être patient … s'il avait attendu une heure de plus, c'est moi qui aurait été entre ses jambes ! »

K : « Attends, tu veux dire que toi tu couches dès le premier soir ? »

E : « Mais noooon ! Avec moi, il n'aurait eu aucun problème pour coucher, dans le sens où je suis loin d'être vierge … pas comme Jen, hein Jen ?!? Alors, raconte, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rodney ? »

J : « Bah rien … on sort ensemble c'est tout. »

E : « Oui mais ça s'est fait comment ? »

J : « Bah on est allé dehors et c'est sous un pin qu'on s'est embrassé … il est venu me chercher ce matin et on repart ensemble ce soir … »

E : « Bah dis-moi, c'est le grand amour ! Je suis contente pour toi alors ! Et toi Kate, t'as trouvé de quoi te mettre sous la dent à cette fête chaotique ? »

K : « Euh non. Mais je ne cherchais pas non plus … »

Bien sur, comment aurait-elle pu avouer à ses amies qu'elle en pinçait pour Ronon ? Ok, à présent, il était libre mais … son ex était Teyla … qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire en apprenant que c'était elle la remplaçante ?

E : « Et bah … y'a guère que notre petite Jen qui s'en sort pas mal ! »

J : « Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre … mais je … »

Elle stoppa net en voyant au loin, John, Rodney et Carson pointer le bout de leur nez. Elizabeth suivit son regard pour, elle aussi, apercevoir le trio.

E : « Bah voyons … »


	29. Le chat et la souris

**Anna : et oui, a cet age, tous des sales gosses :p (sedie espère que tu n'as pas cet age -_-)**

**Chachou35 : et moi je dis : voila la suite \o/ XD Merci en tout cas de ton enthousiasme !!**

**Lety : Alors je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas plus penchée que ca sur Carson par la suite :s Donc ca pourrait etre cadman ... mais bon résumé du chap XD**

**Belmene : Grave on pensait pas ca de Carson hein .... XD ! Bon il est pas mieux loti que les 2 autres guguss ... **

**Sheppard .. no panic les réponses viendront en leur temps ............ ou pas XD **

**A présent, voila la suite mes agneaux**

* * *

**29. Le chat et la souris **

* * *

E : « Et bah voyons … »

Elizabeth souffla de dépit : il était certain qu'ils finiraient par se croiser un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait préféré que ça soit seulement le plus tard possible !

E : « On se casse ! »

Elizabeth se leva, suivie par Kate mais Jen resta assise dans l'herbe.

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

J : « J'ai envie de voir Rodney moi ! »

E : « Ok, à plus alors. »

Et tandis que ce trio masculin s'approchait, Elizabeth et Kate partirent au pas de course, sous le regard dépité de John.

Je : « Coucou. »

Jennifer se leva pour embrasser Rodney. John était dégoutté : non pas du charmant petit couple à ses cotés, mais du fait que s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, lui aussi aurait une copine à serrer dans ses bras.

J : « Elle est partie où Elizabeth ? »

Je : « Elle … elle avait un cours … »

J : « Ouais, elle m'évite quoi en même temps, j'ai été un crétin fini. »

Je : « Tu sais … il faut lui laisser du temps. C'est encore frais. Quelques jours et je pense que … »

J : « C'est gentil mais laisse tomber. C'est bien fait pour moi … »

Je : « En plus … enfin je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais… »

J : « Quoi ? »

Je : « Bah hier soir, elle avait rompu avec Mike … avant de te surprendre avec Teyla. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour John : ses pires craintes se concrétisèrent : Elizabeth avait pris les devants : elle avait rompu avec son mec et lui … lui il s'était laissé aller avec une autre ! Mais quel con !!! Que faire pour rattraper la boulette ?

Je : « Rod, on va en cours ? »

R : « Ouais, bon les gars à ce midi ? »

Rodney était gêné de laisser John aussi dépité mais ce dernier lui intima l'ordre de partir avec sa copine … lui au moins, il en a une, qu'il en profite !!! Il partit alors, laissant John aux bons soins de Carson.

C : « Tu sais, tout n'est pas perdu … comme l'a dit Jen, c'est encore tout récent. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

J : « Moi je crois que même si je lui léchais les pieds, ça ne changerait rien ! Je suis un con … et un con n'a pas à se justifier … mes actes ont parlé pour moi.»

C : « Il y a que le temps qui nous ne dira … mais c'est vrai que t'es un con ! »

K : « Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler ? Fuir ne changera rien … et je tiens pas à courir dans tout le lycée pour l'éviter ! »

E : « Je sais que ça ne résoudra rien mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de temps. »

K : « Pourquoi faire ? »

E : « Pour le faire tourner en bourrique ! »

Sur cette phrase, Kate s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, levant un sourcil d'incompréhension … Elizabeth allait le faire payer à John … cela ressemblait si peu à Liz … pourtant, elle ne connaissait que très peu ce mec, alors pourquoi prendre cela tant à cœur ? Quand Elizabeth réalisa que Kate ne la suivait plus, elle s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna :

E : « Alors tu viens ? »

K : « Je peux te demander une chose ? »

E : « Ouais … »

K : « Pourquoi tu insistes avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ? »

E : « Je veux lui faire payer ! »

K : « Mais ôte-moi d'un doute : quand il se faisait tailler une pipe, il n'était pas encore avec toi ? D'ailleurs, il pensait que tu étais encore avec Mike ? Alors en quoi c'est une trahison ? »

E : « Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est son attitude depuis le début qui me fout en boule : il ne cessait de me reluquer, il m'a fait du rentre dedans … et puis là, il se tourne vers une autre. Tu comprends : j'ai tout laissé pour lui, même Mike ! »

K : « Donc c'est cette remise en question qui t'a blessé plus que le fait que ce soit Teyla la fille qui lui a fait une fella… »

E : « On peut arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plait ?!? Oh non … »

Au bout du couloir, Mike discutait avec quelques joueurs de son équipe. Elizabeth bifurqua alors au premier détour, suivi non sans peine par Kate.

K : « Mais à quoi tu joues bordel ? John et maintenant Mike ! Tu vas pas jouer à cache-cache comme ça longtemps, si ? »

E : « Non … mais bon, j'ai quand même rompu avec Mike comme une sauvage hier. »

K : « Ouais, t'as honte quoi … »

E : « NON !!! Enfin … si. »

K : « Liz tu es désespérante … je suis désolée, mais moi je vais pas pouvoir te suivre !! En plus, on a bientôt cours et il faut que je me rende à la bibliothèque avant. On se retrouve en cours. »

Sans qu'elle ne laisse à Elizabeth le temps de répliquer, Kate disparu. Elizabeth se tapa la tête contre les murs, se maudissant d'être aussi faible ! Elle qui avait toujours su prendre les devants … Pour une fois, elle était faible et victime … elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle détestait ça !!! Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil au couloir pour voir si Mike était parti et quand la voie fut libre, elle partit en cours.

Kate, elle, se rendit en vitesse à la bibliothèque pour remettre en place les derniers libres arrivés la veille. Une fois les portes ouvertes, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, quand elle se retourna, elle vit à quelques mètres d'elle, Ronon qui semblait l'attendre. Elle déglutit difficilement, et au lieu de lui parler, elle s'enferma dans la bibliothèque, sous l'œil amusé du capitaine de foot. Il s'approcha tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière une rangée de livre sur la physique. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'Elizabeth en ce sens : elle se cachait de Ronon.

R : « Kate ? Kate t'es où ? Te cache pas, c'est ridicule. »

K : « … »

Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir s'il avait renoncé, mais c'était bien mal connaitre le jeune homme qui la surprit en passant sa tête de la rangée en lançant un « bouh !! » faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

K : « Eh !!!! Mais ça va pas ! »

R : « Moi je vais bien et toi ? »

K : « Ca va … »

R : « Hier soir … j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonsoir. »

K : « Oui, ça a été un peu agité … »

R : « Ah … t'es au courant ? »

K : « Qui ne l'est pas. »

R : « Je … Tu sais, j'ai rompu avec elle … »

K : « Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

R : « Donc … je suis seul et … »

K : « Je t'arrête tout de suite : tu viens à peine de rompre … tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré ? »

R : « Si mais … c'était juste pour te dire que … j'attendrais ton signe. »

Elle frissonna en entendant cette phrase … phrase ponctuée par un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jolie rousse. Mais par un réflexe incontrôlé, elle lui prit le bras pour qu'il lui se tourne vers elle : elle ancra alors son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis elle lui murmura :

K : « Merci. »

Puis elle repartit en cours, des papillons dans le ventre : elle avait été folle de faire ça mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher : elle le trouvait si attirant. Mais à présent, elle devait le faire un peu mariner, histoire d'éprouver son amour pour elle.

Ainsi, le lycée était devenu un terrain géant de cache-cache : Teyla évitait Ronon, Elizabeth évitait Mike et John, Kate évitait Ronon …

Quand le lycée devient un vaudeville américain …


	30. Teyla 2

**Ashantilli : Tant de questions, dont l'une trouvera partiellement une réponse maintenant ^^**

**chachou35 : ah oui désolée pour la longueur, disons que mes chapitres (sauf les POV) font + ou - 3 pages word ...**

**sheppard26 : Oui j'ai énormément d'imagination XD et j'aime en faire profiter ! **

**Belmene : j'espère, c'est le but recherché XD**

**Anna : Oh 23 ... C'est jeunot ça encore ^^ je suis ravie que vous vous amusiez, j'adore !!**

**Lety : Tu as tout bien résumé !!**

**Je vous remercie de me lire encore et toujours ^^**

**J'aime aussi que vous vous amusiez en lisant cette fic qui, je l'avoue, tend en ce sens !**

**So, trève de blabla, place à la suite !!**

* * *

**30. Teyla**

**

* * *

**

Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se doute ! Il est hors de question que ma réputation soit entachée à cause d'une connerie ! Le plus dur à présent va être de juguler les rumeurs sur ce qui a pu se passer la veille … et surtout, faire qu'elles commencent avec Ronon et non avec moi !

Après tout, il n'est pas mieux que moi : il m'a fait tout un sketch sur la fidélité et la discrétion, alors que lui, de son coté, il fouillait la bouche d'une autre dans mon jardin … qui sait s'il n'a pas été plus loin lui aussi !!! Il me le paiera cher !

On ne quitte pas Teyla comme ça sans en subir les conséquences ! Il va regretter d'avoir craqué pour une autre ! Et puis d'abord, qui c'est cette fille ? De quel droit elle embrasse le capitaine ? un capitaine déjà pris d'ailleurs : tout le monde le sait, tout le monde sait que Ronon et moi sommes ensemble, alors cette fille agissait en toute connaissance de cause ! La garce !!! Elle le regrettera aussi.

Mais tout d'abord, il faut que je prenne les devants en ce qui concerne les rumeurs : faire croire que, si je me suis laissé embarquer dans la cabane, c'est seulement pour me venger d'avoir surpris Ronon et cette fille.

Il faut que je fasse courir le bruit que Ronon fricotait avec une autre avant que la rumeur selon laquelle je suçais un mec dans une cabane ne s'engage ! Putain, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Avec un quasi inconnu en plus ! Je ne savais même pas d'où il sortait ce type ! L'alcool … l'alcool et une furieuse envie d'en faire baver à Ronon. Ce type, John je crois, il n'a pas dis non, non plus pour que je m'occupe de lui … et puis, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal : il était assez mignon dans son genre et plutôt bien monté en passant !!! J'espère juste qu'il ne compte pas s'attacher … ça a été lui comme cela aurait pu être un autre …

Ces temps-ci, Ronon était distant avec moi … c'était peut-être à cause de cette fille ! Peut-être qu'il la voit en cachette depuis un bout de temps ! Peut-être même qu'il entretenait une double relation … le salaud ! Ca se trouve, il n'attendait que ça que je fasse une gaffe pour casser avec moi : en ce moment il doit être avec sa petite amie à rire de ma connerie ! Je le hais et il va me le payer !!

Et il faut que je découvre qui est cette fille … qui est celle qui se prêtant mieux que moi pour me prendre Ronon, un capitaine de foot … la honte serait que cette fille ne soit pas à la hauteur, ou alors une matheuse à lunettes … alors là, ça serait le pompon !!

Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'aille en cours … affronter tous ces regards amusés et ces quolibets … comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide pour faire ça … dans mon jardin en plus ! Ok, j'aurais pu être surprise mais bon, il faut dire que nous étions pas mal alcoolisés tous les deux ! Ca n'excuse pas grand-chose mais ça aide.

La question est de savoir si j'aurais fait ça et de cette manière là si j'avais été à jeun … probablement ! mais ça, personne ne le saura … Je suis une garce, je le sais, tout le monde le sait … mais il y à l'art et la manière de l'être : je peux le faire car j'ai tous les atouts en main pour l'être : la popularité, le physique, la classe, et le grade de capitaine des cheerledears. J'avais un petit ami aussi mais ça n'est pas ça qui me fera tomber de mon piédestal … j'en trouverais un autre, même si le fait que les deux capitaines ne soient pas ensemble est complètement aberrant ! Il n'est plus question que l'on revienne ensemble, d'ailleurs, comment le pourrait-on après l'affront de chacun ? Non, il faut que je prenne les devants et que ce soit MOI qui casse la première … je ne dois pas prendre le risque de passer pour une loseuse !!

Oui Ronon, crois-moi, tu vas me le payer !!


	31. Le malheur des uns

**Lety : Oui mouhahahha appelles moi frankhenstein ! XD**

**Anna : oui ca promet d'etre explosif XD**

**sheppard 26 : oui les mecs, mais les peintures des nanas sont pas mieux :p 50/50**

**Belmene : Bah ........ Voilà Oo **

**chachou 35 : je vais me mettre les fans de teyla a dos je crois XD**

**Voici une tite suite ! et merci de me suivre encore et toujours ! **

* * *

**31. Le malheur des uns …**

**

* * *

**

Voilà déjà 3 jours que la fête de Teyla était passée … une fête aux allures chaotiques pour certains, idylliques pour d'autres : à l'image de Jen et Rodney qui filaient le parfait amour et de celle de John et Elizabeth qui s'évitaient constamment.

Et ce Mardi ne faisait pas exception : dans la cantine, le brouhaha des élèves affamés et le cliquetis infernal des couverts s'entrechoquant rendaient invivable l'atmosphère, baignée d'une étrange odeur de frites graisseuses et de steaks grillés. Toujours dans une impeccable concordance, les tables accueillaient des groupes d'élèves : les marginaux d'un coté, les gothiques de l'autre, vers la gauche les hippies/baba cool, plus à droite les matheux un peu plus loin, les pin up « tout pour la mode » et encore plus loin les puceaux « tout pour le sexe ».

Et puis, indiscutablement, la table la plus prisée de toutes : celle des joueurs et des pompons girls. Mais alors que d'habitude, une effervescence émanait de cette partie de la cantine faisant envier la plupart des élèves, à présent régnait un silence plus qu'inquiétant : les regards n'osaient de croiser, les gestes étaient fébriles et les paroles muettes … Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, Ronon, le capitaine, n'était pas à la table … Mais Teyla si ! Personne n'osait parler de ce qui se disait au détour des couloirs du lycée : entre certains qui affirment que Teyla s'est envoyée en l'air avec un autre joueur … parfois ce détail variait d'une personne à une autre : un joueur, un puceau, un adulte, ou même une fille … et ceux qui parlaient du vagabondage de Ronon avec une autre, l'ambiance au sein de la communauté sportive s'en trouvait malmenée.

Ronon, lui, n'osait se montrer au grand jour : le travail de sape de Teyla avait très bien fonctionné et il s'était retrouvé accuser de tous les maux : Teyla, prenant à contre pied les rumeurs de son badinage avec un inconnu dans son jardin, avait elle aussi fait courir le bruit que c'est en désespoir de cause qu'elle avait cédé à un garçon en sachant la traitrise de Ronon.

Et voilà, le résultat était là : Ronon, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se défendre dans un procès qui avait déjà fait de lui le coupable idéal, se taisait, tandis que Teyla en profitait pour enfoncer le clou et le rendre le plus salaud des petits copains, justifiant ainsi « légalement » son geste avec John.

Du coup, Ronon avait fui la cantine pour manger dans le seul endroit où personne ne penserait à aller le chercher : à la bibliothèque ! Entre deux rangées de livres, planqué sous un escalier, il mangeait, depuis 2 jours, des sandwichs préparés le matin même, avec des chips. Il n'avait parlé de cette cachette à personne, même pas à Kate : il préférait qu'elle reste avec ses amies le midi, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons … car, à cause de ce qu'avait dit Teyla, chacun s'adonnait à un nouveau jeu : qui était cette fille ? Parfois rousse, parfois brune … les cheveux bouclés ou longs en passant par courts et raides … les détails étaient plus qu'approximatifs et cela arrangeait bien Ronon. En conséquence, il avait décidé de prendre de la distance avec la jeune fille, de peur qu'on ne les surprenne ensemble, même simplement en train de parler ! Ronon en pâtissait et Kate aussi … Même si elle avait dis ne pas vouloir se fixer avec lui de suite, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus présent …

J : « Vous avez entendu la dernière ? »

E : « Oh non pitié, ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu écoutes les ragots ? »

J : « Comment ne pas le faire, tout le monde en parle ! »

E : « Et qu'est ce qu'elles racontent ces rumeurs ? »

J : « Il parait que Ronon avait embrassé une fille à la soirée de Teyla et que c'est pour ça, désespérée, qu'elle se serait jetée dans les bras de John … vous y croyez à ça vous ? »

Kate avala de travers en entendant la nouvelle rumeur courant depuis hier … car enfermée dans ses bouquins, elle avait été complètement hermétique à ce genre de ragot. Elle blêmit alors : quelqu'un les aurait vus? savait-il qui elle était ?

E : « Eh bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

K : « Rien, rien … Et … ils disent qui ça pourrait être cette fille ? »

J : « J'en sais rien moi … je crois que non, sinon je pense qu'il y aurait un contrat sur sa tête lancé par Teyla, vous voyez le genre : « Je la veux morte ou … morte » ! »

E : « De toute manière, on sait très bien que ce qui a motivé Teyla à sucer la brindille de John ce n'était pas Ronon mais juste son égo surdimensionné nappé d'alcool. »

J : « Oui, de toute manière, Rodney a entendu Teyla : elle a fomenté ce coup dès la fin de la soirée. Elle savait qu'elle ferait courir ce genre de bruits … c'est une conne, c'est pas une nouvelle ça. »

E : « Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'on veuille à tout prix savoir qui Ronon a embrassé, alors que de savoir a qui Teyla à tailler une pipe, ça, tout le monde s'en fout. A croire que c'est coutumier chez elle … en tout cas, moi je dis : bon débarras ! Ronon est un chic type, il mérite pas une pouffe comme Teyla. »

J : « T'as raison … la chanceuse quand même cette mystérieuse fille: je sais pas comment elle fait pour rester dans l'ombre, si j'avais été elle, je l'aurais crié haut et fort ! »

E : « Ouais, et comme ça, tu aurais eu illico Teyla et sa bande de chaudasses sur le dos tout le reste de l'année : un bouc émissaire tout désigné. Moi, je la plains cette fille, elle sait pas dans quoi elle a mis les pieds … »

Kate, se sentant de plus en plus mal, comme si elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, eut l'appétit coupé et s'excusa auprès de ses amies en quittant la cantine précipitamment, laissant même son plateau sur la table.

J : « Bah qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »

E : « Ses règles sans doute … »

Kate avait la nausée : jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber dans un tel engrenage en embrassant Ronon … Ok, ce n'était pas n'importe qui mais quand même : on était qu'au lycée !

Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux : elle craquait nerveusement, moralement et physiquement : elle n'était pas du genre à se défendre bec et ongle pour un mec … si sortir avec Ronon signifiait se planquer pour le reste de l'année et avoir peur des coups de poignard dans le dos de Teyla, alors elle préférait encore rester seule !

C'est sur ces pieuses pensées qu'elle s'engouffra dans le seul endroit qui lui inspirait confiance et l'apaisait : la bibliothèque ! A cette heure-ci elle était déserte, tout le monde préférant manger que s'instruire ! Kate pu alors se laisser aller à quelques sanglots sourds dont certaines gouttes tombèrent lourdement.

K : « Qu'est ce que je peux être conne ! »

Et alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, lasse et fatiguée, elle entendit un bruit de papier plastique que l'on malmène.

K : « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Ne trouvant de réponse que dans un autre bruit de plastique, elle se leva doucement et, pas rassurée pour deux sous, arpenta chaque rangée pour tomber sur Ronon, assis en tailleur sous l'escalier menant au second étage de al bibliothèque.

K : « Ronon ? »

Ce dernier, écouteurs dans les oreilles et le nez plongé dans son paquet de chips, n'entendit pas la jeune fille s'approcher et c'est en sentant sa main sur son épaule qu'il sursauta et enleva précipitamment ses écouteurs, coupant par la même sa musique.

R : « Kate ? mais … »

K : « Pourquoi tu manges ici ? »

R : « Pas envie d'aller ailleurs. Et toi ? pas à la cantine avec tes amies ? »

K : « Non, j'étouffais … je peux ? »

R : « Bien sur ! »

Ronon se poussa pour laisser la place à la jeune fille … l'endroit, exigu, ne pouvait prêter qu'à une certaine promiscuité, ce qui ne déplut pas au jeune homme.

R : « Tu as pleuré ? »

K : « Non, non … c'est la fatigue … Et accessoirement, une poussière dans l'œil. »

Ronon savait très bien qu'elle mentait mais ne voulant pas appuyer sur ce qu'avait fait pleurer, même s'il en avait une petite idée, il préféra encore se taire. Mais le silence pouvait parfois être plus assourdissant et pénible que le pire des cris Kate décida de crever l'abcès tout de suite :

K : « Tu as surement entendu la dernière rumeur qui circule ? »

R : « Vaguement … »

K : « Elle parle de nous … et surtout de moi … il parait que Teyla a mis ma tête à prix … c'est pas rassurant ! »

R : « Je suis désolé, tout cela c'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé on … »

K : « Je ne t'ai pas repoussé moi non plus, j'ai donc autant ma part de responsabilité que toi. »

Sans crier gare, Ronon caressa doucement les cheveux de feu de la demoiselle … elle aurait du, elle aurait pu le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien … elle le laissa s'approcher … elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, elle le laissa bifurquer jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle s'humecta fébrilement … en un regard, en un geste, elle venait de faire voler en éclat ses bonnes résolutions : elle ne pouvait résister, elle ne pouvait aller contre ce qu'elle ressentait et c'est dans un baiser enfiévré qu'ils ponctuèrent leur déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ancrant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, et front contre front, ils réalisèrent l'absurdité de la situation :

K : « Comment on va faire maintenant ? »

R : « Exactement ce qu'on vient de faire là : se voir en cachette … mais s'aimer envers et contre tous … »

K : « Comment on peut être aussi malheureux en aimant autant quelqu'un ? »

R : « Je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir, plus jamais. »

K : « Promis ? »

R : « Promis. »


	32. Fait le bonheur des autres

**Lety : J'avoue peut-etre avoir accéléré un peu trop les choses entre Kate & ronon, peut-etre pour palier la lenteur du shweir XD**

**Chachou35 : ah la longueur ... tout est uen question de taille, ma maman avait raison XD *je sors***

**Sheppard 26 : tu ne me soules aps avec tes questions ! au moins ca montre ton interet pour ma fic et j'en suis ravie ^^**

**Belmene : effectivement la situation peu paraitre incongrue ... mais retse a savoir aussi ce que Teyla a pu dire ....**

**Anna ! merci de me suivre encore et toujours !**

**A présent, voila la suite !**

* * *

32. … **Fait le bonheur des autres**

**

* * *

**

Tandis que le couple Ronon/Kate était malmené, celui que formait Jen et Rodney n'avait jamais été si serein : en voyant les couples se défaire les uns après les autres : Ronon et Teyla, Mike et Elizabeth et dans une autre mesure Elizabeth et John, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sûrs de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre : chacun entrevoyait cette relation comme celle pouvant leur apporter. C'est à l'abri de ces tumultes qu'ils se cachèrent : en ce début de mois d'Octobre, ils étaient allés chez la jeune fille, les parents ayant désertés une fois de plus la maison, révisant leurs maths.

J : « Rod, je crois que tu n'es pas très appliqué ! »

R : « Et pourquoi je te pris ? » s'offusqua-t-il

J : « Et bien parce que tu as placé l'algorithme à coté de l'exponentielle. »

R : « Vraiment ? Ca doit être une erreur ! »

J : « Oui c'est ce que je suis en train de dire ! »

R : « Je ne fais jamais d'erreurs ! »

J : « Il faut croire que oui … je pense qu'il te faudrait des cours particuliers. »

R : « Quoi des cours part… »

En comprenant l'ambiguïté de la phrase, Rodney piqua un phare tandis que Jen s'en amusait.

R : « Ah ah ah ! très drôle … »

Leurs gestes étaient encore malhabiles, leurs paroles encore innocentes … ils n'étaient à l'aube d'une relation qu'ils espéraient tous les deux durable et stable. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble : Rodney venant chercher Jennifer tous les matins et la ramenant chaque soir. Il n'y avait guère que le midi qu'ils se séparaient : n'imaginant pas encore un repas où serait réunis Elizabeth et John à la même table, ils préféraient encore manger chacun de leur coté, en attendant que les choses s'apaisent.

Jennifer était sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre lisant consciencieusement son livre algèbre, tandis que Rodney était assis par terre, adossé au lit, gommant ses fautes.

J : « Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse une pause ? Ca fait 2 heures qu'on est dessus, j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! »

R : « Oui une petite pause fera du bien ! »

J : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

R : « Un soda s'il te plait. »

J : « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle sauta de son lit et disparue derrière la porte de sa chambre, laissant Rodney vagabonder dans son espace s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire c'était laisser un homme dans une chambre de fille : ça fouine partout, ça tombe sur des choses qui ne devraient être connues que par des filles … et Rodney ne dérogeait pas à la règle : à peine la jeune fille avait disparu qu'il se leva et fit le tour de la chambre : il regarda attentivement la commode où s'entreposaient plusieurs bibelots qui devaient surement revêtir quelque chose de très symbolique pour Jennifer : une boite à musique en nacre renfermant surement une ribambelle de bijoux, quelques danseuses en porcelaine gracieuses et délicates … et sur le mur, un patchwork de photos : il reconnaissait ça et là les parents de Jen, qu'il avait pu voir en venant chercher Jennifer pour la soirée chez Teyla, mais aussi des photos de Jennifer en danseuse étoile alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans …

J : « Et oui je dansais ! »

Rodney, surpris, sursauta et, comme pris en faute, il mit ses mains derrière son dos. Jennifer, amusée, tendit le verre de soda à Rodney.

R : « Je ne savais pas que tu dansais »

J : « 10 ans de danse classique. »

R : « Montre-moi ! »

Jen se plia de bonne grâce à la requête de Rodney et exécuta quelques entrechats avant de finir par une pirouette voluptueuse. Rodney, complètement subjugué, applaudit alors face aux acrobaties de sa petite amie.

R : « Tu es douée ! Tu sais faire le grand écart aussi ? »

J : « Oui mais ça, ça sera pour plus tard ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

R : « Tu continus de danser encore aujourd'hui ? »

J : « Non, j'ai arrêté il y a 2 ans. Je devais faire un choix : soit payé une école de danse, soit payé un stage au MIT … mon choix fut vite fait ! »

R : « Tu as été au MIT ? »

J : « Oui durant l'été. J'ai assisté à des cours et travaillé en labo … je vais y aller l'année prochaine. »

R : « Moi aussi ! On s'y retrouvera peut-être ? »

J : « Je l'espère bien ! » fit-elle coquinement.

L'ambiance s'adoucit alors un peu et bientôt les deux tourtereaux furent si gênés qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire ou faire : les choses auraient voulu qu'ils se laissent aller à quelques câlins chastes, mais le lieu, la chambre de la jeune fille, et le fait que ses parents pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, freinaient les ardeurs des deux ados. Mais pour autant, Jennifer pris une nouvelle fois les devants : elle s'approcha doucement de Rodney et enroula ses bras fins autour du cou de Rod avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme … baiser auquel se dernier répondit timidement en apposant ses mains sur la taille frêle de Jen. Entre deux baisers, Jen s'écarta et jugea de l'attitude de son copain : fermant les yeux, il ne semblait attendre que le prochain. Amusée, elle réitéra son geste et pressa doucement son petit ami contre elle.

Bientôt les gestes devinrent plus tendres et les mains de Rodney, totalement autonomes, s'appesantirent dans le dos de la jeune fille … enveloppé dans un élan d'amour, Rodney s'enhardit alors et tandis que ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de Jen, une de ses mains trouva le chemin jusqu'au dessous du T-shirt de cette dernière. Surprise, Jennifer sursauta en sentant le bout des doigts de son copain effleuré sa peau … Ils se fixèrent alors, un long silence s'ensuit, Rodney ne savait plus quoi faire, apeuré d'avoir trop brusqué sa compagne.

J : « On … on devrait peut-être s'y mettre non ? »

A cette question, Rodney s'écarta vivement en regardant fixement la jeune fille :

R : « Qu … Quoi ? »

J : « Euh … je voulais dire : on devrait s'y remettre … aux maths ! »

R : « Ah oui, ok ! Oui, oui bien sur ! » dit-il soulagé.

Ils reprirent alors chacun leur bouquin et replongèrent ardument dans leur lecture, et cela durant encore une bonne heure avant que le ventre de Rodney ne crie famine.

J : « Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger ici ? »

R : « Oh non, je vais rentrer, ma mère me ferait tout un scandale : et ou t'as passé la soirée et pourquoi t'as pas faim … »

J : « Oh … Ok, alors on va ranger … »

Et après avoir tout rangé, Jennifer le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte … ils ne reparlèrent pas de la mésaventure survenue dans la chambre, mais cela alimenta les peurs de la jeune fille sur sa première fois …

Elizabeth était la grande sœur, la confidente, celle qui écoutait et conseillait … en ce sens, elle savait et voyait tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas … et là, en voyant Jennifer, le nez dans sa purée, semblant être ailleurs, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

E : « Jennie … qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J : « Rien … »

E : « Menteuse ! Je te connais : tu n'as pas décroché un mot même quand j'ai dis que je trouvais attitrant Rodney … »

J : « QUOI ? »

E : « Zen … c'était juste pour te faire réagir mais tu sembles ailleurs là … alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Y'a une embrouille avec Rod ou quoi ? »

J : « Non, non … »

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout, Elizabeth avait toujours su être là et la conseiller justement sur quelque sujet que se soit … Elle était aussi la seule à savoir que la jeune fille était encore vierge et que ces expériences amoureuses pouvaient de compter sur une main ! Alors s'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier …

J : « Liz … Je … Quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est prête ? »

E : « Prête ? »

J : « Oui tu sais … Comment on sait si on est prête … à faire l'amour ? »

Elle avait murmuré si doucement cette dernière partie de phrase que Liz du se pencher sur elle pour l'entendre … et quand elle comprit enfin les murmures, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux verts émeraudes :

E : « Quoi ? Tu comptes le faire ? »

J : « Chuuut ! mais tais-toi donc ! Tu veux en faire profiter toute la cantine ! »

E : « Bah quoi ? » dit-elle amusée.

J : « Je … en fait … avec Rodney … »

E : « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que vous êtes ensemble ! Il est hors de question que vous fassiez quoique se soit pour l'instant ! »

J : « Oui je sais mais … je me demande … enfin, hier soir, Rodney est venu chez moi pour que l'on bosse un peu nos maths et … »

E : « … Attends, il était chez toi hier soir pour « réviser » ? C'est carrément un appel au viol ça ! »

J : « Rien à voir … c'est juste que, entre deux câlins, j'ai senti qu'il … enfin qu'il voulait aller plus loin … »

E : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Il m'a peloté un peu plus … enfin c'était plus … coquin. »

E : « Quel pervers celui-là, je vais lui faire sa fête ! »

J : « NON ! Je … j'ai pas détesté mais … je me demandais combien de temps il fallait attendre avant de … »

E : « Il n'y a pas de science exacte pour ça : certains le font dès le premier soir, et d'autres attendent des semaines … Mais toi, tu es encore vierge … ne te précipites pas, prends ton temps. Même si Rodney est le bon, alors il t'attendra … quand vous serez prêts tous les deux vous le saurez mais … »

J : « Mais ? »

E : « Ah mon avis, il va te serrer au bal de Sady Hawkings ! »

J : « Quoi ? mais … me serrer ? tu veux dire ? »

E : « C'est à ça que servent les bals : à baiser dans les coins sombres après avoir dansé et s'être soulés au punch ma belle ! Je suis sûre qu'il va t'emmener à l'écart et … te sauter dessus ! »

J : « Mais … Je … et si je ne veux pas ? »

E : « Tu as le temps de voir, le bal n'est que dans 2 semaines ! »

J : « Au fait, en parlant de cavalier pour le bal … tu comptes faire mariner John encore longtemps ? »

E : « Oh que oui ! Il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs … »


	33. Par le bout du nez

**zimra david : ah le kate/ronon s'est spécial j'avoue :s **

**chachou : ah ahhhh pour le shweir : plus s'est long, plus s'est bon :p**

**kiwxi : Malheureusement Carson est un peu mis à l'écart dans cette fic, je me suis concentrée sur les couples. **

**Lety : Rodney est toujours un gentleman, mais il le sait pas c'est tout XD**

**Anna : Ah ouia commence a prendre un tour sérieux pour certains ^^**

**Merci a vous de continuer a me lire, à présent voila la suite !**

* * *

**33. Par le bout du nez !**

**

* * *

**

Oh ça oui ! Elizabeth n'avait pas fini d'en faire baver à John : tout d'abord, le fuir, l'éviter, le rendre aussi invisible que du verre … bien le démoraliser en le faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Après tout, après ce qu'il avait osé faire, il ne pouvait se targuer d'être le roi du monde.

Elizabeth prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir en l'ignorant royalement, comme ce jour où elle et John se trouvait dans la même salle de cours et où John n'arrêtait pas de fixer Elizabeth, comme à son habitude, et cette dernière ne cessait de se retourner toutes les deux minutes, histoire de « réajuster » son haut, bien trop remonté à son gout : par ce geste, elle baissait subrepticement son pantalon, marquant ainsi la naissance de ses reins, ce qui rendait fou John.

Elle ne cessait de l'allumer en passant à coté de lui, en minaudant … et depuis qu'officiellement son couple avec Mike avait cessé d'exister, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie pour le faire mariner.

Aujourd'hui encore, ce serait à la cantine qu'Elizabeth exercerait son attraction favorite : l'excitation subliminale ! Ainsi, elle essayait à chaque fois de se placer à la vue de John et dans des gestes plus que suggestifs, elle s'adonnait à une séance de dégustation de banane ou saucisse avec délectation. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder cette scène et de noter avec quelle soudaine envie Elizabeth mangeait des aliments de forme phallique ! Evidemment, ce genre de scène n'était là que pour lui rappeler dans quelle position désavantageuse il fut découvert dans la cabane …

Ce qui le rendait fou c'est que d'autres puissent voir le petit jeu sensuel de Liz, alors que ce dernier ne lui était destiné qu'à lui seul ! John n'étant qu'un homme, au-delà de la punition, ce genre de scènes alimentaient son esprit pervers qui voyait dans cette sensuelle dégustation, un transfert de sa propre virilité entre les mains et lèvres de la jeune fille … ce qui était encore plus insupportable !

K : « Tu arrêtes de sucer cette banane comme ça toi ? Non mais je te jure … on dirait une actrice porno en mal de tournage ! »

E : « Je fais jouer le coté psychologique ! Ca le rend dingue ça : me voir faire ça sans pouvoir me posséder … c'est insupportable pour les mecs de ne pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent quand ils le veulent ! »

J : « Oui mais t'en fais profiter tous les autres aussi … c'est limite écœurant de te voir manger comme ça ! »

E : « Bandes de pucelles effarouchées ! Faites pas les choquées ! Et puis je ne pense pas faire ça longtemps … »

J : « Oh je connais ce regard … Toi tu prépares quelque chose ! »

E : « Oui … il va adorer. »

Oh oui, il allait adorer la prochaine étape ! Car plus qu'une vengeance physique, c'est surtout le coté psychologique que jouait Elizabeth : car quoi de plus vrai qu'un homme qui ne pense qu'avec son sexe ? Coupons l'un des deux et l'homme s'en trouve pâti : sans son sexe, un homme n'est plus rien, et sans ses idées, toutes plus perverses les unes de que autres, ce n'était plus vraiment un homme non plus.

Ainsi, Elizabeth savait que la prochaine heure il n'aurait pas cours et que, seul, il n'irait à qu'à un seul endroit : là où les bons étudiants se trouaient dans leurs heures creuses : la bibliothèque. Elle chercha au détour des rangées le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes et le trouva plongé dans un livre assez mince …

E : « Salut ! »

J : « ? »

E : « Bah on dit plus bonjour ? c'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe ! »

J : « Excuse moi mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu m'évites et que tu ne me parles pas ! Et là, d'un seul coup, tu viens me voir comme une fleur … »

E : « Et alors ? J'ai le droit de faire de toi ce que je veux ! »

J : « Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on pose sur une étagère et qu'on récupère quand on en a envie ! »

E : « Bien sur que si ! Tu n'as pas le droit de résister. Et si j'ai envie de faire ça … »

Elle empoigna le col de la chemise de John, le plaqua contre une rangée et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de se dégager et d'afficher un sourire empli de fierté. John, complètement à l'ouest, ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mi-excité, mi-déçu, il ne savait comment réagir face à ce nouvel affront.

E : « … Et bien je le fais ! »

J : « Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça cette fois-ci ! »

Et alors que la jeune fille pensait avoir gagné un cran dans la vengeance psychologique, les choses se retournèrent contre elle : John à son tour l'empoigna par la taille et la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa … il l'embrassa si fort et si intensément qu'elle en eut mal !

Après quelques secondes, Elizabeth se dégagea en lui collant une belle droite … si fort que sa paume de main fut en feu et prit la même couleur rosée que la joue de John.

E : « Mais t'es un malade ! »

J : « Avoue que tu n'attendais que ça ! Avec tes petits jeux culinaires … »

E : « Ah voilà … c'est donc ça … tu aimerais bien que moi aussi je suce ta … banane … tu l'as eu de Teyla, tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je pose mes lèvres sur toi. »

J : « Et pourtant tu viens juste de le faire ! Tu vois, tu peux pas t'en empêcher ! C'est plus fort que toi, je te plais ! »

E : « Ah oui ? On se demande si c'est réciproque … T'as pas eu l'air de penser à moi quand Teyla t'astiquait le manche ! »

J : « Au contraire ! »

E : « Encore mieux ! Me dit pas que c'est moi que tu imaginais à la place de Teyla ? »

J : « Mais non ! si j'ai fais ça c'est … c'est parce que … »

Devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui avouer que s'il avait cédé si facilement à Teyla c'était pour mieux être prête pour elle … devait-il lui dire qu'il était puceau et que son seul désir était d'être à la hauteur pour elle, avec elle … seulement avec elle.

E : « Quoique tu me dises, ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fais : tu me tournais autour depuis un bon moment et quand tu sais que ça pourrait changer entre nous, tu vas en voir une autre … pas n'importe qui et pas n'importe où ! »

J : « Mais tu comprends rien je … »

E : « … Laisses tomber ! Si tu crois que je vais me faire avoir encore une fois … Sache qu'on ne se fout pas d'Elizabeth Weir sans en subir les conséquences ! »

Sur ce, elle fit volte face et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant John sur les nerfs ! Sur les nerfs mais heureux : en l'embrassant, il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son baiser. Oui … il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux …

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu être conne : se laisser aller de la sorte ! Elle venait de se faire avoir encore une fois : il l'avait prise par surprise et elle n'avait pu rien faire ! Il fallait qu'elle reprenne les choses en main et pour cela, elle ne devait plus l'approcher de si près … il fallait rester à bonne distance de lui, sinon elle retomberait dans ses filets qu'étaient ses beaux yeux verts.

Mais le soir même, alors qu'elle pensait avoir un peu de répit, John était là, assis sur le capot de sa voiture, bras croisés, attendant patiemment la venue de la jeune fille.

E : « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas dégueulasser ma voiture ! »

J : « Ne sois pas comme ça ! Je suis là pour te proposer un marché. »

E : « Bah voyons ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi la femme bafouée dans l'histoire, ce n'est donc pas à toi de proposer quoique ce soit ! »

J : « Tu sais que tu me plais, et je sais que c'est réciproque ! Alors pourquoi nous chercher des poux dans la tête ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire quelque chose ensemble ? »

E : « Ca va pas non ? Comment tu veux que je te crois, que j'ai confiance en toi alors que tu m'as trompé avant même qu'on se mette ensemble ! »

J : « C'est justement parce qu'on était pas ensemble que je me suis … laissé aller. Mais maintenant j'ai … »

E : « … La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te justifier ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

J : « Laisses-moi au moins te dire pourquoi … et si … enfin ensuite tu feras comme bon te sembles. Ca ne te coute rien d'écouter, juste écouter. »

E : « … »

Prenant son silence pour un accord, John se lança en sachant très bien que cela serait sa plus grande honte de sa vie … elle rirait surement aux éclats en apprenant sa virginité et tiendrait là sa dernière vengeance. Oui, elle se foutrait de lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et ferait peut-être courir le bruit qu'il n'était pas le tombeur qu'il faisait croire …

J : « Voilà … Si j'ai … enfin si j'ai suivi Teyla c'est … d'abord parce que j'avais un coup dans le nez, je sais ça n'explique pas tout, et aussi parce que … j'avais peur … »

E : « Peur ? »

J : « De ne pas être à la hauteur avec toi. Je voulais être prêt … au cas où on aille plus loin un jour … je voulais pas que mon inexpérience me freine … »

E : « Ton … inexpérience ? »

J : « Sexuellement parlant. »

Et là, le silence qui s'ensuivit tua John à mesure que les secondes défilaient le regard neutre de Liz posé sur lui était intenable : il aurait voulu la secouer pour qu'elle dise quoique ce soit, n'importe quoi, même des rires …

E : « T'es puceau ? »

J : « … »

E : « Alors ? »

J : « OUI ! Voilà, marre toi un bon coup maintenant tu l'as tient ta vengeance. »

E : « Si j'ai bien compris : tu voulais le faire avec Teyla pour ne pas paraitre puceau avec moi ? »

J : « Ouais … dis comme ça, c'est sur que ça à l'air con. Mais sur le coup, je pensais vraiment que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais comprends-moi : tu es si … enfin, je voulais pas te décevoir et que tu te foutes de moi parce que je savais pas faire. »

E : « T'es un crétin, tu le sais ça ? »

J : « C'est pas une nouvelle ça … Alors, tu … »

E : « Ne crois pas que ça excuse ton geste ! »

J : « Je sais. »

E : « Mais … »


	34. John 2

**Anna: ma fic divertissante ? Tant mieux XD !**

**Julie : si je peux, et je le fais :p**

**Chachou : I AM sadik héhéhé**

**sheppard26: mouhahhaah sadik addict \o/**

**Lety : j'avoue, je suis coupable d'avoir fais de SGA une pale carictarure de beverly hills, mélangé a Dawson XD **

**Belmene : Merci 3**

**LegMa : WAOUH ! O_o ... courageuse ! merci encore d'avoir commé ton retard XD Merci des compliments en tout cas !**

**Bien, après une semaine de folie passé au festival TV de monte carlo, je reviens gonflée à bloc (et la tete dans les nuages) pour un nouveau chapitre**

**so enjoy ! 3**

* * *

**34. John**

**

* * *

**

J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c'est passé entre Elizabeth et moi … on est ensemble ou pas ? Après lui avoir avoué que j'étais puceau, son regard à changé sur moi : de la pitié ? de la compréhension ? Ou juste l'envie de se foutre de moi un peu ? J'en sais rien mais le fait est qu'elle a accepté un compromis : elle m'accorde un déjeuner et une après midi. Faut pas que je me plante et que je sois à la hauteur !

Putain, j'en reviens pas d'avoir dis à une fille que j'étais puceau … je pensais qu'elle me rirait au nez et qu'elle crierait partout que je n'étais qu'un gros mytho, et en fin de compte, je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. Car faut bien l'avouer, et sans me jeter des fleurs, mais faut en avoir une sacré paire pour oser avouer à une fille que les seuls rapports sexuels que l'on a eu furent devant un porno avec notre main droite !

Ok, je pense qu'intérieurement, elle en pense pas moins mais je crois aussi que pour une fille c'est excitant de se dire qu'elle sera la première, l'initiatrice, celle que le puceau prendra en exemple et dont il se rappellera toute sa vie. C'est vrai ! Une première fois, bonne ou mauvaise, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Et je garderais en mémoire la première fois avec Elizabeth comme l'acte de référence.

Mais je dis ça comme si j'étais sûr de la mettre dans mon lit un jour le fait est qu'elle ne m'a accordé qu'un simple déjeuner et une après midi … il serait prétentieux de dire que je la sauterais à ce moment là, et de toute manière, je n'en ais pas envie : s'il faut faire les choses bien et dans l'ordre, alors je prendrais le temps de les faire !

Il faut pas que je me loupe cette fois-ci, je n'aurais qu'une chance … Tout d'abord, apprendre à mieux se connaitre : voir nos points communs, nos loisirs, nos gouts cinématographiques, littéraires … ensuite, l'alchimie peut prendre avec quelques blagues sans prétention : il est dit que « _femme qui rit, à moitié dans son lit _». Elizabeth ne doit pas être le genre à coucher le premier soir ! Ce qui me laisse un peu de temps pour réparer quelque chose à la hauteur de l'estime et de l'amour que je lui porte : un truc de princesse, un déjeuner ou diner somptueux, et une chambre décorée avec soin … Elle si sentira bien … et moi aussi !

Si vous saviez comme j'ai la trouille ! Elizabeth n'est pas une fille comme les autres : elle a la classe ! Ok, j'en ais connu pas mal qui se laissait facilement tripoter pour dire, j'en connais assez sur le sexe féminin pour y avoir longuement mis les doigts ! Je sais, ça parait dégueulasse, mais sans de telles expériences, je serais vraiment le puceau le plus inexpérimenté de la terre !

Vous voyez, il y a trois catégories de puceaux : ceux qui n'ont jamais rien vu ni rien fait du sexe, ceux qui ont pris des cours par visionnages intensifs de porno en tous genre, des plus crades au plus excentriques, mais sans jamais toucher une fille de leur vie, et enfin ceux qui non seulement ont vu des porno mais ont appliqué quelques rudiments sur des filles pas dérangeantes du moment qu'on leur faisait plaisir ! Ainsi, j'ai pu expérimenter pas mal de truc sur les filles, surtout en ce qui concernait les préliminaires : j'en ai tripoté des poitrines, titiller des clitos … elles étaient jamais en reste non plus : elles se pliaient de bonne grâce à quelques fellations dans les coins sombres du bahut ou alors dans les angles morts dans la cours du lycée.

Je crois que ma pire expérience dans ce domaine fut dans les toilettes des filles entre deux cours : elle était chaude comme une baraque à frites, elle m'a entrainé dans les toilettes et, enfermés dans l'un d'entre eux, elle a commencé à me faire une fellation magistrale ! Et puis, la boulette : des filles sont entrées pour fumer en cachette, ça a duré 15 bonnes minutes … 15 minutes durant lesquelles la fille avec qui j'étais n'a rien trouvé de mieux et de plus excitant de continuer à me sucer … moi j'en pouvais plus : je me mordais la main pour ni gémir, ni même crier … c'était super et en même temps horriblement frustrant …

J'ai cru que ces connasses n'allaient jamais finir de la fumée cette clope ! Et puis, la sonnerie à retentit, elles sont sorties et moi, j'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps : j'ai éjaculé sur son manteau … Elle m'a engueulé en me traitant de dégueulasse et pervers c'est l'air dégouté qu'elle est sortie des toilettes en essayant de nettoyer la tâche qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué en m'astiquant comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Du coup, ça à casser net entre nous et on s'est plus reparlé !

J'en ai eu d'autres des histoires de ce genre qui me confortèrent dans l'idée que j'étais un loser du sexe, comme le dirait Rodney, mais cette fois-ci, je serais parfait avec Elizabeth ! Pas question que mon inexpérience me gâche le plus beau moment de mon existence. Il va falloir que j'assure et pas seulement au lit ! J'ai eu pas mal de copines, mais c'était jamais sérieux entre nous mais là, je sens qu'on pourrait construire quelque chose de bien ensemble ! Il faut que je sois le petit ami idéal : ni trop collant, ni trop lointain, un juste milieu entre les deux que je sois toujours là quand elle a besoin de moi, que je puisse la protéger, lui faire plaisir et la faire rire …

Ca se trouve ces deux dernières conditions seront réunis quand on franchira le cap la première fois … pfff … je suis pathétique ! Il est bien vrai que les mecs pensent au sexe toutes les 14 secondes … mais moi je vais vous dire pourquoi : parce que vous, mesdames, vous attendez beaucoup de nous, ce qui fait que nous devons toujours être au top, toujours plus imaginatif, toujours plus gentil, protecteur et parfait … c'est pour ça qu'on y pense tout le temps : c'est simplement pour répondre à votre demande de plus en plus grandissante ! Si vous arrêtiez d'être aussi exigeantes, nous on serait plus serein !

Je me doute que si je tiens un tel discours devant Elizabeth, il y a de grandes chances pour que je reparte la queue entre les jambes, avec comme perspective un nouveau visionnage de film pas très catholique pour calmer mes ardeurs, ou me frustrer encore plus, selon le point de vue.

J'ai une de ces trouilles : peur de mal faire, peur de ne pas savoir faire, peur de décevoir, peur de faire rire, peur de faire pitié, peur de la perdre à cause de tout cela … en définitif, j'ai peur d'aimer vraiment.


	35. Le Secret

**Chachou : J'ai pas eu de mal pour Jonnh a vrai dire ... je le voyais assez similaire étant adulte ^^ **

**LegMa : Moi ? Plan foireux ? Ca ne me ressemble guère voyons voyons XD **

**Tara Baxter Cullen : Bonjour a toi ^^ Et merci de me lire ^^ ! J'avoue Teyla en garce est assez délectable XD**

**Lety : il est vrai, JOhn prend un autre tournant ... **

**sheppard 26 : Comment sadique ? MOI ? meuhh nannnnn :p**

**Anna : Ah bah c'est John hein .. S'ilé tait pas un peu boulet, ca serait plus lui XD**

**Bien, après un petit retard, veuillez en excuser, revoici une autre suite !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**35. Le secret **

**

* * *

**

Il n'y a pas de temps en amour : on fête volontiers les anniversaires, mais le flou le plus total s'installe quand il s'agit de donner un décompte parfait en ce qui concerne la première fois entre deux personnes : certaines préfèrent attendre d'être sûrs, d'autres n'attendent jamais … Ronon et Kate était dans l'expectative la plus totale : voilà près de deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient en cachette parfois chez lui, parfois chez elle … ils n'allaient jamais en ville de peur d'être surpris par des connaissances exit donc les sorties romantiques au cinéma, au resto ou au parc …

Bien sur, cette contrainte leur pesait énormément mais ils savaient que pour la tranquillité de leur couple, ils devaient être les plus discrets … Et Ronon savait très bien que cela était du à son ex petite amie, assez capricieuse et vengeresse … il ne voulait surtout pas que Kate souffre mais, malgré lui, il savait que cette situation, même si elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, la rendait folle ! Qui ne le serait pas : devoir sans cesse regarder derrière soi pour voir si l'on n'est pas suivi, si on ne croise personne sur notre chemin … insoutenable situation mais qu'ils devaient gérer tant bien que mal.

Mais cette fois-ci, Ronon avait décidé de prendre à contre pied cette macabre routine : aujourd'hui, il lui demanderait quelque chose que cruciale, un tournant pour leur couple … et pour se faire, il devait y mettre les formes : d'abord faire une sortie qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire, ensuite lui faire sa demande …

C'est donc comme d'habitude, le vendredi soir, qu'il alla la chercher chez elle.

R : « Coucou. »

K : « Coucou, tu es à l'heure pour une fois ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

R : « Tu verras … ce soir, je t'emmène à la campagne ! »

K : « A la campagne ? »

R : « Prends juste une veste chaude. »

Sans plus de précision, elle se plia à la volonté de Ronon, dont le visage était illuminé par un immense sourire, tel un gamin qui était heureux de la surprise qu'il avait faite. Dans la voiture, il fut tout aussi mystérieux.

K : « Ou tu m'emmènes ? »

R : « Le concept d'une surprise c'est que ça doit rester une surprise ! »

K : « Oui ça je sais mais … je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas les surprises ? »

R : « Tu aimeras celle-là, j'en suis sûr ! On y est presque. »

K : « Presque ? Mais on est au milieu des champs ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'embarquer dans une fête sauvage au milieu des drogués et des dealers ! »

R : « Pas du tout … sois patiente ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il conduisit encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'afficher un petit sourire, qui força Kate à scruter les environs pur savoir ce qui le faisait sourire de la sorte, et là … elle vit à l'horizon une étrange lueur dans le crépuscule : comme si le soleil venait de se coucher à l'horizon, une auréole orange s'étalait sur une bonne partie de l'horizon.

K : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, elle aperçu alors une forme ronde au loin … elle connaissait cette forme … une roue … une immense grande roue, comme dans les fêtes foraines.

K : « Mais c'est … »

R : « Ca m'étonnerait que l'on croise quelqu'un du bahut ici … »

Kate était sur un petit nuage, des papillons d'excitation virevoltant dans son ventre. Il l'emmenait à une fête foraine nocturne … Cela faisait un bail qu'elle n'y avait pas été, et encore moins pour un rendez-vous galant ! Une fois garés, ils sortirent de la voiture pour être inondés par une vague de rires enfantins, d'odeur sucrée de barbe à papa et de pomme d'amour. Ronon pris tout de suite la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina dans un florilège d'attractions : le train fantôme, les autos tamponneuses, la pêche à la pêche à la ligne et bien d'autres encore.

R : « Prochaine attraction ? »

K : « Si on faisait une pause avant ? J'ai faim ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes à un stand de confiseries où Ronon offrit une pomme d'amour à sa petite amie. C'est ensemble qu'ils la partagèrent … et à grands coups de dents, ils eurent raison du caramel et finirent le tout en moins de tant qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

R : « Kate, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose… »

K : « Hum ? »

R : « Tu … tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal de Sady Hawkings ? »

Kate crut s'étouffer : aller au bal ? avec Ronon ? tout le monde les verrait ? tout le monde saurait …

K : « Mais … mais si on y va … »

R : « Je me fiche que tout le monde nous voit ensemble, au contraire ! J'en ais marre de me cacher : je t'aime et je veux être avec toi sans qu'on soit à l'abri sous les escaliers de la bibliothèque, chez toi ou chez moi. Je suis fier d'être avec toi et je veux le crier partout ! J'AIME KATE HEIGHTMEYER ! JE L'AIME ! »

Des badauds se retournèrent en entendant ce jeune homme black au locks tentaculaires crier à gorge déployé son amour pour sa copine … puis ils reprirent leur chemin tandis que Kate devint rouge comme une pivoine !

K : « T'es dingue ! »

R : « Dingue de toi ! Accepte ! »

K : « Mais on s'est donné tout ce mal pour garder secret de notre relation pour rien ? Toi, tu ne crains pas grand-chose mais moi … Teyla me tombera dessus et elle m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

R : « Si elle te touche, je la tue ! Et puis … tu serais si sexy en sorcière … »

K : « Quel crétin » s'amusa-t-elle.

R : « Allez, dis oui ! Et si tu dis non, alors je n'irais pas non plus. »

K : « Du chantage ? »

R : « Non, de l'amour. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, et si tu ne veux pas alors … »

K : « C'est d'accord, j'accepte … mais promets-moi que tu seras toujours là, que tu me protègeras. »

R : « Evidemment ! Allez, viens, on va faire un tour de grande roue avant que ça ferme. »

Un peu plus rassurée, Kate se détendit et suivit avec plaisir Ronon pour un interminable tour de grande roue où, lorsque qu'ils atteignirent le point culminant de la roue, ils se laissèrent aller à quelques câlineries où les gestes se firent plus entreprenants … Le tour de roue fut bien trop court à leur gout et alors que Ronon voulut payer un autre tour, Kate en décida autrement :

K : « Non, j'aimerais qu'on rentre … »

R : « Ah ? ok … »

Sans plus poser de questions, il la suivit et la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Dans la voiture, alors que Ronon allait dire au revoir à la jeune fille, elle le freina dans son élan, sortit de la voiture et se pencha à la vitre …

K : « Tu viens ? »

R : « Mais … »

K : « Y'a personne chez moi. »

Bien sur, ils savaient très bien ce qu'une telle invitation sous-entendait … et c'est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'il accepta de la suivre chez elle. Et après une visite succincte de la maison, Kate l'emmena bien vite devant une porte que quelques autocollants de fleurs ornaient.

K : « C'est ma chambre … »

R : « … »

K : « Je me disais qu'on pouvait continuer ici ce qu'on avait commencé sur la grande roue … »

Sans un mot de plus, elle l'entraina dans sa chambre toute de bleu vêtue par endroit de grands tableaux semblant avoir été fait au crayon.

R : « C'es toi qui les a fait ? »

K : « Atelier artistique dans un camp de vacances. »

Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet, tout aussi bleu, tamisant ainsi la pièce dans une relative pénombre … Et tandis qu'elle embrassait Ronon langoureusement, elle l'attira vers le lit où elle s'assit avant d'enlever sa chemise, devant les yeux rempli d'envie de l'athlète.

K : « Tu comptes me suivre ou juste me mater ? » dit-elle, amusée.

Ronon sortit alors de sa léthargie et enleva prestement son pull, suivit maladroitement par son pantalon. Toujours assise sur le bord du lit, Kate admirait la musculature parfaite, dessinée par plusieurs années de sport, de Ronon … muscles qu'elle avait pu entrevoir lors de leurs séances de câlins. Ronon s'agenouilla et se cala entre les jambes fines de la demoiselle pour lui déboutonner lentement son pantalon, tout en embrassant son nombril … Une fois fait, elle enchaina avec son soutien gorge … et quand elle fut à demi nue, Ronon s'empressa de caresser ces seins s'offrant à lui …

Après de multiples caresses, elle s'allongea sur le lit, suivi par Ronon d'un geste franc, il lui retira son pantalon et passa subrepticement ses doigts sous la dentelle de sa culotte.

R : « Tu es sûre que tes parents … »

K : « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle l'embrassa comme pour clore toute nouvelle supputation. Avant que les caresses de Ronon ne soient devenues trop insupportables, elle l'encouragea à venir au dessus de lui … dans un geste fluide et docile, il se glissa entre les longues jambes de sa partenaire et s'y cala. C'est dans un tendre baiser qu'il la posséda et qu'ils entamèrent un voluptueux ballet où leur épiderme, irrémédiablement collé l'un à l'autre, frissonna au rythme des gémissements de chacun.

Kate s'accrochait aux épaules de son homme pour ne pas sombrer de suite dans une déferlante de plaisir … elle sentait les muscles de ce dernier rouler sous sa peau, preuve de l'effort qu'il montrait alors … Ronon n'était pas en reste : à voir le corps de Kate se mouvoir sous lui le rendait dingue, il attrapa ses seins ballotant au rythme de ses coups de reins, pour les malaxer tendrement … à force de coups de langues, de mordillements, de murmures, ils se laissèrent tomber dans un abime de plaisir, accompagné par une cascade de gémissements.

Il aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle, mais il savait que si ses parents ne le voyaient pas le lendemain, ça serait le chaos chez lui. Alors après une bonne heure passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce fut Kate qui fut obligée de le sortir du lit. Ils mirent un temps fou pour se dire au revoir et encore plus pour voir partir la voiture … Ils étaient ensemble … ils étaient heureux.


	36. Confidences sur l'oreiller

**Zimra : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Anna : Oui un gros nounours **

**chachou : Ah ouiii merci ^^**

**Belmene : merci aussi !**

**Lety : il est vrai, ronon en romantique non bourru c'est bizarre.**

Alors déja, je voulais vous dire : oui vous avez tout a fait raison, j'ai oublié le rating

pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fic commence à dater

et que je ne me souviens plus de tous les contenus des chapitres Oo

Donc, en gros, je me souvenais plus qu'il y avait une NC-17 dedans ... :x

Ensuite, je voulais m'excuser de mon retard dans la publication, j'avoue, j'ai oublié.

Pardonnez-moi, et pour m'excuser, vous aurez la prochaine suite, dès Jeudi !

A présent, trêve de blabla, place a la suite !*

* * *

**36. Confidences sur l'oreiller**

**

* * *

**

Comme tous les mercredi soir depuis bientôt 2 ans, Jennifer, Elizabeth et Kate se retrouvaient chez l'une d'entre elles pour une soirée « _pyjama party_ ». Ce soir-là, la petite soirée se passa chez Jennifer, dont les parents étaient ravir d'accueillir les amies de sa fille !

C'est donc avec un stock de bonbons et crêpes cuisinées par la mère de Jen, que les filles entamèrent la nuit : le même rituel s'installait alors : chaque fille enfilait leur plus belle nuisette, puis s'adonnèrent à une séance ardue de cocooning : ongles des mains, des pieds, cheveux, épilations … Tout était bon pour essayer les derniers produits à la mode.

Puis s'ensuivaient un décryptage détaillé des différents tests des magazines féminins : comment avoir du plaisir ? Quel homme est fait pour vous ? Etes-vous citadine ou campagnarde ?

Puis une dégustation intensive de bonbons devant un DVD, généralement une guimauve larmoyante parlant d'amour contrarié, puis quand la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, les filles se laissaient aller à quelques confidences.

Après avoir essayé un nombre incalculable de vernis à ongle et après avoir appris à Jen à s'épiler les sourcils correctement, elles s'étaient toutes les 3 installées sur le grand lit pour visionner la cassette de « _Grease_ » leur film préféré en chantant à tue-tête les chansons devenues cultes par la suite, tout en boulotant des confiseries.

J : « Pourquoi on est toujours attiré par les mauvais garçon ? Regardez cette Sandy, elle a tout pour être heureuse : elle est belle, courtisée et pourtant, il faut qu'elle se tourne vers un bad boys gominé et imbu de lui-même. »

E : « C'est la vie ma chérie ! On aura toujours un bad boys dans notre vie … mais l'avantage avec ce genre de mec c'est qu'une fois que tu y as goutté, t'as plus envie d'y revenir. »

K : « Pas sûre … certaines se complaisent là dedans ! »

J : « En parlant de bad boys, où tu en es avec John ? »

E : « On sort ensemble … enfin je crois. »

J/K : « QUOI ? »

E : « Ouais … ça fais 3 jours … »

K : « Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu ne voulais pas, je cite « _lui en faire voir de toutes les _couleurs » ? A moins que l'on n'ait pas la même définition de la vengeance ! »

E : « En fait … bon, je vous le dis, mais vous me promettez de ne le répéter sous aucun prétexte, c'est promis ? »

J/K : « Promis. »

E : « En fait, il m'avoué qu'il était puceau et que s'il voulait faire ça avec Teyla c'était pour s'entrainer avant et ne pas paraitre ridicule avec moi. »

Jen et Kate fixèrent Elizabeth de leurs yeux ronds, puis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

E : « Oh ça va ! »

J : « Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à ça ? Non, tu l'as vraiment cru ? »

E : « Pourquoi pas ? »

K : « On parle de John là … c'est impossible qu'il soit puceau ! Il t'a dis ça pour se justifier ! Il aurait pu te dire aussi qu'elle l'avait presque violé … »

E : « Non, je ne crois pas … il est vraiment puceau … il m'a demandé ce qu'était le point G … »

Et là, ce furent les 3 jeunes filles qui partirent à rire !

K : « Je rêve … alors, tu sors avec ? Et comment ça se passe entre vous ? »

E : « Plutôt bien. On a déjeuné ensemble avant-hier et on a passé l'après midi tous les deux : il m'a emmené dans un parc naturel, c'était magnifique ! »

K : « Et … »

E : « Et quoi ? »

K : « Bah comment il est ? Il embrasse bien ? RACONTE ! »

Devant l'empressement de ses amies, Elizabeth leur raconta alors les multiples promesses que John lui avait murmurées au creux de l'oreille : de sa fidélité sans faille en passant par un bonheur assuré … Elle leur raconta comment il embrassait, avec fougue et maladresse à la fois, mais de manière si tendre elle leur raconta ses sourires et son regard qui la faisait littéralement craquer.

J : « Et c'est tout ? »

E : « Ca ne fais que 3 jours ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec moi simplement pour me mettre dans son lit ! »

K : « Dis surtout que tu obtiens là ta plus belle vengeance : le faire mariner encore et encore en repoussant ses demandes d'aller plus loin. »

E : « Un peu aussi … je voudrais qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas aussi facile que Teyla et qu'il ne suffira pas qu'un verre de punch pour coucher avec moi ! »

J : « Et vous avez parlé de quoi durant cette après midi ? »

E : « De tout et de rien à la fois : de moi, de lui, nos familles … et il a voulu qu'on parle de Mike … je pense surtout qu'il voulait savoir si lui et moi on couchait souvent ensemble … c'est quoi ce besoin irrépressible qu'ont les mecs de vouloir toujours se mesurer aux autres ? Avec les hommes, ça n'est toujours qu'une question de pouvoir, de domination et de taille. »

K : « Alors là, tu me demandes d'expliquer comment marche le monde ma chère … »

E : « En parlant de mec, quand est-ce que tu t'y remets toi aussi ? »

K : « … »

J : « Allez ! Y'a bien un mec qui te fais craquer au bahut ? non ? »

K : « En fait … »

E : « AAAHHHHH je le savais ! tu as des vues sur un mec, petite cachotière ! »

K : « Non, en fait … »

J : « … tu aimes les filles ! » la coupa-t-elle.

K : « Non ! Je suis … vous savez la fille avec Ronon … c'est pas une rumeur, elle existe. »

E : « Ah ouais ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

K : « C'est moi … la fille qui ait embrassé Ronon le soir de la fête c'est moi… je sors avec lui depuis plus d'une semaine … »

Elizabeth et Jennifer restèrent muettes devant une telle révélation. Ne sachant quoi dire, c'est Kate qui enchaina :

K : « Bon, voilà, c'est dit … ouf, j'ai cru que se serait plus dur ! Ah oui, et il m'a invité à Sady Hawkings … »

Elizabeth tomba à la renverse du lit, et c'est les 4 fers en l'air qu'elle répondit :

E : « J'y crois pas … moi qui te pensais en deuil de ton ex … tu vagabondais avec un autre … et pas n'importe qui … Ronon … pioufff … »

J : « Bah dis moi, tu fais pas les choses à moitié … mais alors … quand on parlait du fait que Teyla ferait la fête à celle qui … »

E : « Houlà, houlà … stop ! Tu sais ce que tu as fais au moins ? Tu sais dans quoi t'as mis les pieds ? »

K : « Je sais mais j'y peux rien … on s'aime et … »

J/E : « Et ? »

K : « Et on l'a fait. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Jennifer de tomber du lit et de rejoindre Elizabeth au sol.

E : « Nannnnnnnnn ! J'y crois pas ! Espèce de petite cochonne ! J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas ! »

K : « Et bah crois-le. »

J : « Tu … tu as fais l'amour ? »

E : « Evidemment Jen, elle a pas joué au scrabble ! Kate, Kate, Kate … alors raconte, comment il est au pieu ? »

J : « Houlà, je me désolidarise de cette conversation moi ! »

E : « Non tu restes là, tu vas apprendre ce que c'est d'être une bête de sexe ! Alors, raconte : vous l'avez fait ou ? quelle position et combien de temps ? »

K : « Dans l'ordre : dans ma chambre, missionnaire et amazone et environ 20 minutes ! »

E : « Ahhhhhh j'y crois toujours pas ! C'est un bon coup au moins ? Avec la musculature qu'il se tape, il doit tenir la route ! »

K : « Je confirme … c'était … torride ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien dormi ensuite ! »

Elizabeth partit dans un éclat de rire tandis que Jen était immobile fixant le couvre lit.

K : « Qu'est ce que t'as ? Je te signale que quand tu franchiras le pas avec Rod, ne crois pas que tu passeras au travers de nos sempiternelles questions ! »

J : « Nan, c'est juste que … je me demandais … c'est quoi l'amazone ? »

E : « Roh non j'te jure ! Va vraiment falloir qu'on te mette au diapason avant que Rodney ne te monte dessus après le bal ! L'amazone c'est quand la fille et au dessus du mec … »

J : « Ah ok … »

K : « Attends, tu dis que Rod et toi … le soir du bal ? »

J : « Non, c'est Elizabeth qui pense ça, moi je suis sûre qu'on ne fera rien. »

E : « Et moi je te dis que oui ! Rodney l'a tripoté plus que de raison … à mon avis, sa brindille le titille ! »

J : « Ah, ah, ah ! C'est pas drôle … j'y connais rien moi au sexe. »

E : « T'inquiète, s'il essaie quoique ce soit, on le coince dans un coin et le mec de Kate lui défoncera la gueule. »

K : « Je ne pense pas que Ronon voudrait s'afficher de la sorte … on va déjà assez nous regarder toute la soirée. »

E : « Ca oui, y'a des chances … mais on sera tous là nous, on vous soutiendra, et si Teyla approche, je lui arrache les yeux à cette vipère … à elle et à toutes ces copines dont le cerveau à fondu durant la canicule de 1980 ! »

K : « Merci les filles … maintenant, il faut que finisse la déco de la fête … »

E : « Et surtout, le plus important, il faut qu'on trouve des costumes ! »

J : « Ah nous. »

K/E : « Ah nous ! »

C'est en trinquant, des verres remplis de soda, qu'elles conclurent cette discussion pour reporter leur attention sur une magistrale bataille de polochons avant de s'endormir, exténuées.


	37. Roméo & Juliette

**Zimra : Ahhh bah bonnes vacances alors ! L'Irlande 3 ! Oui, j'aime les AU aussi, y'a plus de possibilités pour mon esprit malade et pervers XD**

**Belmene : oui j'avoue, je passe par tous les clichés US ^^ ... Merci pour les compliments ! **

**Chachou : merci merci ma belle, ca me fait plaisir !**

**Sheppard 26 :Tu as assez bien résumé la sitaution je dois dire XD ! Effectivement, j'ai été très inspirée (et c'est pas fini XD)**

_**Je vous avais dis que je posterais jeudi ... euhhh ... pardon ? ^^**_

_**Trêve de blabla, here we go again !**_

_**Enjoy and Have a nice holidays (for those who have one ^^)**_

* * *

**37. Roméo et Juliette**

**

* * *

**

Voilà à présent près de deux semaines que John et Elizabeth étaient ensemble. Bien sur, cette dernière n'avait pas parlé de Kate et Ronon et préférait se concentrer sur les dernières décos au vue de la fête de Sady Hawkings la semaine d'après.

E : « Tu pourrais être un peu sérieux non ? »

J : « Désolé mais je trouve cette idée trop drôle ! »

E : « Pas moi, il est hors de question que je mette un costume de princesse ! Tu m'as bien regardé ! »

J : « Justement, je ne fais que ça ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un doux baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fabriquait une guirlande orange et noir en papier crépon tandis que John, s'appliquait à vider des citrouilles.

J : « Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être se déguiser en Roméo et Juliette, non ? »

E : « Roméo et Juliette ? T'as pas plus ringard non ? »

J : « Je trouvais ça romantique » lâcha-t-il, un peu déçu.

E : « Désolée mais moi vivante, hors de question que j'enfile une rode à froufrou … En plus, où tu vois le romantisme dans un bal d'Halloween toi ? A la limite, on peut faire Roméo et Juliette après leur mort ! »

J : « Ah pas mal ! Je retiens cette idée. »

E : « Tu t'en sors avec la citrouille ? »

J : « Tu veux vérifier ? »

Il leva ses mains, dégoulinantes de chair de citrouille, et les dirigea vers Elizabeth qui couina, dégoutée.

E : « Hirkkkk ! Enlève-moi ça, tu vas me tacher ! John, non, arrête ! »

J : « Alors embrasse-moi ! »

E : « Tu profites de la situation ! »

Mais, malgré son dégout pour la citrouille, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, pour le plus grand plaisir de John.

J : « Je vais me nettoyer les mains et je reviens pour t'aider avec les guirlandes. »

Dans la salle de bain de la jeune fille, en plus de se laver les mains, John se passa le visage à l'eau froide : à chaque fois qu'il était près de Liz, il perdait tout contrôle.

E : « John ? T'es tombé dans le trou ou quoi ? J'ai besoin de toi ! »

J : « J'arrive ! »

Quand il revint, il fut amusé de trouver Elizabeth attaquée par une ribambelle de crépon et de scotch …

J : « Tu t'en sors ? »

E : « Non, et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide. Arrête de te marrer et viens me sortir de là, parce que si je perds patience, je risque de tout balancer par la fenêtre ! »

J : « Pas de panique ! Attends … »

Mais loin d'aider la femme fille, il s'enroula à son tour dans les guirlandes, craquant certaines au passage … Elizabeth, surprise, ne pu faire grand-chose, saucissonnée elle aussi dans la déco !

E : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

J : « Ca se voit pas ? Je t'aide là non ? »

E : « Non mon cher, tu détruis tout mon travail, je vais te tuer ! »

J : « Achève-moi ! »

Il lui attrapa les poignets avant de la faire s'allonger à même le sol, sur les guirlandes déjà faites, et de se poster au dessus d'elle. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient aisément sentir le souffle de chacun … lentement, John s'approcha et embrassa tendrement sa belle, avant de lâcher les poignets de la demoiselle pour glisser une de ses mains dans ses cheveux … l'autre vint s'appesantir sur sa taille … et en quelques secondes, il passa sa main curieuse sous le sweet de Liz.

E : « Hum … qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J : « Rien … tu sais que j'ai pris un cours en option ? »

E : « Lequel ? »

J : « Anatomie humaine … il faut que je fasse mes devoirs d'ailleurs … »

E : « Voyez-vous ça … »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci en remontant sa main jusqu'à la naissance du soutien-gorge de la jeune fille.

E : « Houlà, ne t'emballe pas trop vite jeune homme … Il reste pas mal de trucs à faire et tu m'as explosé quelques guirlandes qu'il va falloir refaire ! »

Elizabeth repoussa John en posant ses mains sur son torse et en le forçant à se relever. Une fois assis, elle s'empara des guirlandes et continua sa déco, sous le regard frustré de John.

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Non rien … »

E : « John, écoute … ça ne fais que deux semaines à peine qu'on sort ensemble. C'est un peu rapide. »

J : « Va falloir attendre combien de temps ? »

E : « Tu es un vrai pervers ! Tu ne penses qu'à me foutre dans ton lit, mais plus tu insisteras et moins tu y arriveras, ça je te le garantie ! Je te trouve bien pressé pour un puceau ! »

J : « Bah justement ! C'est parce que j'ai assez attendu que maintenant, je veux savoir ! »

E : « Patience mon cher ! quand on fera l'amour, et on le fera, ça ne sera surement pas au milieu de mon salon, et encore moins au milieu de décorations d'Halloween ! »

J : « … »

E : « Pleures pas Johnny ! Tu le verras mon tatouage ! »

J : « Qu… Quoi ? Quel tatouage? »

E : « Celui que je me suis fait faire l'année dernière sur l'aine … très peu de garçon peuvent se targuer de savoir à quoi il ressemble. »

J : « Tu m'excites ! »

E : « Eh bah … c'est pas le romantisme qui t'étouffe toi ! Tu pourrais au moins y mettre les formes ! Et tu pourrais au moins cacher ton érection ! Vraiment, va falloir que je t'enseigne l'art et la manière de draguer une fille toi ! »

John se tourna alors, dos à Liz, pour constater qu'en effet, sa proximité avec elle avait fait naitre un grandissant désir …

J : « Tu … Tu voudrais pas me soulager par hasard ? »

E : « Ca va pas non ? Je suis pas Teyla moi, je fais pas ça comme ça ! »

J : « C'est ça ! Moi je suis sûr que tu l'as jamais fais et que tu me fais croire le contraire ! »

E : « Tu aimerais bien hein … désolée mon cher, ce genre de chose ne marche pas avec moi ! Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai … même avec mes parents ça ne marche pas ! Va prendre une douche froide ! Il est hors de question que tu m'approches alors que t'as le gourdin ! Allez, dégages … je vais finir les guirlandes. »

John, tout penaud et honteux, se rendit à la salle de bain une nouvelle fois pour se … calmer, tandis que Liz fignola les quelques décorations. 10 minutes plus tard, John revint.

E : « Calmer ? »

J : « C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi nous les mecs quand on est excité ça se voit et que vous, on voit rien ? »

E : « Parce que nous avons eu l'intelligence d'avoir nos organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur nous ! Bon, tu m'aides un peu ? »

J : « Alors on opte pour un Roméo et une Juliette cadavérique ? »

E : « Ca marche ! »

John et Elizabeth passèrent le reste de la journée à finir les dernières décorations, qu'ils apporteraient le lendemain. La soirée Sady Hawkings serait dans moins d'une semaine et John savait que ce serait durant cette soirée qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance avec Liz … Mais elle avait raison : pourquoi un puceau était-il si impatient de passer à l'acte ? Un acte qui mettrait en avant à coup sur son inexpérience et sa maladresse …

Peut-être que, plus que l'acte physique en soit, c'était surtout tout ce que cela représentait pour lui : une autre étape dans leur relation : ils seraient plus proches, plus amoureux … Il l'aimait et déplorait que Liz pense qu'il ne voulait faire l'amour avec elle que pour le sexe ! Mais il lui prouverait … oui, il lui prouverait qu'il était au dessus de cela.


	38. Préparations

**Sheppard26 : ah bah oui hein, john reste un garcon, un ado qui plus est XD**

**Voici la suite après quelques absences, désolée :s **

* * *

**38. Préparations**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir fignolé les derniers détails concernant la déco de la salle de sport pour Sady Hawkings, chaque couple se préparait en grande pompe … et comme toute femme qui se respecte, Jennifer, Elizabeth et Kate prenaient en temps infini pour ajuster déguisement, maquillage et coiffure, au grand damne de leur petits amis respectifs. D'un coté, Kate et Ronon qui avaient opté pour un déguisement passe-partout : lui serait en diable, tandis que Kate avait opté pour le déguisement de sorcière.

K : « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée … Tu sais, si je vais à une fête, ce n'est pas pour m'y sentir mal à l'aise dès le début … tout le monde va nous regarder … »

R : « J'ai trouvé une parade … voilà ! »

Il lui tendit alors un loup qui dissimulerait ses yeux, son nez et ses pommettes.

R : « Avec ça, personne ne te reconnaitra. On te regarda mais on ne saura pas qui tu es, et donc pas de représailles ! Et je pourrais quand même faire ça. »

Il glissa un index sous son menton pour soulever le visage fin de Kate et l'embrasser tendrement …

K : « Merci. Je sais que … je sais que je suis chiante mais … si ça tourne au vinaigre, on s'en ira ? »

R : « Pas de problème. Tu m'aimes en diable ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même et en faisant virevolter sa fourche.

K : « J'adore … rien que pour cela, je serais prête à partir en Enfer ! »

R : « Comment s'est passé la déco ? »

K : « On s'était réparti les tâches … Et Liz a eu un coup de main de John. »

R : « Ah ces deux là … qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble … »

K : « Moi si ! Dès le premier jour, j'ai su. Elle lui tournait autour … c'était obligé qu'elle le prenne dans ses filets ! »

R : « Ouais mais elle était avec Mike quand même … »

K : « Et alors ? Toi tu m'as fais du rentre-dedans alors que tu étais encore avec Teyla non ? »

R : « Ok, un partout la balle au centre ! »

K : « On y va ? »

J : « Tu es un boulet tu le sais ça ? »

R : « Oui désolé … mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès … »

J : « Bah j'espère ! Allez aide moi … heureusement que j'ai prévu un costume de rechange. »

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas si stressantes à quelques heures du bal, il avait fallu que Rodney renverse de la limonade sur la robe de princesse de Jennifer. Cette dernière, affolée, avait eu la présence d'esprit de retrouver un déguisement de l'année précédente : un costume d'ange. C'est donc, stressée un maximum qu'elle s'était dévêtue, se baladant en dessous dans sa chambre, elle mit le haut mais sans pouvoir le fermer …

J : « ROD ! Viens m'aider ! »

Ce dernier, penaud et ne cherchant qu'à se faire pardonner, monta les marches 4 à 4 et arrivant, haletant, dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Lorsqu'il la vit, tournée dos à lui, il en eut le souffle coupé : son dos nu n'était caché que par les quelques anglaises qui répondaient devant.

J : « Aide-moi à le fermer s'il te plait. »

R : « Ok … ok … »

Il s'avança doucement, son souffle lui manquant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa copine à demi nue devant lui. Il prit entre ses doigts la fermeture éclaire et remonta doucement, tout doucement, effleurant la peau nue de Jennifer cette dernière frissonna en sentant les doigts de Rodney frôler son épiderme …

R : « Tu as froid ? »

J : « Un …un peu. »

R : « Je me dépêche mais je n'aimerais pas craquer la fermeture, j'ai déjà fait pas mal de conneries jusque là … et je me doute que tu n'as plus de déguisement de rechange ? »

J : « En effet … »

Mais au lieu de continuer son geste, Rodney s'arrêta et approcha son visage de la nuque de la demoiselle, son nez frôlant les anglaises de Jen, et caressant de son souffle, le cou de la belle. Jennifer sentit Rod s'approcher plus près d'elle … elle aurait pu se dégager, elle aurait pu dire quelque chose pour le freiner … mais elle ne fit aucun geste, elle ne prononça aucune parole … elle laissa Rodney poser ses lèvres sur une de ses épaules, elle le laissa remonter jusqu'à son oreille, elle le laissa poser ses mains sur sa taille …

Il se colla à elle avant de l'encercler de ses bras, mais comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, la sonnerie du téléphone les sortit de leur cocon. Jennifer sursauta avant de se dégager vivement de l'emprise de Rod pour répondre. Rodney souffla de dépit et de frustration : il savait que sa chance pour le moment, venait de filer. Quand Jennifer revint, Rodney l'aida à se préparer sans essayer autre, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille car si elle semblait réceptive aux tendres attentions de Rodney, elle n'en avait pas moins la trouille … car maintenant, elle savait … elle savait ce qu'il voulait et Elizabeth avait raison : ce soir, ils feraient certainement l'amour … mais elle, le voulait-elle vraiment ?

R : « Ca y est ? »

Jennifer sortit de la salle de bain apprêtée en bel ange.

R : « Je suis au paradis ! »

J : « On y va ? »

John et Elizabeth incarnaient Roméo et Juliette après leur mort et si cela semblait macabre, il n'en restait pas moins que cela restait dans le ton de la soirée : ainsi, ils avaient couvert de sang la poitrine de Roméo et Juliette en leur donnant un teint cadavérique : cernes noires, teint blafard …

Elizabeth donna quand même une petite touche féminine dans sa coiffure : quelques paillettes et perles dans ses boucles brunes, tandis que John mit un temps infini pour « déstructurer » sa coiffure.

E : « Je n'ais jamais compris comment tu pouvais passer autant de temps devant la glace pour arriver à un résultat où l'on pense que tu ne t'ais pas brossé les cheveux depuis le lever du soleil ! »

J : « Je soigne les piques, c'est tout un style ma chère ! »

E : « Oh oui je vois ça … Tu es pas mal comme ça … je t'aurais au moins vu en collant … »

J : « Oui, d'ailleurs tu me le paieras ! »

E : « Ah oui ? »

J : « Oh oui ! Et je sais d'ailleurs comment me venger ! »

E : « Je vois … »

Et alors que John s'approchait dangereusement, un regard vicieux accroché au visage, Elizabeth mit de la distance tout de suite.

E : « John, non. Pas maintenant et surtout pas maintenant qu'on est tous les deux maquillés ! »

J : « Ok, ok. Bon, on y va ? »


	39. Sady Hawkings

**Chachou35 :Oui j'avoue avoir eu un coup de coeur pour ce ti McKeller XD**

**Anna : Et bien pour le bal, tu vas le savoir de suite !**

**A présent, la suite !**

* * *

**39. Sady Hawkings**

**

* * *

**

Que dire des bals annuels : des bals de printemps, des bals de Noel, bals de fin d'année … si ce n'est qu'ils se ressemblent tous, malgré leurs décors. D'étoiles en flocons, de fleurs en couronne … le point de convergence était le même : les ados en furie, heureux de se défouler dans l'enceinte du lycée. Un déluge de cotillons, de strass, de robes plus luxueuses de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Car plus que la danse ou le buffet, ce qui comptait plus que tout c'était l'investissement que les jeunes filles mettaient dans leur parure : Robe, bijoux, chaussures, mais aussi coiffures souvent faites par de grandes enseignes … tout était un rapport de force entre les filles : c'était à celle qui aurait la robe de haut couturier la plus chère, les chaussures les plus classieuses, la coiffure la plus parfaite, les bijoux les plus luxueux.

Le bal devenait alors un harem de demoiselles évaporées où l'apparence régnait en maitre, où la fortune était un thermomètre de valeur et où la beauté faisait loi. Les laiderons, les sans argent, les losers et les hors normes étaient de suite rencardés.

La piste de danse devenait un lieu de combat entre ces demoiselles qui se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours pour être les reines du bal. Ici, les garçons n'étaient que des bijoux d'apparat comme un autre où la réputation de ce dernier brillait comme le plus beau des bijoux Pour une fois, c'étaient les hommes qui apparaissaient comme des objets rencardés au second plan. Car pour bien des raisons, ils étaient souvent trainés de force dans ce genre de soirées où seules les filles s'amusaient réellement.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec la soirée de Sady Hawkings était que l'apparence, de part les différents costumes, ne comptait guère : seul l'amusement de se travestir en quelques choses d'extraordinaire primait : ange, démon, monstre, ou animaux féeriques … tout était possible ! Mais là encore ceux qui avaient le plus gros budget se démarquaient facilement, leur costume étant signé par de grands créateurs.

Les bals costumés étaient le prétexte aux jeunes filles pour s'habiller comme des trainées sous couvert d'une fête : ainsi, on voyait fleurir des nanas habillées en lapines, en félins avec oreilles et queue, sans oublier le body et les bas résilles … Certaines profitaient pour mettre en avant leurs formes avantageuses, quitte à se prendre pour Priscilla Folle du Désert !

Oui, les bals étaient un enchevêtrement de costumes tous plus folkloriques les uns que les autres et qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient rien à voir avec le thème de la soirée, ici Halloween : des lapines, des anges, des fées, des Mickael Jackson, des Madona en pagaille … Mais l'ambiance était là et la bonne humeur aussi.

Et bien que ce genre de fêtes, instaurées au sein du lycée, soient très surveillées par quelques chaperons, chacun voyait comme un challenge d'alcoolisé en douce le punch, de fumer dans les couloirs, sous l'estrade, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. L'alcool était bien évidemment proscrit mais celui qui réussissait à faire passer des bières en douce, était considéré comme le plus cool …

Chaque année le pari étant de faire tourner en bourrique le plus rapidement les chaperons présents : certains profs, certains parents … quelques élèves chronométraient le temps qu'il fallait à certains pour quitter la salle, d'autres préféraient jouer au chat et à la souris avec eux …

La fête battait son plein : les chansons les plus connues des années 80 passaient en boucle tandis que les étudiants, tour à tour diable, arlequins, marquises, tarzan, dansaient frénétiquement dessus, d'autres restaient agrippés au buffet regardant consciencieusement le niveau de leur verre de punch baisser d'autres encore se pelotaient dans les recoins sombres de la salle, alors que certains avaient carrément déserté la piste de danse pour se bécoter dans les fourrées et les haies aux alentours.

C'est dans cette ambiance festive qu'arrivèrent John et Elizabeth, ainsi que Rodney et Jennifer. Arrivés tous les 4, chaque couple se séparèrent : John et Elizabeth allèrent au buffet, tandis que Rodney et Jennifer cherchèrent une table pour tous les 4. Ils trouvèrent alors une table excentrée, idéale pour l'intimité et pour que les garçons, qui ne voulaient pas se retrouver tout près de la piste de danse, n'y soient attirés par leur cavalière !

R : « Parfait ici, non ? »

J : « Un peu sombre mais au moins c'est pas bruyant ! »

R : « Bon, reste plus qu'à attendre John et Liz … »

J : « Je comprends pas pourquoi Kate et Ronon n'ont pas voulu venir avec nous ? »

R : « Bah ils ont leur raison … et l'une d'entre elle est justement en train de se dandiner sur la piste … non mais regarde moi ça : c'est affligeant ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? Elle est déguisée en quoi là ? »

J : « Je pencherais pour … une souris … ou un chat … vue la queue et les oreilles, je dirais une chatte. » s'esclaffa Jennifer.

R : « C'est pathétique ! »

J : « Elle s'en fout ! Ce qui l'intéresse c'est qu'on matte son cul … chose que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire … »

R : « Quoi ? Désolé … je préfère 100 fois regarder un ange plutôt qu'une chatte en chaleur … »

J : « Merci de ta sollicitude ! »

R : « Pourquoi t'es si hargneuse ? T'es tendue je trouve depuis le début de la soirée ! »

J : « … »

Et pendant que Rodney et Jen blablataient sur le déguisement provocateur de Teyla, John et Elizabeth attendaient au bar pour des verres de punch, mais comme si tous les lycées étaient soudainement assoiffés, une queue interminable venait de se former.

J : « Bah on a choisi notre moment nous … pfff »

E : « Arrête de ronchonner … ça changera un peu. »

J : « Tu aimes quand je ronchonne ! »

E : « Oh oui, j'adore ça ! » lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Mais bientôt, Elizabeth perdit son sourire, pour baisser le regard et fixer intensément ses pieds John, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine attitude, scruta l'horizon, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu y voir : la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : venant d'entrer dans la salle, Mike, déguisé en Zorro, en charmante compagnie.

J : « Oh je vois … tu sais, ça fait près de 3 semaines que c'est fini vous deux … et puis, il semble qu'il ait lui aussi retrouvé quelqu'un. »

Elizabeth leva son nez alors et sourit.

J : « Quoi ? Qui c'est ? »

E : « Une pompon girl … ça m'aurait étonné tiens ! »

J : « Je la connais pas … »

E : « Katie Brown … sympa mais un peu évaporée dans son genre … elle suit Teyla comme son ombre ! Teyla a pas du supporter que Mike, quaterback de son état, ne soit pas avec une copine … »

J : « Pfff je vous comprendrais jamais les filles … »

E : « Crois-moi, j'en suis une et parfois leur attitude me laisse perplexe ! »

Une fois qu'ils réussirent enfin à prendre 4 verres, ils rejoignirent à la table, Jen et Rodney.

R : « C'est pas trop tôt. »

J : « Pas content ? tu peux aussi te bouger ! »

Je : « Liz … c'est pas … »

E : « Si c'est lui ! »

R : « C'est pas qui ? »

Je : « Mike, l'ex de Liz. C'est qui cette nana avec lui ? »

E : « Une pouf ! »

Rodney jeta un œil à la compagne du jeune homme : fine, rousse, grands yeux verts … elle était mignonne, un peu trop apprêtée, mais jolie. Puis, la soirée passa … au bout d'une heure, les filles réussirent à décoller les fesses de leur compagnon respectif de leur chaise pour un rock endiablé. Puis vint une série de slow … car dans toute bonne soirée, il y avait toujours une série de slow où les couples se laissaient aller aux caresses, aux baisers et tendres mots au creux de l'oreille … C'est aussi à ce moment-là que les chaperons ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et scrutaient le moindre geste déplacé.

Jennifer et Rodney étaient tendrement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains sur les hanches pour lui, et sur les épaules pour elle. Ils étaient silencieux, ne se contentant que de la présence de l'autre mais pour autant, il voyait bien que la jeune fille semblait ailleurs … préoccupée …

R : « Jen ? »

J : « Hum ? »

R : « Tu ne dis rien … »

J : « Quoi ? »

R : « Ca fait une heure qu'on est là et j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la gueule si tu ne voulais pas venir, on serait resté tous les deux tranquilles. »

J : « Non, non … je voulais venir … »

R : « T'as l'air tendu … »

J : « La fatigue surement … »

R : « Il est à peine 21h ! »

J : « Oui je sais mais je te rappelle que j'ai eu les préparatifs à faire … »

R : « Ok, ok … t'énerves pas ! »

La discussion se termina avec la chanson, Rodney n'en sachant pas plus qu'au début. Bien sur, Jennifer n'allait pas lui dire le pourquoi de son stress : la fin de la fête signifierait qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls …

Et tandis que John et Elizabeth s'amusaient à se marcher sur les pieds, toute l'attention se reporta sur l'entrée.

E : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elizabeth suivit le regard inquiet de son compagnon pour voir entrer Ronon et Kate, masquée et tous les regards se porter sur ceux … tous y compris celui de Teyla …


	40. La vérité

**Anna : Merci et voila donc la suite du pourquoi XD**

**Chachou35 : oui voila la taille du texte est super longue en fait ... Quand on regarde sur un écran géant Oo**

**Belmene : voila donc la soirée ^^**

**Désolée encore pour le manque de postage.**

**J'ai fais un job d'été qui m'a prise énormément de temps.**

**Mais me revoilou ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacs pour ceux et celles qui en ont eu ! **

**Et donc bonne rentrée à tous ^^**

* * *

**40. La vérité**

**

* * *

**

L'arrivée de Ronon et Kate dans la salle, plongea le bal dans une ambiance pesante, vous savez comme quand vous faites une connerie et que tout le monde vous voit, ou quand vous dites quelque chose de grossier et que la musique s'arrête à ce moment là … ce petit moment de solitude où vous êtes seul avec votre honte, ce pincement à l'estomac et cette petite voix dans votre tête qui vous dis à ce moment précis « Et merde … » voilà ce que ressentait Ronon, et plus particulièrement Kate : chacun, curieux plus qu'intéressé, attendait le geste, le mot de trop … celui qui ferait réagir Teyla ou Ronon. Connaissant le tempérament fier et imbu de Teyla, chacun s'attendait à ce que ce soit elle qui mette le feu aux poudres, mais comme si elle n'existait pas, Ronon, tenant fermement la main de Kate, s'avança dans l'assistance.

R : « Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas vers nous … »

J : « Rodney ! »

R : « Bah quoi ? Je veux pas qu'on pense qu'on était dans le coup … on sait déjà que tout a commencé par nous … Tu veux pas qu'on s'éclipse discrètement ? »

J : « NON ! Je veux rester. »

R : « Pas la peine de t'énerver, c'était juste une question … »

Kate, à mesure qu'elle et Ronon s'avançaient, écrasait littéralement la main de son petit ami : mais quelle idée stupide d'être venue ici … si elle avait su, elle serait restée au chaud et en sécurité chez elle, dans les bras de Ronon. Elle connaissait les rumeurs : elle savait que Teyla avait fait courir le bruit que c'était elle qui avait engagé les hostilités en embrassant Ronon même si Teyla ignorait réellement les faits, le résultat était le même : Kate était une fille à abattre, celle qui avait sauté sur un garçon déjà pris, la briseuse de ménage … Tout le monde devait la haïr …

R : « Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là » lui murmura Ronon au creux de l'oreille.

Un peu plus rassurée par ces mots et par la force avec laquelle Ronon lui serrait la main, elle avança plus vite pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Liz et John sur la piste.

J : « Il était temps … ça c'est une entrée remarquée dis donc ! »

Ro : « Si j'avais su, j'aurais engagé une parade avec fanfare pour le coup ! »

E : « Ca va Kate ? »

K : « Non, mais on fera avec. »

Ro : « Tu veux danser ? »

K : « Je préférerais qu'on se pose si tu veux bien … »

Ro : « Ok, je vais chercher de quoi boire. »

E : « Viens Kate, notre table est là bas. »

Ils rejoignirent Jen et Rod, alors que Ronon alla d'un pas décidé vers le buffet : une haie humaine semblait se former pour lui céder le passage. Pas intimidé pour deux sous, Ronon marcha d'un pas sûr vers le buffet où il fut vite rejoint par quelques mecs de son équipe.

*** : « Hey Ron ! Alors vieux, on te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci … Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »

R : « Rien. »

*** : « Génial ! Et … c'est qui la fille qui t'accompagne ? on la connait ? »

R : « C'est ma copine. Désolé mais je dois y aller. »

Mais à peine se retourna-t-il que Teyla lui fit face, avec derrière elle, tout son attroupement de pompon poufs. Bras croisés, essayant de se donner le plus de constance et de prestance possible, et se croyant dans son bon droit, elle le regarda avec dédain et mépris.

T : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

R : « A ton avis ? Je suis venu assister à la fête ! »

T : « Et de quel droit je te pris ? Comment oses-tu te pointer ici avec … avec elle en plus ! »

R : « Y a-t-il un règlement qui stipule que je n'ais pas le droit de venir accompagné ? »

T : « Tu n'as aucun honneur ! Après ce que tu m'as fait … tu oses venir ici avec cette fille ! »

R : « Ce que je T'AI fait ? Tu veux parler du fait que je t'ais surprise dans ton jardin en train de tailler une pipe à un mec ? Ou alors tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de ta manière lamentable d'essayer de t'excuser ? Ou plutôt du fait que tu n'ais tellement aucune morale que tu nous as trainé dans la boue pour justifier ton geste ? »

Teyla, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Ronon lui fasse face, perdit quelques peu son assurance mais resta ancrée dans son mensonge, car reconnaitre qu'elle avait tout inventé aurait signifié que c'était ELLE la fautive et non Ronon.

T : « Tu ne manques pas d'air ! C'est pas moi qui ais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ! »

R : « Non, toi tu as seulement sucé un quasi inconnu … et ne me dis pas que c'était pour te venger de ma soi-disant trahison ! »

T : « Soi-disant trahison ? Mais que je sache, c'est pas moi qui est venu accompagné ce soir … ça prouve bien que tu voyais une autre ! »

R : « C'est faux ! Je ne t'ais jamais trompé, mais toi peux-tu dire la même chose ? Tu faisais des gâteries à chaque fête ? A combien de mecs tu as ouvert ta cabane ? »

T : « Salaud, dégages ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

R : « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette fête est une fête lycéenne … j'en suis un et j'ai le droit et l'envie d'y être. Je n'ais rien à me reprocher MOI. »

T : « C'est ta parole contre la mienne … Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de te disculper depuis ? Tu n'as jamais rien dis ou fait pour te justifier … ce qui prouve bien que tu n'as pas à le faire car tu te savais en faute. »

R : « Pas plus en faute que toi ma chère … est-ce que tu leur à dis comment je t'ai trouvé dans cette cabane ? Ecoutez bien : elle était à moitié nue, en train de tailler une pipe à un mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans son jardin lors de sa fête ! Si c'est être vertueux ça … Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle l'a fais sans idée de vengeance aucune … juste pour son plaisir … et me rendre cocu, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas la première fois … »

Tout le monde se mit alors à chuchoter, Teyla sentit son mensonge s'effriter peu à peu … certains se mirent à rire, s'en était trop pour elle, elle devait réagir : la présence de Ronon et cette fille faisait vaciller la crédibilité de Teyla :

T : « Tu es … tu es un beau salaud ! et cette fille une pouf ! Que dire d'une fille qui embrasse un mec qu'elle sait déjà pris ? »

R : « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

T : « Mais c'est vrai non ? Cette trainée t'a sauté dessus en sachant que … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ronon lui balança à la figure le verre de punch qu'il tenait dans la main. Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Teyla ouvrit la bouche de surprise et écarta ses bras, trempé de punch sucré. Sa robe dégoulinante, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire … elle aurait bien riposté, si elle en avait eu le courage, mais au lieu de cela, les rires s'élevant dans la salle, elle couru jusqu'à l'extérieur, suivie par une ribambelle de filles, sa cour personnelle.

Je : « J'y crois pas que de ce qu'il vient de faire … »

E : « Merde Kate, t'auras pas à boire du coup ... »

Chacun regarda Elizabeth puis tous s'esclaffèrent, et quand Ronon revint, fier de son geste, il tendit son verre à Kate :

R : « Tiens, le mien s'est renversé par terre. »

E : « Pas de chance, quelqu'un a nettoyé au moins ? »

R : « Oui une serpillière à éponger le tout, maintenant tout est clair et propre ! »

K : « Merci. »

R : « De quoi ? »

K : « D'avoir pris ma défense. »

R : « Tu veux bien danser maintenant ? »

K : « Avec plaisir. »

Et tandis que le couple alla danser, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, même si certains les regardaient, peut-être envieux, John avait le nez dans sa cravate.

E : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

J : « Rien … »

E : « Bah raconte, c'est quoi le problème ? »

J : « Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que … Si Teyla avait pu, elle m'aurait désigné … c'est moi cet inconnu … »

E : « Laisse tomber ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, crois moi … »

J : « Je suis nul … je me demande comment tu fais pour être avec moi … »

Voyant le dépit se peindre sur son visage, Elizabeth eut un pincement au cœur : bien que Teyla fut remise en place par Ronon, John avait été évoqué plusieurs fois … ce couteau remuant cette plaie douloureuse, John ne le supportait plus.

E : « Allez viens. »

J : « Ou on va ? »

E : « On quitte cette fête … On a des choses plus sympas à faire … »

J : « Hein ? »

E : « Allez, lèves-toi. »

Elizabeth lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta curieux, puis ils disparurent après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Jen et Rodney.

R : « Tu veux pas qu'on s'en aille aussi ? »

J : « Euh non, non … J'ai envie de danser, tu viens ? »

Voyant la précipitation avec laquelle Jennifer venait de se lever pour danser, Rodney n'eut pas le choix et accepta sa demande. Il devait lui parler, quelque chose n'allait pas.


	41. Tu veux danser ?

**LegMa : Heureuse de te revoir ^^. Courageuse tu as été de tout rattraper XD ! **

**Anna: oh bah je pense que Liz et John vont faire une partie de belotte ... ou du scrabble ... ^^**

**Belmene : c'est précis, concret et rapide ! J'adore ^^**

**Chachou : Arf, non je ne vous avais pas oublié, mais j'ai été un peu beaucoup prise en Aout, j'ai eu peu de temps**

**mais promis, je me rattraperais sur les prochains postages ^^. Pour Rodney et Jen, je suis d'accord, tout a fait d'accord ^^**

**Sheppard : Moi ? Moins sadique ? Ne cris pas victoire tout de suite ^^**

**Bien, nous entamons la dernière ligne droite de cette fics. **

**Longue ligne droite s'il en est, mais dernière tout de même.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**41. Tu veux danser ?**

**

* * *

**

Deux couples sur la piste semblaient seuls dans leur monde : Ronon et Kate, ainsi que Rodney et Jennifer. Le premier venait de gagner ses lettres de noblesses en envoyant valser Teyla loin derrière la ligne de touche, tandis que Rodney devait affronter un mur en la présente de Jennifer. Et lors d'un deuxième slow, il décida de crever l'abcès.

R : « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

J : « Rien pourquoi ? »

R : « Je te trouve distante … si tu n'avais pas envie de venir, il fallait le dire. »

J : « Non c'est pas ça … »

R : « Alors quoi ? »

Et oui, quoi Jennifer ? Pouvait-elle lui dire que si elle était si tendue c'était parce qu'elle craignait qu'à la suite de ce bal, ils allaient sauter le pas … Elle avait peur, elle ne se sentait pas prête, c'était trop tôt … mais Rodney l'attendrait-il ? Ne devait-elle pas se forcer pour lui faire plaisir ? Et s'il était du genre à coucher et ensuite jeter la fille ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et qui lui gâchait sa soirée. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé : ils s'étaient déguisés, ils riaient, mais chaque geste qu'il avait envers elle semblait être un appel de Rodney pour passer à l'étape supérieur.

Mais si elle lui en parlait, il se douterait alors qu'elle était vierge … il la prendrait pour une gamine … et elle perdrait le seul mec qui semblait aimer son baratin scientifique.

R : « Allo ? Jen, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

J : « Non c'est rien … un petit mal de crâne… »

R : « Si tu veux, on peut sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air. »

J : « Ok … »

Il l'a pris par la taille et ils sortirent tous les deux. A l'extérieur, l'atmosphère s'adoucissait : en cette fin d'Octobre, les feuilles jaunissaient tandis que chacun attendait avec impatience les premiers flocons.

Rodney, tel un gentleman, enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

J : « Merci. »

R : « Ca va un peu mieux ? »

J : « Oui un peu … Tiens, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point la musique était aussi forte ! On l'entend même d'ici. »

R : « Tu veux danser ? »

J : « Oui » dit-elle amusée.

C'est donc avec en bruit de fond la musique de la salle que Rodney et Jennifer entamèrent un slow frileux. Blottis chacun dans les bras de l'autre, la tête engouffrée au creux du cou de l'autre, ils dansèrent doucement, portés par une brise fraiche. Après la fin de la chanson, ils marchèrent autour de la salle, main dans la main …

R : « Ton mal de tête est passé ? »

J : « Oui un peu … Rodney … on … qu'est ce qu'on va faire après ? »

R : « Après ? »

J : « Après la fête … »

Rodney fut décontenancé par cette question … il se remémora alors les paroles de John quelques jours plutôt : ce dernier lui avait affirmé que la seule chose que les filles attendaient lors d'un bal était ce qui pouvait se passer après : car oui, pour lui, il était sûr que les filles n'attendaient que cela. Et du coup, Rodney n'avait cessé de ressasser cette phrase il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que Jennifer pouvait être ce genre de fille … mais cette question pouvait le tromper : il avait été si tendu toute la soirée en pensant à cette après soirée … serait-il à la hauteur des attentes de Jen ? Leur relation s'en trouverait-elle changé après cela ?

Oui, il se disait que c'était peut-être ce qu'elle voulait … ce qui expliquerait son comportement étrange toute la soirée : elle semblait vouloir prolonger la soirée peut-être pour faire durer le plaisir et ne pas précipiter les choses, histoire de faire mariner le garçon pour qu'il soit à point pour l'instant T… Que devait-il faire ? Prendre les devants ou la laisser faire ?

R : « Euh après la fête ? J'en sais rien, que veux-tu faire toi ? »

J : « Je sais pas … Disons que … John et Liz sont partis et l'ambiance … enfin j'ai envie d'écourter … »

R : « Ah ? Oh … ok. Bah, je … »

Il s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils.

J : « Quoi ? »

R : « T'entends rien ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

Rodney fit quelques pas pour contourner un arbre entouré de haies, suivis par Jen … et quand ils virent ce qu'ils y avaient derrière, ils firent demi tour discrètement : derrière l'arbre, un couple s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair sans une once de remord adossée à l'arbre, la demoiselle semblait soumise aux moindres désirs de son partenaire qui semblait l'avoir coincé entre son corps et le tronc! Honteux d'avoir assisté à cette scène, même quelques secondes, ils ne turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin de ce couple.

R : « Bah merde … ils pourraient au moins faire ça dans une chambre. »

J : « Oui … ou le faire un peu plus loin … »

R : « Jamais il me viendrait à l'esprit de le faire dehors en pleine nuit en pensant que des ados peuvent à tout moment débarquer ! »

J : « C'est sur … »

Là encore la discussion stagna … revenus au sujet qu'ils avaient évité jusqu'alors, ils restèrent muets, chacun pensant que l'autre n'attendait que ça …

J : « Je … je veux bien qu'on aille faire un tour en voiture … »

R : « Oh … ok. »

Une voiture ? Elle était si pressée que ça ? Pourvu que je n'ais rien laissé de compromettant dedans …

Dans la salle, les esprits s'étaient apaisés jusqu'à accepter cette nouvelle situation : Ronon était avec une autre que Teyla … un capitaine de foot n'était donc pas forcé de sortir avec une cheerleader ! Certains semblaient être contents pour eux, ne portant pas vraiment Teyla dans leur cœur, d'autres n'en foutaient royalement … quelques messe-basses et chuchotements à leur passage … et au milieu de ça, Ronon et Kate, enfermés dans leur bulle, dansant un slow langoureusement.

R : « Je t'aime … »

K : « Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

R : « J'en ais envie … tu es si belle dans cette tenue … et si tu enlevais ce masque, je pourrais contempler tes yeux … »

K : « Non, je … je ne suis pas sûre … »

R : « De quoi tu as peur ? J'ai dis à tout le monde que tu étais ma copine … qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent. Moi je sais qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour moi, les autres, je m'en balance. Et puis, tu ne vas pas porter ce masque tout le temps ! Je compte bien déjeuner avec toi tous les midis et te prendre par la main dans les couloirs. »

Lentement, Ronon passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du masque de la demoiselle et le leva doucement … Kate ferma les yeux, apeurée des quolibets qui naitraient … mais rien, quelques un se retournèrent, des chuchotements et … et puis c'est tout !

R : « Tu vois … y'a rien qui se passe ! Et maintenant je peux faire ça … »

Et doucement, il prit les lèvres de la jeune fille pour entamer un tendre baiser chaste mais empli de passion et d'amour. Ils étaient loin, très loin de se douter que pour leurs amis, les choses allaient prendre un tournant irréversible.


	42. Le grand saut NC17

**chachou : merci merci ^^**

**belmene : voila le tournant ... enfin je crois XD**

**anna : merci de ton enthousiasme ^^ **

**orangemetallique : déja bienvenue ! et ensuite, quel courage de t'etre tout farci Oo heureuse que ca te plaise, voila donc la suite **

**Désolée de l'attente, mais pour dire vrai ... je vous avais oublié :s **

**/!\ ATTENTION NC-17 ! /!\**

* * *

**42. Le grand saut**

**

* * *

**

J : « Ou on va ? »

E : « Conduis, je te dirais en temps voulu … »

J : « Tu m'intrigues … »

E : « Ne prêtant pas ne pas savoir où l'on va … »

J : « ? »

E : « Tu attends ça depuis si longtemps que j'en suis presque vexée ! »

J : « Tu veux dire que … »

E : « Allez roule ! » dit-elle, amusée.

Et après quelques détours, carrefours et avenues, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison aux murs blancs et aux volets bleus ciels.

J : « On est chez toi là ? »

E : « Mes parents sont absents … ils reviennent demain soir … Ca te gêne ? »

J : « Bah non, je préfère encore qu'ils soient absents … »

E : « … Surtout pour ce que l'on va faire … Gare toi dans l'allée. »

Il s'exécuta et de gara doucement, à peine la voiture arrêtée, Elizabeth en descendit pour hâter le pas vers la porte d'entrée.

E : « Dépêches toi, j'ai froid ! »

John accéléra le pas pour entrer dans la demeure de la jeune fille. Une douce odeur boisée en émanait : odeur de pin et de sapin, surement dû aux meubles fait mains qui agrémentaient le salon.

E : « Essuie-toi les pieds surtout, ma mère est assez maniaque ! »

J : « Ils … ils savent que … »

E : « Que j'amène des garçons ici ? Tu sais, il n'y a guère que Mike qui sois venu … Je n'ai pas eu dix milles partenaires tu sais. »

J : « Dix milles ou même 2, ça fait toujours plus que moi … »

Elizabeth s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour du cou de John :

E : « Mais je suis fière d'être la première … »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et l'attira à l'étage … les gestes qui suivirent se firent dans le plus grand silence : John se laissa guidé quand Elizabeth le conduisit à sa chambre, quand elle l'invita à entrer et qu'elle dégrafa sa tenue … il resta silencieux en voyant Elizabeth disparaitre quelques minutes dans la salle de bain pour revenir en petite nuisette bleu ciel et totalement démaquillée … il fit de même et revint quelques secondes plus tard …ils restèrent silencieux quand Elizabeth effeuilla son compagnon jusqu'à le mettre nu …

Penaud, ne sachant quoi faire, et surtout peur de mal faire, John resta immobile, hypnotisé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : une jolie jeune fille à demie nue, le caressait et l'embrassait … et il vit …

J : « Alors c'est ca … ton tatouage … »

Il caressa l'aine de la jeune fille ou se dessinait une magnifique rose rouge cernée d'épines.

E : « Elle te plait ? »

J : « Beaucoup » dit-il tout en embrassant le tatouage.

Elle s'y prenait si bien que le soldat se mit au garde à vous tout de suite, au grand bonheur de Liz. Cette dernière se mit alors à genou pour s'occuper comme il se devait de son petit ami : quitte à ce que ça soit sa première fois, autant faire les choses bien pour qu'il s'en souvienne pour des années encore.

J : « Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'affola-t-il.

E : « Je m'engage à te faire passer une nuit mémorable mon cher … à coté de moi, Teyla était une petite joueuse ! »

J : « T'es pas obligée tu sais … »

E : « Je sais, mais j'en ais envie … laisse toi faire et détends toi … enfin pas trop quand même ! »

Et durant quelques minutes elle s'appliqua à faire de la première fois du jeune homme, un moment mêlant tendresse et passion : à grands renforts de caresses et de baisers habilement bien placés, elle réussi à faire flancher le jeune homme, qui pourtant n'en était pas à sa première gâterie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva, satisfaite de la réaction plus que bruyante de son partenaire :

E : « Tu gémis toujours aussi fort ? »

J : « Désolé … »

E : « Non, c'est rien, je trouve ça marrant … »

J : « Est-ce que … est ce que moi aussi je dois … »

E : « Non, ça, ça sera la deuxième leçon : faire plaisir à ta partenaire ! Pour l'heure … c'est à moi de te faire découvrir. Viens. »

Doucement, elle lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea, Liz à ses cotés. Et tandis qu'ils se pelotaient, John ne pu attendre davantage : il bascula au dessus de la jeune fille et se cala entre ses jambes.

E : « Attends ! T'as des capotes ? »

J : « Euh … non. »

E : « J'te jure les mecs ! »

Elle se tourna vers la droite et sortit du tiroir de sa table de chevet une capote. Elle l'ouvrit habilement avant de l'enfiler sensuellement sur le membre dressé.

J : « C'est normal que tu ais tout un stock de capotes là dedans ? »

E : « Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir … »

Et là, les choses sérieuses commencèrent : John, prêt à l'emploi, se baissa doucement, guidé par les mains de Liz … Il avait un tract monstre … la peur de se rendre ridicule et de faire tout de travers. Il en avait vu des pornos mais là, tout était si différent : dans les films ça semblait facile … mais là, d'avoir ce corps de femme nue devant lui …

E : « Détends toi … approche … »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, puis elle rigola :

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « Qu'est ce que tu cherches avec tes doigts ? Tu me chatouilles ! »

J : « Bah je cherche l'entrée ! T'es marrante toi ! c'est pas facile avec tous ces plis. »

E : « Des plis … n'importe quoi ! Plus romantique tu meurs … laisse moi faire … viens là … »

John sentit alors Elizabeth « prendre les choses en main » et le guider vers ce qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps … vers quelque chose qui ne ferait plus de lui un puceau mais un homme. Il s'approcha encore … encore puis sentit une petite résistance avant qu'une chaleur moite n'entoure son sexe …

J : « Ca … ça y est … j'y suis ? »

E : « Oui mon cher, te voilà devenu homme ! Et maintenant, il serait bon que tu te bouges un peu avant que je n'ai une crampe ! »

Et mécaniquement le bassin du jeune homme donna quelques à-coups, il sentait les muscles de Liz se raidir, décuplant son plaisir … il se sentait bien … son corps répondait à un besoin chimique, organique … faire de cette femme sienne … mêler leur corps dans la passion et l'ardeur des premiers émois … il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne, ce qu'il faisait là n'était en rien du sexe, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les pornos qu'il se tapait : c'était de l'amour … il l'entendait gémir doucement … et quand son regard croisa celui de Liz satisfaite, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et après seulement quelques minutes, il vint en elle.

Il était heureux … heureux mais frustré … mécontent de sa performance, il resta assis au bord du lit, alors que Liz reprenait son souffle.

E : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Ca ne t'a pas plu ? »

J : « Si au contraire … je pensais que ça durerait plus longtemps … Je suis nul … je suis éjaculateur précoce … la honte ! »

Elizabeth se redressa alors et l'embrassa entre les omoplates.

E : « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ca fait toujours ça la première fois … mais les suivantes, ça dure plus longtemps et c'est plus intense encore ! Patience. »

J : « Mais je veux pas attendre moi ! Je croyais que … »

E : « … Que quoi ? Que j'allais crier ton nom en jouissant comme une folle ? Alors premièrement, sache que je ne crie jamais et que je jouie en silence ! et deuxièmement, le jour où je crierais le nom d'un homme ça sera suivit par « range tes chaussettes » ! Maintenant … si tu es frustré … on peut remédier à ça … »

Elle l'embrassa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le tira en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos … elle reprit une capote et l'appliqua comme la première fois … elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et ondula doucement tout en se caressant la poitrine, devant le regard ahuri de John …

E : « Je vais te montrer comment faire … Tout d'abord : bien chauffer l'autre en le caressant, le mordant … les filles adorent qu'on mordille leur chair … »

Elle descendit lentement sur le membre tendu de plaisir de John pour s'empaler doucement dessus et commencer à bouger sensuellement …

E : « Ensuite, quand tu es dedans, ton seul soucis et de faire plaisir à l'autre … car elle te le rendra, crois moi … Pour le savoir, tu la regardes dans les yeux : si elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, c'est tout bon … si en plus elle ferme les yeux, c'est le jackpot … là c'est la dernière ligne droite : tu carbures à fond pour lui faire perdre pied, et quand son souffle s'accélère et que tu as du mal à retenir le tien, c'est le moment … alors, ton corps et le sien ne font qu'un, vous souffrez ensemble, vous jouissez ensemble … ta respiration se calque sur la sienne et votre salive, vos fluides corporels se mélangent … elle capitule alors, s'abandonnant à ce déluge de frissons que tu viens de lui procurer, elle coule sous le flot de désir émanant de votre corps à corps … et là … tu … »

J : « Liz … je … »

Excité par ses dires aussi chauds que les gestes les accompagnant, John ne pu se retenir plus longtemps : il devait lui montrer qu'il était bon élève … dans un geste franc, il se redressa, manqua de faire tomber Liz à la renverse, et la plaqua sur le lit : là, ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, jaugeant l'autre, puis John entra en elle … plus facilement que la première fois Galvanisé par cette petite victoire, il entama un balais frénétique durant lequel, Elizabeth perdit littéralement pied : elle enroula ses longues jambes fines autour de sa taille pour accentuer les mouvements puis, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils succombèrent au désir dans lequel ils étaient entrés si tendrement …

Exténués, ils s'allongèrent cote à cote, Liz essoufflée et John pas encore conscient de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir : il l'avait fait … ca y est, il n'était plus puceau … voilà un des rites de passage des plus doux !

J : « C'était … mieux … hein ? »

E : « Oui beaucoup mieux … et ça le sera encore plus avec le temps et la pratique. »

J : « Mais je ne demande que ça moi : pratiquer avec toi ! »

E : « Pour l'instant, je ne veux que deux choses : que tu me prennes dans tes bras et qu'on dorme. »

Et après quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot, ne se contentant que de leur présence et leur respiration mutuel …

J : « Liz ? »

E : « Hum … »

J : « Je … Je t'aime tu sais … »

E : « Hum … »

Quand John jeta un œil à Elizabeth, cette dernière avait déjà sombré dans un lourd sommeil … ses paupières étant de plomb, John ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.


	43. Le lièvre et la tortue

**Anna : Merci Anna ... Voui sont mimi hein XD**

**Chachou : Ah merci ^^ Je suis jamais très sûre quand j'écris des NC :s ... **

**Belmene : Merci beaucoup miss !**

**Sad lullaby : Oh et bien, déja : Bienvenue ! et ensuite courageuse tu es de t'être enfilée 42 chapitres Oo **

**En tout cas, voici la suite ( et en temps et en heure, c'est ti pas beau ça XD)**

* * *

**43. Le lièvre et la tortue**

**

* * *

**

R : « On va ou ? »

J : « Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un petit tour sur la Grande Avenue, non ? »

R : « Bonne idée, à cette heure, elle doit être éclairée. »

C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils entamèrent cette virée, et plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus le couple semblait stressé : Jennifer avait peur de franchir le pas ce soir, tandis que Rodney avait peur de perdre ses moyens et que Jen se foute de lui …

Arrivés à la Grande Avenue, qu'ils remontèrent lentement pour admirer les vitrines aux couleurs d'Halloween, l'angoisse ressurgit : que faire après ? Allait-il me proposer de faire ça dans un des hôtels du centre ou alors préférait-il encore le faire chez lui ?

R : « A quoi tu penses ? »

J : « A rien ... »

R : « Si, je te sens songeuse … »

J : « Non rien … »

R : « Arrête ! Je suis pas idiot : ton mal de crâne s'était du bidon ! Je pensais que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas aller à ce bal, alors on est sorti, mais tu faisais encore la gueule … et là, on est à des kilomètres du bal et tu fais toujours une tronche pas possible ! C'est quoi ? c'est moi ? »

J : « Non, non … Rodney … je … j'aimerais qu'on se gare au calme s'il te plait. »

Malgré la colère qui naissait en lui, il ne pu qu'être touché par la détresse apparente de la jeune fille il concéda alors un moment de calme et alla sur un parking de supermarché qui, à cette heure tardive, était désert.

Rodney coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Jennifer il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit que les lèvres de Jennifer se collèrent aux siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se laissa gracieusement faire, repensant alors à l'avertissement de John sur ce que les femmes veulent lors de ce genre de soirée … du sexe … et il semblait que Jen ne fasse pas exception à la règle.

R : « Mais qu'est ce que tu … »

J : « Tas-toi … je … »

Mais ce fut alors à Rodney de prendre les choses en main et comme un appel sauvage et sexuel, il embrassa la jeune fille en accompagnant son geste par quelques caresses maladroites : ses mains hésitèrent à toucher la poitrine de la jeune fille ou encore même ses cuisses. Mais il se lança et sa main, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, toucha un des seins de la demoiselle : ils étaient petits mais fermes … malléable et doux …

Jennifer, elle, avait sentit cette main curieuse … ca y est ! c'est le moment, Elizabeth avait raison : les mecs ne pensent qu'à ça … et Rodney, qu'elle pensait différent des autres, ne faisait pas exception à la règle …

Mais alors que les mains de Rodney trouvèrent enfin le chemin du dessous de la robe qu'elle portait, Jennifer sursauta et le repoussa si violemment, qu'il s'en cogna la tête contre le rétroviseur.

R : « AHHH ! Aïe ! »

J : « Désolée …mais je peux pas. »

R : « Quoi mais … » dit-il tout en se massant le haut du crâne.

J : « Désolée mais je peux pas faire ça … pas ici, et pas comme ça ! »

R : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

J : « Je ne veux pas faire ça dans une voiture, déguisée en ange … je suis désolée mais … je veux que ma première fois soit plus traditionnelle … »

R : « Ta … ta première fois ? »

J : « … »

R : « Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ? Moi je … je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais ce soir … j'étais un peu tendu en pensant que tu voulais qu'on franchisse le pas. »

J : « Ce que je voulais ? Mais … mais moi, je croyais que c'était toi qui voulait le faire ce soir … »

R : « Moi ? Jamais ! Je … putain, quel quiproquo … J'ai jamais voulu te forcer à quoique ce soit … si tu veux qu'on attende, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

J : « Mais je n'ais pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi parce que je ne veux pas coucher … Tu … tu as le droit d'assouvir tes désirs masculins … »

R : « Je serais tenté de te dire que oui mais comme je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le plaisir charnel, il ne peut donc pas me manquer … »

J « Quoi ? Tu … tu es … »

R : « Puceau, oui tu peux le dire ! Moi je croyais que tu avais eu pleins de mecs avant moi… »

J : « Et moi je pensais la même chose de toi avec les filles … on n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes … »

R : « C'est surtout qu'on a des amis qui pensent pour nous ! Et qui pensent mal d'ailleurs … »

J : « Tout à fait d'accord … Tu sais, je … je veux le faire et de préférence avec toi mais, là, je ne suis pas prête … c'est trop tôt. »

R : « Le lièvre et la tortue … »

J : « ? »

R : « Une Fable de La Fontaine, un poète français : ça raconte une course entre un lièvre sûr de gagner et une tortue sans prétention … ils partent en même temps mais le lièvre, sûr de lui et de sa vitesse, prends son temps et vagabonde sans se soucier de la course, alors que la tortue fait son petit bonhomme de chemin … et à l'arrivée, le lièvre se rend compte qu'il a pris du retard alors que la tortue a avancé lentement mais surement et au final : la tortue arrive avant le lièvre … la moral de l'histoire étant que rien ne cesse de courir, il faut partir à temps. »

J : « En somme … rien ne sert de nous presser, on y arrivera de toute manière … »

R : « Oui … je pense que ça se fera quand ça se fera … »

J : « C'est quand même la honte : regarde nous : dans cette voiture à minuit … on a l'air con. »

R : « Non, avoir l'air con c'est pas ça … tu veux que je te raconte un truc con ? Mon prénom c'est pas Rodney … Rodney s'est mon second prénom. »

J : « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

R : « Tu te fous pas de moi ok ? »

J : « Ok, promis. »

R : « Meredith. »

J : « Hein ? »

R : « Je m'appelle Meredith Rodney … »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Jennifer ne pu s'empêcher de rire et Rodney de s'engouffrer dans son siège.

R : « Tu vois ce que c'est qu'avoir l'air con … Imagine moi en primaire … »

J : « Oh oui je t'imagine très bien … Meredith au tableau ! Meredith dans les pissotières … »

R : « Ayé tu t'es bien marré ? »

J : « Oui assez … » dit-elle en reprenant son souffle et en essuyant ses larmes au coin des yeux.

R : « Et toi, raconte moi un petit secret … »

J : « Je n'en ais pas … »

R : « Tout le monde à un cadavre dans son placard … c'est quoi ton macabé ? »

J : « J'ai toujours été en avance sur mon âge … Ce qui fait que j'ai toujours côtoyé des plus vieux … »

R : « ? »

J : « Je n'ais que 15 ans … »

Rodney la fixa pendant quelques secondes et sourit.

J : « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

R : « Rien … je te trouve mignonne … ce petit air candide … je me demandais d'où ça venait, maintenant je sais. »

J : « Tu ne te fous pas de moi ? »

R : « Je devrais ? Qu'est ce que ça fais que tu n'es que 15 ans … Je comprends pourquoi tu ne te sens pas prête … »

J : « Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon âge ! C'est juste que … j'ai envie que ça soit parfait et le faire dans une voiture, c'est pas mon fantasme premier. Tu … tu n'es pas fâché ? »

R : « Pas le moins du monde … Et puis tu sais, ça sera ma première fois aussi, j'ai pas envie de la foirer … la honte totale … »

Jennifer s'approcha alors de Rodney et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres il répondit avec plus de fougue à cet échange avant de redémarrer le contact et de ramener Jennifer chez elle.

R : « Tu as eu raison de te déguiser en ange … »

J : « En fait, ça n'est pas un déguisement … je suis réellement un ange ! »

R : « Je n'en doutais pas … à demain alors. »

J : « Bonne nuit Meredith … »

R : « Ah ah … si tu oses le dire à qui que ce soit, je te quitte ! »

J : « C'est entendu. »


	44. Lendemain sucré

**Chachou : ah merci ma chère XD ! oui ce ti couple, je l'aime beaucoup !**

**A présent, LA SUITE !**

* * *

**44. Lendemain sucré**

**

* * *

**

Dieu que certains matins pouvaient être doux et tendre : Elizabeth et John goutaient à cette sérénité matinale : lovés l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans les draps, ils dormaient paisiblement.

Ce fut le réveil de la jeune femme qui les tira de leur tendre sommeil. Un bruit strident marquant les 7h00 du matin. Maudissant intérieurement ce réveil, John ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir assise à coté de lui, Elizabeth éteignant le réveil.

E : « Désolée, l'habitude. »

J : « Hum … Pas grave … Bien dormie ? »

E : « Très bien et toi ? »

J : « Excellent. Tu sais que tu ronfles ? »

E : « N'importe quoi ! A la limite, je parle mais je ne ronfle pas ! »

J : « Bon ok, alors disons que tu parles bruyamment ! »

Elizabeth attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur John violemment.

J : « Hey ! »

E : « Ca t'apprendra à ne pas être gentleman ! »

Elizabeth se leva, à demie nue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain … John se redressa vivement :

E : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

J : « Tes parents ! »

E : « Quoi mes parents ? »

J : « Bah ils vont pas débouler ici et me casser la gueule sous prétexte que j'ai couché avec toi ? »

E : « N'importe quoi … T'as un quota de conneries à dire à la minute ou quoi ? »

J : « Bah on sait jamais. »

E : « Mes parents ne sont pas ici … ils reviennent ce soir. »

J : « Oh ok. Tu fais quoi ? »

E : « Je vais prendre une douche. »

J : « Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on reste au lit toute la journée ? »

E : « Désolée mon cher mais je ne suis pas partisane du « rester au lit le dimanche » … j'avais dans l'idée qu'on aille au ciné ou juste une sortie à l'extérieure. »

J : « Bah je me disais que ce serait agréable de rester ensemble. »

E : « Par là, tu veux dire : rester dans le lit à faire des galipettes ? Très peu pour moi. »

J : « T'aimes pas le sexe ? »

E : « Si bien sur, mais je suis pas accro au point de faire ça toute la journée. Mais si tu veux, on peut … »

Et sans prévenir, elle se faufila sous la couette et plaqua John sur le lit. Amusé par l'air coquin de la jeune fille, John se laissa agréablement faire, et c'est dans l'intimité de la chambre de la jeune fille, qu'ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes.

Et quand enfin Elizabeth réussi à sortir John du lit se fut pour se promener dans un parc toute la journée. Ce fut idyllique pour John : il sortait avec la plus jolie fille du lycée, il avait franchi le pas avec elle et, comble de tout, il était encore avec elle ! Il espérait que cela dure encore longtemps … oui, il l'espérait vraiment.

Pour un autre couple aussi le réveil en ce dimanche matin fut des plus doux : Ronon et Kate, qui avaient passé une soirée agitée au bal, s'étaient réfugiés chez le jeune homme, dont les parents avaient déserté le domicile.

***flashback***

_K : « Ron … tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? Je suis fatiguée. »_

_R : « Mais il est que 23h ! »_

_K : « Je sais mais … les soirées ça n'a jamais été mon fort. »_

_Ronon, sentant bien le mal-être de sa copine, céda et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent du bal._

_R : « Tu sais, si c'est à cause de Teyla … »_

_K : « Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée : tous ces regards sur moi, c'est trop d'épreuves en une seule fois. »_

_R : « Désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sur ce coup … »_

_K : « Maintenant c'est fini : tout le monde sait … on rentre ? »_

_R : « Chez toi ? »_

_K : « Euh non … mes parents sont chez moi et j'ai dis que je passais la soirée avec Elizabeth … je peux pas me pointer avec mon copain … on peut pas aller à l'hôtel ? »_

_R : « Je suis un peu à sec en ce moment … »_

_K : « Allons chez toi. »_

_R : « … »_

_K : « … Ou pas. »_

_R : « Non c'est pas ça mais … mes parents … en ce moment c'est pas l'extase … je crois qu'ils vont divorcer. »_

_K : « Merde, je suis désolée. »_

_R : « Mais on peut aller chez moi, il n'y a personne … ma mère est partie chez ma grand-mère et ne revient que demain … et mon père est surement chez une de ses secrétaires … »_

_K : « Oh … »_

_R : « Allez viens. »_

_Ils passèrent donc la nuit chez Ronon. Le lendemain matin, c'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'éveillèrent Kate sentit de suite la tension de Ronon : sachant que sa mère pouvait débouler à n'importe quel moment et dans un état second, il était plus que crispé._

_K : « Si tu veux, je peux partir avant qu'elle n'arrive. »_

_R : « Non, je veux te la présenter … J'ai envie de parlé d'autre chose que les infidélités de mon père pour une fois. Elle sera ravie de voir la copine de son fils … surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Teyla ! »_

_K : « J'aime déjà cette femme ! »_

***fin flashback***

C'est donc vers les 10h qu'ils décidèrent de se lever et de préparer ensemble un déjeuner pour l'arrivée de la mère de Ronon. Kate, comme toutes les potentielles belles-mères, avait le trac de rencontrer la femme qui avait mis au monde le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Voyant le trouble chez la jeune femme, Ronon la rassura tout de suite :

R : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas te mordre. Elle va t'adorer et tu sais pourquoi ? »

K : « Pourquoi ? »

R : « Parce que son fils t'aime ! Et ça, c'est un gage de … qualité supérieure ! »

K : « Qualité supérieure ! Tu me prends pour du jambon ou quoi ? goujat ! »

R : « Oh oui, un bon jambon que je dévorerais d'un seul coup. »

Mais bien vite, Kate perdit son sourire, au grand damne de Ronon :

R : « Hey … je t'ai dis que tu n'avais rien à craindre. »

K : « C'est pas ça … je … je pense à demain, au bahut … tout le monde sait. »

R : « Et alors ? Au pire, on te regardera de travers : tous des jaloux et des hypocrites … tous les bahuts sont les mêmes … mais une fois qu'ils auront trouvé une autre tête de turc, ils nous oublieront. »

K : « Je hais le lycée ! »

R : « Je hais les lycéens … Allez, je fini de mettre la table, tu peux mettre la boisson … »

En guise de réponse, Kate se faufila dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, et loin d'être réfractaire, ce dernier l'enlaça et la serra fort contre lui. Ce moment d'intimité fut écourté par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme mince, à la coiffure impeccable et à la manucure parfaite. Pour signaler sa présence, elle racla un peu sa gorge, faisant sursauter les deux amants Bien vite, gênée, Kate se détacha de Ronon et remit timidement une mèche de ses cheveux de feu derrière son oreille.

*** : « Je vois que tu as de la visite … à moins qu'elle n'ait passé la nuit ici. »

La voix de la femme était monocorde, tant et si bien que Kate ne su y lire du sarcasme, un reproche ou encore de l'humour … sur la défensive, elle resta muette, préférant laisser Ronon la présenter.

R : « Maman, je te présente Kate Heightmeyer. Kate, voici ma mère, Elya. »

K : « Enchantée de vous connaitre. »

E : « Moi de même. Heightmeyer ? C'est juif ça non ? »

La femme, qui semblait plutôt jeune, avait le teint halé comme son fils et de longs cheveux caramel … elle ressemblait à Teyla … mais malgré le maquillage habilement et justement placé, Kate pouvait voir les cernes de fatigue de la jeune femme et son anxiété latente due surement aux multiples disputes avec son mari. Déstabilisée par cette première question, Kate l'éluda …

K : « Je … je vais vous laisser quelques instants, je vais me laver les mains avant de passer à table. »

Elle détala comme un lapin, laissant la mère et le fils seuls dans le living.

E : « Alors … Ou est passé Teyla ? »

R : « Maman … ne me dis pas que tu la regrettes ! J'aime Kate, je tiens à elle elle est différente : elle est intelligente, réfléchie … elle travaille dure. »

E : « Elle est blanche … et surement juive.»

Ronon écarquilla les yeux : jamais il n'avait pensé que ça mère s'attarde sur la couleur de peau de Kate ou même sa religion.

R : « Pardon ? Mais … »

E : « Teyla n'était peut-être pas une lumière mais elle était afro américaine elle.»

R : « Arrêtes ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? J'ai ramené des copines blanches et tu n'as jamais rien dit. Pourquoi me faire un bordel comme ça maintenant ? »

E : « Parce que tu es à un âge où cela devient plus sérieux … je suppose aussi qu'elle n'est pas du genre à attendre le mariage avant de se donner à un homme … »

R : « Tais-toi ! Moi non plus je ne suis plus vierge et alors ? Je suis déçu … je pensais que tu serais heureux pour moi et tu cherches le moindre truc qui … »

Ronon s'interrompit en voyant Kate en bas des escaliers : avait-elle entendu la conversation ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête maintenant ?

Kate était impassible, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu les questions insidieuses de sa mère … Il eut sa réponse quand Kate s'approcha de lui, son sac et sa veste à la main :

K : « Je vais y aller. »

R : « Kate attends, non reste. »

K : « Non, ma … ma mère doit m'attendre, on se voit demain en cours … madame. »

Elle la salua de la tête puis sortit, suivie de Ronon sur le perron, Ronon retint le bras de la jeune fille :

R : « Ecoutes, laisse tomber, ma mère s'est encore disputée avec mon père … elle est dans un état exécrable dans ces cas là. »

K : « C'est pas grave … On se voit demain. »

R : « Je t'aime. »

K : « … »

R : « Kate ? »

K : « Je suis en retard, à demain. »

Ronon resta dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la jeune fille … jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un carrefour. En rage, il rentra en claquant la porte et en fusillant sa mère du regard cette dernière était assise, l'air détaché, un verre de vin rouge à la main.


	45. Teyla 3

**Chachou : John pas etre un boulet ? Rien n'est moins sur ^^**

**Belmene: J'avoue sur ce coup, Ronon est pas aidé XD**

**OrangeMetallique : Merci merci ^^ oui bah le rouge c'est a tout heure ... surtout qand on a perdu la notion de l'heure XD**

**A présent, voici la suiteeeeeeeeee**

* * *

**45. Teyla**

**

* * *

**

Rares étaient les fois où je ne voulais pas me lever pour aller en cours ! Depuis ma mésaventure au bal le samedi soir, je suis restée terrée chez moi, prétextant à mes amies une grippe pour ne pas les voir et rester cloitrée dans ma chambre.

Non, je préfère restée seule … d'ailleurs, je n'ais pas le choix : chez moi, personne ! Mis à part les quelques bonnes qui passent pour faire le ménage, aucun parent n'avait daigné montrer le bout de son nez depuis 3 jours. Bien sur, je ne s'en formalise plus : mes parents ont l'habitude de partir soit pour affaire soit pour s'octroyer des vacances qu'ils jugeaient bien méritées !

Il arrive même que je reste plus d'une semaine seule dans ma demeure, sans personne à qui parler alors bien sur, j'organise fête sur fête mais la plupart du temps, je ne connais que le tiers des personnes présentes, les autres venant surtout pour se bourrer la gueule gratuitement et pourquoi pas choper une ou deux filles !

N'allez pas croire qu'il faut plaindre cette pauvre petite fille riche ! j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais : de la voiture luxueuse, au poney pour mes 8 ans … un propre studio de 100 mètre carré m'attend déjà une fois que je serais majeure. Non, je n'ais pas vraiment besoin de me plaindre.

Mais c'est dans des moments cruciaux que je ressens l'absence de mes proches : quand j'ai eu mes premières règles, ma mère n'était même pas là paniquée, la petite fille de 12 ans que j'étais, avait du se confier à une de ces bonnes qui ne parlait qu'espagnol ! Quand ma mère fut revenue de son « voyage », elle ne l'appris que par la bonne qui lui montra mes draps ensanglantés. Et là, vous pensez peut-être que ma mère eut un mot, un geste, pouvant réconforter sa fille … pas le moins du monde : à table, durant le diner, elle annonça, comme lorsque l'on annonce le temps du lendemain, que sa fille était devenue une grande, à ma grande stupéfaction. Mon père n'avait même pas sourcillé, répondant seulement « _qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive à son âge …_ ». Voilà … Et ce fut cela pour pas mal de chose encore : le premier garçon sur qui je flashais, ma première sortie, ma première déception amoureuse, mon premier trophée de gymnastique … et ma première fois.

Je suis même sûre qu'ils pensent encore que je suis vierge … s'il savait ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à mes parents en ce qui concerne « les choses de la vie » j'ai toujours pris des renseignements auprès d'amies plus âgées étant passées par là bien avant moi. Et puis de fil en aiguille … de copain en copain …

Je n'ais jamais été guidée dans les grandes étapes de ma vie, et c'est parce que j'ai une carence sentimentale à la maison, que je me « venge » en dehors du domicile : j'ai juré qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus : mes parents ne faisaient pas attention à moi ? Qu'a cela ne tienne, on ferait attention à moi ailleurs … et cet ailleurs était le lycée !

A partir de ce moment, à partir de ma rentrée scolaire en Seconde, j'ai fais tout pour qu'on me remarque, qu'on m'admire, qu'on m'aime ou me déteste … tout ce que je voulais s'était d'exister aux yeux des autres, ce qui n'est pas le cas chez moi ! Un placebo sentimental qui ne me pose aucun de problème de conscience au sein du lycée, mes parents se foutant royalement de ce que j'y fais tant que je finis mes études pour lesquels ils avaient tant investi. Car leur fille s'était cela : un investissement à long terme : bientôt diplômée, elle rentrerait dans l'affaire familiale pour reprendre un jour le flambeau.

Et quand je leur avais évoqué mon intention d'ouvrir un salon d'esthétique, mes parents avaient posé un non catégorique ! Il était hors de question que leur fille devienne une femme au service d'autres : Elle entrerait dans l'entreprise de son père pour y devenir plus tard PDG au coté de ce dernier !

Alors, frustrée, délaissée, sous estimée, j'ai décidé de faire du lycée mon terrain de chasse et d'y devenir celle que l'on voit, dont on parle … je voulais devenir quelqu'un, celle que je ne serais jamais aux yeux de mes parents !

Voilà comment je me suis hissée au rang de garce internationale ! La fille que l'on prend en modèle, la fille riche, celle qui arrivait en cours dans une berline, celle qui était si douée qu'en 1 an à peine, elle était devenue la coqueluche du lycée en s'élevant au rang de capitaine des cheerleaders, reconnaissance suprême.

Mais depuis quelques jours, tout cela, tout ce que j'ai bâti si précautionneusement s'écroulait tel un château de carte sous le vent. D'abord Ronon qui me quitte pour une autre, qui, en plus, ne semblait manifestement pas être une pompon girl puis ma honte d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de cocufiage par ce dernier et enfin, le pompon surement, ma mise à mort lors du bal de Sady Hawkings ! Jamais, Ô grand jamais, je n'ai été autant humiliée ! Tout d'abord l'affront de Ronon de venir accompagnée de cette pouf à la fête et sa manière de me rembarrer aux yeux de tous …

C'est donc calfeutrée sous ma couette que je décidais de rester alitée aujourd'hui encore ! Evidemment, ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas affronter les regards moqueurs et les chuchotements des autres sur mon passage.

De toute manière, j'ai assez de facilitées dans mes études pour me permettre de louper une semaine de cours sans en être désavantagée pour mes exams à la fin de l'année ! Je vais donc tenter de me rendormir après que mon réveil ne m'ait tirée d'un sommeil sans rêve…

Et merde, on sonne à la porte ! qui que ce soit, je m'en fous, je reste au lit ! Peu importe, je ferais semblant de dormir pour qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Mais la bonne en décide autrement et voilà qu'elle frappa à ma porte … Grrrr !


	46. La chute d'une reine

**Belmene : Oui voilà, je ne voulais pas non plus "l'oublier" simplement parce que c'était la 'méchante' de l'histoire**

**j'aime les méchants (beaucoup intéressant à travailler je trouve) et connaitre leurs origines**

**peut aider à comprendre bien des choses sur eux. J'ai pas voulu non plus qu'on la plaigne, mais au moins qu'on sache le pourquoi du comment ^^**

**Chachou : Tu as assez bien résumé la situation a vrai dire. XD. Attnetion, je ne fais pas une généralité hein ... **

**Y'en a 'pleins' dans ce genre de situation qui finissent pas comme elle (et heureusement XD).**

**Bien trève de blabla, voilà la suite !**

* * *

**46. La chute d'une reine**

**

* * *

**

T : « QUOI ? »

*** : « Désolée de déranger mademoiselle mais quelqu'un la demande à la porte. »

T : « Qui ? »

*** : « Deux jeunes filles du lycée de mademoiselle elles disent avoir quelque chose de crucial à vous dire. »

T : « Qu'elles repassent ce soir, je ne suis pas en forme là. »

*** : « Excusez moi mais elles ont insisté en me disant que cela concernait l'affaire Sady Hawkings … »

Teyla écarquilla les yeux et referma la porte avec fracas, criant derrière la porte un furieux « _je descends, fais les patienter dans le living_ », ce que fit la bonne. Et 10 minutes plus tard, Teyla descendit, pomponnée, habillée et coiffée. Elle rejoignit ces visiteurs dans le living : Katie Brown et une autre jeune fille blonde l'attendaient.

T : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

K : « Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles ! Tu es partie trop vite samedi soir. »

T : « Désolée mais assister à un spectacle aussi affligeant de Ron et sa pouf se pelotant, très peu pour moi. »

K : « Crois-moi, l'info vaut le détour : tu ne devineras jamais qui est la nouvelle copine de Ronon. »

T : « ? »

K : « Une fille … euh … Kate … Heightmeyer ou un truc comme ça … »

T : « Putain, mais c'est qui cette fille ? »

*** : « Il parait qu'elle bosse à la bibliothèque du bahut … pour se faire du blé. »

T : « Putain, elle a même pas de fortune, c'est pas une cheerleader … quel salaud ! »

K : « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

T : « Je pense me mettre à l'histoire … »

K : « ? »

T : « J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre un ou deux ouvrages historiques. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de rancœur et de vengeance, Teyla prit son sac et suivit ses deux amies, bien décidée à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette garce qui avait tout foutu par terre ! Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à Ronon, alors elle se vengerait sur cette pauvre innocente et redorerait son blason en faisant oublier l'humiliation du week-end passé.…

Kate, de son coté, avait très mal dormi : la rencontre de la veille avec la mère de Ronon avait jeté un froid : oui elle n'était pas noire, oui ces parents avaient des origines juives … Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'aujourd'hui, à l'aube des années 90, on puisse être aussi raciste et discriminant … Elle n'en voulait pas à Ronon et pourtant, elle ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis ce début de matinée : elle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque, dont l'atmosphère calme avait le don de la détendre.

Son mal de crane latent avait passablement disparu mais pas pour très longtemps : au travers de la porte d'entrée vitrée, elle aperçut Teyla et 3 de ses amies pompon girls venir d'un pas sûr et rapide. Kate eut un frisson glacé lui descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale : pourquoi elle ? pourquoi maintenant ? Elle savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à ce bal et d'enlever son masque … elle allait le payer, elle allait le payer très cher : Teyla ne lui ferait pas de cadeau …

Et quand cette dernière ouvrit théâtralement les portes et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait Kate, cette dernière eut du mal à déglutir. Comme si tout le monde avait été au courant, une foule se rassembla autour de la bibliothèque, et dans celle-ci surement des personnes rameutées par Teyla elle-même pour qu'un public assiste à sa vengeance, pensa Kate. Teyla, épaules droites et sourire en coin, se posta fièrement devant le comptoir où Kate avait consciencieusement posé une pile de livres.

Malgré la peur lui tiraillant les entrailles, Kate essaya de prendre un air détaché, et c'est dans une relative décontraction qu'elle lança :

K : « Oui ? je peux t'aider ? »

T : « Sale garce ! »

K : « … »

T : « Tu peux me dire de quel droit tu me piques mon mec ? Et de quel droit tu te pointes à la soirée à son bras ? Tu te crois forte maintenant que tu as piqué le capitaine de foot à la cheerleader ? Ca te donne la gloire et le prestige que tu n'aurais jamais eu en temps normal. »

K : « Désolée, mais je ne retire aucune gloire à ça … et je n'ai piqué le copain de personne ... »

T : « Ah oui ? Et embrasser un mec déjà pris lors d'une fête, t'appelles ça comment toi ? Remarque, avec la dégaine que tu as, y'a que comme ça que tu peux te trouver un mec potable ! »

K : « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas garder ton mec auprès de toi ! A l'évidence, celle qui a du mal sentimentalement parlant, c'est toi. »

Des chuchotements et quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans la bibliothèque, Teyla perdit pied en voyant le répondant de la jolie rousse. Ce moment qui devait être sa consécration, était en train de tourner au vinaigre, elle devait réagir !

T : « Je me demande ce qu'il te trouve ! Ah oui, je sais : tu t'allonges facilement ! »

K : « Mais pas aussi vite que toi apparemment ! je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir fais un tour dans ta fameuse cabane moi. »

Alors là, s'en était trop ! Comment osait-elle lui répondre de la sorte ? Désemparée, Teyla, ne voyait qu'une seule issue : elle leva sa main pour administrer à la jeune fille une gifle cinglante, mais son geste fut stoppé en plein élan par une main venant de derrière. Quand Teyla de se retourna pour engueuler ce fauteur de trouble, son sang se glaça : Ronon ! Il tenait dans sa main le poignet de la cheerleader fermement, immobilisant cette dernière dans une position de faiblesse.

T : « Mais … »

R : « Dégage tout de suite ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle et pas toi ? Parce que jamais elle ne se serait abaisser à faire une chose aussi stupide et avec si peu de classe. Maintenant excuse moi, je vais aller déjeuner avec ma copine à présent. »

Décontenancée par cette arrivée inattendue, Teyla ne su quoi répondre : en entendant les messes basses au passage de Ronon et Kate, main dans la main, Teyla savait qu'elle venait de tout perdre : sa réputation et le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait encore. Que pouvait-elle dire ou faire à présent ? Plus rien, Ronon avait définitivement descendu Teyla de son piédestal !

Même ses amies l'ayant accompagnée jusqu'à la bibliothèque semblaient à présent gênées de rester auprès d'elle. Un cauchemar … voilà dans quoi elle était depuis quelques jours : un cauchemar éveillé ! Ce qui aurait du être une célébration devenait en cet instant un éloge funèbre.

Et comme un ultime affront, Ronon, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque au bras de Kate, se retourna vers Teyla :

R : « Et si tu t'avises de refaire ce petit jeu avec Kate, je jure que tu le regretteras ! »

Puis il sorti pour rejoindre le mess, laissant Teyla dans un moment de solitude extrême. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ?

Au mess, la nouvelle de la chute de la reine n'avait pas encore été propagée, du coup, Kate et Ronon eurent un moment de répit avant que des yeux ne se fixent sur eux, mi-admiratifs, mi-envieux. Ils prirent une table à l'écart et s'installèrent, plateau en main.

K : « Je … Je te remercie. »

R : « Mais de rien, je dois dire que tu te débrouillais très bien avant que je n'intervienne. »

K : « Tu sais, si tu m'avais laissé faire, je lui aurais collé une droite moi aussi. »

R : « Ca j'en suis sûr. »

K : « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé lui répondre alors ? »

R : « Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'abaisses à son niveau … ça te serais revenu en pleine face tu as plus de classe que ça. »

Kate fut touchée par les propos de son petit ami… petit ami … l'était-il encore vraiment ?

K : « A … A propos d'hier … »

R : « J'en reviens pas que ma mère ait osé dire ça … mais tu sais, j'ai compris ensuite : elle avait bu. »

Kate le fixa alors, surprise d'une telle annonce. Elle ne su quoi répondre et préféra laisser Ronon continuer sur sa lancée :

R : « Quand elle vient de s'engueuler avec mon père, elle boit … lui il va dans les bras d'une autre. C'est comme ça, ça l'a toujours été avant je ne m'en rendais pas compte parce que j'étais un gamin qui aimait ses parents. »

K : « Tu aimes toujours tes parents ! »

R : « Pas quand ils sont comme ça. Ils sont désagréables avec moi et mes amis … c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours une hésitation avant de faire venir des potes chez moi : je ne sais jamais dans quel état je risque de les trouver en rentrant … j'ai toujours peur qu'il se passe ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi hier matin. Je pense pas que ma mère avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle disait hier ! Si tu as la prend à jeun, elle est gentille et adorable je suis sûre qu'elle ne se souvient déjà plus de toi et de ce qu'elle t'a dis. »

K : « Si c'est une manière de m'inviter chez toi à nouveau … je préférerais qu'on attende encore un peu … »

R : « Pas de problème … Tiens, ca y est, la nouvelle est arrivée. »

Kate fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les paroles de Ronon elle suivit alors son regard et comprit alors : presque tous les lycéens présents les regardaient en souriant, certains levant un pouce pour dire « bien joué ! ». Ronon pris alors la main de Kate sur la table et ils mangèrent comme cela. Il aura fallu qu'une reine tombe pour qu'un amour émerge en fin de compte.


	47. Break de Noel

**Belmene : eh bah, quel enthousiasme XD **

**orangemetallique : mdr je vois qu'elle fait l'unanimité cette belle Teyla ^^**

**Avec un peu de retard, et je m'en excuse, voilà la suite ! ENJOY  
**

* * *

**47. Break de Noel**

**

* * *

**

Voilà plus d'un mois que les choses s'étaient apaisées et étaient devenues stables pour tous : entre John et Elizabeth, c'était le grand amour Ronon et Kate profitaient pleinement de leur liberté retrouvée et Rodney et Jen s'épanouissaient de jour en jour dans leur couple.

Nous étions début Décembre, et les vacances de Noel approchaient à grand pas : chacun préparait activement ses jours de congés bien mérités : ainsi, Kate et Ronon avaient décidé de passer le réveillon de Noel ensemble dans le chalet familial du jeune homme, John et Elizabeth se séparaient temporairement, Elizabeth partant une semaine au ski avec ses parents, au grand désespoir de John, et Rodney et Jennifer n'avaient rien de spécial de prévu.

Ce fut lors de la dernière semaine de cours qu'ils décidèrent de mettre sur pied une petite fête pour le jour de l'an :

R : « Pourquoi une fête ? Et pourquoi pas un truc plus intime. »

J : « Je t'aime bien Rod mais être plus intime avec toi ça me botte pas plus que ça ! »

R : « Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Non, je dis juste que ça serait sympa une petite réunion plutôt qu'une fête anonyme. »

Ro : « Ca m'arrache de dire ça mais … il a pas tort ! »

R : « Ah ! Merci. »

Ro : « C'est vrai qu'une petite soirée entre potes c'est plus cool : champagne et cotillons. »

K : « Tu as bien dit cotillons ? »

Ro : « Oui et alors ? »

K : « Non rien. » fit-elle amusée.

E : « Faut qu'on sache où faire cette petite réunion déjà ! »

J : « Euh … chez moi c'est un peu petit. »

Ro : « Ne comptez pas venir chez moi ! »

E : « Je … moi je pourrais vous accueillir. »

Tous regardèrent la brunette de la bande.

K : « Ok, ceux qui sont pour faire une petite soirée chez Liz le 31, lèvent la main ! »

Tous la levèrent au grand soulagement de Liz qui pensait récolter un vent !

E : « Pour pas que ça revienne trop cher, on va chacun rapporter un truc, que j'ai pas à tout acheter toute seule ! »

J : « Moi je prend la boisson. »

Ro : « Moi aussi ! »

E : « Bah voyons ! Je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que vous vous torchiez la gueule dès la première minute ! »

J : « T'inquiètes ! J'amènerais du jus d'orange et du coca aussi ! » dit-il amusé.

R : « Moi je peux se charger de tout ce qui est déco : ballons, serpentins et tout le reste ! »

E : « Ok, alors Kate, Jen et moi on se charge de la bouffe : je suppose que pizzas et pop corn le soir du réveillon ne vous pose aucun problème ? »

J/R/Ro : « Ca nous va. »

Une fois les préparatifs dispatchés, John et Rodney disparurent au cours d'Histoire, tandis que Ronon devait se rendre à un entrainement. Les filles restèrent donc seules.

K : « Dis moi, c'est le grand amour entre toi et John ! Il t'a pas lâché des yeux ! »

E : « Je sais ! il me gonfle à faire ça ! »

K : « Pourquoi, je trouve ça choux moi ! Il te porte de l'intérêt au moins. »

E : « Bah ça se voit que tu ne sors pas avec lui ! Il est tout le temps comme ça : quand je mange, quand je dors, quand on regarde la télé … »

K : « Bah t'a qu'à lui dire ! »

E : « Bah j'essais mais bon, c'est John ! D'un coté il est lourd mais de l'autre, j'aime quand il est attentionné avec moi ! Je te parle pas des efforts qu'il fait au lit ! C'est bien simple : il veut tous le temps qu'on le fasse ! Depuis qu'il y a gouté, on peut plus l'arrêter ! »

K : « Tu t'en plains peut-être ? »

E : « Oh non ! Je suis même heureuse d'avoir été la première … comme ça je peux voir les progrès qu'il fait ! Et puis, si je lui dis que je ne veux plus faire l'amour, il ira voir ailleurs ! Autant qu'il assouvisse ses idées lubriques avec moi, histoire que j'en profite aussi ! »

K : « Chanceuse ! »

E : « Quoi, me dit pas que Ron c'est pas un bon coup quand même ? »

K : « Oh si, j'ai pas à m'en plaindre non plus ! On le fait surement moins souvent que vous mais c'est tout aussi intense ! Ca me change de mon ex qui voulait sans cesse qu'on fasse des positions du Kama Sutra … et même des positions qui n'existent pas dans ce bouquin ! Au moins avec Ronon je suis comblée : si je ne veux pas, il n'insiste pas : on fait quelques câlins et on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'adore ça ! »

E : « Je pense que John en viendra à faire ça, une fois qu'il aura compensé toutes ses années de frustration ! Pour l'instant, le sexe c'est nouveau pour lui alors il en a envie tout le temps ! mais quand il en aura fait le tour, il s'assagira ! »

K : « Je l'espère pour toi, sinon tu risques de ne plus tenir debout ma grande ! »

E : « Très drôle ! Et toi Jen … comment il est Rod au pieu ? A voir sa tête on ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit ! »

K : « Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est ceux qui n'y paraissent pas, qui font le plus ! »

J : « … »

E : « Roh allez ! Raconte ! On dit bien nous … vas-y. »

J : « En fait … »

E : « Je suis sûre qu'il s'y ait pris comme un pied la première fois, c'est ça ? N'ais pas honte, ça arrive de pas atteindre le nirvana tout le temps ! »

K : « Sauf moi et Ronon ! »

E : « Vantarde ! Bref … Alors ? »

J : « Bah disons que … enfin … on a … »

E : « Ouais je m'en doutais ! C'est une brelle au lit, c'est ça ? »

J : « En fait, je saurais pas te dire parce qu'on a encore rien fait … »

Un blanc s'installa autour des 3 jeunes filles.

K : « Quoi ? Rodney et toi vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ? »

E : « Mais ça fait au moins 2 mois que vous être ensemble ! »

J : « 2 mois et demi pour être précise. »

E : « Et vous avez pas envie de faire évoluer votre relation ? »

J : « Bah … on est bien tous les deux …on demande pas plus pour l'instant. »

K : « Moi je crois que vous avez peur de franchir le pas, alors vous repousser l'échéance ! Mais ça changera rien : il faut faire le premier pas sinon vous ferez jamais rien ! »

E : « Kate a raison : y'a bien un moment où ça va le titiller … et c'est pas bon de garder ses frustrations en soi ! Moi je suis sûre que ton Rod c'est un adepte du plaisir solitaire ! Il doit s'astiquer la brindille après un rencard avec toi ! »

J : « Quoi ? mais tu penses que … »

E : « Bah oui ! sinon comment expliquer que ça le branche pas plus que ça de faire l'amour ! Tous les mecs sont pareils : c'est que de la mécanique organique répondant à des instincts primaires tels que la bouffe, le sexe et la survie de l'espèce. »

J : « Oui mais … tu m'as toujours dis de le faire une fois que je serais vraiment prête … et pour l'instant … »

E : « Si tu penses que votre couple pourra rester dans cette situation, alors tu penseras tout le temps ne pas être prête ! Je commence à connaitre Rodney et je pense que c'est LE garçon qu'il te faut ! C'est vrai quoi : si au bout de 2 mois et demi de relation sans coucher, il n'est pas allé voir ailleurs alors c'est qu'il n'en a pas qu'après ton cul, ce qui est une bonne chose. »

J : « … »

K : « C'est normal que tu ais peur … on est toutes passées par là … mais tu sais, à moins que tu ne veuilles être bonne sœur, il faudra bien que t'y passe un jour ! Alors que ta première fois soit avec le garçon que tu aimes, c'est une chance tu sais : d'avoir trouvé ton âme sœur. »

J : « Je sais … j'ai … j'ai envie d'aller plus loin »

E : « Alors fais-le ! Trouve un moment, un cadre romantique, oublis pas les capotes et fonce ! On ne vit qu'une fois … si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

Jennifer regarda alors au loin un couple enlacé … Oui, peut-être qu'elle se disait ne pas être prête mais son corps en disait autrement : quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, et que leurs câlins devenaient un peu plus intime, les mains de Rodney ayant déjà flirté avec la poitrine de la jeune fille, ils cessaient toute activité pour redevenir plus sages. Une frustration latente que jamais Rodney avait avouée mais que la jeune fille pensait percevoir parfois quand elle s'éloignait de ses caresses un peu trop pressantes. A chaque fois elle pensait que ce n'était ni le bon lieu, ni le bon moment, prétextant l'arrivée imminente de ses parents où le fait qu'il faisait trop froid …

Mais Elizabeth et Kate avait raison : elle avait assez confiance en Rodney pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber après avoir couché ensemble. Et d'ailleurs, même s'il s'en défendait, ce serait, pour lui, aussi sa première fois il devait avoir quelques appréhensions sur ses capacités et ses performances. Ils apprendraient ensemble … oui, elle voulait vraiment apprendre avec lui.

La dernière semaine passa à une vitesse folle et l'heure fut venue pour chaque couple de dire au revoir à leurs amis : Kate et Ronon partirent de suite à la montagne, tandis que John eut un mal fou à laisser partir Elizabeth pour Aspen.

E : « Ce n'est qu'une toute petite semaine. Et je reviendrais toute bronzée ! »

J : « Tu vas terriblement me manquer, je t'aime ! »

E : « Moi aussi. Et surtout … penses à moi ! »

J : « Je n'ais jamais cessé de le faire. »

Quant à Rodney et Jennifer, ils restèrent chacun chez eux durant Noel, ce qui leur laissait tout le loisir de se voir durant les fêtes … car c'est durant cette trêve de Noel que Jen avait décidé de franchir le pas.


	48. Autour d'un chocolat chaud

**Belmene : Oui j'avoue, elles sont un peu "border line" avec notre pauvre et inoncente Jennifer !**

**Rafikis : Oh bah ravie de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic malgré la longueur ^^ Thanks for reviewing ^^**

**OrangeMettalique : Tu as bien résumé le chapitre oui ^^ **

**Avec encore un peu de retard et je m'en excuse encore, voici le prochain chapitre.**

**NOTE : /!\ Pas de publication ce dimanche, je suis absente, NI de publication les jours suivants à cause de mon taff /!\**

* * *

**48. Autour d'un chocolat chaud**

**

* * *

**

Voilà plus d'une semaine que les vacances de Noel avaient commencé et Jennifer et Rodney se voyaient quasiment tous les jours : leurs journées de passaient ainsi : vers 10h Rodney venait frapper à la porte de la jeune fille, ils allaient se promener et Rodney donnait un cours de conduite à la jeune fille qui passerait son permis dans quelques mois. Puis, ils déjeunaient ensemble et passaient leur après midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre : parfois faisant des concours de bonhommes de neige, parfois visitant musées, galeries, ou simplement en étant les pieds dans la neige, regardant sur le lac gelé les couples patinant avec plus ou moins d'adresse.

J : « Ils sont mignons non ? Tu veux pas essayer ? »

R : « Oh non tu sais moi la glace … si je la mange pas … »

J : « Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! Allez, viens au moins mettre les patins ! »

R : « Mais c'est dangereux le patin à glace ! On peut se rompre le co… »

J : « … Bon arrête ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et viens avec moi ! »

Jennifer se leva et tendit la main à son petit ami qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, mais vraiment à contre cœur ! En prenant exemple sur sa copine, Rodney enfila les patins et essaya de marcher avec jusqu'au lac. En quelques secondes, Jennifer se laissa glisser sur la glace comme si elle avait toujours fait ça : elle semblait voler, danser sur la glace. Rodney la regarda, surprit par tant de grâce et d'agilité.

R : « Je ne savais pas que tu en faisais ! »

J : « Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi ! Allez viens. »

Rodney, pas rassuré pour deux sous, marcha d'un pas branlant vers le bord du lac il posa une lame sur la glace et son pied se déroba tout de suite.

R : « Hey mais ça glisse ! »

J : « Evidemment idiot, c'est le principe ! Allez prend moi la main. »

Rodney s'agrippa, plus qu'il ne tint, la main de la jeune fille. Et lorsque ses deux pieds furent sur la glace, il se pencha dangereusement vers l'arrière.

J : « Redresses toi ! mets ton poids vers l'avant et fléchis les genoux, si tu es tout raide tu te casseras la gueule à coup sur ! »

R : « Facile à dire pour toi ! »

Jennifer le tira vers l'avant et quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney fut à 2 mètres du bord. Tout comme le lui avait conseillé Jennifer, il se pencha vers l'avant et fléchit ses genoux … mais son geste, trop rapide, le poussa dans une chute irrémédiable, entrainant Jennifer dans sa chute : elle tomba sur le dos et Rodney s'écroula de tout son long sur elle, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

J : « Euh … Rod, tu me fais mal. »

R : « Oh pardon, je … »

Poussé par je ne sais quelle hormone, il termina sa phrase par un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille elle se laissa gracieusement faire, posant même ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme. Plus rien ne comptait, pas même le froid de la glace dans le dos de la jeune fille.

*** : « Hey les jeunes ! C'est pas un endroit pour ça ! Les hôtels ça existent. »

Alpagués par un inconnu, ils se détachèrent bien vite avant que Jennifer n'aide Rod à se relever.

R : « Je crois qu'on pourrait arrêter cette petite expérience pour aujourd'hui non ? »

J : « Oui … J'ai … j'ai froid, ça te dit pas qu'on rentre chez moi bien un truc chaud ? Y'a personne à la maison, mes parents ne rentrent que dans la soirée. »

R : « Ok … »

Pourquoi avait-elle précisé qu'il n'y aurait personne chez elle ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si nerveuse ? Est-ce que par hasard, elle penserait que … que c'était pour maintenant ? Mais suis-je prêt ? Voilà ce à quoi pensait Rodney au moment où elle lui proposa de venir chez elle, il répondit positivement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille et, effectivement, il n'y avait personne.

J : « Tu …Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

R : « Avec plaisir. »

Et tandis que Jennifer s'attelait dans la cuisine, Rodney, plus nerveux que jamais, envisageait toutes les possibilités : et s'il s'était fait des films ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle qu'un chocolat chaud après tout ? Mon Dieu, est ce que j'ai pris des capotes ? Mais merde, pourquoi je me demande ça moi !

J : « A quoi tu penses ? »

R : « Oh à rien, à rien … Merci. »

Jennifer lui tendit une tasse de chocolat encore fumant il en bu une gorgée, lui brulant littéralement la gorge, mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien en ce froid de Décembre.

J : « Tu as des moustaches de lait, viens là. »

Rodney se pencha et Jen lui enleva du pouce les traces de chocolat au dessus de ses lèvres. Mais loin d'enlever sa main, elle continua en caressant le visage du jeune homme.

J : « Tu sais … Ca fait près de 3 mois qu'on est ensemble … »

R : « Oui, je n'ais pas vu le temps passé, preuve que je suis bien avec toi. »

J : « Moi aussi je suis bien … J'ai … J'ai envie de l'être encore plus … »

Rodney fronça les sourcils … c'était bien se qu'il croyait ? Ne se faisait-il pas des idées ? Le regard de Jen en cet instant n'avait jamais été aussi sur. Ils se serrèrent la main et Jen se leva, suivis de Rodney. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Pourquoi ce baiser était-il différent ? Pourquoi lui procurait-il des frissons dans tout le corps ? Pourquoi soudainement, en voulait-il plus ? C'est à regret qu'il sentit la jeune fille se détacher.

J : « Tu … tu viens ? »

Sans dire la réponse, il suivit Jennifer au travers du salon, il monta avec elle les marches menant au premier étage, il s'arrêta devant une porte … sa porte. Elle hésita avant de tourner la poignée et de laisser entrer Rodney. Jamais la chambre de Jen n'avait paru si petite : à présent il ne voyait que le lit !

Il s'avança alors que Jennifer ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une clé dans une serrure, il déglutit : serait-ce le moment ? Etait-il prêt ? Et elle, ne faisait-elle pas cela en se forçant ?

Il ne retourna vers la jeune fille, voyant son embarras.

R : « Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas … ça me dérange pas, on peut attendre. »

J : « Non ! j'en ais marre d'attendre. »

L'empressement de Jennifer fit sourire Rodney, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que … c'était maintenant … maintenant ou jamais. Mais le problème ne résidait plus dans l'envie mais dans la pratique : seuls dans cette chambre, ils semblaient aussi dégourdis qu'un prêtre et une nonne !

Mais que devaient-ils faire ?


	49. Petit Rodney deviendra grand NC17

**OrangeMetallique : Arf désolée pour les potentielles fautes, mon grand défaut étant de ne pas toujours relire mes suites postées :s **

**Belmene : La réponse à ta question vient dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Rafikis : Le couple improbable je l'avoue.**

**/!\ Attention NC-17 dans ce chapitre /!\**

**Merci encore de me suivre malgré les posts pas toujours réguliers.**

* * *

**49. Petit Rodney deviendra grand (NC)**

**

* * *

**

R : « Euh … je … »

Jennifer s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux avant de descendre sa main sur son visage. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

J : « Et si on commençait par là ? » dit-elle amusée.

Rodney répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa de plus belle. Plus leur baiser s'intensifiait et plus leurs caresses se faisaient pressantes et curieuses. Et tandis que les mains de Jennifer s'aventurèrent dans les cheveux de Rodney, les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent bien vite sous le pull de Jen.

J : « Tu es bien pressé ! » rigola-t-elle.

R : « Pardon mais … »

J : « Non, non c'est rien, au contraire ! »

Pour lui faciliter la tâche, elle enleva son pull, laissant apparaitre un T-shirt moulant ses formes naissantes. Il apprécia son corps, parcourant de son regard son buste. Jennifer lui prit la main et l'entraina près du lit : ils mirent un temps infini pour s'asseoir dessus et encore plus de temps pour se toucher :

R : «Putain, qu'est ce que je suis naze ! Tu dois me prendre pour un crétin. »

J : « Non simplement un puceau » s'amusa-t-elle.

R : « Ah ah ah ! »

J : « Enlève ton … »

R : « Ah oui … »

D'un geste maladroit, il enleva son T-shirt et Jennifer, bien que timide et hésitante, posa ses deux mains sur son torse … elle sentit alors la respiration de plus en plus forte de Rodney elle baissa les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui faisait naitre ce souffle anarchique, mais Rodney en décida autrement : glissant son index sous le menton de la jeune fille, il releva son visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens … A cet instant, il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment mais … ils avaient changé : leurs gestes se firent plus surs, plus francs et bien vite leurs caresses devinrent plus habiles, poussées par un élan d'envie mutuelle.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé, trop superflus sans doute dans ce genre de situation, et les gestes s'enchainèrent telle une chorégraphie impeccablement exécutée : aucun des deux ne se posa de questions, pas même quand Jen se débarrassa de son haut, laissant entrevoir un soutient gorge rose pâle, pas même quand Rodney fut plus insistant dans ses baisers descendant des lèvres de la jeune fille pour cascader le long de sa nuque, de son cou, pour atterrir à la frontière textile qu'était le dessous de la jeune fille …

Non aucun ne se posait de questions … laissant seul le plaisir guider leurs gestes, les menant ainsi vers des terres inconnues … terres qu'ils avaient envie de fouler ensemble, pour la première fois, en cette froide après midi d'hiver. Au dehors, les flocons commençaient à tomber, tamisant le ciel d'un manteau neigeux grisâtre mais pourtant, le paysage n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en ce jour …

Et alors que même les dessous des deux amants devenaient superflus, Jennifer se leva, sous le regard surpris de Rodney, et alla fermer les rideaux, plongea la pièce dans une semi pénombre.

R : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Personne ne nous verra ! »

J : « Je sais mais … J'ai ... j'ai pas envie que tu vois … enfin … »

R : « Ok, ok … allez viens là … »

Mais alors que Jennifer partait pour s'asseoir, Rodney la poussa doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit gênée de cette position de faiblesse, elle entraina bien vite Rodney à sa suite : se couchant près d'elle, il caressa du bout des doigts le ventre plat de la demoiselle, lui procurant quelques frissons au passage.

J : « Tu me chatouilles. »

R : « Je veux faire bien plus … »

J : « J'en suis sûre mon cher. »

Elle le pressa contre elle, sa poitrine contre son torse, pour l'embrasser tendrement, tandis que Rodney laissa ses mains caresser ses jambes. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie … elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, pour autant qu'elle le voulait d'ailleurs. Son corps ne répondait qu'à un stimuli chimique : ses tremblements compulsifs, sa peau moite, ses yeux embués de plaisir … elle ne pouvait s'en défaire : elle avait envie de lui.

Que dire de l'attitude de Rodney qui, aux premiers abords hésitante, était devenue un enchainement de caresses et de gestes plus tendres et doux les uns que les autres. Mais sa respiration le trahissait : à mesure qu'il franchissait une à une les barrières de la décence de la jeune fille, son souffle s'accélérait … Là encore, quand sa main caressa l'entre jambe de la jeune fille, il respirait à peine, restant en apnée de peur qu'elle ne le repousse.

Et malgré la peur tiraillant la jeune fille, malgré ses cuisses qui se resserrèrent en sentant cette main curieuse, elle se décrispa et laissa le passage, non sans appréhension. En quelques secondes, il passa sa main sous le fin tissu pour effleurer la toison naissante de la demoiselle.

J : « Rodney … » souffla-t-elle

Pour clore définitivement ses complaintes, il l'embrassa doucement quand il fit descendre la culotte de la jeune fille … Il sentit alors en lui, une brulure lui consumer le bas ventre … il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation de bien être et en même temps de gêne : il était en érection ! Mais loin de se cacher, il était heureux que son « attirail » ne lui fasse pas défaut à un moment aussi crucial. Il se glissa doucement entre les jambes de la demoiselle et enleva maladroitement et avec empressement son caleçon, sous le regard gênée mais envieux de Jen.

J : « Attends ! T'as des capotes ? »

R : « Hein ? Ah oui ! Attends … »

Il se redressa, descendit du lit pour fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon, ayant atterri au pied du lit. Il en sorti fièrement, et avec soulagement, un petit sachet argenté puis repris sa place entre les jambes de Jen sur le lit. A genou devant elle, tenant dans les mains le petit bout de latex, il ne semblait pas quoi en faire.

R : « Je … euh … je sais pas … »

Jennifer se redressa malicieusement et pris des mains de Rodney la capote.

J : « Il dise de la dérouler sur le membre tendu du partenaire ce qui, il me semble, n'est pas un problème là. De poser la capote sur le bout en pinçant pour former le réservoir … et de faire descendre comme ça … »

Tout en parlant, elle exécuta le geste avec habileté, sous le regard de Rodney, qui failli défaillir en sentant les mains de Jen sur son sexe, le caressant doucement :

J : « Les cours d'éducation sexuelle ça sert parfois ! »

R : « Je crois que rien ne vaut la pratique ! »

J : « Ah oui ? montre-moi alors. »

Jennifer se recoucha doucement et Rodney se pencha sur elle … ses mains gobèrent littéralement ses petits seins fermes et ronds … sa langue prit bien vite le relais, taquinant ses petites pointes durcies de plaisir … Jennifer semblait défaillir … Des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale : elle n'avait jamais été autant envahie par des sentiments si contradictoires : de l'envie, du désir, mais aussi de la peur, de la gêne d'être si dénudée devant un garçon.

J : « Rodney … »

Ce dernier se releva un peu et pu lire dans ses yeux un besoin d'assouvir son envie grandissante … tout comme il le désirait lui aussi. Alors, il se pencha un peu plus, guidant son sexe vers cet endroit qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps …

J : « Aïe ! Non pas là … »

R : « Ah désolé … »

J : « Attends … »

Jennifer prit les « choses en main » et guida Rodney au bon endroit …

J : « A y est, tu peux … »

Et dans un coup de reins pas très assuré, il entra en Jennifer qui se retint de crier tellement la douleur l'envahis ! Des picotements se firent sentir dans son bas ventre, alors que la douleur de plus en plus aigue lui faisait agripper les draps avec force. Sentant les muscles de la jeune fille se contracter, Rodney se redressa :

R : « Ca va pas ? »

J : « Attends un peu … ca … ca fait mal. »

R : « Je peux me retirer si tu veux. »

J : « Non ! Laisse moi juste … quelques secondes. »

Ils restèrent comme cela, sur ce lit, durant 20 secondes durant lesquels Jennifer essaya de reprendre son souffle … Quand elle relâcha prise, elle donna l'ordre implicite à Rodney de bouger … De peur de lui faire mal, il n'osa bouger vraiment, se contentant d'abord de rentrer un peu plus … puis, au fur et à mesure, il fit quelques vas et viens minuscules … qui s'affirmèrent un peu plus à mesure que Jennifer se collait à lui. Il avait si peur de mal faire et qu'il la dégoute du sexe … mais il fut partiellement rassuré quand Jen lui murmura un imperceptible « oui ».

Car le plaisir avait à présent remplacé la douleur, les frissons avaient remplacé les picotements … Elle commençait à ressentir de l'envie … de l'amour … ses muscles se contractèrent et ses mains harponnèrent les épaules de Rodney qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance.

Leur peau moite se soudèrent, rendant difficile les mouvements, leurs cheveux se mêlèrent à la sueur et les muscles s'ankylosèrent mais pourtant, ils étaient heureux : ils faisaient l'amour …

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, Rodney, en âge, sentait la fatigue l'envahir … Jen le remarqua :

J : « Attend, je vais … »

Elle le stoppa et le força à s'allonger sur le dos, tandis qu'elle le chevaucha jamais il n'avait vu plus belle créature : son corps luisant, ses cheveux en bataille, elle était plus désirable que jamais ! Il ne réalisait même plus qu'il venait de devenir un homme, seul comptait Jennifer … et ce qu'elle lui faisait, en s'empalant sur lui, le rendait fou. Quand son corps commença à se mouvoir, il perdit pied … il agrippa ses hanches, l'intimant par ce geste de ne pas s'arrêter …

Ce fut dans un concert de soupirs, de cris de plaisir et de regards amoureux qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance … Plongés dans un gouffre de plaisir mais aussi de quiétude, ils s'endormirent enlacés, Rodney massant le bas ventre encore un peu douloureux de la demoiselle, heureux d'avoir enfin franchi le pas ensemble.


	50. Rodney 3

**OrangeMetallique: Quel enthousiasme XD ! Une réussite cette première ? Pas sûre ... ^^**

**Belmene : Ah merci. J'ai toujours un problème avec les NC et leur dosage ... J'en ais fait des corsées, des softs ... toujours un défi pour moi ^^**

** Well, nous voici dans la dernière grosse partie de la fic ! **

**Encore une dizaine de chapitre et ... that will be the end ^^ **

**Mais pour l'heure, ENJOY !**

* * *

**50. Rodney**

**

* * *

**

J'y crois pas ! Je l'ai fait ! Ca y est je suis un homme un vrai ! Je ne suis plus le puceau matheux ! Je l'ai fait … j'en reviens toujours pas. C'était …. C'était pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, pas comme les films que j'ai vu voir. Nos corps étaient en sueur, nos cheveux nous collaient au visage … il n'y a pas eu de cris d'extase et j'ai même pensé que je procurais à Jen plus de mal que de bien.

Mais en fait, faire l'amour, c'est carrément mieux que dans ces films pornos ! Dans ces putains de films, on ressent pas les frissons de notre partenaire, on ne sent pas le souffle de la fille dans notre cou … C'était … magique !

Ce qui est drôle c'est que durant plus d'un an, je n'ai cessé de penser au sexe, imaginant milles et une manière dont cela pouvait se passer avec la fille … et là, hier, j'étais dans les bras d'une fille, je me faisais dépuceler et … j'y pensais même pas ! J'étais à mille lieux de me dire « _waouh, je suis en train de lui faire l'amour !_ » … non, j'étais dans du coton, comme dans un rêve : elle était parfaite, elle était si belle, si douce …

Putain, j'ai fais l'amour à une fille … en vrai ! Je sais même pas quoi en penser : j'ai l'impression que ça a duré deux secondes, et en même une éternité. J'étais bien … Bon ok, il va falloir que j'améliore ma technique, histoire de pas la décevoir … et histoire aussi de pas passer pour un naze quand je devrais mettre la capote … non mais quelle honte ! Ne pas savoir comment mettre une capote …

Jennifer … je l'aime tellement ! Elle est intelligente, gentille, amusante, belle … je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé une fille jusque là. Bon ok, je peux pas dire que mes expériences avec une fille ne s'étalent pas sur une feuille A4 … mais je suis heureux de n'avoir connu que peu de filles si c'est pour finir avec Jennifer.

Il est évident que, pour ma satisfaction personnelle, mon envie de lui refaire l'amour a du mal à être contenue ! Non seulement pour ressentir à nouveau ces sensations inconnues jusqu'alors, mais aussi pour me rendre compte … car voyez-vous, comme chaque étape de la vie, on la pense insurmontable, qu'on va la sentir passer, qu'on souffrira en l'accomplissant … mais au contraire, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

Je ne sais si c'est pareil pour tout le monde ? A l'entrée au collège, au lycée … le passage du permis, la première fois que l'on rempli un chèque, qu'on fait sa déclaration d'impôts, notre première maison … on pense que ça sera difficile, qu'on y arrivera pas mais, en fin de compte, on y arrive naturellement : on fait notre premier chèque, notre premier créneau, notre entrée dans une fac parce que la vie nous y amène naturellement … et on le fait, sans se poser de questions si ce n'est « _ C'est tout ? ce n'était que ça ?_ » … et puis on passe à une autre, de plus en plus importante … c'est comme cela qu'on grandi, qu'on devient adulte : on passe d'une étape à une autre …

La vie n'est qu'une succession d'étapes … et passer à l'acte, quel qu'il soit, et naturel … faire l'amour est une chose naturelle, elle fait partie de la vie et répond à un besoin naturel et chimique de tout être humain on a besoin de se sentir aimer … pour moi, rester seul n'est que vivre à moitié ! Et pourtant, j'étais sûr de rester seul, moi le matheux, féru de sciences et d'astronomie … je pensais ne jamais avoir de copine, d'être toujours puceau …

J'étais renfermé sur moi-même, mes bouquins et mes études … j'étais amer et sans envie particulière, pensant que mon avenir résidait dans mon cerveau et non dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais vivre à fond mon enfance … je pensais juste que je vivais, mais en réalité, je survivais jusqu'à ce qu'une personne me ramène à la vie … Jennifer.

Quand elle a posé ses yeux sur moi la première fois, j'ai eu un frisson … LE frisson. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard qu'elle serait celle avec qui je passerais les étapes les plus importantes de ma vie … de nos vies. Nos vies … à présent étroitement mêlées comme du lierre sur un grillage.

Et là, je me rends compte Ô combien la vie doit être partagée pour être mieux appréciée. Jamais je n'aurais tenu ce discours si j'étais resté seul. Mais avec Jennifer … j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, j'ai envie de partager, de voir tous les horizons qui s'offrent dorénavant à moi, à nous. On dit qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec une fille, notre relation avec elle n'est plus pareille : on pense différemment, on voit les choses différemment, on vit différemment. Et bien tout cela est vrai : Je pense à elle constamment, je ne vois pas ma vie autrement qu'avec elle, je vis à présent pour elle et avec elle.

Je suis heureux et rien ne pourra me convaincre du contraire. Je t'aime Jennifer.


	51. Jennifer 2

**Heidi : Et bien merci du compliment. ravie que ca te plaise ^^**

**orangemetallique : oui les hommes ne voit pas toujours leurs erreurs **

**sheppard 26: Ne t'excuse pas ! et je suis contente de te revoir parmis nous ^^ pour ce qui est de ta question ...**

**Belmene : Ton intuition sera-t-elle bonne ... **

**Réponse maintenant !**

* * *

**51. Jennifer**

**

* * *

**

Je suis … je ne suis plus … j'ai changé. Je suis perdue … pas en mal, mais … c'est bizarre. J'imaginais cela plus … enfin plus romantique surement : avec des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, des regards, des caresses dans les cheveux … je ne sais plus combien de temps cela a duré mais … je ne me souviens que d'une chose : Rodney … il était là, si prévenant, ayant peur de mal faire, prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Il était si attentionné que cela en perdait presque son charme.

Mais je ne suis pas déçue, au contraire ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir franchi le pas avec lui, parce que, je le crois, c'est un garçon, LE garçon, qu'il me fallait ! Il est doux et surtout amoureux ! Beaucoup de garçons veulent coucher pour coucher mais lui, il a su attendre, il a su m'attendre.

J'ai eu peur d'être déçue … oui, j'ai eu peur, à attendre mes amies en parler, de tomber sur un « mauvais coup », et je dois bien avouer que les premières secondes, quand la douleur se fit sentir, j'ai bien cru que j'allais détester ça ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute : c'est … organique, tout les femmes doivent ressentir ça la première fois, c'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas affolée tout de suite.

Et puis, ensuite, il eut … l'acte en lui-même … qu'en dire ? Je ne sais pas trop. Mes sentiments sont partagés : j'ai aimé, mais ça n'a pas non plus été l'extase ! Serait-ce du à la première fois ? A notre peur réciproque ? ou alors étais-je frigide ? Et le pire de tout, Rodney ne s'y prend-il pas comme un pied ? Je ne devrais pas juger, n'ayant aucune expérience, mais … peut-être que les prochaines fois seront … mieux.

Là, j'ai eu surtout mal … bien sur, au bout d'un moment je ne sentais plus la douleur mais … en sera-t-il de même à chaque fois ou vais-je m'habituer ? Je dois paraitre bête et affreusement idiote de me poser ce genre de question … et surtout, dois-je parler de cela à Rodney ? Ne vais-je pas le vexer en lui avouant que je n'ai pas eu tant de plaisir que ça ?

Ce n'était pas tant l'acte qui m'excitait que la situation ! La première fois … j'étais émoustillée en sachant que j'allais enfin franchir le pas. Certains diront que mes appréhensions sont dues à mon jeune âge moi je ne pense pas que l'âge soit un frein pour ça. La perception des choses n'est due qu'au vécu de la personne … vécu qui est, je vous l'accorde, en partie due à l'âge, mais pas seulement ! On peut vivre pas mal de choses en étant jeune … ce qui diffère est en générale c'est le passé de chacun qui contrôle notre perception …

J'ai peur … j'ai simplement peur d'avoir encore mal … pourtant, je n'ai qu'une envie : le refaire ! Et avec Rodney !

Que vais-je dire à son réveil ? Il voudra surement le refaire … mais moi, en ais-je envi tout de suite ? Et si je le repousse, ne le prendra-t-il pas mal ? Il pensera surement que c'est à cause de lui, de sa façon de faire. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il faudra que je le rassure là-dessus !

J'imagine déjà les multiples questions que les filles me poseront en revenant de leurs vacances : alors vous l'avez fait ? alors c'était comment ? il a fait quoi ? comment ça s'est passé ?

Que leur répondre ? que j'ai aimé mais sans plus … qu'il m'a fait mal au début … mais qu'ensuite, il a su me donner du plaisir, mais trop tard peut-être.

Je ne veux pas rester sur un échec ! Et puis, ça n'en est pas vraiment un : j'ai juste trop idéalisé notre première fois comme dans les films romantiques, j'imaginais les fleurs, les bougies parfumées … je n'imaginais pas que l'on puisse tant transpirer ! On collait, c'était désagréable il était sur moi, lourd, écrasant ma poitrine … Bien sur, il m'a procuré du plaisir mais … j'en voulais surement plus … la prochaine fois peut-être.

Mais je ne dois pas rejeter la pierre sur Rodney : je ne dois pas oublier que, pour lui aussi, c'était la première fois : il devait avoir autant le trac que moi, même s'il a surement eu moins mal. Je ne peux le blâmer, avec le temps, on va s'améliorer !

Car je le sais, c'est avec lui que je veux passer le reste de ma vie … et là, j'en entends certains rire de cette phrase bateau : je n'ai que 15 ans et j'imagine déjà ma vie avec un mec … Elizabeth me dirait « _Tu dis ça parce que c'est le premier mec avec qui tu couches ! Tu l'oublieras dès que tu auras d'autres copains ! _». C'est peut-être vrai … mais pour l'instant, je n'entrevois ma vie qu'avec lui.

Je suis heureuse et rien ne pourra me convaincre du contraire. Je t'aime Rodney.


	52. Une étape vers l'âge adulte

**Belmene : Oui, j'aime écrire Jen assez candide mais tout de même entre l'ado et l'adulte ^^**

**A présent voila la suite ... Encore quelques chapitres ... **

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

**52. Une étape vers l'âge adulte**

**

* * *

**

Rodney et Jennifer s'étaient paisiblement assoupis dans le lit de la jeune fille. Exténués, ils s'étaient profondément endormis n'entendant pas quand le verrou de la porte de la chambre bougea … La poignée tourna mais dans le vide … quelques chuchotements derrière la porte puis plus rien …

Une heure plus tard, ce fut Jennifer qui s'éveilla en premier entourée des bras de Rodney, elle ne pu se lever. Elle gigota quelques peu, pour se retourner vers lui. Quand elle vit le visage serein de son compagnon, elle ne pu que sourire. Elle caressa du dos de la main la joue chaude de Rod, il ronchonna quelques peu avant de la serrer encore plus dans ses bras, étouffant la jeune fille.

J : « Hum … Rod chéri … tu m'étouffes. »

R : « Hum … »

J : « Réveilles toi. »

Jennifer se redressa tant qu'elle pu pour apercevoir l'heure : 19h12. Jennifer écarquilla les yeux, effrayées de voir l'heure tardive Ces parents devaient surement être revenus … Quel horreur ! S'ils voyaient Rodney ici, dans son lit, avec elle … nus … mon Dieu.

Puisant dans ses forces, elle repoussa Rodney et se leva en vitesse, réveillant par la même un Rodney heureux mais pas très réveillé.

R : « Hum … Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J : « T'as vu l'heure ? Mes parents, s'ils ne sont pas encore là, ne vont pas tarder ! »

R : « Bah tu sais, s'ils sont déjà là, je vois pas en quoi se dépêcher de sortir changera ce qu'ils pensent de ce qu'on a fait ici. »

Jennifer s'arrêta net, une jambe dans son pantalon et regarda Rodney dans un calme olympien.

J : « Tu as raison. »

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et Rodney se pencha vers elle, lui déposa de petits baisers au creux des reins.

R : « Tu … tu as bien … dormi ? »

J : « Oui, oui … trop même. Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer chez toi ? »

R : « Oh si … mais mes parents sont pas à cheval sur l'heure, je mange rarement avec eux. »

J : « Ah … »

R : « Et sinon … enfin … tout à l'heure, avant de dormir, on a pas eu le temps de … enfin … de parler. »

J : « Parler de quoi ? »

Rodney se redressa, surpris d'une telle question : de quoi voulait-elle parler ? si ce n'était pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire … Un peu déçu qu'elle ne souhaite en discuter avec lui, devait-il pour autant insister ? Après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas aimé …

R : « Bah … je sais pas moi … de ce qu'on a fait par exemple, ça t'inspire pas plus que ça ? »

Jennifer se crispa un tantinet : elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse … devait-elle lui dire vraiment ce qu'elle avait ressenti ou juste édulcorer les faits pour ne pas le braquer … mais la réponse, ce fut Rodney qui l'a donna sans le vouloir :

R : « Tu n'as pas aimé hein … »

J : « Non, non … c'est pas ça … j'ai … c'était différent … c'était la première fois. »

R : « Ah … je suis un nul … »

J : « Mais non ! Je … j'ai aimé mais … je pense qu'avec de la pratique, on s'améliorera. »

R : « Ouais mais tu as eu mal … je suis désolé. »

J : « Ce n'est pas ta faute. On avait la trouille, mais … maintenant qu'on a franchi le pas, ça ira mieux non ? »

R : « J'ai été si nul que ça ? Pourtant, je pensais que tu avais un peu aimé ? »

J : « Mais ce fut le cas ! J'ai eu mal au début mais ensuite … bah … j'ai aimé. »

Rodney était déçu : il aurait aimé que Jennifer ressente autant de plaisir que lui, mais visiblement non … La prochaine fois, s'il y avait une prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte qu'elle aime ! Il s'attacherait au plaisir de sa copine. Il se leva, nu comme un vers, et pris ses affaires.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

R : « Bah je rentre chez moi. »

J : « Attends ! »

Jennifer se leva, toujours avec son pantalon aux chevilles, et tomba dans les bras de Rod.

R : « Holà, fais gaffe. »

J : « Je veux que tu restes ! »

R : « Mais … tes parents ? »

J : « Tu es mon copain, je t'aime et je veux qu'ils le sachent ! Je n'ai rien à cacher ! »

Rodney la serra dans ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, se satisfaisant simplement la présence de l'autre, leur peau l'une contre l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant … Rodney caressa les cheveux de Jen et s'écarta un peu.

R : « Je vais … prendre une douche … »

J : « Je … je peux t'accompagner ? » dit-elle timidement.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et après quelques câlins sous la douche, ils sortirent de la chambre. Jennifer stoppa net en entendant ses parents dans la cuisine préparant le diner.

J : « Merde … »

Bien sur, ils auraient pu sortir par la fenêtre mais à quoi bon ? Ses parents devaient surement savoir qu'il était là. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se présentèrent devant les parents. Ces derniers arrêtèrent leur activité, sa mère ayant toujours la spatule dans la main.

*** : « Ah … vous … voilà. Franck, tu veux venir s'il te plait … »

L'homme à la carrure impressionnante s'approcha ... Rodney le connaissait déjà pour l'avoir vu la première fois qu'il avait amené Jennifer pour la fête de Teyla.

F : « Tiens, on se connait non ? »

R : « Euh … oui, oui monsieur. »

J : « Papa, maman … Rodney et moi on … on sort ensemble depuis 3 mois. »

*** : « Ah je vois … et … que faisiez vous tous les deux dans ta chambre ? »

J : « Maman ! »

F : « Chérie ça parait évident ce qu'ils y faisaient ! »

J : « Papa ! Arrêtez je … on a … »

*** : « Et si on passait à table ! Rodney … c'est bien Rodney ? Vous dinerez avec nous. »

R : « Oh je sais pas, mes parents … »

F : « Ca n'était pas une question fiston. »

Franck lui tapota sur l'épaule, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Pas vraiment rassuré mais n'ayant pas le choix, Rodney accepta et bien entendu, le diner se transforma en véritable interrogatoire mais pas vraiment celui qu'imaginait Rodney :

F : « Avec la relativité, cette branche de la physique marque une rupture par rapport à ce que l'on appelle maintenant la physique classique. »

R : « Tout a fait d'accord ! Cette dernière ayant échoué dans la description de l'infiniment petit, les atomes, les particules, et dans celle de certaines propriétés du rayonnement électromagnétique. »

Jennifer et sa mère regardaient les deux hommes s'emporter dans des discussions plus matheuse les unes que les autres …

*** : « Mon Dieu chérie, sur tous les garçons existant sur Terre, il a fallu que tu nous ramènes une copie de ton père. »

J : « Pas fait exprès … je te le jure. »

R : « Et que dire des postulats de la mécanique quantique qui dépoussièrent radicalement ceux de la mécanique classique ! »

F : « Ah ! s'il n'y avait que cela à la fac, j'ai fais un mémoire sur un des postulats de cette mécanique. »

R : « Oh ? laquelle ? »

F : « Le postulat 3 sur les valeurs possibles d'une observable. »

R : « Oh moi j'ai bossé sur le 6 : l'évolution temporelle de l'état quantique. »

F : « Au lycée ? C'est au programme ? »

R : « Non, une simple recherche avancée et personnelle, entrant dans mes objectifs du MIT. »

En voyant la condescendance avec laquelle les deux hommes parlaient de leurs travaux, Jen et sa mère se regardèrent atterrées … Son père avait définitivement adopté Rodney ! Le diner se passa dans une relative ambiance quantique ! Animée de débats plus ou moins houleux, oscillant entre la philosophie et la physique, le diner se termina assez tard et fut clôturé par le souhait de Rodney de ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

Sur le perron, Jen et Rodney, assis sur les marches, regardaient le ciel étoilé :

J : « Et bien ça c'est relativement bien passé … je crois que même en cours, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de formules mathématiques. »

R : « Oui, ton père est un passionné. »

J : « Ils t'aiment bien, je suis heureuse. »

R : « Doutais-tu que mon charme n'agisse pas sur eux comme il a agi sur toi ? » ironisa-t-il.

J : « Tu ne m'as pas séduite à grands coups de formules quantiques ! »

Rodney embrassa tendrement sa compagne avant de se lever. Jen l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

R : « Mes parents vont m'étriper. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Rodney ne s'en aille et que Jennifer ne fut ramenée à la réalité par sa mère l'appelant. Au moment de se coucher, point de sermons ou de scènes … juste quelques mots réconfortants. Jen fit part à sa mère de ses appréhensions quand à la douleur … rassurée par les douces paroles de sa mère, elle s'endormit pleins d'espoir pour l'avenir …

F : « Alors ? elle dort ? »

*** : « Oui … »

F : « Elle t'a dis s'ils avaient … »

*** : « Franck ! Tu te doutes bien de la réponse. Même si tu as évité le sujet toute la soirée pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs elle t'en remercie, car elle savait que cela te démangeait ! »

F : « Notre petite fille devient une adulte à présent … on y peut rien. »


	53. Un long weekend

**Zimra david : ahmais ne t'excuses pas voyons ! Je ne cours pas après les coms ! mais je suis ravie que tu suives toujours ma fic.**

**Belmene: il suffit de demander miss ^^**

**Sheppard 26 : ah ah tu verras bien !**

**Merci a tous pour votre engouement ! On arrive bientot a la fin *sniff***

**Mais a présent : LA SUITE !**

**

* * *

**

_Une petite pub pour une nouvelle petite fic que je viens de publier "A Christmas Carol"_

_Elle compte 9 chapitres et reprend le célèbre conte de Dickens "le Noel de Mr. Scrooge"_

_Merciiiiiii ^^_

* * *

* * *

**53. Un long week-end**

**

* * *

**

Les vacances de Noel touchaient à leur fin, tout comme l'année dans 2 jours, chacun fêterait le réveillon à sa manière … et pour nos jeunes lycéens cette manière c'était : ensemble !

Chacun avait réussi à convaincre leurs parents respectifs de passer 4 jours avec ces potes pour fêter dignement la fin de l'année en tant que lycéens ! Ainsi nos 3 couples avaient décidé de passer le réveillon ensemble dans le chalet d'hiver d'Elizabeth. La veille du départ, chacun s'affaira à sa valise : Rodney n'en oublia pas des livres de maths, même s'il doutait pouvoir les ouvrir durant le séjour, quand à John, lui, il n'oublia sous aucun prétexte une boite de capotes … capotes qu'il comptait bien partager avec ses potes durant ce week-end festif !

E : « Tu es à l'heure, c'est un exploit ! »

J : « Roh ça va ! »

E : « Entre, personne n'est encore arrivé, tu es le premier. »

J : « Il est loin ton chalet ? »

E : « Je dirais 6 bonnes heures de route. »

Elizabeth était revenue voilà 2 jours, et John et elle avaient eu peu de temps pour rester seuls et même si ce petit séjour était fort sympathique, il aurait aimé être un peu seul avec elle … Elle ne lui avait pas du tout parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait à la montagne avec ses parents, et même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux à l'excès, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, qui elle avait vu, ou juste si ces vacances furent agréables et reposantes. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était contentée de l'appeler à son retour pour mettre en place le week-end entre potes.

Un oubli ? de l'indifférence ? Ou une sorte de mise à distance ? Ces petites vacances loin de lui n'avaient elles pas raisonné la jeune femme dans le mauvais sens ? Il espérait juste ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que Mike … mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elizabeth lui avait fait promettre de ne plus reparler ni de lui, ni de leur relation passée.

J : « Alors quoi de neuf ? On a pas eu le temps de vraiment se retrouver tous les deux. »

E : « Oui, je suis désolée … on devait rentrer un jour plus tôt mais mon père et son timing … Tu fais la gueule ? »

J : « Non pourquoi ? »

E : « Bah je sais pas … ton attitude surement : tu souris pas, tu es distant … »

J : « Bah je pensais qu'on aurait eu un peu de temps pour nous deux … »

E : « On va avoir 4 jours non stop ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal non ? »

J : « Ouais mais y aura aussi les autres, c'est pas pareil ! »

E : « Le chalet est très grand, ainsi que le terrain … si on veut rester seuls, y'a toujours moyen ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

J : « Mouais … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ce bref mouvement de tête de John car la sonnette retentit laissant apparaitre Kate et Ronon :

K : « Salut, salut ! »

E : « Coucou, ça va ? »

K : « Yep ! Contente de partir un long week-end ! »

E : « Salut Ron, entrez. »

Chacun salua John qui attendait dans le salon et les discussions s'animèrent bientôt autour des cadeaux de Noel :

J : « Une voiture ? T'as eu une voiture pour Noel ? »

K : « Oui et j'en suis plutôt fière ! »

R : « Tu parles ! Elle roule comme une folle sur les routes ! Son père est malade de lui avoir offert un range rover ! »

K : « Bah quoi, faut que ça roule pour pas rouiller ! »

R : « Et toi Liz, t'as eu quoi ? »

E : « Je voulais rien alors ils m'ont fais un gros chèque … »

K : « Ah bah c'est bien aussi ! A nous le shoping une fois le printemps revenu ! »

E : « A qui le dis tu ! »

K : « Et toi John ? »

J : « Oh rien de spécial … de l'argent aussi et … un chien. »

E : « Un chien ? Mais tu me l'as pas dit ! »

J : « Comment aurais-je pu, on vient à peine de se retrouver ! »

Sentant de la rancœur dans la voix de John, Kate et Ronon éludèrent la question par une autre :

K : « Bon et sinon, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent Rod et Jen ? »

E : « Ils doivent être en train de … »

K : « Noooooon, tu crois ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils l'ont fait ?

E : « Evidemment ! Il serait temps d'ailleurs ! Ah ! quand on parle du loup … »

Elizabeth se leva en entendant une voiture de garer devant chez elle.

E : « Bingo, c'est eux ! et à voir comment ils se tiennent par la main, je te paris qu'ils l'ont fait ! »

Elizabeth leur ouvrit avant que l'un des deux ne puisse sonner à la porte.

E : « Saluuuuuut ! On attendait plus que vous, entrez, on va pas tarder à y aller ! »

Une fois la joyeuse bande réunie, chacun pris son paquetage, le mis dans le gros break de Liz, puis prit place dans la voiture : Jen et Rod avaient pris place à l'arrière, sur des siège rajoutés, puis devant, Kate et Ronon, et enfin Liz au volant, à coté de John. Le trajet se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance entre rires, chansons diverses et variées et blagues débiles. Parfois, chacun alternait sa place avec un autre : du coup, avant d'arriver au chalet, c'était Ronon qui était au volant, Rodney et John derrière, et les 3 filles blotties sur la banquette arrière.

Puis, à l'orée du bois, chacun se tut : la splendeur du paysage les rendirent tous muets et béats d'admiration : sur fond d'arbres enneigés, un immense lac gelé bordait un chalet qui n'avait rien d'un chalet mais bien d'une grande villa tout en bois, aux tuiles noires en ardoises. Le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez, donnant au paysage des reflets rose et or que le lac reflétait si bien.

En descendant de la voiture, le froid mordait la peau des jeunes, toujours sans voix devant l'horizon … cela allait être un beau jour de l'an … assurément !

J : « Waouhhh ! »

Ro : « A qui le dis tu ! »

R : « Bah merde alors, moi quand on me dit chalet, je pense à une petite maisonnée en bois … »

E : « Mes parents ont l'art de la démesure … pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs ! Chaque année on vient ici pour la nouvelle année, mais cette fois, mes parents sont pris ailleurs, j'ai donc eu l'opportunité d'y venir ! Allez, sortez les valises, on se les gèle dehors ! »

Chacun pris son sac, sauf Ronon qui, en vrai gentleman, porta aussi celui de sa chérie … Jennifer aurait aimé que Rodney fasse preuve d'autant de courtoisie, mais quand elle vit ce dernier peiner avec son propre sac, elle renonça définitivement à lui demander de la soulager du sien.

L'intérieur de la villa était à la hauteur de l'extérieur : un endroit magistralement grand mais aussi chaleureux avec une immense cheminée dans le salon … cheminée où pouvait se mettre au moins 3 garçons comme Ronon dedans et debout ! Une grande table de ferme trônait au centre de la pièce.

E : « Ne poser pas vos sacs maintenant, je vais vous montrer vos chambres respectives. »

Ils montèrent les marches dans un silence religieux, chacun regardant, scrutant la décoration fine.

E : « Y'a 3 chambres à l'étage dont 2 avec leurs propres salle de bain … Qui se dévoue pour prendre la chambre dont la salle de bain et en face ? »

Personne ne bougea, sauf Jennifer qui leva la main.

E : Ok, bon alors là, c'est la chambre de mes parents donc c'est John et moi qui crécherons dedans Kate et Ron, il vous reste celle au bout du couloir. On s'installe, on se rafraichit et on se retrouve dans une demi-heure ? »

Chacun acquiesça et les couples partirent en direction de leur chambre respective Ronon et Kate avait hérité de la chambre « bleue » aux décorations marine : des poissons, étoiles de mer et coraux ornaient les murs, tandis qu'un immense filet de pêche était suspendu au plafond.

Rodney et Jennifer avait récolté la chambre « florale » dont les murs roses pastels, le tapis en forme de marguerite et les meubles blancs nacrés, leur faisait suspecter que cette chambre devait être celle de Liz quand elle était petite.

John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des parents de la jeune fille : la décoration était plutôt classique avec les murs en lambris, un immense tapis ressemblant à de la peau de bête, et un immense lit. John posa son sac sur le bord du lit et l'ouvrit pour commencer à ranger ses affaires, mais deux mains fines en décidèrent autrement : Elizabeth attrapa John par la taille et glissa ses mains sous le pull de ce dernier, caressant ses abdos naissants.

J : « Tu ranges pas tes affaires ? »

E : « Elles n'iront pas loin … Tu as été silencieux tout le long du voyage … Je t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu me fasses la gueule ! »

Elle le fit se retourner avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, surprenant John.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

E : « Ca se voit non ? J'ai pas dis qu'on se retrouvait dans 30 minutes simplement parce que je voulais ranger mes fringues ! Allez viens … »

Elle le tira par le pull vers le lit et le força à s'allonger … Dès lors qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau du jeune homme, ce dernier oublia ce pourquoi il ronchonnait le matin même … Ils restèrent dans la chambre la demi heure entière, tandis que les deux autres couples rangeaient sagement leurs affaires et se décrassaient consciencieusement, même si Kate et Ronon le faisaient dans le bain et … en même temps ! Il n'y eut guère que Rodney et Jennifer qui restèrent sages, car malgré le fait qu'ils aient franchi le pas, voilà 5 jours, ils n'avaient toujours retenter quelque chose : peur d'être encore plus déçue ou alors peur d'être considéré vraiment comme un mauvais coup, Jen et Rod n'avait pas rediscuté de la possibilité de le faire ici dans cette villa … même si, pour la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient dormir dans le même lit, 3 nuits de suite.

Ils sortirent alors bien plus tôt que les deux autres couples pour profiter d'une petite visite des lieux.

J : « Tu veux pas qu'on aille dehors ? »

R : « Il fait froid ! »

J : « Mais j'adore la neige … » dit-elle en minaudant.

Quand elle prenait cette voix et ce visage de petite fille, Rodney ne pouvait résister ! Il acquiesça, et ils sortirent dans le froid, emmitouflés l'un contre l'autre. Et alors qu'ils regardaient le lac, Jennifer l'embrassa :

J : « Je pense que ça sera un magnifique séjour. »


	54. Rizen ne vaut la pratique

_**Belmene : je te le fais pas dire XD**_

_**Sheppard 26 : merci merci **_

_**orange metallique : ah merci aussi ^^**_

_**Et bien voila, un nouveau chapitre qui annonce bientot la fon de cette fic ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de belles et bonnes fêtes de Noel et que le papa nouel vous a bien gâté ! **_

_**A présent la suite !**_

* * *

**54. Rien ne vaut la pratique **

**

* * *

**

E : « Ah bah vous êtes là, on vous cherchait partout ! »

Jen et Rodney, tirés de leur quiétude et de leur contemplation du paysage, sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de Liz quand ils se retournèrent, ce fut pour voir les deux couples les regardant, un air amusé sur leur visage.

Confus et embarrassées d'avoir été pris dans cette situation, ils se relevèrent bien vite, époussetant leurs vêtements et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe.

Je : « Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

K : « Désolés … Ca y est, vous vous êtes installés ? »

R : « Oui, on … visitait les alentours, c'est vraiment superbe ici … et le terrain … waouh ! »

E : « Oui, je me souviens que, quand j'étais petite, mon père organisait d'immenses barbecues l'été ! »

J : « En parlant de bouffe, qui l'a fait ce soir … mesdames ? »

E : « J'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus macho ! Puisque c'est ça … nous, les filles, on va aller faire les courses pour les 4 jours et vous … »

J : « Et nous ? »

E : « … Vous allez faire un peu de ménage ... ça fait un bail que cette villa n'a pas servi ! »

Sans possibilité de refuser, les 3 garçons acquiescèrent, Ronon et Rodney jetant un regard noir vers John, le maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pu se taire. Les 3 filles partirent alors dans le break de Liz en direction du commerce le plus proche, c'est-à-dire à pas moins de 10 km du chalet.

E : « Alors Jen … Entre toi et Rodney … ça a l'air de rouler non ? »

J : « Oui ça va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter » ironisa la jeune fille.

E : « Mais ça va … ça va dans quel sens ? Ca va genre « _oui on est un couple pépère depuis 4 mois maintenant_ », ou ça va genre « _Oui on est passé à l'étape au dessus_ » ? »

J : « Tu es bien curieuse ! »

E : « Je veux juste savoir si ma petite sœur de cœur est devenue une femme ! »

Elizabeth et Kate, assise à coté d'elle, se jetèrent un regard pleins de sous entendus, agrémenté par un petit sourire amusé. Jennifer, seule derrière, se triturait nerveusement les doigts : devait-elle avouer à Liz que ce n'était pas super la première fois ? N'allait-elle pas lui dire d'aller chercher ailleurs un mec qui savait y faire ?

J : « En fait … On a … »

E : AH ! Je le savais ! Alors raconte : c'était quand, à quel moment, où et surtout, tu as aimé ? »

J : « Et bien … c'était le 20 Décembre … c'était chez moi … »

K : « C'est bien connu que les filles aiment le faire dans leur lit ! »

J : « Oui … et c'était … »

Elizabeth sentait la voix de Jen s'étrangler dans sa gorge elle jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir la tête de son amie : l'expression qu'arborait Jen ne plus guère à Elizabeth : elle semblait gênée, voire même déçue !

E : « Me dis pas qu'il t'a forcé quand même ? »

J : « Non, non … Je le voulais … mais … c'était bizarre … »

K : « Bizarre ? »

J : « Bah … ça m'a fait mal … et … enfin je voyais ça plus … »

E : « Plus glamour ? » s'amusa Liz.

J : « Oui ! On transpirait comme des bœufs et … enfin j'avais mal. »

Elizabeth se gara sur le bas coté de la route et coupa le moteur. Elle et Kate se retournèrent vers Jennifer :

E : « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

J : « Si … à la fin. »

K : « Et c'est ça qui t'embête ? Parce que tu as eu mal durant l'acte ? »

J : « Oui … »

E : « Et tu as peur que ce soit à cause de toi ou de Rodney ? »

J : « Oui aussi … je … sais que c'était notre première fois mais … »

E : « Attends ! NOTRE première fois ? Rodney était puceau ? »

Jennifer se gifla intérieurement d'avoir révéler sans le vouloir, le secret de Rodney.

K : « Tout s'explique alors ! Ce n'est pas que Rod ne sait pas y faire, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas encore faire ! Mais avec de la pratique, ça ira de mieux en mieux ! »

J : « C'est ce que je me dis … mais Rodney semblait vraiment déçu d'avoir loupé notre première fois. »

E : « Mais c'est pas une cata non plus ! Au fils du temps et des galipettes, vous vous ferez la main et ça ira mieux. »

J : « J'espère … »

E : « Alors, raconte : comment vous avez fait ? »

J : « Bah … normalement. »

E : « Quelles positions bécasse ? »

J : « Bah … la normale et … L'amazone. »

K : « Ah bien ! Pour une première fois, c'est pas mal ça promet de belles choses pour la suite. » s'amusa la jeune fille.

J : « Je t'en pris ! Bon, on peut aller faire les courses et arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle ! »

E : « Soit heureuse d'en avoir une déjà ! »

J : « De quoi ? »

K : « Bah de vie sexuelle ! Bienvenue au club ma grande ! »

Puis Liz redémarra la voiture pour aller faire les courses.

Pendant ce temps-là, les garçons s'affairaient au ménage dans le chalet : Ronon avait eu droit à la cuisine, Rodney et John le salon et la salle à manger. Et tandis que Ronon mettait les couverts pour le diner, John taquinait Rodney :

J : « Alors, ça y est … Jen et toi, vous l'avez fait ? »

R : « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

J : « Ton sourire débile accroché à ton visage depuis qu'on est parti. Ca se voit que tous les deux vous avez franchi le pas. Alors raconte ! »

R : « J'ai rien à te dire, espèce de pervers ! »

J : « Je suis pas pervers : je suis juste un ami qui s'inquiète pour la santé physique et morale d'un autre ami ! »

R : « Bah voyons ! »

J : « Alors ? Je te lâcherais pas avant de savoir. »

Et après quelques minutes où Rodney essaya de se défaire de l'attitude envahissante de son ami, il capitula, et c'est dans un soupir de lassitude qu'il répondit à John :

R : « Bon ok … C'était … pas mal. »

J : « Pas mal ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé encore ? T'as foiré le truc ! Quoi t'as pas réussi à bander ? »

R : « Si, si … tout de suite même. »

J : « Alors quoi, ça a duré 3 minutes montre en main ? »

R : « Pour le temps, je pense que c'était raisonnable mais … C'est Jen. »

J : « Quoi, elle a pas pris son pied ? »

Devait-il parler de cela avec lui ? Après tout c'était d'ordre intime … mais il avait besoin de conseils … de conseils venant de quelqu'un l'ayant déjà fait … il devait être rassuré … Mais en parler à John venait à en parler à Elizabeth, qui en toucherait surement un mot à Jennifer. Et si Jennifer apprenait que Rodney a confié des choses d'ordre privé à John, elle l'étriperait surement.

R : « Elle … enfin, elle a été déçue. »

J : « Bin merde. Tu t'y ais pris comme un manche donc ! »

Ro : « Mais c'était sa première fois ! Moi aussi c'était pas glorieux ! »

R : « Vrai ? » s'enjoua Rodney, un peu plus rassuré.

Ro : « Mais oui ! Le truc c'est qu'il faut PRA-TI-QUER ! Y' a que ça de vrai : l'entrainement et la pratique ! Plus tu le feras, plus tu auras confiance en toi et tu sauras ce qui lui fait plaisir et à toi aussi. »

R : « Mais … si je suis vraiment un mauvais coup, j'ai peur que la prochaine fois soit désastreuse. »

J : « Attend, vous l'avez fait qu'une fois ? »

R : « Bah oui … après la douche froide de la première fois, on a préféré attendre pour le refaire. »

J : « Mais c'est pas bon ça ! Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut tout de suite remonter en selle ! Faut pas attendre sinon vous allez prendre peur ! Hors le sexe, c'est tout sauf effrayant ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu profites de votre séjour ici. »

R : « Je sais, je sais … »

E : « C'est nous ! »

Les filles, les bras chargés de paquets, apparurent dans le salon Ronon et Rodney se précipitèrent pour décharger les bras de leur dulcinée respective, tandis qu'Elizabeth pouvait toujours attendre le bon vouloir de John, qui finissait de mettre la table. »

E : « La galanterie t'étouffe toi ! »

J : « Désolé mais quand je fais un truc, je le fait jusqu'au bout, sinon je m'en sors plus. »

E : « Comment te blâmer avec de telles prérogatives. » ironisa-t-elle.

Après lui avoir furtivement embrassé le jeune homme, elle s'attela à faire la cuisine : ce soir, se serait pâtes à la carbonara. Et alors que le repas s'anima autour de discussions toutes plus futiles et adolescentes que jamais, l'heure du coucher vint. Chaque couple parti alors dans sa chambre, y compris Rod et Jen …


	55. Il faut que tu saches

**Orange metallique : oui tu l'as dis :p **

**Belmene : Aussitot dit ...**

**XoX**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que l'année qui vient vous apporte joie, bonheur, amour, argent ect ect ..**

**so ... BONNE ANNEE !  
**

* * *

**55. Il faut que tu saches …**

**

* * *

**

R : « Euh … tu prends quel coté ? »

J : « Comme tu veux. »

A défaut, Rodney se posa donc du coté gauche, près de la porte.

J : « Tu te mets près de la sortie … » s'amusa-t-elle.

R : « Oui, on sait jamais si je me fais agresser par une jolie blonde durant la nuit. »

J : « Tu aimerais bien oui ! Je … Je vais me changer. »

Rodney acquiesça … puis, il se rendit compte que de simples choses qui, habituellement ne donnaient pas lieu à de telles tergiversions, devenaient problématiques : le coté du lit ou même … les sous vêtements pour dormir ! Ok, Rod s'était déjà retrouvé nu devant Jen mais là, c'était différent : il serait en caleçon … et elle, que porterait-elle ? La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard, quand Jen apparut dans une fine chemise de nuit rose pale … de fines bretelles, elle lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

J : « Je … si tu veux, la salle de bain est libre. »

R : « Mer …Merci. Tu es … jolie. »

J : « C'est juste une chemise de nuit. »

R : « Oui mais sur toi … »

J : « Arrête de dire des bêtises : je suis fatiguée, ne tarde pas trop. »

Alors qu'elle se glissa sous les draps, Rod emprunta la salle de bain : il se scruta dans la glace et malaxa son ventre bedonnant … Qu'il semblait ridicule dans son caleçon … elle se moquerait de lui à coup sûr. Mais cela faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes qu'il était dans la pièce, il fallait peut-être songer à en sortir avant que Jen ne pense qu'il avait fui la maison !

R : « Jen ? »

La chambre était plongé dans la pénombre et Jen était dans le lit Rod se coucha alors et scruta la forme a ses cotés : dormait-elle vraiment ou faisait-elle semblant ? Pour en être sur, il glissa sa main sous le drap et la posa délicatement sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle gigota quelques peu, Rodney prit cela pour une signe et glissa sa main plus bas sur sa cuisse.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

R : « Euh bah … »

J : « Rod … j'ai, j'ai pas envie, pas ce soir … pas maintenant. »

R : Tu m'en veux toujours hein ? »

Jennifer se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme emmitouflée dans la couette, juste sa tête dépassait.

J : « Pas du tout. C'est juste que … j'ai pas envie de faire ça ce soir. On vient juste d'arriver, on a encore le temps… »

R : « Mais … Tu veux le refaire au moins ? Le refaire avec moi ? »

J : « Evidemment idiot ! » rigola-t-elle

R : « Ah ouf alors. Bon … bonne nuit alors. »

J : « Bonne nuit. »

Jen se pencha vers Rod et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se blottir contre lui. Qu'il aimait cette fille … sa simple présence à ses cotés lui regonflait le cœur.

Le lendemain était placé sous le signe des préparatifs : ce soir serait le réveillon, il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire : la déco, le repas … chacun, tel de bons petits soldats, avait une tâche bien précise à exécuter le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible. Ainsi, Rodney et Jennifer devait s'occuper de la déco du salon au programme : ballons, confettis, cotillons … Ronon et John s'occupaient de déménager les meubles pour agrandir l'espace, tandis que Liz et Kate s'affairaient à la cuisine.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et bientôt chacun se mit sur son 31 pour la soirée : les jeunes filles avaient mis leur plus belles robes, et leurs plus somptueuses parures pour plaire à leur copain respectifs, qui n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'ils avaient été tenus par leurs copines de mettre de belles chemises. Ronon avait tenu à mettre la cravate, alors que Rodney se débattait avec la sienne John avait définitivement abandonné le port de cette dernière.

Il était 19H, et chacun descendit au salon …

Ro : « Tu es superbe ! ça valait le coup d'attendre ! »

K : « Merci. Tu sais que je te trouve irrésistible dans une chemise blanche ? »

E : « Coucou … »

Elizabeth arborait une fine robe rouge avec des strass illuminant sa silhouette. John était littéralement hypnotisé … et c'était dans des instants comme cela, qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi une fille avec tant de prestance et de grâce s'était entichée de lui.

J : « Une pure merveille ! »

E : « Je vois que tu t'es abstenu d'une cravate, c'est plus fort que toi. »

J : « Désolé, mais je voulais me sentir à l'aise. »

E : « Tu as bien fait … tu es mieux comme cela. »

Quant à Jen et Rodney, ils semblaient encore plus timides qu'à l'accoutumée … peut-être à cause du fait que leurs amis étaient là, ils n'osaient se toucher et avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Rodney se contenta de sortir un éloquent « Waouh » à l'arrivée de Jen dans une robe bleu marine dont le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine naissante, Jennifer, elle, minaudait sans sortir le moindre mot : elle ne pu que lui sourire et se tortiller de gêne devant le regard empli d'envie et d'amour de son compagnon.

E : « Bon, si on prenait un verre ! »

Cette phrase lança alors les hostilités : chacun pris un verre de champagne et trinqua … Quand les bulles furent montées assez haut dans la tête des adolescents, les langues se délièrent et, dans les vapeurs d'alcool, chacun se laissa aller à quelques confidences : ainsi, Rodney balança à tout le monde que son vrai prénom était Meredith ! Après un fou rire général, les discussions tournèrent de plus en plus en « Action ou vérité » où quelques petits secrets pour le moins intime étaient déballés … l'on apprit tour à tour des expériences plus ou moins bizarres des ados présents …

E : « c'est pas vrai ! Les mecs vous manquez cruellement de romantisme ! Si on vous écoutait, il faudrait le faire même dans un centre commercial ! »

Ro : « C'est pas de ma faute, cette fille était … chaude ! »

E : « Quel prétexte débile ! Dis juste que tu es exhib' ! »

Kate était gênée : elle écoutait Ronon raconter ses exploits avec une autre … des exploits pour certains mais qui pour elle, n'était qu'une sordide habitude qu'elle avait prise avec son ancien petit ami : ce dernier était toujours plus en demande et toujours plus imaginatif en matière de sexe : il fallait le faire dans de plus en plus d'endroits insolites, de manière toujours plus tordues … Un passé qu'elle voulait oublier, tout comme le mec qui allait avec ! Mais en entendant Ronon raconter ses frasques sexuelles … Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse mais elle ne voulait absolument pas que la conversation dévie sur ses propres expériences … en effet, elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Ronon de son ex copain et de leurs mœurs dissolues.

Pour se faire, elle se leva brusquement de table, s'excusant au passage, et se calfeutra dans les toilettes elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche, avant de s'asseoir sur les toilettes et d'attendre un peu. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, on toqua à la porte. Kate sursauta.

K : « Oui ? »

Ro : « Kate ça va ? »

Kate frissonna en entendant la voix de son compagnon. Elle se figea, ne sachant que faire : lui ouvrir ? Rester calfeutrer ici ? Il était idiot d'imaginer rester jusqu'à minuit dans les toilettes, il faudrait bien qu'elle en sorte. Elle se leva alors et ouvrit doucement la porte pour laisser apercevoir le visage inquiet de Ronon :

Ro : « T'es malade ? Trop d'alcool ? »

K : « Non, j'ai pas bu. Je … Ronon, je ne t'ais pas tout dis sur moi … et mon passé … »

Ro : « Ton passé ? Arrête, tu parles comme si tu avais été strip-teaseuse ou catin. » ironisa-t-il.

Kate lui pris la main et l'entraina dans les toilettes.

K : « Ce n'est pas dans un tel endroit que je pensais t'en parler mais … Ca fait un moment que l'on est ensemble maintenant et … je ne t'ais jamais parlé de mon ex … »

Ro : « … Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je veux pas savoir … et … je sais. »

K : « Tu sais ? »

Ro : « Oui, je sais pourquoi tu te sens obligée de m'en parler maintenant j'ai pas été très fin en me vantant de mes exploits passés avec une ex … mais l'alcool et les choses ont fait que … »

K : « Non c'est pas ça … ça n'a rien à voir, enfin si un peu mais, j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant. Surtout ne m'interrompt pas. »

Ronon acquiesça, un peu inquiet au vu du ton grave que pris soudainement Kate :

K : « Voilà, avec mon ex … enfin … on est resté longtemps ensemble … et puis … il est devenu plus pressant … on avait déjà fait l'amour, mais il en voulait plus et moi pour ne pas le perdre, j'ai accepté toutes ces lubricités : il en voulait toujours davantage : dans des lieux toujours plus risqués, dans des positions toujours plus … humiliantes … »

Ro : « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? On aurait attendu avant de ... »

K : « Non, non, j'avais envie de le faire avec toi et de manière … normale ! mais en t'entendant raconter la fois où vous l'avez fait dans une cabine d'essayage au moment des soldes, j'avais peur que … enfin j'aimerais tourner définitivement la page. »

Ro : « Alors tournons là ensemble ! J'aurais du me taire, je suis un débile ! Mais crois moi, je n'ai aucun penchant pervers. »

K : « Même si tu en avais, je te fais confiance … Si tu veux qu'on … essaie des choses, je ne suis pas contre mais en douceur … »

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un tendre baiser que Ronon accentua en plaqua Kate contre lui. Mais leur échange fut écourté par quelqu'un toquant une nouvelle fois :

E : « Hey vous deux, arrêtez vos cochonneries dans ma salle de bain et venez : il est presque minuit ! »


	56. Bonne Année

**Belmene : oui j'avoue ne pas avoir épargné la pauvre Kate ... mais tu as raison, heureusement que Ronon est là ^^**

**A présent, un nouveau chapitre ... bientôt la fin :( **

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**56. Bonne année**

**

* * *

**

Une fois Kate et Ronon revenus dans le salon, chacun pris un verre de champagne dans sa main et regarda fébrilement le décompte fait sur Times Square : la grosse boule brillante descendait lentement au rythme des secondes … John prit la main de Liz et la serra … cette dernière se tourna alors vers lui : elle fut surprise du visage grave qu'il arborait en cet instant : il fixait intensément la télé, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte ses yeux étaient grands ouverts … il semblait attendre plus que quiconque la nouvelle année.

Puis, le décompte arriva, John faisait le décompte dans tête, alors que d'autres, comme Jen, Rodney ou encore Elizabeth, comptait à tue-tête.

4

Jennifer se blottit dans les bars de Rodney …

3

Ronon entoura les épaules de Kate de ses grands bras …

2

Elizabeth posa son menton sur l'épaule de John et serra un peu plus sa main …

1

BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Et alors qu'à la télé les gens faisaient la fête et les cotillons pleuvaient, dans le chalet, après la « _bonne année_ » de rigueur, chaque couple s'embrassa, laissant la pièce un instant dans le silence.

E : « Bonne année chéri. »

Elizabeth entoura John par la taille et se colla à lui. Ce dernier, sortit de sa torpeur, fixa durement Elizabeth, ce qui la fit frissonner.

E : « John ? »

J : « Je t'aime Elizabeth. »

Liz fut surprise du ton employé : si grave et si sérieux, comme s'il lui faisait une demande en mariage. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement … Des papillons flottaient gaiement dans son ventre, voilà ce que ressentait Elizabeth quand John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mots qu'elle prononça alors, elle ne les avait jamais vraiment pensé avant … elle les avait toujours lancé comme cela, sans vraiment y réfléchir, contentant simplement le garçon qui voulait les entendre de sa bouche. Mais là, il était aussi dur pour elle de les dire tout simplement parce qu'elle le pensait, du plus profond de son être, elle le pensait vraiment, et pour la première fois, elle en trembla :

E : « Oui, moi aussi je t'aime John. »

J : « Bonne année » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et quand leurs yeux furent douloureux de se fixer l'un sur l'autre, ils consentirent alors à reporter sur leurs amis : Ronon et Kate étaient en pleine séance câline, fêtant dans leur bulle la nouvelle année et Rodney et Jennifer se tenaient par la main, épaule contre épaule, se dévorant du regard.

E : « Allez, on va trinquer à cette nouvelle année ! »

J : « Trinquons ! »

Ils levèrent tous leur verre et portèrent un toast aux belles perspectives se profilant pour cette année 1988.

R : « Alors, quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions de cette nouvelle année ? »

E : « Oh moi sans grande originalité : Avoir mon diplôme, une bonne université, la santé. »

Ro : « Moi, je souhaite juste finir l'année sans encombres … et être accepté dans une bonne équipe l'année prochaine. »

K : « Je … en fait, j'en sais rien … J'ai tout ce qui me faut à présent. »

E : « Tu peux toujours souhaiter que Teyla te foute définitivement la paix ! »

K : « Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Alors, Jen, tes résolutions ? »

J : « J'en sais rien : avoir mon année avec mention, être acceptée au MIT, passer mon permis … »

R : « Moi je voudrais … la même chose ! le permis en moins. »

Une fois ces bonnes résolutions énoncées, ils levèrent à nouveau leur verre … Et au bout de deux heures de cotillonage, de matraquage de confettis et de rasades de champagne, chacun sentit la fatigue venir. Et, jurant qu'ils rangeraient tout le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller tous se coucher. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas dans l'optique de réellement dormir, bien décidé à fêter dignement cette première nuit de la nouvelle année comme il se devait.

Et c'est ce qu'avait décidé aussi Jennifer ! Et alors que Rodney se débarrassait des confettis mit dans son caleçon par Ronon et John, Jennifer, dans la salle de bain, s'attelait à rendre son apparence plus « désirable » : ce soir, elle voulait le faire, non pas parce que c'était la nouvelle année, mais simplement parce qu'elle le désirait … La veille, elle avait refoulé Rodney et ses envies allait-il être conciliant ce soir ? Elle ferait en sorte que oui …

R : « Merde mais qu'ils sont cons ces deux là ! »

Rodney galérait à enlever tous les confettis que John et Ronon s'étaient évertués à lui foutre dans ces fringues ! Il dû entièrement se déshabiller pour pouvoir se débarrasser des petits bouts de papiers multicolores lui collant la peau. Encore une fois, il regarda son allure dépareillée : des cheveux en bataille, quelques confettis encore cachés dedans, il se rhabilla comme il pu, constata les essentiels : les aisselles, l'haleine …

Il se regarda dans la glace : mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Jennifer était crevée ce soir, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait insisté pour aller se coucher … Il sortirait de cette salle de bain pour voir Jennifer endormie dans le lit, ultime frustration pour le jeune homme … Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'une nuit pour se racheter de sa première fois laborieuse. Il souffla alors de dépit et se décida à rejoindre la jeune fille, qui devait déjà être dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seuls les rayons de lune, qui filtraient au travers des stores, éclairaient la pièce. Rodney s'approcha tout doucement, et se déshabilla en balança ses affaires nonchalamment sur le dossier du fauteuil au coin de la pièce. A présent en caleçon, il s'assit au bord du lit et jeta un œil sur la silhouette à ses cotés : elle était immobile … C'est bien ce qu'il pensait : elle dormait paisiblement ! Mais malgré la frustration, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il l'aimait trop pour cela.

Ca y est … il est là … il doit croire que je dors … et si je ne bouge pas bientôt, il va s'endormir à son tour ! Allez, bouges-toi Jen !

Et tandis que Rodney se coucha doucement et avec discrétion dans le lit, Jennifer se retourna vers lui et, le nez caché sous la couette, scruta Rod, allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Alors, doucement, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le ventre de son petit ami qui, surpris de constater qu'elle ne dormait finalement pas, sursauta quelques peu. Il tourna alors la tête pour voir le sourire discret de la jeune fille.

R : « Tu dors pas ? »

Elle fit non de la tête avant de s'approcher encore jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de son compagnon.

R : « Mais … »

Il ne pu protester plus, Jennifer posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme un réflexe, il entoura alors la jeune fille de ses bras. Et se mit à califourchon sur lui et caressa tendrement son torse. Rodney était heureux, non pas parce qu'ils allaient le refaire, mais parce que cette fois-ci, c'était différent … il ne savait pas encore en quoi, mais c'était différent …

Plus détendus et moins stressés peut-être, les gestes des deux amants étaient plus doux, mais aussi plus sûrs … ils savaient quoi faire ... Jennifer enleva, sans gêne, sa nuisette, dévoilant ainsi ses formes … formes que commençait à connaitre Rodney, pour son plus grand plaisir. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, juste quelques souffles et soupirs …

Cette fois-ci, Jennifer avait tout prévu, même la capote qu'elle avait mise sur la table de chevet. Et quand Rodney sentit enfin que les douces caresses de Jen faisaient leur effet, il se redressa et se mit à genoux. Jennifer se redressa à son tour, pris la capote et l'enfila sur le sexe dressé de plaisir du jeune homme.

Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait que tout soit parfait : il fit s'allonger Jennifer avant d'écarter ses cuises. Et alors que Jen pensait qu'il allait venir à elle, ce dernier parsema le ventre plat de la demoiselle de milles et un baiser, baisers descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas …

J : « Rod, non ! Pas … pas là … »

R : « Laisses toi faire … Ce soir, je veux te faire plaisir. »

Sans volonté aucune, elle essaya de le repousser mais ce dernier avait de la ressource et dès qu'il passa sa main entre les jambes de Jen, cette dernière capitula. Ainsi, Rod pu expérimenter d'autres plaisir, d'autres saveurs et d'autres sensations … Jennifer n'était pas en reste : les frissons qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses entrailles en devenaient douloureux tellement ils étaient nombreux et d'une intensité grandissante, au fur et à mesure que les coups de langue de Rod était plus prononcés.

Ce dernier sentit les muscles de Jen se contracter … pensant être sur la bonne voie, il appuya son geste mais Jennifer se redressa bien vite pour arrêter son compagnon. Il releva la tête pour voir le visage rosit de plaisir de Jen, et ses yeux embués de larmes de désir. Satisfait, il se redressa alors prêt à donner encore plus de plaisir à Jen … Doucement, il posa sa main sur une des épaules de Jen pour la coucher, puis il se pencha sur elle … plus près … encore plus près …

Et dans un soupir de plaisir, il prit le corps de la jeune fille avec tendresse. Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, les corps commencèrent à se mouvoir, les mains se calèrent, les jambes aussi … les bassins firent quelques mouvements au rythme des coups de reins de Rodney.

Bientôt, des tressaillements envahirent le corps de chacun, les mains s'agrippèrent, pour Jen, aux épaules de son compagnon, et pour Rod, dans la chevelure doré de la jeune fille Les corps, soudés par la sueur, semblait brûler intérieurement, leur sang bouillonnait ...

Non cela n'avait décidément rien à voir avec leur première fois … Aujourd'hui le désir et l'envie avaient remplacé l'appréhension, l'incertitude et la peur. Les gestes étaient plus naturels, plus sûrs et plus tendres.

Et quand Jen sentit une douleur aigue dans son bas ventre, ce n'était en rien insupportable … c'était la plus agréable des douleurs … une sensation de bien-être l'envahie alors … elle sentit Rod accélérer ses mouvements, le souffle plus rapide … Et quand il s'abandonna en elle, elle l'enferma de ses jambes pour le garder près d'elle.

Encore étourdis de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, ils restèrent enlacés, malgré la sueur et la fatigue, leurs yeux ne pouvant se détacher. Ils avaient donc tous raison … les fois suivantes étaient bien mieux … et elles le seraient encore beaucoup plus …

R : « Bonne année … »

J : « Bonne année … »

C'est dans un doux baiser qu'ils clôturèrent cette première nuit de l'année qui en laissait entrevoir beaucoup d'autres.


	57. L'erreur

**OrangeMetallique : et oui une bonne année assez spéciale, j'en conviens ! **

**Passons à présent a la vitesse supérieure, bientot la fin de la fic ! **

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

**57. L'erreur**

**

* * *

**

Quoi de plus désagréable qu'une rentrée en début d'année alors que l'on a passé une semaine à faire la fête ? C'est ce que pensaient tous les lycéens de retour pour un nouveau trimestre jalonné par les examens.

Malgré le froid et la neige tombant en abondance, certains étaient quand même heureux des vacances passées et de retrouver les bancs du lycée. Ronon avait repris le chemin du stade, Kate celui de la bibliothèque et Rodney celui des labos, tandis que John et Elizabeth roucoulaient en silence.

Chacun avait encore en mémoire les fabuleuses vacances offertes par Elizabeth dans son chalet : chaque couple avait ainsi pu approfondir sa relation en surmontant quelques difficultés. Et alors que le mois de Janvier était bien entamé, chacun pensait déjà au prochain bal : celui de la St Valentin. Dans les esprits, ce bal devait marquer un tournant dans la vie des lycéennes : pour celles qui avaient un petit ami, se montrer en sa présence lors de ce bal était une consécration de leur couple, une sorte d'officialisation … Pour celles qui n'avaient personnes, c'était l'occasion de rester chez soi, devant sa TV à mater un film de série B avec un saladier de pop corn !

E : « Putain, qu'est ce que ça me gonfle ! »

K : « Quoi donc ? »

E : « Ce foutu bal ! On entend plus que ça partout, c'est chiant. »

K : « De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as un mec … je vois pas ce qui pourrait te poser problème. »

E : « J'en ais ras-le-bol de devoir me creuser le ciboulot pour trouver une robe ! Ils peuvent pas faire de soirée où on serait en jean et basket ? »

J : « Ce genre de rassemblement d'ados n'est là que pour se pavaner et trouver en ça une raison d'avoir une vie sociale. »

E/K : « ? »

J : « Bah quoi ? »

K : « Toi aussi tu es contre ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes à la fin ? Moi ce que je retiens de cette soirée c'est qu'on a encore l'occasion de se voir offrir des fleurs, des bijoux ou des cadeaux de la part de nos jules. »

E : « Yep, ça c'est le must ! Quoique, avec John, je m'attends pas à un cadeau grandiose. Pour lui, ce genre de soirée est synonyme de partie de jambe en l'air. »

K : « Me dites pas que vous ne couchez ensemble que lorsqu'il y a des bals ? »

E : « Mais non, bien sur que non ! Seulement, ça l'excite encore plus de me voir dans une belle robe. »

J : « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une plaie de faire l'amour avec lui. »

E : « Bah non mais … »

K : « Toi tu cherches n'importe quelle excuse pour pas venir. »

E : « Peut-être … Je préfère largement rester à la maison, sous la couette à faire des cochonneries toute la nuit que de me pomponner et me parer comme une poule de luxe pour me pavaner devant une assistance de blondes écervelées et de boutonneux en mal de sexe … »

J : « Bon les filles, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Rod. »

E : « C'est une affaire qui roule entre vous, c'est cool ! »

J : « Oui, je me sens bien avec lui … pourvu que ça dur. Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Jennifer se leva, et après avoir tapoté ses fesses pour y enlever les feuilles, elle partit d'un pas léger sous le regard attendri de ses amies.

T : « Je les hais. »

K : « Calme-toi. »

T : « Non, je ne me calme pas ! Le bal de la St Valentin approche et on ne parle que de ça partout. Je suis seule et personne n'a oublié la honte que m'a collé Ronon au bal d'hiver. Cet enfoiré va se pavaner au bras de sa rouquine et moi je vais encore passer pour une gourde. »

K : « Hey Teyla, calme-toi ... Il reste près de 3 semaines avant ce bal. T'as le temps de te trouver un mec. Y'en a des centaines qui rêveraient de sortir avec toi, dont toute l'équipe de foot ! »

T : « Ils veulent juste me foutre dans leur pieu oui ! »

K : « … Ca te dérangeait pas avant. Tu deviens sélective maintenant ? »

T : « Oh t'as gueule Katie ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose … merde, chui' bloquée. »

K : « … Pour bien faire, faudrait que tu ne sois plus la seule à être seule … enfin célibataire si tu préfères. »

T : « C'est-à-dire ? »

K : « Bah … faudrait faire capoter un des couples … je sais pas moi … y'a bien le copain d'Elizabeth qui semble être intéressant. »

T : « Katie Brown, tu es une grande malade … mais j'adore ! Et si tu te fais rembarrer ? »

K : « Bah il reste toujours l'autre là … le matheux. »

T : « Beurk ! Faut pas être exigeante. »

K : « On s'en fout ! Le principe étant qu'une des amies de cette Kate-la-pouf soit dans la merde. »

T : « Mais ça m'apportera quoi à moi ? Ca empêchera pas cette conne de se pointer au bal … »

K : « Peut-être, mais ça peut toujours être marrant de tester la fidélité d'un couple. Et qui sait … Ronon peut encore flancher. »

T : « Je m'en fous de ce salaud ! Et puis c'est bien connu … Avant d'abattre l'arbre, coupons les branches pourries. »

Alors que John regardait par la fenêtre les oiseaux gazouillant, les autres lycéens prenaient place aux différentes tables dans quelques minutes, le cours de français allait commencer. Et alors qu'il avait réservé la place à coté de lui pour Elizabeth, une autre paire de fesses se posa à coté de lui.

Surpris, John sursauta et regarda d'un regard noir celle qui avait osé prendre la place de sa dulcinée. Une jolie rousse, les cheveux attachés en demi-queue, moulée dans une chemise et un jean, lui jeta un œil complice.

J : « Excuses-moi, mais cette place est prise. »

K : « Mais y'a personne pour l'instant ! »

J : « On se connait non ? »

K : « Katie … Et toi c'est John non ? »

J : « Je suis si connu que ça ? »

K : « Pas vraiment mais tu gagnes à l'être. Alors … quoi de neuf ? »

J : « Merde, mais à quoi tu joues là ? »

K : « A rien … tu m'intéresses … ca fait un moment que j'y pense. »

J : « Ah ouais ? Mais désolé, je suis pris. »

K : « Ca peut toujours s'arranger ça ! Oh … mes cheveux sont accrochés à ma boucle d'oreille …Aie ! Tu m'aides s'il te plait ? »

Sans lui donner la possibilité de dire non, elle avait déjà collé son visage contre celui de John, ce dernier essayant de mettre de la distance tout en se débarrassant du problème. C'est ce moment précis que choisi Elizabeth pour faire son apparition. Voyant son copain collé à cette pouf, elle fulmina ! Et ni une, ni deux, elle se rua sur elle et lui tira les cheveux si violemment que Katie failli basculer en arrière.

K : « AIIIIIIIIE ! Mais ça va pas non ? »

E : « Tu vas dégager tes mains manucurées ailleurs qu'à coté de mon copain, sinon j'te ravale la façade à l'image de tes fesses liftées ! »

K : « Hey calme ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton copain à le feu au cul ! »

J : « Quoi mais c'est pas vrai ! »

E : « Allez dégage ! »

Katie, voyant la hargne d'Elizabeth, n'insista pas un peu déçue de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout de son stratagème, mais espérant qu'elle avait réussi à foutre un peu son bordel dans le couple. Une fois la place libre, Elizabeth s'assit et foudroya du regard son copain.

J : « Quoi ? »

E : « T'es con ou quoi ? T'as pas compris ! »

J : « Mais j'ai rien fait : c'est elle qui est venue se poser. »

E : « Et lui tripoter les cheveux, elle t'a obligé peut-être ? T'es qu'un gros nul. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers le prof et bouda John tout le cours, plus la plus grande joie de Katie. Quelques heures plus tard, cette mante religieuse décida de s'en prendre à un autre couple nageant dans le bonheur. Et elle savait où trouver sa nouvelle victime. Campant près des labos, elle faisait mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, quand la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit laissant passer tous les matheux du coin. Quand elle aperçu celui pour lequel elle s'était déplacée en ce lieu encore inconnu de sa personne, elle l'alpagua ouvertement.

K : « Hey Max ! »

Elle se pendit outrageusement à son cou, faisant plier Rodney.

R : « Moi c'est Rodney ! »

K : « Ah ? T'es sûr ? Bref … comment tu vas ? T'es libre là tout de suite. »

R : « Quoi mais ? C'est à moi que tu parles ? Tu ne m'as pas confondu avec un autre ? »

K : « Non, non. Alors t'es libre ? »

R : « Je euh … Je te présente Radeck, on doit aller au club d'échecs là. »

K : « Hum ? Radeck ? C'est quoi ça ? Russe ? »

Ra : « Tchèque. »

K : « Bref, tu viens 5 minutes ? »

Sans remords, elle l'entraina au détour d'un couloir, laissant Radeck en plan. Une fois seuls, elle l'enlaça, pétrifiant Rodney sur place :

K : « Je te plais ? »

R : « QU… Quoi mais … j'ai une copine ! »

K : « Les copines ça se change. Tu dois voir plus large ! Je te plais pas ? »

R : « T'es très jolie mais … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre : Katie venait de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes ! Les bras ballant, il ne savait que faire.

J : « Radeck ! T'as pas vu Rodney ? »

Ra : « Euh … il est là-bas mais … »

J : « Oki merci. »

Ra : « Attends Jen ! »


	58. Trahie

**Belmene : je te le fais pas dire :p**

**OrangeMetallique : Radek ... unique espoir XD**

**Sheppard26 : mdr quel enthousiasme XD**

**Veera Grier : Alors tout d'abord bienvenue ! Et courageuse tu es d'avoir tout lu d'un coup Oo'**

**Mais je susi contente de te compter parmi nous ^^**

**xxxx**

**Aors tout d'abord, je vouslais m'excuser du manque de MAJ, mais le WE dernier je n'étais pas là et j'ai, **

**autant l'avouer, complétement zappé le postage -_-**

**Donc, j'espère ne aps vous avoir perdu en route ...**

**encore quelques chapitres et cette fic verra sa fin.**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**58. Trahie**

**

* * *

**

Trahie … elle se sentait trahie … comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Le voir dans les bras de cette … pompom girl ! Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?

Sans attendre, Jennifer fit demi-tour, les larmes aux yeux : elle aurait pu les interrompre mais les mots lui manquait … elle semblait de plomb, un marteau piqueur résonnant dans son crâne. Dans sa fuite, elle percuta Radeck qui, voyant son état, ne pu que comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Il décida de la rattraper.

R : « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

K : « Bah ce que tu attendais non ? Ne mens pas, t'en mourais d'envie. »

R : « Mais t'es folle ? J'ai une copine et je l'aime ! »

K : « Non mon cher, tu avais une copine …nuance. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais … tu m'excuseras, je me suie trompée … en fait, tu vaux pas le coup. Bybye ! »

Encore abasourdi de ces dernières minutes, Rodney resta planté là, comme un débile … ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Sa première pensée fut pour Jennifer … Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça, elle se ferait des idées loufoques … Il soupira alors et entreprit de rejoindre Radeck, mais ce dernier n'était déjà plus là.

R : « Ah bah sympa … »

Jennifer avait facilement semé Radeck : ce dernier, pas sportif pour un sous, avait été largué dès le premier étage. Démoralisée, elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes, pleurant silencieusement : comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle qui pensait avoir trouvé le bon … un garçon différent des autres en fin de compte, il était comme tous les mecs : il ne pensait qu'avec son pénis !

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu son manège plus tôt ? Elle aurait surement moins souffert et ne se serait jamais fait de film … En pleurs, elle n'avait devant les yeux que cette maudite scène de cette fille dans les bras de Rodney, leurs lèvres irrémédiablement collées. Il la dégoutait ! Elle aurait du rester et lui arracher les yeux … mais elle était trop lâche, trop faible, trop jeune … oui trop jeune … c'était peut-être ça le problème …

Alors qu'elle désespérait seule, elle ne vit pas les heures défiler … bientôt, elle loupa 1, puis 2 cours … Mais elle s'en fichait … plus rien ne comptait à présent : comme si le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer sous sa couette et ne plus jamais en sortir ! Plus jamais elle ne sortirait avec un garçon si s'était pour qu'il lui piétine le cœur de la sorte.

E : « Jen ? Jen t'es là ? »

Elizabeth venait de rentrer une énième fois dans les toilettes du bahut : elle les avait presque tous fait. Elle espère ne pas devoir aller à l'autre bout du lycée pour la trouver, mais un reniflement lui indiqua qu'elle avait trouvé le bon endroit.

E : « Jen ? C'est moi … T'es ou ? »

J : « Là … je … je veux voir personne. »

E : « Y'a personne à part moi. Allez, ouvre. »

Si elle pouvait se confier à une personne, ça ne pouvait être qu'auprès de Liz. Lentement elle se leva du siège des toilettes et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à Elizabeth fit peine à voir : Jennifer, les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes, sanglotant.

E : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? »

J : « C'est … C'est Rodney ! »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

J : « Ce salaud … Il m'a trompé. »

E : « QUOI ? »

A ce moment-là, une bande de _fashion victim_ entrèrent dans les toilettes, histoire de se repoudrer le nez pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée.

E : « Dégagez, vous voyez pas que c'est occupé, ALLEZ DEHORS ! »

Ni une ni deux, elles déguerpirent dans un concert d'injures et de majeurs levés, tandis qu'Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Jennifer.

E : « Raconte-moi ! »

J : « J'ai … J'ai trouvé Rodney dans les bras d'une autre … ils s'embrassaient. »

E : « Oh le salaud ! Dis-moi où il est que je m'essaie sur lui à une nouvelle technique d'émasculation ! »

J : « Je ... Je savais pas quoi faire … je sais même pas qui sait cette fille. Ca se trouve ça dure depuis des mois … ça se trouve, il a couché avec elle aussi … »

Cette phrase déclencha une nouvelle rafale de larmes dans un sonore gémissement. Elizabeth avait mal au cœur de voir sa petite sœur de cœur dans cet état, mais elle n'avait aussi qu'une envie : aller botter le cul de petit matheux de Rodney. Jamais elle aurait pensé qu'il soit capable d'en venir à ça … Il semblait si … à part.

E : « Allez, viens, ça sert à rien de rester ici toute seule. Tu vas sécher tes larmes, respirer un bon coup et on va trouver un moyen… »

Après de multiples reniflements, Jen consentit alors à sortir des toilettes. Mais avant de pouvoir sortir au grand jour, il fallait qu'elle se redonne une petite beauté, ce qu'Elizabeth l'aida à faire. Après quelques grosses minutes, elles sortirent, John et Kate les attendant dehors.

J : « Je vois que tu as rameuté tout le monde. »

K : « Non, on s'inquiétait aussi. Ca va ? »

E : « On pourrait en parler ailleurs ? »

Mais ils n'en reparlèrent pas … Jen dévia constamment le sujet, ne voulant pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ce que chacun pu aisément comprendre. Personne ne croisa Rodney non plus, surement trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Le soir, sur le chemin du retour, Elizabeth parla de la situation à John, qui fut tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Pensant à un canular ou une mauvaise blague, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rodney, qui semblait vraiment aimer Jen, pourrait la tromper.

E : « Ne dis pas à Ronon ou Kate … J'te le dis à toi parce que t'es mon copain et que tu es aussi l'ami de Rodney. Charge-toi de savoir ce qu'il lui a pris à ce débile. Et dit lui qu'il a une brune furax à ses trousses. »

J : « ? »

E : « Moi idiot ! Alors tu promets ? »

J : « Je vais aller le voir dès ce soir. »

E : « Merci chéri. Allez, à demain. »

Après un tendre baiser, elle sortit de la voiture, déléguant ainsi ses pouvoirs à John qui n'avait donc d'autres choix que d'aller parler à Rodney ! Ce qu'il fit le soir même. 1 heure après avoir quitté Elizabeth, il se retrouva devant chez Rodney qui lui ouvrit un air pensif accroché au visage.

J : « Lu' »

R : « Lu' »

J : « Alors … Quoi de neuf ? »

R : « Tu me croirais pas … »

J : « Sans blague ? Ca serait pas le fait que tu te farcisses une dinde ? »

R : « Quoi ? »

J : « Tu trompes Jennifer ! T'es un beau salaud, moi qui te pensais coincer ! »

R : « Quoi mais non ! Je trompe pas Jen ! Qui t'a dit ça ? »

J : « Devines ! Tu pourrais au moins rouler ta galoche ailleurs qu'au milieu d'un couloir … »

R : « Attends ! C'est Jen qui t'a dit ça ? Elle … Elle a tout vu ? »

J : « Magnifique hein… »

R : « Mais j'te jure … c'est cette folle qui s'est jetée à mon cou, et sans que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle m'avait embrassé. »

J : « Et toi, évidemment, tu l'as tout de suite repoussé … tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Et c'est qui cette fille ? »

R : « Bah j'en sais rien figures-toi ! Je l'ai déjà vu mais où … Elle est rousse et portait … »

J : « … Une chemise blanche et un jean ? »

R : « Ouais ! Mais comment … »

J : « Mais quelle pouf ! Elle m'a fait le même coup en français j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Elizabeth que j'avais rien fais avec cette folle. Elle a trouvé un autre pigeon on dirait. Tu t'es fait avoir. Tu devrais aller voir Jen attends, je viens avec toi, elle va comprendre que … »

R : « Non ! je vais y aller seul … et maintenant ! »

Sans plus attendre, Rodney pris sa voiture, et fila jusqu'à chez Jen, laissant en plan John, toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle. Mais que cherchait cette fille ?

Rodney dépassait largement les limites de vitesse mais peu lui importait : il devait s'expliquer avec Jen … Cette fille avait foutu la merde dans son couple, et elle l'avait fait sciemment en plus ! Il freina plus que de raison juste devant la maison, faisant crisser les pneus, attirant ainsi l'attention des habitants de la maisonnée. D'ailleurs, sur le pas de la porte, Rodney fut accueilli assez froidement par le père de la jeune fille.

F : « Je vous avais prévenu. »

R : « Monsieur … »

F : « Je vous avais prévenu de ne jamais faire pleurer ma fille. »

R : « Il y a eu un malentendu. »

F : « Vous n'avez pas embrassé une autre fille ? »

R : « En fait, c'est elle qui … »

F : « Tu devrais déguerpir mon garçon avant que je ne perde mon self control. Ne reviens plus, c'est un conseil. »

Sur ce, la porte se referma sous son nez, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer … ce soir, il trouverait difficilement le sommeil …


	59. Stratagème

**Sheppard 26 : Bon je suis rassurée. Ca serait dommage de m'étriper maintenant à quelques chapitres de la fin **

**Veera Grier : Je l'espère aussi :p**

**A présent, la suite ! ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**59. Stratagème**

**

* * *

**

Les 2 semaines qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire pour Jennifer, Rodney, ainsi que leurs amis. Jen évitait constamment Rodney, malgré ce qu'avait pu lui dire Elizabeth et John sur cette fille qui avait plus le feu aux fesses que le diable lui-même. Mais Jennifer n'en démordait pas : ce qu'elle avait vu, même altéré par la surprise et la colère, elle ne pourrait se l'enlever de la tête : les lèvres de Rodney furent foulées par une autre fille … et même s'il prétextait l'avoir repoussé par la suite, ce fut toujours trop long pour Jennifer.

Mais à présent, Elizabeth et John avaient renoncé à lui faire entendre raison ! Au contraire, ils laissaient les choses se décanter car, en secret, ils avaient échafaudé un plan pour les rabibocher lors de la soirée de la St Valentin mais …

J : « Hors de question ! »

E : « Quoi mais tu rigoles j'espère ? »

J : « Il est hors de question que j'aille à cette foutue fête. Pour y voir des couples se tripoter merci bien. »

E : « Mais y'a pas moyen ! Tu as intérêt à venir ! »

J : « Ca te va bien toi de dire ça : t'as un mec, j'te signale, c'est pas un problème pour toi. »

E : « Tu fais chier Jen ! Toi aussi t'as un mec ! »

J : « Non, on a rompu. »

E : « Il a pas vraiment l'air au courant … »

J : « On a rompu le jour où il a embrassé cette pouf ! »

E : « Je t'ais déjà que … pfff … laisse tomber. Si tu n'y vas pas, alors moi non plus. »

J : « Je m'en fous. Tu voulais pas y aller de toute façon. »

E : « Tu me gonfles Jen là. »

J : « Ou tu vas ? »

E : « Dire à John qu'on va pas au bal J'en profiterais pour le dire à Kate aussi … Sans moi, Kate n'ira pas non plus et ELLE, elle tient à ce bal. Tu auras sa tristesse sur ta conscience. »

Jennifer dodelina de la tête de dépit : le chantage, voilà une chose qu'Elizabeth maitrisait à merveille. Elizabeth partit en laissant la demoiselle sur le banc. Seule, elle regarda autour d'elle : des couples partout, de l'amour à n'en savoir que faire … Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ?

La vérité étant que Rodney lui manquait … Même si sa trahison était la pire qui soit pour la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence : elle en était amoureuse, c'était bien là son plus grand malheur. Pendant qu'elle dépérissait, lui devait faire le coq devant ses potes. Et puis merde, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter de vivre alors que lui, faisait surement comme si de rien n'était ! Elle frôlait déjà assez les murs comme ça pour l'éviter ! Allez, c'était décidé, elle irait à ce foutu bal avec ou sans mec !

J : « T'es un con, tu le sais ça ? »

R : « Merci. »

J : « Mais tu te rends compte que c'est la dernière fête avant la dernière ligne droite ! Faut que tu viennes. »

R : « Mais je peux pas. Jen y sera surement, et pour me punir, au bras d'un autre. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre … à cause de ma bêtise. »

J : « Bah justement, ça sera l'occas' de rattraper le coup ! Et puis, c'est pas sur que Jen vienne … Elle a dit non à Elizabeth. »

R : « Ah … Ah oui ? »

J : « Ouais … Alors tu vois, t'as rien à craindre. »

R : « J'en sais rien … Si elle apprend que j'y suis allé sans elle … Elle va encore se faire des films ! »

J : « C'est une hystérique, elle se calmera bien un jour ! Mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause d'elle. Allez, viens, où sinon je ne viens pas non plus, et là, c'est Liz que tu auras sur le dos. »

R : « Pff … Ok, ok … je viendrais mais simplement parce que tu me menaces et que tu me garantis que Jen n'y sera pas. »

J : « Promis. »

R : « Bon … Je dois aller au club d'échecs. On se voit ce soir. »

Il laissa John seul … ce dernier jubilait intérieurement mais se gardait bien de le montrer. Et quand il sentit 2 mains sur ses épaules, il leva le nez pour apercevoir sa petite amie au dessus de lui.

E : « Alors ? »

J : « C'est tout bon. »

E : « Reste plus qu'à savoir si ça va marcher maintenant … »

J : « Yep. »

La semaine suivante était placée sous le signe des préparatifs : toutes ces demoiselles se hâtaient de choisir une robe allant avec les chaussures, qui iraient elles-mêmes avec le sac à main … Les filles avaient évidemment signalé à leur petits amis respectifs de la couleur de la robe pour que la fleur de corsage ne jure pas.

Le plus dur fut surement de se coiffer à « la mode » : crêpage de cheveux pour leur donner un aspect gonflé et lisse … Mais voilà, Elizabeth avait des cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! Ce qui fut le plus dur et le long pour certaines étaient une formalité pour d'autres et vice versa : Elle trouva tout de suite sa robe, mais angoissait déjà pour le moment où elle devrait dompter cette tignasse.

Après une bataille ardue avec ses boucles brunes, elle décida de les laisser lâcher, même si sa mère avait tenu à lui faire un léger brushing.

Quand la sonnette retentit, le cœur d'Elizabeth s'emballa : et quand elle descendit les marches la menant à l'entrée, elle vit le plus beau et le plus classe des gentlemen l'attendant : un sourire charmeur accroché au visage, il tenait dans sa main gauche la boutonnière assortie à la robe lavande de la jeune fille. Robe faite par elle, aidée de sa mère : sans bretelles, le bustier lui serra sa taille fine, la robe tombait à merveille jusqu'aux chevilles de Liz.

J : « Tu es magnifique. »

E : « Merci monsieur Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

J : « Merci, merci. » conclut-il dans un sourire de tombeur.

Tel un parfait mari, il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le suive dehors : la voiture du jeune homme était décorée des mêmes fleurs habillant le corsage d'Elizabeth. Et après un baiser, ils roulèrent en direction du bal.

K : « Tu danses ? »

Ro : « Nan. »

Kate, parée de ses plus beaux atours, attendait que Ronon daigne lever ses fesses de sa chaise mais peine perdue ce dernier préférait siroter son punch tranquillement loin de la piste de danse.

K : « Si tu ne m'invites pas, je vais finir par demander à un autre ! »

Ro : « Bah fais-le. Et le premier qui ose poser ses mains sur tes hanches, je lui broie les noix. »

K : « Alors invite-moi. »

Kate lança un regard de défi a Ronon : il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, qu'elle n'irait pas en voir un autre, mais pour Ronon, rien que cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Après avoir fini d'une traite son verre qu'il posa vivement sur la table, il la prit par la main et l'entraina pour un langoureux slow sous les spots aux couleurs écarlates.

K : « S'était pas bien difficile. »

Ro : « Ah … Voilà John et Liz. »

K : « Ne change pas de sujet ! On les rejoindra une fois la chanson finie. Approche-toi. »

Elle le fit se coller à elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la musique se fit de moins en moins forte, ils finirent par rejoindre les deux tourtereaux à une table.

J : « Sympa votre petit coller-serrer. »

Elizabeth le fit taire en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ronon s'assit à coté de John, tandis que Kate s'assit à coté de Liz et se focalisa sur la robe de la jeune fille :

K : « Waouh, elle a du te couter une fortune ! »

E : « Pas du tout, je l'ai faite moi-même. »

K : « Sans déc' ? »

J : « Et ouais … Ma copine est très habile de ses mains … vraiment habile. »

E : « T'es lourd ! Ah … Attention, notre plan se met en place … John. »

En voyant arriver Rodney au bal, John se précipita pour l'emmener au buffet pour prendre un verre de punch accordés comme un violon, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jen de faire son apparition, tout de suite prise en main par Elizabeth.

K : « Et bah … je pense qu'un beau feu d'artifice se prépare ! »

Ro : « C'est sur. »

E : « Ahhhhh tu es presque à l'heure dis donc ... Très jolie robe. »

J : « Merci mais … »

E : « Viens, on va aller par là, faut que je te parle. »

J : « Ou tu me traines encore ? »

E : « Au calme ! Suis-moi. »

Elle ne pu rien dire qu'Elizabeth l'avait déjà trainé dans ce que l'on appelait « le garage » : là où s'entreposait agrès, ballons, filets, tout le nécessaire pour faire du sport dans cette salle.

J : « Tu l'as ferme et tu me suis ! »

R : « Tu pourrais au moins être plus poli ! »

J : « La ferme, entre ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, John poussa Rodney dans le débarras où il manqua de se vautrer contre les tapis de sol. Avant même qu'il puisse râler, John referma la porte bruyamment, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

J : « Qui est là ? »

R : « Jen ? »

J : « Rod ? Mais … Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

R : « Et merde le salaud ! Il va me le payer. »

Il tâtonna dans le noir et vit une forme devant lui et tandis qu'ils se percutèrent violemment, Jennifer alluma la lumière pour y découvrir un Rodney se frottant vivement le haut du crane. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se rua vers la porte mais …

J : « Fermée … LIZ ! LIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ ! Ouvre ! »

R : « On est coincé ... »

J : « Oh toi, la ferme ! »

J : « Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? »

E : « Pas sur, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. »


	60. Sois ma valentine

**Belmene : AH AH ... machiavéliques, ils le sont sans aucun doute ^^**

**Mais est-ce que ca va durer ... *héhéhé***

**Voila la suite !**

* * *

**60. Sois ma Valentine**

**

* * *

**

Il est des fois où le silence peut être plus assourdissant que des cris. C'est cette fois-là que vivait Rodney et Jennifer en ce moment-même. Chacun à un bout du garage, ils ne pipaient mot, préférant largement, pour l'un, compter les fissures et lézardes au mur, pour l'autre, compter les strass ornant dans robe.

Voilà 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, sans rien se dire, faisant comme si l'autre n'était pas à 5 mètres de lui. Parfois, un subtil coup d'œil pour voir ce que faisait l'autre puis un retour ardu à sa tâche. Et alors que ces deux là se muraient dans un mutisme borné, un autre couple faisait le pied de grue devant les portes pour que personne ne vienne les déranger.

J : « J'me fais chier, tu veux pas qu'on aille danser ? »

E : « NON ! Ca fait 3 fois que tu me demandes et 3 fois que je te réponds la même chose, t'es pénible. »

J : « Mais ça se trouve, ils se sont déjà réconciliés et s'envoient en l'air depuis. »

E : « Tu veux aller vérifier ? » ironisa-t-elle.

J : « Ca va pas non, c'est dégueu. Mais moi chui' venu pour m'amuser, danser et boire, pas rester à faire le piquet pour deux handicapés des sentiments. »

E : « Bon aller, je vérifie où ils en sont et on va boire un verre, ok ? »

J : « Ok. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Rodney commençait légèrement à avoir la bougeotte : il sautillait sur place, chantonnant un air plus qu'approximatif, ce qui tapa sur les nerfs de Jennifer.

J : « Tu peux arrêter ? »

R : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « De bouger et surtout de chanter ! »

R : « Je fais ce que je veux. »

J : « Oui j'ai pu voir ça. »

R : « Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit que … »

J : « … Je sais ce que tu as dit ! Mais ça n'enlève rien à ce que tu as fait ! »

R : « Ouais comme toujours, j'ai rien à dire, j'ai toujours tort. »

J : « Et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu as raison … »

R : « Bah justement ! Si j'ai toujours raison, je comprends pas pourquoi tu crois que je mens. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne t'ais jamais menti. »

J : « Tu n'as jamais embrassé d'autres filles avant non plus … à moins que … »

R : « A moins que rien du tout ! Jen, cette fille … elle a sauté sur John l'heure précédente ! Quand elle s'est pris un vent, elle s'est tournée vers une proie plus facile. »

J : « Bah voyons … »

R : « Je t'aime … je n'aime que toi ! Comment tu peux croire que je me serais tourné vers une autre ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi et en notre relation ? Je vois que tu portes une considération toute relative à notre couple, ça fait plaisir. A moins que tu ne cherchais qu'un tel incident pour rompre. C'est vrai après tout, maintenant que tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton lourdaud de copain, tu peux t'amuser. Non mais dis-le si tu ne m'aimes plus, fallait le dire sans me faire une crise ! »

A bout de souffle d'avoir sorti d'un trait sa litanie, Rodney fixa, tremblant, Jennifer, attendant fébrilement une réaction de sa part … cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre :

J : « T'as fini là ? »

R : « … »

J : « Bon, alors premièrement, je n'ais jamais eu de doute sur notre couple. Deuxièmement, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et troisièmement, tu n'es pas un lourdaud. Je … Tu ne t'imagines pas combien ça m'a fait du mal de te voir dans ces bras, tes lèvres sur les siennes … même si c'était non-intentionnel. »

R : « Je te jure qu'elle m'a prise par surprise. »

J : « La surprise ça dure quelques millièmes de secondes … quand ça se prolonge c'est de l'envie. »

R : « Je te promets que je n'ais rien ressenti à part de la surprise et … j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. »

J : « Bien sur … »

R : « Je te jure ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu es restée mais … »

J : « … Assez, non, trop longtemps ! »

R : « … Bah justement ! Tu aurais du rester jusqu'au bout et entendre ma façon de penser à cette fille. Je l'ai repoussé Jen … En lui disant que je t'aimais et que rien ne changerait. »

J : « C'est … C'est vrai ? Tu lui as dit ça ? »

Entrevoyant là un signe de réconciliation possible avec la demoiselle, Rodney se détendit un peu plus et esquissa un léger sourire de soulagement. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui prit les mains. C'est ce moment que choisi Elizabeth pour ouvrir discrètement la porte et passer sa tête pour voir la scène. Avec un sourire de triomphe, elle referma doucement la porte et la ferma à clé.

J : « Alors ?

E : « Eh bah je crois que c'est bien parti ! »

J : « On peut aller s'amuser maintenant ? »

E : « Oh mais oui mon doux et si patient compagnon ! Allez, en piste ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Rodney, tenant toujours les mains de Jennifer, essayait de convaincre la jeune fille de sa bonne foi.

J : « Tu l'as repoussé … »

R : « Oui, a aucun moment je n'ais pensé qu'elle me faisait plaisir … Je t'aime, je n'ais cessé de penser à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre parce qu'une garce a décidé de foutre la merde autour d'elle. Je ne veux pas te perde, crois-moi. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été les plus pénibles qui soient ! J'aime pas être éloigné de toi. Tu m'as manqué. »

J : « Je … Je sais pas quoi dire. Je … Je m'excuse d'avoir été si franche et sévère. Mais tu comprends … »

R : « Oui je comprends … A ta place, j'aurais pensé la même chose. Alors … plus fâchée ? »

J : « Non, plus fâchée … mais la prochaine fois qu'une fille se pend à ton cou, repousse là ! »

R : « J'espère que la prochaine fille à se pendre à mon cou ça sera toi ! »

J : « Mais je compte bien faire bien plus que cela mon cher … »

R : « Qu… Quoi ? Ici ? Au milieu des agrès et des ballons ? »

J : « Tu veux qu'on se réconcilie non ? »

R : « Mais … enfin … J'ai … j'ai pas de capote sur moi là … »

J : « C'est pas grave, je prends la pilule depuis 1 mois ! » dit-elle mutinement.

R : « Ah … Ah oui ? »

Sans un mot de plus, Jennifer pris la main de Rodney et l'entraina derrière le saut de cheval, à l'abri des regards qui pourraient être indiscrets, sur des tapis de sol. Ainsi, Jen et Rodney passèrent leur propre soirée de la St Valentin tandis que leurs amis s'amusaient autrement dans la salle.

J : « Oh mais tiens … regarde qui voilà … »

E : « Dommage que Jen soit occupée, elle lui aurait surement arraché les yeux à cette pouf. »

K : « C'est elle ? »

J : « Oh oui ! Et devinez avec qui elle se pointe … »

E : « Oh bah cruche pour cruche … »

En effet, venaient d'arriver au bal une Katie et une Teyla parée de leurs plus beaux atours essayant d'attirer tous les regards vers elles. John retenait tant bien que mal Elizabeth, sur le point d'aller sauter à la gorge de la rousse incendiaire. Mais le regard d'Elizabeth fut attiré par autre chose : la porte du garage s'agitait …

E : « Je reviens … »

Echappant à la vigilance de John, Elizabeth se leva vivement et, d'un pas rapide, traversa la salle de tout son long.

J : « Liz ... Liz ! Elle va aller lui casser la gueule … »

K : « Non regarde, elle va dans le garage. »

Elizabeth ouvrit alors la porte à un Rodney sur un petit nuage et une Jennifer légèrement décoiffée.

E : « Eh bah … ça fricote dans les ballons … »

J : « La ferme Lizzie … »

E : « Dois-je en conclure que tout est revenu à la normale ? »

R : « Oui on peut dire ça … »

E : « Et en apothéose, Jen … voilà la cerise sur le gâteau. »

Elizabeth lui montra alors la rousse dans sa robe couleur amande. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent : comme un tigre fixé sur sa proie, elle ne voyait plus qu'elle … et le baiser lui revint en mémoire …

J : « Je vais la tuer ! »

E : « Mais je t'en pris. »

R : « NON ! Jen ... ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau … »

J : « Laisse-moi faire chéri. »

Doucement Jen s'approcha du buffet où les demoiselles avaient élu domicile alléchées par les mets caloriques. Jen pris un verre de punch et s'approcha discrètement de Katie. Faisant mine de trébucher, elle renversa, malencontreusement vous pouvez vous en doutez, le contenu du verre sur le corsage qui devint alors écarlate.

J : « Oups, quelle maladroite je fais, y'a pas de mal ? »

K : « Mais qu'elle conne ! Dégages abrutie ! »

Puis, derrière, se pointa Liz avec une part de tarte surmontée de chantilly et l'étala gracieusement sur le reste de la robe par encore tâchée par le punch. Les 2 jeunes filles partirent rejoindre leurs amis dans un éclat de rire, tandis que Teyla et Katie regardèrent, ulcérées, le résultat des avances de la rousse, devant une assistance amusée.

Oui, décidément, cette St Valentin restera inoubliable sur beaucoup de points.


	61. Un cadeau inattendu

_**Veera : Mouhaha merci ^^**_

_**On arrive à l'avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **_

_**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis encore malgré la longueur de la fic ^^**_

* * *

**61. Un cadeau inattendu **

**

* * *

**

Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les couples batifolent au rythme des fleurs qui éclosent le printemps pointe le bout de son nez, le froid hivernal est remplacé alors par les brises florales et les flocons pas les pétales.

Voilà quelques jours qu'Avril avait montré les premiers signes des doux parfums romantiques jalonnant la saison printanière. Les cœurs, gonflés à bloc de cette arrivée fleurie, battent à l'unisson et n'espèrent qu'une chose : ne pas s'arrêter de si tôt. John et Elizabeth ne dérogeaient pas à la règle : seuls au monde quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils s'aimaient et ne voyait se profiler aucune ombre au tableau si ce n'est celui de voir l'année scolaire se terminer à mesure que les mois s'écoulaient.

En effet, chacun savait qu'à la fin de l'année, John devrait déménager et de nouveau partir à l'autre bout du pays alors pour en profiter au maximum, pour oublier une séparation immuable, ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est lors d'une promenade, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal entre les deux amants, qu'Elizabeth amorça un tournant dans la vie du jeune couple. Quelque chose de banal en soi, qui arrive une fois l'an mais qui, pour de novices tourtereaux, étaient une étape incontestable dans la mesure d'un amour, si tant est que l'amour puisse être mesuré … Et ce tournant commença par cette simple phrase :

E : « Tu fais quoi dimanche prochain ? »

J : « Euh … Bah je suppose que je le passe dans tes bras » dit-il coquinement.

E : « Bah justement … Ma famille sera là aussi. »

J : « Ah ? »

E : « C'est mon anniversaire dimanche, et je voudrais que tu viennes. »

Sur ces mots, John s'arrêta net et devint livide : un anniversaire … ce qui sous-entendait évidemment un cadeau … la voilà l'ultime étape ! Savoir ce que veut l'autre : ne pas tomber dans le banal en offrant quelque chose que tout le monde pourrait offrir, et ne pas trop en faire, de peur de taper à coté.

A partir de cette simple phrase un tourbillon de questions, de suppositions, et de craints vinrent se bousculer dans la tête du jeune homme.

E : « John ? Ca va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. »

J : « Je euh … non, non ça va. Ton anniversaire … je … je savais pas. »

E : « D'habitude, je n'aime pas ce moment, alors je ne dis rien, mais mes parents insistent pour que tu viennes. »

J : « Ah oui ? C'est … sympa. »

E : « Ouais je sais, c'est con, mais j'y peux rien … Alors tu viendras ? »

J : « Evidemment ! »

Une double étape attendait John : trouver un cadeau qui correspondrait à Elizabeth et être face à la famille de sa copine … la famille et leurs questions insidieuses, leurs remarques acerbes … Dans quoi se fourvoyait le jeune homme ? Il n'en savait rien, mais pour Elizabeth, il serait prêt à gravir des montagnes … Et là, le Mont Elizabeth était bien le plus ardu qu'il n'est à franchir.

A partir de ce moment, John n'avait qu'une petite semaine pour trouver de quoi satisfaire Elizabeth, et tout ceci sous le regard amusé de ses amis, Rodney en tête.

R : « Quel boulet … Tu sais même pas quoi offrir à ta copine … Ca fait quand même des mois que vous êtes ensemble ! »

J : « T'es marrant toi, elle aime pas le fêter d'habitude. Généralement, elle est célibataire au moment de son anniversaire … »

R : « Bah et avec ce Mike machin truc ? »

J : « Il était parti à un stage de foot. Merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai aucune idée … »

R : « Demande à Jen. »

Ro : « Ca va pas non ? Y'a pas meilleur moyen de se faire griller ! Jen s'empressera de la dire à Liz et toi, tu passeras pour le boulet qui n'a aucune idée pour satisfaire sa copine. »

J : « Mais j'ai jamais fêté d'anniversaire pour une fille moi. A part des fringues, des bijoux, du parfum … j'y connais rien. »

R : « Essaie des fleurs. »

Ro : « Ca c'est trop banal ! «

R : « Bon ! Au lieu de nous casser toi … Tu voudrais pas nous aider ? »

Ro : « Bah j'essaie … C'que j'en dis moi, c'est qu'il faut sortir des sentiers battus. Un truc qui la surprenne à mort. »

J : « Comme ? »

Ro : « Bah moi, j'ai offert à Kate pour son anniv' un week-end à Disney. Elle y avait jamais été. On s'est bien éclaté. »

J : « Ouais, c'est pas mal … mais si je fais ça aussi, Liz pensera que je copie sur toi et que j'ai aucune imagination. En plus, elle est blindée de tunes … Mickey elle doit connaitre en long, en large et en travers. D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple : qu'est ce que je pourrais lui offrir qu'elle n'ait déjà ? Pff … Chui' dans la merde. »

R : « Ouais mon pote, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu. »

J : « Merci de ta sollicitude. »

Ro : « Pourquoi pas garder l'idée du cadeau utile à vous deux ? »

J : « Du genre ? »

R : « Bah ché pas moi … un petit week-end … »

J : « Le problème c'est que moi, je suis pas Crésus. J'ai un budget limité pour la satisfaire. »

Ro : « Bah alors quelque chose d'utile pour vous deux. »

J : « ? »

Ro : « Un truc pour votre couple. »

J : « Oh oui, je vois la tête de Liz quand elle aura déballé son livre des « _20 positions idéales au kama sutra_ »… »

R : « Oh ? Ca existe un tel bouquin ? »

J : « Mais quel boulet ! J'en sais rien moi … Je … J'ai aucune idée et j'ai qu'une semaine ! »

R : « Ca c'est du challenge qu'elle te lance. Une ultime façon d'éprouver ton amour pour elle. C'est beau mais risqué. »

John était dépité : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait faire : c'était faire des cadeaux ! Pour Noel, les anniversaires, les fêtes, les consécrations … il avait toujours du mal à trouver des idées originales à chaque fois combien de cravate avait-il comblé le placard de son père, combien de cadres avec photos avait-il orné les murs de la chambre de sa mère … il n'avait aucune imagination et encore moins d'idée créatrice et surprenante.

Une semaine … Il ne lui restait que ça …

Une semaine … Il ne lui avait plus resté que ça …

John s'était creusé la tête durant toute la semaine pour trouver à sa copine un cadeau digne de son amour pour elle. Il en avait même fait appel à sa mère, là où ses potes avaient été d'une piètre aide. Bien sur, avec peu d'informations sur la jeune fille, sa mère ne pu l'aider entièrement, mais une phrase tiqua aux oreilles de John « _Apporte lui ce qu'elle n'a pas encore, ce qu'elle ne pourrait avoir en tant normal_ ».

Et de là, il avait fait une réelle investigation, profitant de ses passages chez la demoiselle pour essayer de trouver des indices pouvant le mettre sur la voie : de brefs coups d'œil vers les étagères, les commodes … la déco ne fut pas épargnée : il cherchait la moindre source d'inspiration pouvant l'aider dans sa recherche. Et ce fut une photo …. Une simple photo en marque page de son livre de chevet qui illumina son visage d'un large sourire de satisfaction.

Il venait d'avoir une idée … une idée génialissime selon les critères de Rodney. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Trop à se triturer le cerveau pour se compliquer la vie … Alors que la réponse était devant ses yeux. A partir de là, se jouait une véritable course contre la montre pour trouver le parfait exemplaire, celui qui la ferait fondre, dans ces bras serait l'idéal.

Et quand le jour J vint, il n'y avait pas plus tendu que lui : il devait non seulement faire bonne impression face à la famille guindée d'Elizabeth, mais aussi surprendre cette dernière avec un cadeau original.

Le soir venu, John se pointa, tout costume dehors, devant le domicile de la jeune fille qui l'accueillit elle-même à l'entrée. Après avoir été présenté en bonne et due forme à la famille, après avoir répondu à la rafale de questions des cousins, des oncles et des belles-sœurs, Elizabeth l'entraina au calme dans sa chambre.

E : « Je pensais que ça ne se finirait jamais ! »

J : « Et moi donc … »

E : « Tu as été courageux, et je te remercie encore. »

J « La soirée n'est pas encore finie … Il me reste ton cadeau. »

E : « Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

J : « Bien sur que si … Attends, je reviens, il est dans la voiture. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un énorme paquet semblant peser son poids. Il le posa sur le lit de la jeune fille, excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir son cadeau. Alors que le tact et la décence aurait voulu qu'elle défasse le nœud avec soin, elle arracha littéralement le papier et soulevant le couvercle pour y découvrir …

E : « OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUU ! John il est adorable ! »

Elizabeth pris entre ses mains un chiot … un petit chiot couleur crème, les oreilles pendantes et la truffe brillante. Hypnotisée par cette peluche vivante, elle en oublia de remercier son compagnon, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant nettement admirer le visage de Liz si rayonnant.

E : « Mais comment … C'est pour ça que tu t'absentais parfois de la fête ? »

J : « Oui, je veillais à ce qu'elle ait de l'eau … et je lui apportais quelques petits fours. En contre parti, elle a salopé toute ma banquette arrière. »

E : « Elle est si mignonne … mais comment as-tu su que j'aimais les chiens ? »

J : « J'ai vu ton marque page dans ton livre. »

E : « C'est ma première et unique chienne … Siska. Elle a été fauchée par une voiture et depuis on en a jamais reprit. »

J : « Tes parents vont me maudire. »

E : « Oui surement, mais moi, je t'aime encore plus ! »

J : « Et tu vas l'appeler comment ? »

E : « Hum … Charlie ! »

John sourit alors voyant le bonheur sur le visage de sa copine, et l'embrassa tendrement elle répondit à son baiser et, durant un moment, elle abandonna le chiot pour remercier, comme il se devait, John.


	62. Bal de fin d'année

**sheppard26 : merci, oui bah faut bien que John évolue hein ... même les molusques l'ont fait XD**

**Lia : OMG ! Oo' ... courageuse tu es. Même moi, je pense pas avoir le courage de le faire. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments ^^**

**XxX**

**Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de retard dans la publication des suites (surtout qu'on arrive à la fin)**

**mais quelques impératifs de temps, de travail et personnels ont eu raison de moi.**

**Mais me voila, et je répare de suite cette faute en vous postant cet avant dernier chapitre ! **

**ENJOY !  
**

**XxX  
**

* * *

**62. Bal de fin d'année

* * *

**

Il y a certaines années scolaires que l'on voudrait oublier à tout prix … tandis qu'il y en a d'autres qu'on rêverait voir s'éterniser. C'est de ce genre que cette année 1988 était faite. Et à l'aube de la fin des cours, à l'aube du bal de fin d'année, à l'aube de la remise des diplômes, les cœurs se serraient, les yeux s'embrumaient de larmes et si certains étaient sûrs de continuer le chemin ensemble, d'autres savaient que leur route se séparerait à la fin du bal.

Et si la fin des cours étaient un soulagement pour tous, pour certains cela marquait la fin d'une belle histoire à l'image de cette de John et Elizabeth. Dans deux jours, après le bal, Elizabeth devait partir en croisière avec ses parents, et John devrait alors préparer ses affaires pour déménager 2 semaines plus tard. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que la fin était proche, que les relations à distance n'était qu'une légende … chacun vivrait sa vie, chacun grandirait sans l'autre, c'était une page, une étape, un moment dans leur vie …

Mais aucun ne regretta ces moments, au contraire, ils bénissaient le ciel que leur chemin se soit croisé. Et lors de la remise des diplômes, les visages étaient fermés, même Rodney, qui pourtant était fier de brandir son écharpe doré de Major de sa promotion, restait impassible. Il perdrait de vue son ami … même si les correspondances seraient régulières les premiers temps, il savait qu'avec le temps, elles seraient de plus en plus espacées, pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir dans quelques années.

Chacun avait évidemment signé le livre souvenir de fin d'année, chacun avec ses petites anecdotes personnelles, chacun avec des petites décorations telles petits cœurs, fleurs … Un souvenir de plus de cette année qui finira dans un carton au fond d'une boite dans le dressing … mais qui, sur le coup, semble être le seul moyen pour chacun pour garder le contact, pour se remémorer ses belles années, ses beaux moments …

En cette dernière nuit, la musique dans le gymnase retentissait de plus belle : après une série de slows, les basses retentirent, néons et spotlights donnant à l'atmosphère un aspect spatial … Les couples cherchaient aussi les coins sombres, le moindre interstice pour se peloter au nez et à la barbe des professeurs, là comme chaperons.

Et alors que Kate et Ronon se déhanchaient sur la piste, Rodney, Jennifer, John et Elizabeth sirotaient un punch assez corsé. Chacun savait que le lendemain, ils se sépareraient, sauf pour Rodney et Jennifer, admis tous deux au MIT. John avait décidé de rejoindre l'Armée de L'Air, tandis qu'Elizabeth étudierait à Harvard. Ils suivraient tous leur voie … c'était immuable.

E : « Cette cérémonie de remise des diplômes … C'est d'un ringard ! »

Je : « Tu dis ça parce que la toge ne t'amincit pas. »

E : « Pff … Aussi oui ! Non mais c'est vrai : regardez-nous : je sais que c'est une tradition mais, c'est ringard : ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. C'est comme cette fête de fin d'année … »

J : « On ne t'a pas forcé à venir. »

E : « Vous voulez pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

R : « Et ou ? »

E : « Allez, suivez-moi. Préviens Ron et Kate. »

Et derrière Elizabeth, suivirent la petite bande, quittant le bal bien avant que le roi et la reine ne soient annoncés. Ronon et Kate écourtèrent leur danse et suivirent le groupe. Sans un mot, ils prirent la voiture de John et ils roulèrent … encore et encore, au son de Johnny cash. Pas besoin de demander où ils se rendaient, ils le savaient tous. Et après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent, à près d'une heure du matin, dans ce bon vieux chalet.

Ce chalet où ils avaient vécu tant de choses, plus symboliques pour certaines que pour d'autres. Ils sortirent un à un de la voiture et vinrent s'asseoir au bord du ponton surplombant le lac. A la lumière de la pleine lune, rendant le ciel aussi clair qu'en plein jour, ils étaient bercés par le bruit des petites bestioles dans les bois alentours.

Et tandis que Jen et Rod se serraient l'un contre l'autre, Kate et Ronon, cote à cote, regardaient en silence les multiples étoiles dans le ciel, priant implicitement qu'une étoile filante daigne exaucer leur vœu Quant à Elizabeth et John, alors qu'ils auraient pu profiter d'un moment de solitude pour se retrouver seuls, ils se sentaient sereins.

J : « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

E : « Jamais dans tes bras … John ? »

J : « Hum ? »

E : « Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? »

Ce fut alors ces derniers mots … avant qu'il ne prenne doucement ces lèvres comme pour sceller un pacte invisible, un pacte signifiant « _non je ne t'oublierais pas _». Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Elizabeth faufilant ses mains sous la veste de son compagnon. Il posa son menton sur le crane de la demoiselle avant de fermer les yeux, humant l'air chaud de l'été.

Je : « Je t'aime Rodney … »

R : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Je : « Tu m'aimeras encore cette année ? »

R : « Et les suivantes ! »

Jennifer se cala alors contre l'épaule de Rodney … oui c'était définitivement sa place. Rodney était sur un petit nuage : cette année avait été pour lui la consécration. Au-delà de certains aspects techniques, il était comblé et le plus heureux des hommes.

Ro : « Tu as pensé à ton maillot ? »

K : « Tu aimerais bien que je l'oublie hein … »

Ro : « Pas du tout ! Quoique … »

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, sous le rire sonore de Ronon. Ils avaient décidé de passer les vacances ensemble avant que Ronon ne parte en Californie pour intégré une des meilleures équipes de foot de la cote.

Et alors que le silence s'installa, une détonation, suivie d'un crépitement, se fit entendre. Chacun se redressa pour voir apparaitre dans le ciel des gerbes de lumières multicolores : au rythme des coups de canon, les gerbes prenaient de multiples formes : des rondes, des cercles, des serpentins, des verts, des bleus, des rouges …

C'est des étoiles pleins les yeux et pelotonnés les uns contre les autres que cette soirée s'acheva … bientôt, chacun partirait faire son petite bonhomme de chemin aux 4 coins du pays. Bientôt les années lycée seraient bien loin dans leur mémoire, et avec elles les souvenirs, plus ou moins glorieux, plus ou moins agréables.


	63. Retrouvailles

_Sheppard 26 : ah ah suspensssssssss ^^_

_xXx_

_Et bien voila, la fin de cette fic assez longue j'en conviens._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de la lire jusqu'au bout._

_Ceux qui ont reviewé comme ceux qui ont juste lu en anonyme._

_C'est une page qui se tourne cette fic !_

_xXx_

_Je n'ais pas le projet immédiat de poster d'autres fics (même si j'en ais pas mal encore)_

_mais restez "en contact" au cas où d'ici quelques semaines, _

_je décide d'en poster une ou deux ^^_

* * *

**63. Retrouvailles **

**

* * *

**

C'est fébrilement qu'il se présenta au comptoir à l'entrée de la salle. L'accueilli d'un large sourire et d'une voix suraigüe une femme d'une quarantaine d'année après avoir cherché le nom de son interlocuteur sur sa liste, elle sortit son marqueur noir et écrivit son prénom sur un autocollant qu'elle apposa avec plus ou moins de rudesse sur le pan gauche de la veste du jeune homme. Comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fait de faute, il regarda son sticker collé à un costume à plus de 500$. Mais que lui avait-il pris de venir ici ?

Son autocollant sur lui, véritable pass pour la soirée, il entra dans la vaste salle décorée pour l'occasion des couleurs qu'ils n'avaient pas vues depuis … houlà, Dieu que le temps passe ! La première chose a repéré lors de ce genre de réunion était « _ou se trouve le buffet ?_ », ensuite vient la considération implicitement rattachée au punch « _ou sont les toilettes ?_ ». Le jeune homme s'approcha alors du dit buffet et fut rapidement servi en punch il ne lésina pas non plus sur les petits fours. De temps à autre il jeta un œil dans la salle, essayant de repérer des visages connus. Puis sa main trouva le chemin d'un plat de chips aux crevettes : alors qu'il plongea ses doigts dedans, ils se heurtèrent à d'autres, venus aussi chiper quelques chips.

*** : « Oh pardon. »

*** : « John ? John Sheppard ? C'est bien toi ? »

J : « Euh oui … »

John fixa alors son interlocuteur … il lui disait vaguement quelque chose … mais oui, ce regard … pour être sur, John jeta un œil sur l'autocollant sur la chemise …

J : « Rodney ! »

R : « Heyyyyyyyyyy ! »

D'une franche accolade, Rodney serra John dans ses bras. Il lui tapa vigoureusement dans le dos puis se dégagea.

J : « Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »

R : « Et toi alors ? »

J : « Oh bah je suis pilote dans l'Air Force. »

R : « Non sans déc' ! »

J : « Et toi, tu es devenu l'astrophysicien que tu rêvais d'être ? »

R : « Exactement ! Et plus encore … Attends. »

Rodney s'éclipsa quelques secondes, disparaissant dans la foule pour revenir tenant par la main une femme … à mesure qu'ils approchaient, John distingua les traits de la jeune femme … elle n'avait pas changé.

J : « Jen ? Jennifer Keller ! »

Je : « Bonsoir John ! Alors tu es finalement venu Rodney était sûr que tu ne viendrais pas. »

J : « Je suis là. Alors que deviens-tu ? »

Je : « Et bien je suis médecin, j'ai ouvert mon cabinet il y a 5 ans déjà … »

En voyant Rodney le bras autour des hanches de Jen, John fronça les sourcils.

J : « Vous … vous êtes ensemble ? »

R : « Plus que ça, nous sommes mariés ! »

J : « Mariés ? »

R : « Oui, depuis plus de 8 ans maintenant. Nous avons 2 filles. »

Je : « Lucy et Jordan. »

R : « Respectivement 3 et 6 ans. Et nous attendons pour cet hiver notre premier fils. »

J : « Et bien … Je suis surpris ! Vous ne vous êtes donc jamais lâchés ? »

Je : « Jamais … Et l'on s'aime comme au premier jour. »

R : « Plus encore. Et sinon, tu as revu Elizabeth ? »

J : « Euh … Non. Elle est là ? »

Je : « Pas encore ! et toi, tu es marié ? »

J : « Divorcé depuis 5 ans … Nancy ne supportait pas mes incessantes absences. »

Je : « Désolée. »

J : « Pas moi … et sinon, des nouvelles de Ron ou Kate ? »

Je : « Je sais juste qu'ils ont rompu durant la première année de fac … Ronon n'a pas pu venir, il est en pleine saison du SuperBowl. »

J : « Oui, j'ai vu : son équipe est au top. Et Kate ? »

K : « Kate est devenu psy ! »

John se retourna et trouva une femme métamorphosée : du roux, elle était passée au blond platine, lui donnant l'air plus sage et calme. John la serra dans ses bras.

J : « Tu es splendide. »

K : « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Kate embrassa aussi chaleureusement Jen et Rod. Alors que tous les 4 évoquèrent les aléas de leur scolarité, le sujet tourna vers une certaine personne.

R : « J'ai vu Ronon à la télé récemment, son équipe est la N°1 de l'état ! Il a toujours été doué. »

K : « Il a toujours été doué pour ce sport. »

J/Je/R : « … »

K : « Hey, y'a aucun malaise … C'était il y a 20 ans maintenant. J'ai, heureusement, tourné la page. »

J : « Tu es mariée ? Des enfants ? »

K : « Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre … J'ai failli me marier, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le bon. »

J : « Ca viendra ! »

K : « Oh j'en suis sûre … Il va passer la porte d'entrée là sur son cheval blanc » ironisa-t-elle

Je : « Kate … »

K : « Hum ? »

Jennifer donna un coup de tête au dessus de l'épaule de la jolie psy qui se retourna alors. Ronon venait de faire son apparition. Ayant abandonné ses locks, il arborait des cheveux mi-long et un regard ténébreux le rendant totalement attirant.

J : « Hey Ron ! »

Appelé par John, Ronon se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

Ro : « Hey ! Ca sent le déjà vu ici ! »

Il empoigna fermement mais amicalement John et Rodney dans ses bras musclés, leur coupant le souffle.

Ro : « Jennifer Keller tu es … enceinte ? »

Je : « Oui, pour la troisième fois déjà et à présent c'est Jennifer McKay. »

Ro : « Et bah mon Rodney … Félicitations dis donc ! »

R : « Merci. Tu te souviens de Kate … »

Ronon se tourna alors vers la jolie blonde, surpris.

Ro : « Waouh, Kate … Quel changement ! Ca te va super bien. »

K : « Merci. Félicitations à toi aussi pour ton équipe. »

R : « Et ouais au fait, le SuperBowl ? »

Ro : « J'ai pris quelques jours de repos … Il me fallait bien ça. Et finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être passé ce soir. »

Il jeta un œil vers Kate, cette dernière rougit faiblement. Rodney et John échangèrent un regard complice. Rodney entraina Jen un peu plus loin, prétextant vouloir une danse, tandis que John s'excuse mais avait un besoin « pressant ».

A présent seuls pour quelques minutes, Ronon et Kate sentaient une certaine gêne entre eux : leur rupture s'était assez mal passée à l'époque : Ronon, trop prit par ses engagements avec son équipe de foot, avait délaissé la jeune fille qui avait fini par le quitter.

Ro : « Un verre ? »

K : « Oui merci. »

Ro : « Alors … Tu es … Mariée ? »

K : « Non. Indécrottable célibataire. Je me consacre plus à ma carrière de psy. »

Ro : « Psy ? Je devrais peut-être t'envoyer un ou deux de mes joueurs parfois … » dit-il dans un rire

Après un moment de silence gêné, Kate voulu prendre un petit four, Ronon aussi … Leurs mains, irrémédiablement, se touchèrent.

K : « Oups, pardon. »

Ro : « Non c'est moi. »

K : « Et … Et toi … Marié ? »

Ro : « Non. J'ai souvent réitéré l'erreur que j'avais faite avec toi : délaisser mes compagnes au profit du foot. Tu sais … Je m'en suis longtemps voulu … »

K : « Ah oui ? »

Ro : « Oui. De t'avoir laissé partir … »

K « Oh … »

Kate détourna alors le regard … Elle eut l'impression alors de se retrouver 20 ans en arrière d'être cette ado follement amoureuse de son copain et qui pensait vivre le grand amour entre ses bras … Et ce fut le cas, pour un temps du moins.

Il était indéniable que Ronon était attirant et tout à fait charmant, aujourd'hui encore.

Ro : « Et ou est ton cabinet à présent ? »

K : « A New York. J'ai préféré changer d'air … J'ai vu que ton équipe universitaire du Dakota était en bonne liste pour gagner les championnats, félicitations. »

Ro : « Merci ? Mais au prix de quoi … »

K : « ? »

Ro : « Mes joueurs sont comme mes fils mais … Enfin bref. Ca te va très bien le blond … » dit-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts

K : « Mer… Merci. »

Et quand elle leva les yeux, elle croisa son regard … Ils se sourient alors, lui toujours la main dans ses cheveux, elle tenant fermement son verre de punch … Ils se sentaient étrangement bien …

J : « Prof de danse ? »

Je : « Et de chant ! Il parait que ses parents ont failli avoir une syncope en l'apprenant. »

J : « Teyla en prof … qui l'eut cru … »

R : « Personne, crois-moi et pourtant, elle nous l'avait dit. »

Je : « Mais évidemment elle n'est pas venue se faire mousser ce soir, trop occupée avec ses différents contrats … »

J : « Oui je m'en doute. »

Je : « Ah ah … »

John vit Jen et Rod souriants, regardant derrière son épaule. John se retourna alors et ne vit qu'elle … à l'entrée de la salle, une magnifique brune élancée venait de faire son apparition : de longues boucles retombant sur ses épaules, d'une robe fine mais élégante couleur nuit.

Je : « Liz ! LIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ ! Par là ! »

Quand il l'a vit s'approcher d'un pas svelte, il fut sous le charme.

E : « Hey ! Coucou tout le monde ! Rodneyyyyy »

R : « Liz, content de te revoir. »

Je : « Ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiie ! »

E : « Ma petite puce ! Comment tu vas ? »

Je : « Tout va bien. »

Puis Elizabeth se retourna vers John, après un temps d'arrêt, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, son cœur se gonflant de bonheur sans ménagement, elle serra John dans ses bras ce dernier resserra alors son étreinte. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait … Et quand elle se dégagea, il eut soudainement froid.

E : « John, comment vas-tu ? »

J : « Très bien … Tu es magnifique. »

E : « Merci. Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »

J : « Oh et bien je suis pilote. »

E : « Alors tu as réussi, je suis contente. »

J : « Et toi alors ? »

E : « Docteur en Sciences politiques à Georgetown. J'y exerce depuis près de 10 ans maintenant … Dieu que le temps passe vite … »

Oui le temps passait trop vite … Leurs idéaux de grandeur les avaient finalement séparés. Ils étaient restés aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient pu ensemble, mais ses envies de nuage et elle de politique les avaient définitivement séparés un jour de Novembre. Mais pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés avec cris et fracas : ils s'étaient mis d'accord car s'était la meilleure chose à faire pour eux. Aucun ne pouvait faire de concession pour que leur couple survive et ils avaient choisi de faire passer leurs études avant tout. Bien sur, ils eurent chacun des regrets, des larmes … Et puis le temps était passé …

R : « Et oui, déjà 20 ans. Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici ? »

Je : « C'était durant le bal de fin d'année. »

E : « Ah oui je m'en souviens, et nous avons même fui pour aller passer le reste de la nuit dans mon chalet. »

Je : « Une de mes meilleures soirées d'ailleurs. »

E : « Ca vous dit qu'on y retourne ? Genre pèlerinage lycéen ? »

R : « Tu as toujours ce chalet ? »

E : « Bien sur ! Alors, ça vous dit ? »

R : « Evidemment ! On va chercher nos affaires on va prévenir Kate et Ronon. »

E : « Ils sont là ? Ensemble ? »

J : « Non pas ensemble mais qui sait … Peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette soirée … »

E : « Je vois … Entremetteur ? »

J : « A peine. » dit-il dans un sourire

E : « On se rejoint à l'entrée ? »

Alors que tous partirent, John resta là, près du buffet : une tornade brune venait de le clouer sur place. Il esquissa un petit sourire, même si son cœur, qui s'emballait à présent, lui donnait le tournis. En longeant les murs, il se rendit aux toilettes où il se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et d'un seul coup, il se retrouva 20 ans en arrière : un jeune lycée affamé et amoureux … un temps pas si lointain en fin de compte. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il sortit, pensant que tous devaient l'attendre dehors. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Elizabeth, adossée au mur en face, tenant sa veste sur le bras.

J : « Liz ? »

E : « John … »

J : « Un problème ? »

E : « Non aucun. Désolée d'être arrivée si tard mais, le véto m'a appelé … Charlie Junior à mis bas … une petite chienne encore … la petite fille de Charlie. Tu t'en souviens ?»

J : « Evidemment comment pourrais-je oublier. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Son cadeau pour son 18ième anniversaire … comment ne pas s'en souvenir.

E : « Je l'ai appelé Sedgewick, comme le nom de ma rue. Pas très original tu en conviendras. »

J : « C'est … mignon. »

Elizabeth se décrocha du mur et se planta devant John, le regard noir.

E : « Je me demande quand viendra mon tour … »

J : « De ? »

E : « D'avoir un petit … » minauda-t-elle.

J : « Il faudrait, pour cela, demander à ton cher fiancé. » dit-il coquinement.

E : « Malheureusement pour moi, nous avons rompu il y a 4 ans. »

J : « Ah oui ? Quel dommage » ironisa-t-il.

E : « Mais j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un il y a un peu plus d'1 ans, une vieille connaissance … »

J : « Ah ? »

E : « Oui, un ancien amour de lycée …. On s'est revu au détour d'un couloir de l'ONU. Et depuis … je ne m'en sépare plus. Je songe sérieusement à lui demander de me faire un enfant. »

J : « Crois-tu qu'il acceptera ? »

E : « Crois-tu qu'il le voudra ? »

Pour toute réponse, John enferma le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et approcha son visage du sien, leur front se touchèrent, avant que leur visage ne glisse l'un sur l'autre et ainsi se rejoindre à leurs lèvres. Dans un baiser enflammé, Elizabeth se laissa tomber littéralement dans les bras de son amant. Et après quelques secondes, ils se détachèrent enfin.

E : « Dieu quelle frustration ! J'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas devant eux. »

J : « On devrait leur dire quand même. »

E : « On le fera … John ? »

J : « Hum ? »

J : « Tu prêches un convaincu ma belle. »

Et alors que la musique résonna dans la salle, faisant sursauter le couple, les deux tourtereaux, main dans la main, partirent en direction de l'entrée rejoindre Rodney, Kate, Ronon et Jennifer.

E : « A nos années lycée mon amour. »

J : « A nos années lycée ! »

_**THAT'S THE END !**_


End file.
